


New Life, New Alter Ego

by MusicaLuna



Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 87,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicaLuna/pseuds/MusicaLuna
Summary: A new student arrives to Collège Françoise Dupont. She seems almost invisible at first, but when an Akumatized victim attacks, things start to get a little complicated...





	1. New Life, New Alter Ego (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> “New Life, New Alter Ego” is a story that doesn’t have a scheduled update. Right now, chapters are only added whenever possible.

 

Middle of the year, students gossipped and chattered about random things. All in their own friendship groups, all already knew each other, all have been living in Paris, France for most of their lives -if not, all of their lives. This was the case for everyone in Ms. Bustier’s class, everyone except for Kaetlyn Shire.

Kaetlyn Shire; thirteen years old, long, dark chocolate hair tied in a ponytail, porcelain skin, hazel eyes, long eyelashes, and pink lips. All  _ O-na-tur-al.  _

She sat closer to the back of the class, the second-to-back row. Kaetlyn read from her twenty-seven chaptered, three-hundred-ninety-one paged book. She didn’t care if she was considered the stranger of the school. Being so introverted, the girl enjoyed solitude.

She pulled the sleeves to her dark, sky blue hoodie over the palms of her hands as she finished reading a page. Her leg twitched constantly, a “nervous tick” Kaetlyn usually called it. A pair of dark blue, nearly black jeans covered her legs. Black tennis shoes with white soles and purple designs covered her feet. The only skin Kaetlyn showed was her face and half of her hands.

The bell rung, all the groups of friends split up to sit in their seats. No one sat next to Kaetlyn. There were just one too many seats for this class, but to her, this was the right amount. An empty seat meant she didn’t have to share the desk, didn’t have to talk to anybody, didn’t have to worry about anything but herself and her schoolwork.

“Alright class,” Ms. Bustier called to her students, “settle down.”

The teacher was tall and light-skinned, with reddish-orangish hair that pulls back in a high bun. Her teal eyes were gorgeous, her thin, light pink lips pulled back into a friendly smile. 

“I’m sure some of you noticed a new face in our class.” Bustier continued, “ I would like to introduce a transfer student that will be joining us for the rest of the year.” The woman gave an even bigger smile as she turned her eyes to Kaetlyn.  _ Dang it, the one thing I wanted to avoid.  _

__ __ Kaetlyn stopped reading, she hesitantly stood up from her seat and slowly made her way to the front of the class. She could feel all eyes glued on her. Her heart raced. Did she feel a drop of sweat run down her forehead?

Once Kaetlyn finally reached the side of Ms. Bustier, she said the exact same words she had rehearsed during the flight here, “Hello...I’m Kaetlyn, Kaetlyn Shire, and I’m a transfer student from America.” Well, almost the exact same words. Rehearsal didn’t have stuttering, unlike now. 

“I hope I get to learn more about France while I’m here, including your language. I...may not be good at speaking French, but I can hold a normal conversation with someone. So…thank you.”  _ That was such a pitiful ending.  _

Kaetlyn could never start nor end a presentation smoothly. It either came naturally, or not at all. Trying to stage one is the most challenging thing next to human interaction.

“Thank you, Kaetlyn. You can have a seat now.” Ms. Bustier waited for the transfer student to hastley make her way back to her desk before continuing, “I want you all to have patience with Kaitlyn and help her learn about our culture and language. It can be challenging to learn about a completely different country.”

Kaetlyn hunched over her desk, trying to shrink away from existence. She was never meant for any sort of spotlight.

Ms. Bustier began the lesson for the day. Kaetlyn took out a notebook and began quoting her teacher’s words on paper. She wouldn’t be able to remember what someone had said several days later in another language. 

Kaetlyn could hear faint giggling. At first, she ignored it, but the giggling grew louder as it continued. The American girl looked up from her notebook. 

A girl with sunkissed skin glanced at Kaetlyn before turning to someone sitting next to her. The giggling girl had her light honey blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Light blue eyeshadow made her dark blue eyes stand out. Her other makeup included nude lipstick and light, peach colored blush.

The teen’s clothes were made up of a yellow, long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, white jean capris with a belt that had diamond-shaped studs, and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. 

A gold chain necklace with a matching sphere charm hung from her neck. White-rimmed sunglasses rested on the top of her head. Kaetlyn assumed everything she wore costed more than the flight to get to France.

She continued to giggle. Though, when actually listening, Kaetlyn heard this giggling more as an evil snicker. The blonde looked back at the new girl again. She quickly went back to murmuring to whoever sat beside her. The view Kaetlyn’s desk gave her didn’t allow the girl to see the second person. They sat all the way up at the first row.

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes before catching up on what Ms. Bustier taught to the class.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Class ended. It’s now lunch time in Collège Françoise Dupont. 

Not knowing how lunch might work for French schools, Kaetlyn studied her piers. Most of them hung out at the courtyard, downstairs. Others went to the cafeteria get actually eat lunch. A few made their way out of the school entirely! 

Being a follower, Kaetlyn copied the majority of the students and stayed in the school, but didn’t go down to the courtyard. Instead, she remained on the second floor.

Kaetlyn sat against the wall outside of a classroom. She opened her teal satchel and took out a sandwich box. Kaetlyn didn’t know the real name to these kinds of containers, but they were shaped just like the sliced bread you would use to make a sandwich, so the name fit.

Popping off the bright red lid, Kaetlyn took out a turkey sandwich with slices of lettuce. She took a bight.

“Hey there. You’re the newbie, aren’t you?” 

Kaetlyn looked up. The same blonde with expensive clothing walked up to her. A second girl with shoulder-length, orange hair, and large brown glasses stood beside her.

Kaetlyn finished her mouthful of food while she let the blonde continue.

“Is that your real face? Or are you just terrible at doing makeup?” The blonde laughed evilly. 

_ Great, lame insults.  _ The transfer student stayed quiet and let this bully say whatever she needed to said.

“Quiet type, huh? I bet you can’t even speak French! You just memorized that little introduction of yours. Hahahahaha!”

“Just leave her alone, Chloe.” A brand new voice talked back to the blonde that had been addressed as “Chloe”.

Kaetlyn look behind Chloe and her redheaded companion to see two other girls. One with dark skin and reddish-brown, wavy hair that goes slightly past the shoulders. The second girl had bluebell eyes and medium-length blue hair that pulled back into two, short pigtails.

“Ugh, what are  _ you _ doing doing here?” Chloe spat.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” The girl with pigtails replied, “Shouldn’t you be adding more makeup to that clown face of yours? Honestly, you could work in a circus  _ and  _ scare kids at birthday parties!”

In flustered anger, Chloe stomped away, the redhead scurried behind her. The pigtailed girl and her friend walked up to Kaetlyn. 

“Don’t let Chloe get under your skin. She’s just looking for attention.” The girl with dark skin told Kaetlyn with a smile.

“Hi! I’m Alya, and this is Marinette.” The girl introduced, who Kaetlyn now knew as Alya.

Marinette, the one with the pigtails, wore a dark grey blazer lined with pink polkadots over a white t-shirt with black stitching with a flower design below the collar. Her pink pants were rolled up and lined inside with pink polkadots as well. Her shoes were light pink and flat with red soles.

Alya had hazel eyes with a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. She wore and orange, white, and purple plaid, flannel shirt over a white tank top. Alya had light blue jeans covering her legs, and white sneakers with black tops covering her feet.

Kaetlyn introduced herself to the two new faces, “Hi, I’m Kaetlyn.”

Marinette smiled, “We know. You’re in our first class.”

“Oh, right…” Kaetlyn thought their hair color looked familiar. She remembered seeing the back of their heads a few rows in front of her.

Alya’s turn to speak, “Wanna hang with us for lunch? We can keep the circus clown at bay from you.” Kaetlyn smiled at Alya’s reference to the name Marinette gave Chloe. 

She put the partially eaten sandwich back in its container before standing up, satchel over her shoulder and container in hand.

“You do know you can’t bring packed lunches to school, right?” Alya asked.

“Oh…” Kaetlyn tugged at her sleeves, “American school let you pack lunches. I didn’t know it was different here…”

“It’s fine. At least you didn’t get caught.”

“Let’s go before Chloe gets back.” Marinette said.

Kaetlyn followed the two girls to a bench on the side of the courtyard. Alya sat down on one end, patting the other as to invite Kaetlyn to sit. She did, placing her satchel on the ground beside her. 

“So, a transfer student from America?” Alya rested her head on her hand, which rested on the arm of the bench. 

Kaetlyn sat stiffly on the bench, still a little shy, “Yes. I was born and raised there.”

Marinette spoke this time, “What’s it like there? I would love to try out some of their clothing designs.” Kaetlyn guessed Her pigtailed friend enjoyed clothes shopping.

“Well, it’s not as busy, at least from where I’m from. And sixth through twelfth grade don’t have courtyards in their schools usually.” Kaetlyn answered. Alya smirked; Marinette’s smile gleamed. 

It took a few seconds for Kaetlyn to notice Marinette’s black, circular earrings. 

“Nice earrings, by the way.” It couldn’t hurt to give a compliment here and there.

Marinette glanced sideways towards her ears, “Ah, yeah. I’ve been wearing them for a while now.”

Kaetlyn gave a small smile. She seemed to have made a couple of acquaintances. She wouldn’t call them her friends necessarily, not yet. They only just met, Kaetlyn might find a different group of people that she’ll end up bonding with. These two girls were only protecting her from Chloe.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Kaetlyn followed everyone outside the front door. Some still hung out on the stairs that lead to the doors, others waved goodbye as they either got in a car or walked to wherever their homes might be.

Kaetlyn saw Chloe squeezing a boy in a huge hug. The boy had brushed back blonde hair and fair skin. His eyes seemed green from the distance. They were bright and glimmering.

The boy opened the back door to a fancy looking car. Once the car drove away, Chloe immediately spotted a girl wearing all pink, and a dark skinned boy with glasses. Kaetlyn watched Chloe and listened in on the conversation.

“Pink is  _ so  _ not your color. And those glasses look awful on you, just like everything else you wear!” Chloe ended with evil cackling as she strutted away. Kaetlyn clenched her fists, she had about enough of this nonsense.

Sprinting up to the ‘circus clown’, Kaetlyn made sure her words were heard, “What is your problem?!” Kaetlyn stood directly in front of Chloe, who seemed surprised at the quiet girl’s appearance.

“Ugh, what do you want?”

“What did those two students ever do to you?”

Chloe scoffed, “None of your business! Now if you’ll  _ excuse  _ me!” The blonde walked forwards, pushing Kaetlyn out of the way.

Kaetlyn silently cursed at the clown. She stomped away in rage. The girl lived quite close to Collège Françoise Dupont, so she had the privilege of walking home.

Her anger created too much weight on her feet to continue walking. Kaetlyn ended up sitting against the wall of an alleyway, away from the idiotic race called humanity.

Desperate for a way to calm down, Kaetlyn took out a photo from a small pocket in her satchel. The picture included a four year old Kaetlyn, and three other four year olds; Her closest friends. 

Not even a minute later, a black butterfly with strange purple, translucent highlights came flapping towards Kaetlyn. Her anger still lingered, not even the unique sight could calm her. A split moment of bewilderment took over when the butterfly phased  _ into  _ her photo! How is that even possible?!

Kaetlyn had no time to think, because immediately, a butterfly shaped outline made of purple light appear over her face. Her mind became foggy, all she knew was rage and revenge. 

“Hello, Enmity. I am Hawk Moth.” Hawk Moth’s voice echoed in her brain. Deep and intimidating, yet slightly soothing. “The act of evil displeasures you. I can give you the power to take revenge on those who create wrong in this world. However,” The disembodied voice continued, “you must bring me two powerful items: Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses!”

Kaetlyn smiled devilishly, “With pleasure..” Black and bright purple smoke spread from her photo, encasing her. The smoke transformed her.

Her dark hair became undone and wavy, reaching to her lower back. Kaitlyn's outfit changed into a black, skin tight bodysuit with a silver collar reaching just below her chin, silver, calf high boots matched. The sleeves wrapped around either of her middle fingers. Black, electronic spheres were attached to a silver sash wrapping over Kaetlyn. A pocket on her upper left arm kept the photo safe inside.

“There are people in this world that have yet to learn the evil behind humanity. I’ll show them all how I and many others have been treated!”

Kaetlyn -No- Enmity leaped into the air, searching for her first victims. She caught sight of two young adults. They smiled as they chatted about innocent subjects. Enmity decided to show them how this world  _ really  _ works.

Picking off one of the spheres, she through them down, in front of the two people. She waited on the roof of a building as Enmity watched red mist spray from the sphere. The two young adults went from friendly chat, to loud bickering. They spat venomous words at each other, making each other more furious by the second.

Enmity set off to find more prey. There were many. Soon enough, more than half the city of Paris were insulting one another. The new villain decided the best view of this chaos would be uptop on the Eiffel Tower.

“Now this blasted city shall know the cruelty its citizens cause!” Enmity’s glowing, red eyes enjoyed the sight of truth being revealed. A mask just as black as her bodysuit covered the upper half of her face. Her hair, which parted to the right, covered her right eye. Only her left one was visible.

A voice, somehow familiar, called out to Enmity, “Not if  _ we  _ have anything to say about it!” The villain turned around to see a girl wearing a red, skin tight bodysuit with black spots all over. A mask surrounding her bluebell eyes had the same pattern. She seemed to be imitating a ladybug.

The same butterfly outline appeared in front of Enmity’s face, “That’s Ladybug. Get her miraculous! Quick!” The outline disappeared, so did the voice. She had the inability to think about anything else but Hawk Moth’s orders.

“So,  _ you’re _ Ladybug? I thought this would be a challenge.”

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” A new voice shouted. It seemed to have come from a boy with untamed, blonde hair, which had black cat ears sticking out.

He wore a textured, skin tight suit. His hands were covered by wrist long gloves that had claws as nails. Boots with silver, metal toes covered up to his ankles. A belt around this boy’s waist extended into a catlike tail behind him. A black mask surrounded his eyes, which were made up of a green sclerae, dark green irises, and oblong pupils. He looked just like a black house cat. The boy even had a golden bell around his neck that connected to a zipper on the front of his costume.

“And you must be Chat Noir.” Enmity stated, “I’m suppose to steal both your ‘miraculouses’. So, I’ll try and do that, but first…” She didn’t finish her sentence before leaping over the fence protecting sightseers from falling off the Tower. 

“Wait!” Ladybug shouted, she ran up to the chain link fence. Enmity left the scene without hearing what the female hero had to say.

“What are you doing, Enmity?!” Hawk Moth’s voice echoed in her head.

“I’m searching for that brat, Chloe. I have a score to settle with her.” Enmity could barely think straight. All she knew was what Chloe had done to her and other students, and that Hawk Moth wanted the miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“You’re supposed to be obtaining the miraculouses!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that once I’m done.” Enmity had been traveling, rooftop to rooftop, keeping her eye out for the circus clown. At last, she found Chloe admiring herself in a life size mirror. 

Chloe must be in her house, more of a mansion, really. “So, you’re the mayor’s daughter, huh?” Enmity crouched on the edge of the rooftop to the building across from Chloe’s room. Spacious, with large windows. Enmity couldn’t make out what the smaller details of the room were. Words just continuously pounded from inside her head.

_ “Take revenge on Chloe….Take revenge...Show the world its cruelty…”  _ Fulfilling Hawk Moth’s orders were the last thing she wanted to do.

“Hey there.” Enmity greeted Chloe with a vile tone. She now leaned against the wall inside the clown’s oversized bedroom. 

Chloe jumped at Enmity’s appearance, “Stay back!” Her voice shaky, the mayor’s daughter took several steps backwards, trapping herself against a wall. “M-my dad’s the mayor! You’ll be in... _ very  _ big trouble if-”

“Oh, shut it you spoiled brat!”

And Chloe did. Terror-stricken, she could barely form her next sentence.

Enmity sauntered towards Chloe, a devilish grin spreading across her masked face. Her bright red eyes made it seem she was possessed. Which, technically, she was.

“What to do, what to do…” Enmity tried thinking of ways to gain vengeance. Her hazy mind still couldn’t produce clear thoughts.

Enmity now stood only inches away from Chloe, who let out a small squeal. Before any other action could be done, something stabbed the red eyed villain, causing her to fly across the room. 

She landed on the floor. Enmity saw Chat Noir holding an electronic staff with a green, animal paw designed on the center. The several foot long staff shortened to now be the size a normal staff would be. 

Enmity staggered up on her feet. Ladybug jumped through one of the large windows in Chloe’s room. “Thanks, Chat.”

“Anything for M’lady.” 

The Butterfly outline appeared once again, “What are you waiting for? Take their miraculouses before I take your powers!”

Enmity currently didn’t have the conscious to make a decision, so she just followed orders, “Let’s end this quick, shall we? Give me your miraculouses, and I’ll let you two be.”

“Not a chance!” Ladybug’s stubborn personality started getting on Enmity’s nerves.

“The hard way then.” She then leaped directly at Ladybug, one of her bombs in hand. The hero dodged the attack. Enmity dropped the bomb for it to let out it’s mist. Then, exiting the scene swiftly out an open window.

“Don’t breathe it in!” She heard Ladybug order. 

“You fool!” Hawk Moth’s voice echoed, “You had them! Rgh! Should I find someone else to do such a simple task?” His voice outraged. Enmity’s arm had suddenly been struck by intense pain!

The villain growled, “Calm down! Once they're at each other throats, I’ll be able to snatch their trinkets easily!” The pain luckily stopped.

“...Very well, but one more mistake and you’ll never expose this earth’s cruelty!”

As soon as Hawk Moth’s voice disappeared, the two blasted heroes’ voices did the opposite, “This is the last time we let you get away!”

“What this girl’s name, anyway?” Chat Noir asked out of boredom.

The villain scoffed, “Enmity.”

“I suppose that would make since,” Ladybug mumbled, “you have the ability to ruin friendships.”

“I simply expose the truth. Humanity is a dastardly thing and should realize what they do to each other.”

“By creating more chaos and cruelty?” Chat Noir asked, muddled.

“Tch.” 

Ladybug ended the small talk by swinging her ladybug patterned yoyo as Enmity, who dodged and threw another bomb in the heroes’ direction. 

More attacks and dodging, only a few hits made. The heroes and villain eventually ended up in a large, square park with brick walls that separated it from the surrounding city.

“We can’t hit her!” Ladybug stated to Chat Noir

“And we can barely get close without risking smelling in that red stuff.” The cat added.

Enmity’s face expressed scorn. She waited for her enemies to attack first. Chat Noir did just that. She and him were now stuck in close combat. 

“Lucky charm!!!” Ladybug’s voice shouted in the distance. Enmity had no time to glance at whatever the bug might be doing. She was too busy dodging and blocking Chat Noir’s staff.

Has any time past? It didn’t seem like it. The cat and Enmity were still stuck doing the same thing as before. It felt like this battle has been going on forever. Yet, it strangely felt like only a few minutes have past at the same time.

“Chat, now!” The kitty moved out of the way of Enmity. Ladybug took up the villain’s range of sight. She sidekicked Enmity, who skidded across the dirt ground and tripped over a string. 

Examining the string, it had the same pattern as everything belonging to Ladybug. Enmity heard a few clicks and other sounds. Her brain couldn’t register the possible meaning behind these noises fast enough. Before she knew it, Enmity had been trapped in an empty and broken trash bin. 

Her arms were squeezed together from such a tight fit, and her legs stumbled when the extra weight of the bin had suddenly been added on. Enmity now sat on the ground, squirming to get up, but couldn’t from lack of balance.

Ladybug approached the caged girl, searching for something that must be on her. The bug spotted Enmity’s pocket on her arm. She pulled out the photo, with a purple tint to it, and ripped it in half. A black butterfly flew out of it.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug threw her yoyo at it, capturing it inside. The sight amazed Enmity. She had never before seen a yoyo, or any toy, be able to do that. “Gotcha!”

Ladybug opened the yoyo again. Instead of the same, dark butterfly, out came a pure white one.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” She said as it fluttered away, “Miraculous, Ladybug!” The heroine tossed a wound up ball of the same string Enmity tripped over into the air. Actual ladybugs bursted from it and came swarming the trapped villainess.

 

_______________________________________________

  
  


Kaetlyn woke up in the middle of a park of sorts. “Pound it!” She heard two figures say. One dressed as a ladybug and another dressed as a black cat.  _ Is this a costume party? _

It hurt Kaetlyn’s brain to think, so she didn’t. Her head hurt with excruciating pain, and her limbs ached too much to move comfortably. It felt like she had been asleep for hours, but it didn’t seem like even one has passed. It was still day.

The girl dressed as a ladybug glanced at Kaetlyn before turning to the cat dude. “I have to leave now, can you help her back home?” She asked the guy.

“Sure thing!” He gave a two finger salute as the ladybug girl swung away using her yoyo. Seriously, what kind of people are they?

“Need some help?” The cat extended his hand, Kaetlyn hesitated. She cautiously took it to be helped up. Any sudden movements made the pounding in her head worsen for a few seconds.

“Where do you live?” The cat dressed boy asked, “I can bring you home safely. Though, there’s nothing dangerous anymore now that we got rid of the akuma.”

Kaetlyn took a stride back, “Akuma?”

“You must be new here.” The boy bowed gracefully as he continued, “The name’s Chat Noir. I’m Ladybug’s partner in protecting Paris from akumatized victims.”

Chat Noir seemed like an alright guy, but there are many people in the world who can deceive a person. “Well, if you’re telling the truth-”

“I am.”

“...Then thank you, but I’d prefer to make my way home by myself.”

“Suit yourself.” Chat used his staff, that could elongate and shorten on command, to leap away.

Kaetlyn crossed her arms and started walking...until she realized she had no idea where she was. “Wait!!”

The girl slammed the front door to her apartment shut. Fortunately, Chat Noir heard Kaitlyn's cry for help and flew her over here. The situation was awkward, for Kaetlyn had to wrap herself around him as he used the staff himself.  _ It's better than roaming aimlessly through the bustling city.  _

“I’m home!” Kaetlyn announced. No answer. Her parents must be shopping for groceries. Or dinner. 

A white, foldable table acted as the dining table, with a mix and match of foldable metal chairs. There was no couch in front of the flat screen TV. Boxes were stacked and piled everywhere in the room. All of their belongings packed inside.

Kaetlyn opened the door leading to her room. More boxes, of her own belongings this time, and a mattress were the only things in here. On her mattress was a thick blanket and a pillow. Beside was a large duffel bag stuffed with clothing and hygienic products.

Tossing her satchel across the room, Kaetlyn collapsed onto her mattress. She would’ve fallen asleep if the fact that at least one of these boxes had to be unpacked by the end of the day didn’t creep out from the back of her mind. Her mother strictly ordered it from her before leaving for school.

Kaetlyn forced herself up to decide what box she could unpack efficiently. Scanning the room, something caught the girl’s eye. Something strange.

Walking closer, it appeared to be a black, hexagonal box with outlandish red markings on top. Though terrified of the mysterious and unknown, Kaetlyn’s curious human nature took over. She opened the lid to meet the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. New Life, New Alter Ego (Part Two)

It's been roughly a week since Enmity had attacked Paris. Kaetlyn still couldn’t remember anything from when she was “Akumatized”. She only heard about everything from her peers and the news.

The one thing Kaetlyn did remember that day was how here life changed forever.

Once Kaetlyn opened the hexagonal box, she caught a glimpse of a piece a jewelry. A bright, white, light illuminated from the jewelry. The light seemed to have formed an alien creature.

Kaetlyn stumbled onto the floor. She tried scooting back to get away from the thing, but it just flew closer to her face.

“Hi!” The creature said, “I’m Lunna.”

Kaetlyn could only let out a squeal of terror. Small, the pure white thing could fit in the palm of her hand. The creature had wolflike ears and tail with large, topaz eyes. When the creature opened its mouth to continue speaking, Kaetlyn saw two small fangs.

“Calm down, I know this may be a lot to take in-” Kaetlyn took the pillow from her mattress a threw it a the thing.

“Woah!” It dodged the flying cushion, which ended up knocking a few boxes over.

“Please, just listen!” The white creature slowly lowered itself to the ground. Kaetlyn relaxed a bit, but her heart raced faster than a runner in a marathon!

“Like I said, my name is Lunna, and I’m your kwami!”

“O..kay…” Kaetlyn hesitated, wide eyed, “What’s a kwami…?”

“I give you the ability to activate the power in your miraculous!” The kwami, Lunna, said with a smile.

“And...a miraculous is…?” The girl was more curious than frightened by now.

“It’s an accessory that gives you the ability to transform into a superhero!”

“Okay...okay…” Kaetlyn sat up straight, “So, I’m just hallucinating. Yeah, that must be what’s going on.”

“No your not.”

“If so, then this is a dream. In a few moments, I’ll wake up sprawled over my bed.”

“Nope, not a dream.” Lunna said simply, “This is the real thing.”

“Hmph. That’ll be proven wrong when I wake up for school the next morning.”

Lunna wore a stubborn look, “If this is a dream, then wear that bracelet in the box.”

“Fine then.” Kaetlyn stood up and gently put on the bracelet. It was beige with five golden jewels wrapping around it.

“Now,” Lunna continued, “You have to say these few words.”

Now, Kaetlyn was walking into her school courtyard. She saw all of her classmates clustered in a room filled with lockers. It’s not like a locker room for changing into gym clothes. More of a designated area specifically for your everyday lockers where you keep your textbooks.

Curious, Kaetlyn walked into the room. She’d have to get her books from here anyways.

“I painted her as a superhero, cause she’s always here for us.”

“I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class!”

Whatever seemed to be going on, Kaetlyn had no clue. Seeing two familiar faces, she decided to ask them.

“Alya and..Marinette, was it?” Remembering names wasn’t Kaetlyn’s strong suit.

“Hey, Kaetlyn!” Alya waved in greeting.

“Hey.” Kaetlyn replied back, “Um, is it okay if I ask what’s going on?”

“Huh?” Marinette put in.

“With the presents and all. Is there a special occasion?”

“Yeah, it’s Ms. Bustier’s birthday today!” Alya answered.

Kaetlyn felt dumbfounded. Though, news about anything never got to her until last second.

“Oh, i-is that so…?”

“Don’t worry.” Marinette said, “It’s okay if you didn’t get her a present. It’s only your first week here. I wouldn’t expect you to know our teachers’ birthdays.”

Kaetlyn felt a little better at the comment. “Well, what did you guys get her?”

Someone asked the same question, like they didn’t here Kaetlyn at all. She did speak kind of quietly, afraid that, if she messed up pronouncing a word correctly, others would hear.

“How about you, Marinette?” The rest of the class crowded around the three girls. It happened to be the same boy Chloe hugged on Kaetlyn’s first day who asked the question.

“I’m sure you’ve come up with something awesome, as usual.”

“Oh, me? Uh…” Marinette started to stutter frantically.

“Is this usual?”

“She has a huge crush on Adrien.” Alya leaned in to whisper. Kaeltyn’s mumbled question wasn’t supposed to be heard, but at least she got an answer.

Everyone suddenly oohed and awed in amazement. Turns out, Marinette held a white box with a small bag inside. There was writing on the bag. Unable to read french in any writing but print, Kaetlyn had no Idea what the cursive said that had been stitched onto the bag.

Luckily, Marinette read it out for everyone to hear, “‘If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other.’ That’s one of the things Ms. Bustier taught us when we met her at school.”

Kaetlyn never liked any sappy emotions. She just didn’t know how to react to them. So the girl’s sentence, as sweet as it is, made her want to gag.

“How ‘bout you, Chloe.” The blonde, green eyed boy asked, “What’s your present?”

Kaetlyn assumed this guy’s name was Adrien from context clues. He wore a white jacket with rolled up sleeves over a black t-shirt with a yellow, green, and purple stripe horizontally going across. He also had blue jeans and bright orange shoes with white soles.

Chloe looked around the room. She had no answer for Adrien’s question. But that’s okay, Marinette did the job for her, “Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarten.”

The girl with orange hair and brown glasses walked forward, “It’s not her fault, okay? Chloe just doesn’t like birthdays. She never remembers them. Just like her mom.”

Chloe didn’t appreciate her supposed friend's defense. Speaking of whom, the girl had sea green eyes with a white head band in her hair. She wore a white, long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple and blue argyle vest. Covering her legs were bright blue shorts over black leggings.

The bell rang. Everyone made their way to their next class as if nothing had happened. Kaetlyn waited for everyone to exit before doing so herself. Chloe and her friend stayed behind.

A whisper came from Kaetlyn's ear as she made her way to Physics class, “Why don’t you socialize with your classmates this time?”

The girl rolled her blue eyes, “I already talked to Marinette and Alya. What more do you want me to do?” Kaetlyn was now having a quiet conversation with her kwami friend, Lunna. Turned out their introduction wasn’t a dream. Neither was the special ability the bracelet owned. She wore it on her left wrist

“You need to get to know your peers more if you want to live a healthy life.” Lunna replied. She rested on Kaetlyn’s shoulder.

“Maybe once I’m comfortable speaking their language. I can barely understand more than half of the words outside of basic vocabulary.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Lunna returned to hiding in Kaetlyn’s hood.

After almost a full day of school, Ms. Bustier’s class was finally next. As usual, Kaetlyn sat in the second to back row by herself. There was a mountain of presents stacked on her teachers desk. The last few students to walk into class added their gifts to the pile.

“Happy birthday, Ms. Bustier!” The class celebrated in unison.

Ms. Bustier wiped a tear from her eye as she replied, “Oh, you’re all so sweet!” She then began opening her presents, starting with Marinette’s. The pigtailed girl gave a hopeful smile when the teacher looked at the writing on the small bag.

However, Ms. Bustier wore a more confused look. Marinette ran over to see the problem, “I know you did this, Chloe Bourgeois!” The bag had been scribbled on with permanent marker, covering up the meaningful words and pink design.

Chloe smiled triumphantly, no regrets towards her actions. The whole class started expressing how much they despised her. Kaetlyn did so in her head instead of out loud like her piers.

“Calm down!” Ms. Bustier interrupted, “We don’t want to get upset on my birthday, now do we?” She then said something pleasant about the gift. Kaetlyn couldn’t fully understand, neither did she fully listen.

“What?! You’re not going to let her get away with this?” Marinette exclaimed in anger.

Ms. Bustier brought the young girl outside the classroom. Alya had been put in charge during her absence. Kaetlyn took out her book she had yet to finish and ignored all that was going on in reality.

It felt like a few minutes had passed by since Marinette and Ms. Bustier left the class. Instead of them coming back in, a woman with green tinted skin and torn clothing opened walked in with grace. The class awed as if she were the most beautiful model in the world. Kaetlyn merely looked up from the pages of her book.

The strange woman leaped onto the teacher’s desk and applied more pure black lipstick onto her lips. She wore a short dress with heart stitchings and pink, poofy sleeves reaching her shoulders. Her black leggings and fingerless gloves, which covered her whole arms, both had tears in them. The woman’s hair looked much like Ms. Bustier’s high bun, but with green hair and large knitting needles keeping her hair up. A pink, heart-shaped mask were worn over her eyes.

“I have got some great news for you, students!” The Ms. Bustier lookalike announced, “From now on, everyone’s going to hug and kiss! And feel the love!”

“Ew.” Kaetlyn commented quietly.

“And even you, Chloe!” The woman finished. She then used two of her fingers to blow a kiss. This kiss could actually be seen! It floated its way to Chloe. Anxiety built up in Kaetlyn, worrying about what the kiss could do. The woman seemed like one of the dozens of akumatized victims this “Hawk Moth” took control over. Any action she did could have a evil outcome.

“Yuck! Ew!” Chloe, disgusted by the kiss coming her way, used her orange haired friend as a shield from it. Kaetlyn believed Chloe’s friend’s name was Sabrina Raincomprix. She heard some of her students talk about Sabrina, and how she would act as the lap dog that did Chloe’s dirty work.

The kiss flew into Sabrina, landing on her forehead. When she tried rubbing the lipstick remnants off, it wouldn’t budge.

The woman did a few fancy poses before preparing to blow another kiss. With a shout, a ladybug printed yoyo came flying into the classroom, wrapping around the woman’s hand. It turned out to be Ladybug; the most beloved hero in Paris.

“Please, Ms. Bustier,” Ladybug pleaded, “you gotta snap out of it!”

“So that woman is your teacher?!” Lunna exclaimed a little louder than a whisper.

The akumatized Ms. Bustier used the yoyo to throw Ladybug across the room. “I’m Zombizou!” She shouted as Ladybug and her continued the fight.

Kaetlyn and her classmates rushed out of the room, down the nearest staircase. Sabrina seemed to be having a difficult time making her way to safety, “It’s suddenly gotten very warm in here…” She collapsed on one of the steps, “I don’t know what’s happening. I…” Sabrina breathed heavily.

It’s as if she’s sick.

Chloe stomped her way in front of the lap dog, “What is wrong with you?” Strangely, Sabrina stood up with ease. All of her fatigue had vanished.

“Chloe!” She exclaimed. Sabrina puckered her lips to kiss the spoiled teen, who tried forcing her away.

“Get away from me!” Chloe ordered as Adrien dragged her away from Sabrina. The two girls had fallen to the concrete floor. With Chloe out of range, Sabrina started trying to kiss Mylène; a shorter, chubbier teen with golden brown eyes and blonde hair.

With Sabrina’s success, Mylène had started acting the same way. She wanted to hug and kiss everyone in sight!

“They’re contagious! Don’t let yourself get kissed!” Adrien warned. Everyone made a break for it in the locker room. Kaetlyn, on the other hand, snuck away outside the school. No one luckily noticed her.

Now hiding in the bushes beside the outdoor staircase, Lunna flew out of Kaetlyn’s hood. “I think this would be an appropriate time to activate your powers.” The kwami suggested.

“Right…” Kaetlyn said unenthusiastically, “And, what was I supposed to say to do that? Oh wait…”

Lunna waited for her miraculous holder to finish her sentence.

“Moon, Rise?” Kaetlyn guessed. She had answered correctly, for the same white light that summoned Lunna days ago formed around her.

A purely white, skin tight bodysuit automatically replaced her usual clothing. White gloves reached halfway up her forearms. White, ankle high boot covered her feet. A white cape, wrapping around her neck, reached to Kaetlyn’s calves. A loose, white belt wrapped over the cape, around her waist, so it didn’t fly everywhere at the slightest movement. The bottom half of the cape resembled a wolves tail.

Seeing the superhero costume for a second time, Kaetlyn was glad for the mask covering the whole upper half  of her face. That way, no one could tell this alter ego and Kaetlyn were the same person.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this..” The transformed girl commented while examining the white wolf ears on her head. She still had her normal ears. The wolf ones were attached to a headband that hid under her ponytail.

Kaetlyn looked around, “Oh..right.” she said out loud when seeing Lunna no longer levitated by her side, “You kwamis sort of fuse into the miraculous when the holder transforms.”

The girl admired her bracelet worn over her left glove. Instead of it’s beige and gold, it turned white with purple jewels. The bracelet was carved where you could see the outline of wolves around it. Each jewel was a wolf’s eye.

“First day on the job, let’s see how horribly I do.” Kaetlyn made her way to the locker room, where her classmates should be. Instead, she saw a bunch of students from a different class banging on the door from the inside. The only faces Kaetlyn recognized were Sabrina, Mylène, and a taller boy in her class named Ivan Bruel.

Kaetlyn then thought it’d be better to look outside the school. She thought right. Her classmates and two other figures escaped the horde of kissing zombies by climbing the roof of the school.

“Welp, here goes nothing.” Kaetlyn unsheathed the two hook swords attached to her back. Silver metal with black handles, the tips curved like a hook, thus the reasoning behind the swords’ name. The hand guards curved to look like a 2-D crescent moon.

Using the hooks of her swords, Kaetlyn climbed to the top of the building.

“Look!” She heard someone exclaim as she finally reached the roof. Once Kaetlyn could raise her head to look over the roof, a yoyo smacked her in the nose!

“Ow!” She exclaimed in pain, then Kaetlyn noticed herself falling, “Ak!” She quickly tightened her grip around one of the swords and hooked it onto the flat surface of the roof.

“Don’t attack!” the newbie hero explained, “I’m not zombified!”

“Oops! Sorry!” Ladybug rushed over to help Kaetlyn up onto the roof, “Always have to stay alert in these kind of situations.”

“It’s fine.” Kaetlyn reassured when she could stand on her two feet, “For all you could’ve known, I was one of those things…..What?”

Eyes of bewilderment stared at the wolf miraculous holder. A boy dressed as a black cat, Chat Noir, walked up to shake hands with her, “Awesome! A new hero! What’s your name?”

“Oh, uh…” Kaetlyn thought as she accepted the handshake, “L….une. Yeah, Lune.”

“Well, Lune,” Ladybug smiled nervously, “Glad you’re here to help.”

“I’m...glad too!” Kaetlyn smiled nervously as well. She had no idea what she was doing.

“They’re coming!” A girl dressed in all pink, Rose Lavillant, pointed out in fear. The zombified citizens were scaling the roof!

“We got to evacuate!” Ladybug stated, “Over there! Chat Noir, do you know how to drive?” The heroine pointed to a bus.

“I think you know the answer to that, M’lady.” Chat replied, “I can do anything!” He then leaped into the air, twirling his electronic staff, and landed into the top of the bus. Chat extended his staff so it could act as a rail, he unclipped his belt and tossed it to Ladybug, who wrapped it around Rose. Rose let it have her slide down the railing with an excited scream, sliding into Chat’s arms.

The process repeated for the rest of Lune’s classmates. The zombies made there way up to the roof before everyone could escape! They all targeted Chloe. Lune whipped out on of her hook swords to fight off the attackers, but hesitation overcame her when she knew they were just innocent citizens. She didn’t want to harm anyone that didn’t do anything wrong.

A dark skinned boy with black glasses, Max Kanté, jumped in front of Chloe. All the citizens started kissing him instead. Max had now become one of the kissing zombies.       

Lê Chiến Kim, Kim for short, picked up Chloe and wrapped the belt around her. The zombies then attacked him as Chloe slid down to safety.

Ladybug managed to rescue Kim, but not before he was kissed, “Come on!” She shouted to Lune as he carried the boy to the bus. Lune obediently followed. She landed on the roof of the bus and jumped down through the opening that lead inside.

“Is everyone okay?” Lune asked to her peers. Everyone nodded. Lune examined her surroundings. Chat distracted a group of zombies while Rose carried Chloe back to the bus. One of the zombies grabbed Rose’s ankle. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her and Chloe, then yanked the string, sending them into her arms.

Ladybug fell through the opening in the roof of the bus after helping Rose and Chloe in, chat followed.

“They’re closing in!” Lune warned, “Chat Noir, didn’t you say you were gonna drive this thing!?”

“Right!” Chat sprinted to the wheel, the bus drove forwards, but stopped, drove forwards, then stopped again!

“I thought you said you knew how to drive!” Ladybug told Chat sternly.

“I mastered every car and racetrack in ‘Extreme Racing 3’, but there were no busses in that game.”

    Lune facepalmed at the cat’s response. Chat managed to maintain a steady motion forwards before the wolf heroine gathered the anger to slap him.

    “So..what now?” Lune asked. Ladybug responded, “Let’s see Chloe to the top of the Eiffel Tower. There will be less zombies up there, and fewer places for all of Zombizou’s disciples to run to.”

    “Less places for us to hide too.” Chat pointed out.

    “But it’s the only way if we want Zombizou to turn up in person.”

    A shout came from the back of the bus. The three heroes turned around to see Rose had been exposed to one of the zombie’s kisses! Her eyes were dark magenta, like all of the other ‘disciples’ of Zombizou.

    Chloe laid on the floor. Alix blocked Rose’s way to the rest of her classmates.

          “Ugh! People need to stop invading my personal space!” Lune would’ve slapped Chloe at that sentence. She had no soul!

    Lune, to her surprise, let out a low growl. How was she even able to do that? Lunna did mention that when a miraculous holder activates their powers, they gain certain traits of the animal their miraculous belongs to. Maybe growling just like a wolf is one of them? It didn’t matter. Lune had to focus on not inflicting pain to the spoiled clownface.

Ladybug used the string from her yoyo to create a web that kept Rose, Alix, and a third girl with the tips of her hair dyed violet; Juleka from kissing the remaining people in the bus.

Chat Noir finally drove the vehicle to the Eiffel tower. He opened the doors and carried Chloe as he ran inside the building, Nino and Alya followed. Lune waited until her piers were out to leave as well. Ladybug was the last to leave the bus. The doors of the vehicle closed just before the corrupted classmates could get out.

“Everybody inside the elevator!” Ladybug ordered once the remaining survivors were inside the room where you would enter the tower. Alya spammed the button that called the elevator to them. Once the doors slid open, a group of the zombies fell on top of her! They gave her a bunch of kisses.

Why, of all powers an akumatized victim could be given, was Zombizou given the ability to create kissing zombies!? Lune felt sick by now, seeing all of Paris exchange kisses and all that lovey dovey stuff.

“Oh no…” Nino sat beside Alya, who had been freed from the zombies. The black lipstick remnants could be seen all over her face and arms.

“There’s nothing we can do for her.” Chat Noir said with urgency to leave, “Come on!” He rushed into the elevator, Chloe still in his arms.

Alya tried convincing everyone to leave her behind. She succeeded with Ladybug and Lune, who knew there really was nothing that could be done at the moment. Nino refused. He stayed with Alya while the heroes and Chloe made there way to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Lune once heard something about the two being a couple. Before she actually become Lune, of course. She, in a way, knew what it felt like to lose someone, just as Nino lost Alya too the zombies.

It’s really hard to make something sound touching when you put “zombies” in it.

The elevator reached the top, the heroes raced through the short hallway that led outside.

“Straight ahead!” Ladybug exclaimed. She swung the doors open for everyone to find that the zombies have already made their way up here! A cluster crowded Chat, who tossed Chloe to Ladybug. Lune stayed in a defensive stance as a few zombies neared towards her. She unsheathed her hook swords. Good thing they weren’t your typical pointed ones. Otherwise, the heroine would have severely harmed someone by now.

Lune slowly urged her way to a door that led into a small room. When right in front of it, she swung it open then slammed it shut as soon as possible once inside. She noticed Chloe cowering under a small, wooden table with just a green lamp on its surface. Ladybug came bursting in not too long afterwards.

“It’s just us three.” She mumbled. Ladybug then joined Lune and Chloe. She crouched down to hear what the brat had to say.

“At least I won’t get in your way now. Good luck.” Did the blonde actually smile?! Lune had no time to think about it. An evil laughter could be heard from outside the room. Zombizou stood on the other side of one of the windows.

“Hand over Chloe and your miraculous, Ladybug!” The akumatized Ms. Bustier ordered, “And I might just let you witness the final triumph of love!” A purple moth shaped outline appeared over Zombizou’s face. Lune didn’t ever remember seeing it before. Yet, the mask felt familiar. The name “Hawk Moth” appeared in her mind. Yes, the heroine heard it plenty times before. He had a reputation for causing these akumatized victims to rise when a citizen it in a foul mood.

“Agh…!” Lune placed her hand on her forehead, which now ached with a sudden pain. Attempting to piece together anything related to akumatization caused these aches. Lune would probably just end up dealing with it. She’s a new hero in Paris, who fights akumatized villains! Piecing this stuff together is practically her job now!

The mask vanished, Zombizou then added, “Give me your miraculous to, wolf girl.”

“Uh, the name’s ‘Lune’, thank you very much.” The ‘wolf girl’ casually responded. Apparently, Ladybug thought it be a good time to whip out her lucky charm. A ladybug printed bottle fell into her hands.

Chloe stood up to see what it was, “Makeup remover? How are you gonna save my life with that?” She had less of a snarky tone and more of a genuinely confused one.

Ladybug glanced around the room. However, a familiar voice interrupted her.

“Cataclysm!!” The roof shattered! Broken pieces of cement fell onto the floor, as well as a certain cat, “Kiss-soo~” His eyes had been changed into a dark magenta, signifying that he had been kissed by the zombies.

Ladybug ran around the room as Chat chased her, yearning for a kiss that would change the heroine into a zombie too! Ladybug snatched the scarf around a statue shaped as an elderly man. She swung around a pole in the middle of the room using only her feet a grip! She then slid to the floor, wrapping the scarf around her yoyo.

Chat leaped into the air. He fell closer to the ground, he fell closer to Ladybug too. Lune stared at the scene, frozen, unable to move. Why couldn’t she! All she had to do was prevent the cat from kissing Ladybug! Her limbs stayed stiff. Lune held her breath as Chat grew closer and closer into reach of Ladybug.

Chloe jumped in between the two heroes. Chat started kissing her instead. Now Lune’s muscles could move! She didn’t have the strength to do anything but slide down to sit on the floor. She was too angry at herself.

Not long passed until a stampede of ladybugs flew throughout Paris, repairing everything Zombizou had done. Lune never got kissed, luckily. The cured Chat bolted out the door to meet up with Ladybug. Lune used the elevator to make her way back down to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.

She stayed out of sight of everyone so no one would bombard her with questions. She is a new hero figure in Paris afterall.

Lune slipped in through the window of her apartment. No one was inside. Her parents were still at work.

Walking into her room, Lune collapsed onto her bed mattress as her costume disappeared and was replaced with her normal clothes. Lunna could now come out to speak to her.

“‘Lune’? Really? You couldn’t come up with something more creative?”

Kaetlyn remained silent. Lunna stopped the pestering. Instead, the kwami tried comforting her, “What’s wrong?”

“What am I doing?!” Kaetlyn’s muffled voice shouted through her pillow, “I don't deserve a miraculous! I can’t do anything right!”

“Now, don’t say that.” Lunna flew down to sit on a empty spot beside Kaetlyn, “You just need to get the hang of things. That’s all.”

The girl lifted her head from her pillow. “That’s all…? That’s all?! I did absolutely nothing as Lune! I stood there and watched Max get attacked by kissing zombies! I couldn’t move to save Ladybug, and instead, Chloe was the one to be infected!” Kaetlyn let out a melancholy sigh before continuing, “You should find someone else to be the hero. I’m not fit.”

“But, Kaetlyn, you were chosen! And for a good reason!” Lunna had a fearful tone in her voice.

“Oh yeah? Well, according to everyone in school and the local news, I was akumatized!!! What superhero let’s themself be taken over by evil!??!”

“Ugh…” Lunna flew back up from her spot, levitating in front of Kaetlyn’s face, “You may have been akumatized then, but you were angry because others were being hurt! Not because you were harmed, but because the people around you were!”

“Then why not select Ms. Bustier? She was akumatized because she was scared her students would be.”

“Your teacher has to worry about some many other things in life. And it would be better if the hero were someone young and strong.”

The girl let out an exasperated sigh as she let her head fall back into her pillow. She didn’t want to continue the conversation.

“You have a good heart, Kaetlyn. You just need to gain trust in yourself.” Lunna added before flying off to somewhere else in the room, giving her holder some space.


	3. Lis-emotion

    Kaetlyn arose from her deep slumber. She drously reached over to check the time on her phone. 10:47am. She didn’t want to get up, but her mother would drag her out of bed any second now.

    Rubbing her eyes, Kaetlyn walked into the living area. She leaned against the doorway of her room, still trying to get her legs to wake up.

She sniffed the air. The smell of waffles, eggs, and bacon, seemed to have given the girl enough strength to walk all the way to the dining table for breakfast.

“Oh, now you’re up.” Kaetlyn’s dad mentioned snarkily. The man had curly, light brown hair with tanned skin and hazel eyes. He wore an old green t-shirt and beige shorts.

“Heh, well I had some...homework to work on last night.” Kaetlyn yawned as she continued, “I’d rather it be done in one day than the course of a weekend.”

Her father scoffed playfully as he scrambled the eggs over the stove, “Watching videos all night.”

“....No…” Kaetlyn replied guiltily. Honestly, that’s what she usually did during non-school nights, but ever since Lune was introduced to Paris, she’d have to get used to the skin tight bodysuit.

Kaetlyn’s father chuckled, “Sure. Now, how about you fuel up? We got a busy day today.” That’s right. It’s finally the weekend. Her and her family managed to unpack the major things needed for a decent life as a human, but they had no time to get to everything else. Kaetlyn had moved here only a couple weeks before she attended school, so there was barely any time to fully unpack.

“Eheheh...yay…” Kaetlyn replied shakily. She never liked moving. All the packing and unpacking, moving things around, requirement of athletic abilities. It just wasn’t her thing.

“Well,” Her dad began, pouring some eggs on a plastic plate, “the sooner we start, the sooner we can stop.” He took a square waffle from a stack of three and placed it on the plate with the eggs. He did the same with two other plates, but added a few strips of bacon each.

Kaetlyn took a plastic fork and knife from a bag filled with them on the table. Her father placed one of the plates of all three food items in front of his daughter. She immediately started gobbling up the delicious contents.

Not too long later, Kaetlyn’s mother walked out the door of the master bedroom. She had wild black hair that could not stay calm after waking up. Her blue eyes were being held down by the dark pools under them. She wore a silver robe with pink, fuzzy slippers.

“Looks like the other lazy bones finally woke up!” Kaetlyn snickered out loud. Her father laughed in response. Her mother just ignored her daughter’s snarky statement and took the plate of waffle and eggs.

Kaetlyn and her father ate all of bacon he had cooked. Her mother never liked bacon the way her father cooked it. She always wanted it hard and crispy, like a cracker. Kaetlyn and her father preferred bacon soft and actually savouring.

Filled with energy, Kaetlyn quickly finished off the crumbs left behind on her plate, threw away her plastic utensils, and slid over to the kitchen sink on her socks to put the plate into the ‘dirty dishes pile’.

Kaetlyn’s night clothes consisted of a oversized t-shirt, comfy night pants, and a pair of socks to cover her feet, which could never stay warm without something worn on them. She always hated having cold feet 24/7.

“Go get dressed to help finishing off these boxes.” Her dad told Kaetlyn as she walked back into her room.

“Okay.”

Kaetlyn was straightening the collar of her grey jacket when Lunna decided to pop out from her equally deep slumber. “What are your doing?” The wolf kwami asked out of pure curiosity.

“Getting dressed so I can help unpack the rest of the house.” Kaetlyn replied simply. Though, it was more of an apartment  with four rooms rather than a house. She put her bracelet over her jacket sleeves. They were more of a snug fit than Kaetlyn would’ve preferred, but the thumb holes made her feel cool wearing it.

“Ah, that’s right. You’ve only been here for a couple of weeks, right?”

Kaetlyn nodded as she slipped on her black tennis shoes.

“Wow. Sleeping in all day just to wake up and get straight to work.” Lunna stated as if she felt sorry for her miraculous holder.

“That’s basically what you do to me!” Which is too true! Lunna would always urge Kaetlyn to transform into Lune and practice her abilities right when the girl thought she had a moment of rest!

“But that’s so you can become a better superhero! Not move in whatever trinkets you might have tucked in those boxes!”

Kaetlyn finished tying her hair into its usual ponytail, “Well, some ‘trinkets’ are important to me. Even if you got akumatized because of them.” The girl referred to the photo of her and her four year old friends from childhood.

She walked out her bedroom door. Lunna slipped into one of her front pockets on her jacket. “So…” Kaetlyn began to her father as he set up some paintings to the living room wall, “Where should I begin?”

Her father stopped in the middle of his task to wipe sweat from his forehead, “Why don’t you help with some boxes in the kitchen?”

Kaetlyn considered the man’s suggestion. She walked behind the bar that separated the kitchen from the living area. There were still a few small boxes on the countertops, and she noticed a large one in the corner of the dining area that had the word ‘Kitchen’ written on it in permanent marker.

Beginning with the smaller boxes, Kaetlyn put away silverware and other utensils in the drawers, pots and pans in the cabinets, and other objects one would generally have in an everyday kitchen.

Kaetlyn checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall after finishing the kitchen She had been unpacking for only an hour! “I’m not even close to having a break…”

“You only have an hour until lunch, don’t you?” Lunna whispered as she popped her head out of the girl’s pocket.

“Yeah, but...THAT'S SO LOOOONG!!!!” Tears streamed down the tennager’s face. She stopped when her father questioned her, “Who are you talking to?” He had a large empty box in his hands.

“Eh..no! Just myself!” Kaetlyn rubbed the back of her head in nervousness. Her dad shrugged it off and continued his work. She took this time to sneak into her room.

Kaetlyn closed the door quietly as she let Lunna fly out of her jacket pocket, “You need to be careful!” She warned in a hushed voice, “I may talk to myself every now and then, but what if someone sees you?!”

“Calm down, you need to learn how to loosen up a bit.” Kaetlyn thought she already did that. At least when hanging out with people she already knew…

“Look!” Lunna zipped to the bedroom window, “It’s Marinette and Alya. Why don’t you spend time with them for a bit?”

Kaetlyn followed her kwami and looked out the window. Marinette and Alya were walking down the sidewalk, chatting. “I don’t know..sure we talk, but I wouldn’t consider them friends…”

“They seemed pretty nice at school. They even stood up for you when Chloe teased you on her first day!”

“Don’t remind me...That was the same day I was akumatized…”

“I still think you should go talk to them, before they leave. Stop being the lone wolf you are and make a pack!”

“Don’t make this weird...talking to people outside of family here is awkward enough as is.” Despite Kaetlyn’s statement, she made her way to the front door of her apartment, “Dad! I’m going outside to see some friends!” She announced in English. She only spoke english at the house since everyone else spoke French.

Her dad folded boxes to put away as storage, “How much did you finish?”

“About everything for the kitchen.”

Her father considered his daughter’s request, “Sure. Come back for lunch, though. Mom’s coming back with some groceries to cook.”

“Thanks! Okay, bye!” Kaetlyn shut the door behind her and took the stairs to the lobby. The elevators might take too long.

Rushing out the building, Kaetlyn caught sight of her two classmates walking across the street. She waited until she crossed it to speed walk her way to them. Once in arm’s length, the girl called their names.

“Hm?” Marinette turned back to see who called her and her friend’s names, “Oh! Kaetlyn! What are you doing here?”

“Uh…” The girl thought for an excuse. She couldn’t say her kwami suggested it, “I saw you walking by and thought I could stop by to speak.” She did speak the truth..just not the full one.

“Sure! I’d love to get to know you!” Alya commented. Kaetlyn joined the two girls as they made there way across another street.

“I can’t help but ask,” Alya started, “Where did you live in America? And why did you move? Oh! And what are the people like there?”

Marinette didn’t say anything, just waited for Kaetlyn’s response.

“Um, I lived in a not-so-well-known town. Closer up north. And...I moved here because my Father’s work required it.”

“Are you a military child?” Marinette suggested curiously.

“I think their referred to as ‘military brats.’”

“That seems mean…”

“Oh, no..nothing like that.” Kaetlyn explained, “My dad is a writer for news articles. He said he thought it would be good for work if he had akuma attacks to write about rather than a car crash down the road. I didn’t know what he meant by ‘akuma attacks’ until I caused one…”

“Ah I see…” Marinette replied. Did people still read the news?

“Amity?” Alya asked. The word was unfamiliar.

“Ah, you see, that was where I grew up. Amity Park.”

“Sounds nice! I need to find out more about this place.” Alya pulled out her phone and started typing something. “Amity Park, right?” She didn’t wait for any response.

The three girls continued walking as Alya stared at her phone. They stopped at a crosswalk. When Alya didn’t stop, Kaetlyn instinctively grabbed the back collar of Alya’s shirt and tugged her back to the sidewalk.

The three of them took the situation surprisingly casually. Alya still researched about Amity on her phone.

Turns out their destination was the park. “So...what do we do here?” Did Kaetlyn word that too oddly? Oh no..why couldn’t one of her powers be being able to turn back time?

“To watch only the most gorgeous thing in the world.” Marinette sighed, “Adrien~”

Kaetlyn saw the blonde boy from her class posing for a camera a man held. The two seemingly were having a pose off, for the photographer made his own unique poses to get certain angles.

“So...we came here to stalk on your crush??” Kaetlyn asked Marinette, who had drool dripping from her mouth.

“What?! N-no! We’re here to admire a piece of art!” Kaetlyn rolled her eyes at the girl’s response. Love was never her thing. Though there was that one guy from middle school...but there wasn’t anything there. Ahgh...she’s thinking about this too much.

Marinette snuck behind the trees outlining the park, nearing where Adrien had his pictures taken. Alya and Kaetlyn simply followed her. Adrien stood in front of a bench painted green.

More poses, more poses. Kaetlyn got bored. “I’m just gonna wait over here.” She pointed to one of the many benches placed along the outline of trees.

Alya nodded in response. Marinette was too mesmerized to notice the reality around her.

Kaetlyn sat down on the empty bench. She had nothing on her, so she just admired the scenery. She never had the chance to do so before. Remembering how she woke up from her akumatized trance here, Kaetlyn had a bittersweet feeling inside her as she printed the park into her mind.

“Pst! Kaetlyn!” Lunna popped her head of of the girl’s pocket.

“What is it now? And get back in before someone sees you!” Both talked in a hushed voice, trying not to draw attention.

“But look.” Kaetlyn turned her head to where her kwami pointed.

“That guy has been looking at you since you got here. You might want to talk to him.”

A boy sat on the circular rim of the water fountain placed in the middle of the park. He had black hair that draped over his eyes, only where the strands parted could you see his brown eyes. He wore a pale, forest green t-shirt over a maroon long sleeved shirt. The boy’s slim body figure made him seem younger than he probably was.

“Why should I? If he’s been staring at me, then he’s just as bad as Marinette.”

Kaetlyn stared down at Lunna. The kwami wore a cold expression that sent shivers down the girl’s spine. A few seconds of their staring contest, and Lunna had won.

“Fine…” Kaetlyn stood up, her kwami popped back into her pocket. She nervously walked over to the boy, who immediately glanced up to her.

“Uh...hi…” Kaetlyn mumbled, inexperienced on how to start a conversation, “I saw you were looking at me, and…” Shoot, she already messed up, “Eh! Sorry. Um….” Kaetlyn tried searching for the right words, she was awful at socializing.

The boy smiled shyly and spoke, “I-it’s okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You just looked so pretty...I just couldn’t help but admire you.”

Kaetlyn felt like her heart might throw up. Did this guy have a crush on her?!! Why would he? What did she have that attracted him?!

“Uh..um…” Kaetlyn tried letting him know her feelings without being too rude, “I-I’m sorry, I better be going. I have some friends to catch up to. Y-yeah! So, I’ll be leaving you know.”

The stuttering girl turned around to walk away, but the boy interrupted her actions, “C-can you please just listen to me? There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” He stood up, the boy would’ve probably chased after Kaetlyn if she were to walk away. She just had her body turned to look at him, anxious.

Oh no, I really hope this isn’t a confession! It better not be. I’ve never seen him in my life!

“Well,” the boy began, “I’ve been wanting to tell you that...I like you. I’m sorry if this is sudden, but you always looked so beautiful, and...well…”

Kaetlyn felt like she should answer before he could continue, “Look...it is a bit sudden. And, in all honesty, I’ve never seen you before, so I have no idea how you know me. Sorry, but I don’t have any feelings for you.”

“What?!” The boy’s voice added a dash of fury, “I’m Xack! Xack Alim! We’re in the same gym class! Don’t you remember.”

Kaetlyn remembered every face she saw in PE, “A-are you the guy I threw that dodgeball yesterday?” She had thrown a dodgeball so powerful that it caused his nose to bleed when it flattened his face, metaphorically of course.

The boy nodded, “But we’ve met each other so many times before that!”

“Sorry...I don’t remember…” Kaetlyn can’t remember any more moments where he was around.

Xack’s face scrunched into gritted teeth and furious eyes. Without saying anything, he stomped away.

Kaetlyn guiltily retreated to her bench. Alya soon came to check in her, “You okay?”

No point in hiding it, “This guy just confessed his feelings for me, and he got mad whenever I told him I’ve never seen him before.”

“Oo...that’s pretty bad. What was his name?” Alya sat down beside her.

“Xack Alim.”

“Oh, well don’t feel too bad.” She reassured, “Xack has a hard time standing out. No one really notices him, unless they have actually spoken to him. Then again...he doesn’t really speak to anyone.”

Kaetlyn didn’t feel any better about herself. Before she could reply, a scream sounded in the park. The two teenagers saw someone crawling away from a strange clothed boy. Strange for the park at least, maybe not if this was a play.

He wore blue and white clothing you’d see in shakespeare plays, his face was covered by a theatre mask showing no emotion, just hole for the eyes and nose.

“Kaetlyn…” The masked boy uttered with a voice filled with vengeance. A purple moth shaped outline appeared on the boys face. This better not be what Kaetlyn thinks it is.

“Xack?”

“Oh, now you recognize me.” The boy replied, “But that’s no longer my name. It is now Lis-emotion”

Even if her time as an akumatized victim was still hazy, Kaetlyn knew exactly what her admirer was going through. The yearning to think straight, having your actions controlled by a disembodied voice, the anger and hatred that you take out on so many other people. But this isn’t the time to worry about Xack’s situation, this is the time to transform into Lune.

Kaetlyn ran out of the park, dipping into one of the alleyways formed by several apartments and other tall buildings. Lunna zipped out of the girl’s pocket. Kaetlyn didn’t wait any second longer to say, “Lunna, Moon, Rise!” She held out her hand wearing her bracelet. Lunna fused with it, changing it white and purple.

The white light formed around Kaetlyn, once it vanished, she now wore her white bodysuit.

Lune examined her outfit again, still a little new to it. The ears looked so real, yet they were just a headband, but Lune felt like her hearing would increase incredibly when wearing her outfit.

Returning to the park, Lune found Ladybug and Chat Noir already in the scene. Ladybug swung her yoyo around as if she were about to leap away any second.

“Ah, that’s two of Paris’ superhero do-gooders. Now where’s that new one…?”

“It doesn’t matter, Lis-emotion!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Yeah, because we’ll defeat you before you cause any harm!” Chat decided to add.

Lune dashed over to group up with them.

“There you are!” Lis-emotion boomed when he noticed her, “Now with all of you here, hand me your miraculous!”

“Not a chance!” Ladybug threw her yoyo at Lis-emotion’s face, who dodged it with grace.

“I may not show any emotion, but I can easily express it through body language.”

Lis-emotion grabbed the mask over his face. As he pulled it off, a dim aqua light glowed from the mask. Strangely, Lis-emotion had the mask still over his face and a replica in his hand.

“Let’s see what this does, shall we?” With a devilish grin, the victim tossed the mask in his hand at the three heroes, who jumped out of the way, the mask ended up landing on Alya’s face.

Lune appreciated the girl as a friend, but she really needed to learn when it’s a good time and bad time to record footage for that Ladyblog of hers.

“Alya!” Lune darted to her friend. From the attack, she now wore the replica mask over her face. She made no response, no expression, no movements.

Lune placed her hands on Alya’s shoulder. She looked through the eye holes of the mask to see dark hazel pools. They looked distant, like Alya wasn’t in reality.

“Alya, wake up!” Lune shouted.

“It’s no use.” Lis-emotion replied, “Anyone who wears my mask loses any sense of feeling. Quite the power, but I think it’d do more good if used on you…”

The boy took off three more masks. The heroes dodged once again. The masks landed on three more civilians, whom all had the same outcome as Alya.

“How do we beat him?!” Chat asked to his two partners.

“I’m not sure…” Ladybug pondered.

More masks came flying their way. All three leaped out of the way and regrouped in the other side of the park.

“Let’s not worry about defeating him.” Lune suggested, “Let’s focus on preventing anymore masks from hitting anyone else.”

Ladybug and Chat exchanged looks, they turned back to Lune and nodded in agreement.

“This is boring. You three are taking too long. Just hand me your miraculous and get this over and done with!” Lis-emotion held out his hand for the heroes to surrender their trinkets. Instead, they spread out. Lune and Chat distracted him while Ladybug spawned her lucky charm.

“Curtains??” Lune asked out loud to no one in particular. She stood beside the heroine when she got the chance to slip away from the villain.

Ladybug scanned her surroundings like what she did during the Zombizou apocalypse a week prior.

“I have an Idea.” Ladybug stated, “Chat Noir! Over here!”

Chat caught up with the female superheroes. Together, Chat and Lune followed Ladybug across town to a theatre. Lis-emotion did the same.

“It’s not show time yet. So why are you running?” He asked in an intimidating tone.

Lune, Chat Noir, and Ladybug hid behind stage.

“What is she doing?” Lune whispered to Chat. Ladybug used her yoyo as a rope to climb to the ceiling. She was messing with the curtains the theatre had provided. The ones her lucky charm had given seemed to have vanished somewhere.

“She’s doing her superhero thing.” Chat replied. Was that supposed to be a mood-lightening sort of joke? Because it’s not really helping…

A pair of doors leading behind stage swung open to reveal Lis-emotion. Luckily, the trio hid either behind objects or in the shadows. Lune wished she had a black bodysuit like Chat. It would give her more options for hiding spots.

“Where are you~?” Lis-emotion practically sung. This might as well be some cheesy horror movie.

“Come on out so I can take your miraculouses. If you do so now, I might lend you one of my masks.” He peeled off another of his masks, the blue light hazing around it, “The world would be so much better without emotion, wouldn’t it?”

Without warning, the closed curtains were raising open, revealing a variety of props and professionally painted wooden cutouts.

“This is no time for a show!” Lis-emotion complained, “Plays are about acting! This is about obtaining those silly trinkets of yours!” The moth outline appeared again. Whatever conversation he and Hawk Moth were having, it wasn’t a pleasant one.

Lis-emotion clenched his teeth in anger as the outline disappeared. “I will ask this one more time!” He announced, “Hand me your miraculouses, or face the consequences!”

“That’s not really a question, now is it?” Chat asked from the shadows above him. Lis-emotion threw the mask in his hands at the voice. The cat leaped down to stand in front of him, dodging the attack.

Growling with fury, the villain spawned and threw more masks at Chat.

“If you have a plan, you better do it now!” He called out to the two other heroes while reflecting the countless attacks by spinning his staff.

“Lune,” Ladybug addressed to the still-newbie hero. The two of them crouched beside each other from above the stage.

“Yes?” Lune replied, waiting for her orders.

“Do you know what your special power is?” Ladybug finished.

“Special power?”

“Ugh…” The heroine facepalmed, “The ability you use that activates your five minute time limit. I have my lucky charm. Chat Noir has his cataclysm.”

“Ah….Well, I wasn’t ever in a situation where I needed to use it.”

“Looks like we’ll figure out soon. When I say so, activate it and aim at Lis-emotion.”

Lune nodded as Ladybug ran off somewhere else. She stayed in her hiding spot, following orders. She watched as Chat and Lis-emotion exchanged attacks, blocks, and dodges. They broke several props and scenery items.

A few seconds pass when Lune notices Ladybug up in the rafters.

“Now!” She called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Lune felt power surge to her throat, she gained rage that she had no clue what to do with. Her hearing diminished as the words Lunna told her to say came to mind, “Midnight Howl!”

Out came a deafening howl of a wolf shown with purple, circular soundwaves. Those soundwaves sent Lis-emotion flying backwards into the curtains along with the props in line of the attack.

The villain clutched the curtains and pulled them off when being thrown backwards from the howl.

The curtains wrapped Lis-emotion into a messy burrito when he tripped and fell to the floor. To keep him from escaping, Ladybug tied her yoyo around the villain burrito.

“Nice job!” Ladybug praised. She crouched down to Lis-emotion so she could take off his mask, but just as the hundreds of times before, a replica peeled off, the original still attached.

“I got this, M’lady.” Chat said to Ladybug, “Cataclysm!!” A black, spotty smoke engulfed his hand. He placed his hand on top of the villains mask. The mask turned to rust and deteriorated away. Out came a black, and purple highlighted moth flapping away.

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma.” Ladybug opened her yoyo and swung it, “Time to de-evilize!” She captured it, “Gotcha!” The heroine opened the yoyo for the pure white moth to flap away, “Bye, bye, little butterfly.”

Ladybug grabbed the spotted curtains her lucky charm gave her, “Miraculous ladybug!”

Millions of small ladybugs scattered throughout Paris to repair what damage this akuma attack had caused.

“Ergh…” Lis-emotion had transformed back in Xack Alim.

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir exhanged a fistbump. Lune stood there awkwardly. Ladybug turned to her with a smile, “Come on. Aren’t you going to join us?”

Lune shyly pounded her fist with the other two heroes. She smirked slightly at the feeling that she might have made a few more friends.

“What’s going on…?” Lune looked over to Xack, trying to unravel himself from the curtains.

“I’ll take care of him.” Lune offered, “You two can go before the time limit runs out.”

Ladybug nodded and used her yoyo to swing away. Chat Noir gave his signature two-finger salute before using his staff to leap away.

Walking up to Xack and crouching down to meet his level, Lune spoke to him, “You doing okay?”

Xack waited a few seconds to process what was going on. It took a while for a victim to shake the fog out of their head. “Yeah...I think so…” He looked sad.

“Xack, was it?”

He nodded in response.

“Well, just know that…” She tried thinking of the correct way to word her sentences without giving to much about Kaetlyn away, “Even if someone might have hurt you, emotionally, it’s okay, because two people aren’t always going to get along. Maybe that other person didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, and you two were just in a misunderstanding.”

Beeping sounded from Lune’s bracelet. Out if the five bright, purple jewels, two of them had dimmed.

“I have to go now, but please remember to understand the full story before jumping to conclusions. Er-deciding your feelings?” Lune rushed off to find a hiding spot. She left Xack in a even more confused state than before.

Dipping out of the theatre and into another alleyway, Lune de-transformed as her time limit ran out. Alleyways were just such an easy spot to run off to for transforming and de-transforming.

Lunna zipped out of the now beige and golden bracelet, having to sit in Kaetlyn’s cupped hands to rest.

“So hungry!!” The kwami puffed tiredly.

“I’ll go home to get you something to eat, but first, I need to take care of something real quick.”

Kaetlyn ran back into the theatre, searching for a certain someone, “Ah! Xack!” She exclaimed when she came across the boy heading for the exit, “I’ve been looking for you.”

Xack paused, either still confused over his conversation with Lune, or the fact that Kaetlyn was actually looking for him. “Kaetlyn?”

“I came looking for you.”

“Y-you have??” Xack blushed, his fair skin makes it pretty obvious.

“Mainly just to apologize. I should’ve explained myself more. Sorry…”

“No, I should be apologizing…” Xack began looking down at the ground, “I shouldn’t have gotten so mad over how you felt about me. I know more than anyone how well I can seemingly disappear. I’m not one to make a scene.”

“Well, you are pretty quiet.” Kaetlyn commented.

“Hey!”

“What? It’s the truth.” She gave him a friendly smirk, “We may not have the same feelings for each other, but I know that there’s someone out there who you will go together perfectly with. You just have to wait and keep searching.”

Xack smiled, “Thanks.”

“Mhm!” Kaetlyn nodded, “Now, I have to go. See you later!” She ran back out the theatre and to the park to keet back up with Marinette and Alya. Hopefully they were still there, safe and sound.

Thank goodness they were. Marinette was still fantasizing about the three children she’d have after marrying Adrien. Alya was just a spunky as ever.

Knowing all was good in Paris, Kaetlyn darted off back to her apartment. Once arriving she saw that almost everything had been unpacked, now just have to get rid of the boxes.

“Alright. What do you want to eat?” Kaetlyn asked as she opened the refrigerator door. No one was in the main room, so as long as her and her kwami kept quiet, they’d be okay.

“Something meat. Like chicken or…”

“How about some jerky? It’s really the closest thing we have to real meat at the moment.”

Lunna’s eyes gleamed, “Yes!!!”

“Kaetlyn?” Her mother called, popping her head out of her bedroom, “Was that you yelling?”

“UuuUUuhHH….” Kaetlyn tried thinking up an excuse, “Yes??? Well- uh... I found out we had some jerky, and I just love jerky so much! So...yeah.”

Kaetlyn’s mother gave her daughter a suspicious look, “Alright...Well, I’ll make sure to buy more.”

“That would be great!” The girl started heading for her room, “Now, I’ll just start unpacking my room.”

“Need some help?”

“No! No. I can do it by myself...heheh….” Kaetlyn closed the door and let out a large sigh of relief. “That was close…” She mumbled.

Lunna popped out of the girls jacket pocket and started messing with the wrapping, trying to open the jerky, “Can I eat now?”

“Hm?” Kaetlyn looked at the jerky, “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Here.” She peeled off the wrapper and held out the stick of meat for Lunna, who just snatched it out of her hands and began devouring the food.

“This stuff is so goood~!”

“Be happy my mom will by some more, otherwise we’d have run out by the time my money does.” She didn’t have a job either. Just whatever birthday money she had accumulated from family over the years.

Looking around the room of boxes, Kaetlyn let out a groan and complained, “Now I have to do all of this…” No one had touched her room to unpack. This was a responsibility her parents left her to take care of.

“Good luck~” Lunna said before taking another chomp from her jerky stick.

“Aren’t you going to help me?!!?”

“You said you could do it by yourself.”

Kaetlyn sighed, “For a wolf kwami, you sure are lazy.”

“Hey, I just took you for your word.”

With a groan of annoyment, Kaetlyn began unpacking dozens of boxes. Luckily, her bed and other large furniture had been built back together.

“This is so much worrrk!!!!!” Kaetlyn whined. Lunna simply giggled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Stolen Miraculous

It wasn’t an akuma attack. Apparently, Paris’ heroes take care of other situations the cops even struggle accomplishing. Lune didn’t like it, this city basically relies on them for anything. Well, maybe trying to recapture a whole zoo is a little out of the polices hands, but what about the military? That’s what a city would do if they didn't have superheroes.

Nonetheless, Lune still had to help Ladybug and Chat Noir capture these wild animals off the streets. Gorillas, giraffes, elephants, all typical zoo animals.

The three heroes chased the creatures from up on the roofs. Even  _ they _ have to be careful at times. 

Ladybug forming the plan, Chat leaped down from the roof and started calling to some black panthers. He successfully caught their attention and started chasing him. Rena Rouge used her flute to conjure illusions of meat

Rena Rouge had a unique situation involving the hero life. Based off of what Ladybug would say, Rena is an ordinary civilian just like everyone else, but is only called for help when it’s truly needed. Ladybug would sneak off somewhere to find the civilian form of Rena and give her the fox miraculous to borrow until the chaos is over, or until her timer runs out. With creating illusions being her special power, Rena Rouge’s countdown has already begun.

The panthers stopped chasing Chat and instead targeted the delicious looking trail of meat. Having a carnivorous miraculous and gaining traits of such animal, Lune was about to leap down and take a bite herself. Yet, when one of the two panthers swiped their huge paw at it, the meat simply disappeared, being an illusion and all.

The panthers still continued down the path, trying to catch their meal that didn’t truly exist. The trail lead to a white van. Ladybug shut the back doors of the van once the panthers leapt inside it.

Everyone hiding for their own safety came out and congratulated their heroes’ accomplishment of keeping the city safe once again.

Regrouping on a roof of another building, all four waved in thanks.

“Pound it!” Chat offered his fist, but no one accepted. Lune and the cat boy watched as Ladybug and Rena hurried away. “Hey! Where you’re going?”

“Rena’s about to transform back!” Ladybug warned. The hero's miraculous said that she only had about two minutes left. The repetitive beeping from the necklace Rena wore brought pain to Lune’s ears. She wriggled them a little bit to try and help with the pain. No, not her human ears, the wolf ones attached to a headband. Lune found out recently that she can actually move them. Slightly though. It freaked her out, but it also made the girl wonder. There was a lot to learn about miraculouses. Her and Lunna would have to have some sort of Q & A about the wolf miraculous and its powers.

“So  _ your  _ allowed to know her true identity and  _ I’m  _ not?” Chat Noir asked Ladybug in a annoyed tone, he referred to Rena Rouge.

“Cause  _ I  _ have to get her miraculous back.” Ladybug tried explaining.

“So what’s my role then? ‘The guy who’s always left in the dark?’”

“Eh...Chat, let’s..calm down for a bit.” Lune tried intervening herself to stop the bickering before it escalates, but the black cat merely ignored her.

“What else are you hiding from me?” Chat continued furiously.

If Lune couldn’t stop this, luckily the Rena Rouges excuse of ‘transforming back real soon’ did.

“Okay,” Ladybug said to Chat, “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“‘Him’? Who’s ‘him’?” The cat asked in more of a curious tone.

“Uh...When the time is right, Chat Noir, I promise.” Ladybug answered, she and Rena Rouge then leaped off the roof and continued elsewhere so the fox superhero could detransform safely.

“I  _ hate  _ secrets!” Chat pouted and crossed his arms. Lune attempted to help, “When living a double life as a superhero, there’ll tend to be some.”

“But Ladybug and I should trust each other with anything. We’re a team after all.”

“...You may not know where the other person stands…”

“Which is why she should tell me.” This guy was pretty headstrong.

“Chat, Ladybug’s conditions are probably so much more different than yours.”

“Yeah, I know…” Didn’t really seem like he did. More like Chat just said it to say it.

Lune sighed, “If it helps, I’m in the dark about all of this to.”

“So why aren’t you as upset about it?” 

That didn’t help at all… “Well...um..I..” There’s no making this sound rude, “Honestly, I  _ really  _ don’t care about what Ladybug might be keeping from us. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Well, it seemed to stop Chat’s complaining. 

“I’m gonna go now…” Lune leapt roof-to-roof until she reached her apartment building.

Slipping through her bedroom window she had left open for such occasions, Lune de-transformed back into Kaetlyn. Lunna, after being pulled out of the miraculous, flew up to Kaetlyn’s face, “You’re bad at conversing, you know that?”

“And your bad at empathizing. So…” Kaetlyn didn’t continue. She instead plopped onto her bed. Her room had finally been unpacked. Her white dresser leaning against the same wall as the built in closet, her computer desk on the opposite one. A filing cabinet filled with random trinkets and any materials typically needed for homework assignments stood beside the desk. Yep, her room.

“Chat Noir’s your friend though. He’s a part of your pack.” Lunna tried persuading the girl.

“No. He’s one of my partners as a superhero, and I’m a lone wolf. I’m not meant to be in a pack.” She numbered the facts with her fingers, still lying on the soft, cushioned bed.

Lunna let her lips fall into a pouty expression, “What about when you lived in America? You must’ve made friends then.” The kwami zipped backwards until she levitated in the middle of the room.

“That was back in America. I’ve only had four friends I can’t even see in person anymore.”

“In Amity Park?”

“Where else? Paris is the only place I’ve ever lived outside of there.”

Silence fell for a few seconds.

“Don’t you have a movie to watch with your friends right now?” Lunna asked, still levitating in the middle of the room.

“Yes, but I don’t feel like going.”

“Why?!”

“I only know Alya and Marinette personally out of my whole class. And they’ll probably be hanging out with their friends. It’ll be  _ so  _ uncomfortable!”

Lunna opened her mouth to bark back a response, but instead shriek out a warning, “Kaetlyn! The ground!”

“Hm?” Kaeltyn sat up from her bed and looked down at her carpeted floor. “What the-?!!??” Water rose from the ground, rapidly. 

Still on the bed, Kaetlyn looked out the window to see the whole city flooding water! 

“Moon, Rise!” Not even waiting to fully transform, Kaetlyn leapt out through her window and onto the roof of the building.

Lune examined the situation from above. The water made haste to the roofs of the taller buildings that had not already been consumed. Fortunately, the new ocean had stopped its rising only a few inches below the roof of Lune’s apartment building.

“Ha! No swimming today!” Lune yelled triumphantly. The superhero despised swimming. She just found no joy in swimming. Maybe dipping her toes in the water. 

In need to Chat Noir and Ladybug, Lune practiced using her enhanced wolf hearing to find them. 

Using the ability on command had proven to be tricky. Lune had discovered her super hearing on accident, really. She just noticed she could hear certain noises and sounds no one else really heard. Except for Chat, who seemed to have better hearing than all of them.

Speaking of hearing, Lune came across a sound of...voices?? The hero stopped to stand still on a roof and jolted her head around, trying to find the exact point of the voices. Soon enough, both ears could fully hear faint murmuring and worried exclaiming.

Following the sound, Lune came across a group of civilians standing on the roof of a movie theatre. All of her classmates were seen.

“Is everyone okay?” Lune asked loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned around and took a sigh of relief at the sight of someone who could help them.

“Lune!” Alya exclaimed before running up to her.

“Is this everyone?” The hero asked, who knows who could’ve gotten caught in that tsunami. 

“I’m so excited you're here! I need some information about you for my ladyblog. My viewers want to learn more about the mysterious Lune!”

The hero forced a smile on her face, but she knew it probably looked more like a nervous one than a kind one. “We’ll get to that later. First, I need to make sure everyone’s safe.”

Marinette came up to the wolf miraculous holder this time, “Everyone’s here and safe, but I think I should go search for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

The thought of risking a citizens life horrified Lune, losing anyone’s life would be a disaster!

“No, I’ll go find them. You just stay put.” Marinette seemed worried, but Lune had no time to persuade her anymore. An akuma attack was not something she could accomplish alone.

Lune prepared to leap off for her search, but Kim wearing a skin-tight swimmer’s hat interrupted her. The boy dived into the water with a cry of thrill and enjoyment.

He’s taking this flood surprisingly well...

“Come on, guys! I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov!” Kim was speaking to the little sentient robot Max had built himself. Apparently, he can bring that blue thing around with him anywhere he goes.

As Kim explained the technique behind swimming, Lune noticed red fins gliding through the water’s surface, like a remake of ‘Mandible’: a famous horror movie about a giant dolphin that’s big enough to eat something as big as a cruise ship in one bite. Hey, at least it’s not a shark.  _ That  _ would be scary.

The fin turned out to be attached to some sort of fish woman, who gracefully leaped out the water and snatched Kim, dragging him below the surface.

“Kim!!” Lune let out a cry of fear, she raced to the edge of the roof and dived in after them.

_ I need to find Kim, and quick!  _ The longer the girl spent underwater, the more she had the urge to retreat from this other universe and finally take a breath of sweet, sweet oxygen.

_ Ah! There he is.  _ The fish woman guided Kim by the hand. The boy now had a perfectly spherical air bubble around his head. He was talking, so obviously the bubble provided air to breath.

The fish girl and Kim were conversating, but Lune couldn’t understand them. She could barely hear them! 

The string of a yoyo wrapped around one of Kim’s ankles and pulled him away from the fish’s grasp.

“My prince!” She exclaimed angrily when realizing Ladybug had taken him away from her. In an instant, she recaptured Kim and tried bolting away. With the string still attached, Ladybug was being carried away as well.

The heroine managed to grasp onto a metal fence that acted as a barrier from falling off a window, that is, if the city weren’t turned into a bustling ocean of sea creatures.

Ladybug didn’t hold on for long. The fish girl’s swimming power was too strong and the pigtailed hero lost her grip! Lune forced herself to travel as fast a lightning, grabbing Ladybug’s hand with her own, and using one of her hook swords to hook around the light pole they nearly passed by.

A purple moth outline appeared over the akumatized fish girl’s face. In less than an instant, Ladybug and Lune were sent flying into the sky!

“Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!” Both hero’s neared closer to a building where the walls were tall enough to smash into. From out of nowhere, Chat Noir had used his staff to extend himself in order to catch Ladybug and carry her to safety.

“I’m still falling!!!” Lune yelled in utter fear. Chat hastily replicated what he did to save Ladybug in order to save Lune. Now, with all three heroes on solid roof, Lune could finally take a breather and refill her lungs with oxygen.

“You didn’t tell me you were going swimming today.” Chat said as the two female heroes caught their breath.

“We weren’t planning on it.” Ladybug coughed, “Ladybugs aren’t exactly cut out for deep sea diving, you know.”

“Cat’s aren’t exactly crazy about water either, you know.” Chat mocked in a playful manner. Joking rather than teasing.

“What’s your excuse?” He asked to Lune, who could finally breathe normally.

“Not really a big fan of water…”

“Any chance you can get us a submarine?” The cat asked towards Ladybug. Lune knew he didn’t mean it, but she felt a little ignored there.

“ _ Paw _ sibly, kitty cat.” Ladybug replied. Was that a pun? Not her too…!

Calling forth her lucky charm, a ladybug spotted pot fell into the heroine’s hands.

“Huh. Well, we could always use it to scoop up the water.” Chat commented.

“And how long will that take us?” Lune added, a hint of sarcasm sprinkled into her tone.

With a gasp Ladybug seemed to have figured out the charm’s use already, “I’ll be right back!”

“Wait!” Chat grabbed hold of Ladybug’s hand as she was about to zip off, “Where you going?”

The heroine glanced away from Chat’s eyes, then to Lune, then back to the distance.

“I can’t…” She trailed off.

“Say anything.” Chat finished with a distasteful tone, “Yeah, I know. But we  _ are  _ a team, aren’t we? I’m tired of all these secrets.”

Hypothesizing where this conversation was going, Lune took a step away from the two more popular heroes. She’s learned the hard way what intervening into an argument can lead to.

Chat turned his back to Ladybug, who did the same in order to leave to wherever she had to go.

“It’s not exactly easy for me either.”

With Ladybug gone, Chat crouched down in sorrow. Lune knew he would most likely want solitude, so she kept quiet for a few minutes.

With the heroine still having not returned, the girl decided she should try and calm him down. “You okay?”

With no response, she thought she could try a way to find one, “You know, her keeping these secrets might actually be what’s keeping us safe from harm.”

Still nothing… “Chat Noir, please don’t be upset with her…” 

With the cat continuing to ignore the wolf’s attempts of comfort, rage started to boil inside her.

“I’ve had about enough of this.” Lune mumbled under her breathe before standing up to put herself into the boy’s line of view. 

“How about you stop being selfish and trust her?!”

“That’s all I’ve been doing!” Chat stood himself up to properly argue, “Ever since we were given our kwamis, I’ve done nothing but trust Ladybug! And now she won’t even trust me!”

Lune clenched her fists, “What if she would have to sacrifice her life if she told us whatever secret she was keeping?! Then what?! We’d be without a Ladybug because  _ you  _ couldn’t stop whining like a child!”

That was the last straw for both of them. Even as heroes, a feline and canine couldn’t get along. 

“You know what,” Lune said with a sigh as an attempt to let out steam, “I think you should just be alone right now. I should, too.” If she didn’t leave, she would’ve probably slapped him by now.

Lune scurried off to a whole other part of town. “Moon, Set..” Lunna zipped out of the now beige and golden bracelet. Kaetlyn leaned against a wall of another taller building and slid herself down to the floor.

“What was that about?” Lunna asked.

“I don’t know. I-I…” Kaetlyn really didn’t know. Friends weren’t really her thing. She only had four throughout her whole life. She didn’t even know the fourth half as long as the other three.

“...We should go back and wait for Ladybug.”

“You crazy? Imagine how awkward that would be.” Kaetlyn then started acting out her imagination on how the conversation would pan out, “‘Hey, I know we just fought and all, but I need to wait for Ladybug’s return.’” 

Now with a deeper tone to mimic Chat Noir’s voice, “You kiddin’?! I still hate you, and now you returnin’?! What a weirdo you are.’”

Lunna giggled, “I don’t think that’s how he speaks, or sounds.”

“Not like I know him that well.” Kaetlyn sighed, “Ah..whatever. I still need to make sure everyone’s okay. After the siren that attacked Kim, who knows who else is in danger!”

Calling her catchphrase and transforming, Lune roamed the surface of the waters, scanning and listening for any cries of help.

At least ten minutes must have past when two figures leaped out of the water and onto the same roof Lune stood on. The two figures were Ladybug and Chat Noir, but, their outfits were different?! 

Chat’s black cat suit had neon green fins on the forearms, calves, and one outlining the bottom half of his tail. He also had matching flippers instead of boots.

Meanwhile, Ladybug’s red outfit had been covered in silver scale patterns with black scales here and there. Her pigtails had grown and had an ombre effect leading to the tips having more of a pinkish tone, matching her flippers that melted into the red suit.  Her hair ties grew as well, mainly pink, then fusing into a more purple tone.

“Since when did you guys get these fancy outfits?!” Lune exclaimed, who only wore the one that her first transformation had given her.

“Uh…” Both stared at the wolf with wide eyes. Before anything else could be said, a white van had been tossed out of the water with the fishing pole Chat Noir and Ladybug created with their weapons. The airbags were preventing the siren girl from wriggling out to freedom.

Ladybug pushed a button on a car key she apparently had, and with two beeps, the car doors opened. Gallons of water flooded out. Ladybug snatched a dark purple bracelet off of the akumatized victims wrist. Without seemingly any effort, the heroine pulled apart the plastic jewelry in half. 

After the devilizing and all of Paris back to normal, Lune could finally ask all of her questions.

“Okay, since when were you able to transform into a couple of fishes?! And I’m not sure if I want to transform into a water breathing gilled creature.”

Ladybug explained to her, “We were just given these ‘power-ups’ today with a special recipe. And you can’t transform like us unless your kwami consumes it.”

“What  _ recipe? _ ”

“Haven’t you told her anything?” Chat asked to Ladybug.

“Er, no…” Both heroes looked back at Lune with concerned eyes.

“A-anyways…” Lune didn’t like the sudden attention, “at least you two have them. Not like I enjoy swimming. I’ll get going now, I guess. See ya!” The hero dashed away, back to her apartment.

_ I looked like an idiot…  _

“Lunna,” Kaetlyn addressed once he was safely in her bedroom, “You know anything about these special abilities?”

Lunna shrugged, “No, sorry. All I know is that they exist. Kwamis aren’t supposed to know anymore than that.”

With a sigh of distraught, Kaetlyn went to find something to distract her from everything. These aqua powers didn’t apply to her anyways.

 

\------------

 

“Master Fu?” Marinette asked as she slid the door open to the old man’s room.

“Yes? What is it?” He sat on his large bed. Wayzz, the turtle kwami, appeared from behind him.

“I was wondering if you could deliver these to Lune.” The pigtailed girl held out a square shaped box with pastel stripes patterned on the lid. “I infused the liquid from the vials into some berries. I know wolves prefer meat, but I didn’t think having strips of rainbow colored bacon seemed like a good idea. I know that they’ll sometimes eat berries, so I made this for her.”

Master Fu seemed lower in spirit than Marinette would’ve thought.

“Master?” Wayzz asked.

“Marinette,” The elderly man explained, “Lune owns the wolf miraculous. Am I correct?”

“Yes…” The girl suddenly felt worried on what he was getting at.

“Thousands of years ago,  _ long  _ before my time…” There was hesitation, he seemed to be trying to find the right way to say whatever needed to be said.

“Master Fu?” Marinette asked this time.

Master sighed before continuing, “Thousands of years ago, one of the guardians before me took care of the miraculouses. However, they were one of the first, so they did not know every trick to theft. With such high security, the guardian assumed no one would ever be able to find the miraculous. They were the only ones that knew where they were truly hiding.”

Marinette sat in silence, anxious on what Master Fu was trying to say to her.

“But, that was only an assumption, not a fact. For you see, someone had managed to  _ steal  _ a miraculous.”

“What?!” Marinette, Wayzz, and Tikki exclaimed in synchronization. 

“I know.”

“But, Master!” Wayzz stated, “A miraculous has never been stolen! The worse case was when…”

“When I made the wrong decision and gave Hawkmoth his miraculous.” Fu finished for his kwami.

“Master,” Marinette asked, “What exactly are you trying to say? And why does this relate to Lune?!”

“Because, that miraculous that the thief had stolen..was Lune’s wolf miraculous, Lunna as her kwami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Tristesse

Kaetlyn sat in her chair at her computer desk. The computer on, the screen showed a teenage girl with purple eyes and glossy raven hair tied into a small ponytail. She sat up in her bed, doing her homework with school books neatly placed around her. She had earbuds plugged into her ears.

“Akuma attacks are real?!” The girl exclaimed.

“Yep.” Kaetlyn answered as she spun in her chair, legs folded from hanging off the seat, “They’re real. Paris suffers from a lot of unnatural causes because of it.”

“If it’s so dangerous, why did your dad bring you and your mother with him?”

“He got a job here, so it’s either the family splits up, or we move to Paris with him. I’d prefer to live with both my parents, thank you.”

“Makes sense.” The girl agreed.

“How’s Danny and Tucker doing?” Kaetlyn kept spinning.

“You’re not going to ask about Reid?”

Kaetlyn stopped, “W-well...”

“Calm down, I’m teasing.”

“Saaaaaaam…..” Kaetlyn whined to her friend.

With a smirk, Sam continued her homework as she answered Kaetlyn’s initial question, “The guys are doing fine, but Tucker is too occupied with that Ember girl, and Danny gets too distracted by  _ Paulina.”  _ Sam said ‘Paulina’ in awfully obvious disgust.

“Paulina Sanchez?”

“Yeah..”

“I mean, doesn’t, like,  _ every  _ guy in school adore her?”

“Yeah. It’s  _ Paulina.  _ Long hair, curves, what foolish guy  _ wouldn’t  _ fall for her tricks?”

Kaetlyn considered this for a second, “Mmm...yeah true. But who’s Ember?”

“A teenager female singer.”

“Oh... _ that  _ Ember.”

“Mhm. Ember McLain.”

“Pshhhh, what?! She released one song!”

“I know…” Sam said with a sigh.

Murmuring could be heard from the distance on Sam’s side of the screen. 

“Gotta go. Really late at night.”

“‘K, see ya, Sam.”

“See ya.” The girl quickly tugged out her earbuds and ended the video call. Lunna took this time to come out of hiding, “She seems nice, despite that ‘emo’ thing.”

“Yeah, Sam’s pretty cool. Too bad we couldn’t call each other more often. The time zones and all prevent that.”

“That’s kinda sad..”

“Meh...we still text each other often.”

“What about Danny and Tucker? Sounded like you were friends with them.”

Kaetlyn swung herself up from her seat. “Maybe. I met Sam first back in kindergarten. Later on, it seemed like those two just tagged along. We eventually became that ‘best-friend-forever’ group.” She said simply. Kaetlyn had made her way to the bedroom door during her explanation. Opening it, Lunna slid into the girl’s hood as she exited the apartment.

“Heading back to school, Dad!” Kaetlyn informed the man who was replacing light bulbs in the ceiling light.

“Bye! Be careful on your way there! Akuma attacks  _ are  _ rising.” Her dad began to ramble, “Luckily, Lune had decided to help Chat Noir and Ladybug. Pretty coincidental that she showed up in the picture only a week after we moved here.”

“Uh…’a week’...” Kaetlyn tried steering her father away from thoughts that might lead him to discovering the teen’s alter ego, “It’s not like she appeared the very day we came here in Paris.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Her dad nodded his head in a sort of bobbing motion while he screwed out the last of the older light bulbs.

Kaetlyn hurried out the door without any further response. A ten minute walk later, she had arrived in her next class: gym…

She walked into the girl’s locker room to get changed into her gym uniform. Gym class had separate gender locker rooms for students, unlike the one to the front of the school, where their normal lockers for books and such are.

Walking out, now wearing a dark grey t-shirt and red, knee length gym shorts, Kaetlyn took a seat on one of the benches while waiting for class to officially start.

She looked around the gym. Students from her class in their friend groups. Marinette fangirling over Adrien from the distance, Alya by her side. Adrien and his best friend, Nino chatting about whatever boys chat about, video games, sports, the latest action packed movies.

The american teenager noticed Chloe and her lapdog, Sabrina cornering a third girl.

Kaetlyn walked over to help the poor girl. It’s what Marinette and Alya did for her, so why not do it for someone else?

“Should I ask what Clown Face and Lapdog are up to this time?” Kaetlyn asked sarcastically, “‘Cause it seems like you two are being a massive headache.”

Chloe scoffed in response, “Puh- _ lease! You’re  _ the one that’s being the headache. Why don’t you go back to the dumpster you got those clothes from?”

Kaetlyn scrunched her face in disgust. She glanced at the girl they were teasing before. A slim teenager around the same age as everyone else in Gym class. She had long, light brown hair falling down to her back. Her light brown skin was covered by an oversized green hoodie and dark grey skinny jeans. The girl clutched a notebook with several loose pages tightly to her chest while looking to the floor.

Kaetlyn turned her attention back to Chloe, “At least I  _ have  _ brains. Your head is probably filled with layers of cheap makeup and tacky clothing.”

“What…?” The snobby clown asked coldly, at first quietly, but her voice quickly raised, “I’ll have you know that I’m the daughter of Mayor Bourgeoise! I have all the money and power in Paris! You really think I’d wear something as awful as your outfit?”

Kaetlyn wasn’t phased, “How about you save your insults for someone who would actually care about whatever ludicrous things you have to say.” She said ‘ludicrous in English just for the sake of confusing her.

“Uh…..” While Chloe tried processing what the english word meant in french, Kaetlyn guided the third girl away from her and Sabrina.

“Thanks for getting me out of that mess…” The girl mumbled.

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with them before. Just don’t let Chloe get to you.”

The two girls sat beside each other on a free bench. Kaetlyn wanted to ask a few questions, but hesitated at the assumption that it would be rude. However, with the awkward silence between the two, she asked anyway.

“I noticed you’re not wearing your uniform.” Best to make it sound more like a statement than a question, right?

“Ah, yeah! Um, about that...well….” The girl stuttered, “I actually forgot it, so I wore my usual clothes.” She gave a shy smile. Kaetlyn returned a warm smirk.

“I never asked your name, by the way.”

“Ah! I-it’s….” The girl trailed off, her face then began glowing red hot, “It’s best if I don’t say….my name’s  _ really _ embarrassing.”

“Uh...alright….” Kaetlyn preferred not to pry, “But I would like to call you by  _ some  _ sort of name.”

“Oh, okay then…” The girl seemed to be thinking, “What about Uana?”

“That’s…” Kaetlyn tried thinking of the correct words to say, “...actually a cool name! How’d you come up with it?”

“I just heard it one day. It sounded pretty.” Uana mentioned. Kaetlyn gave another smile. The shy girl reminded her so much of herself back in middle school.

After the classes splitting up to play sports for the period, a whistle blew. The coach then sent everyone to go change in the locker rooms. 

When Kaetlyn walked out the gym, dressed in her usual dark sky blue hoodie and blue jeans. She could already see Chloe and Sabrina picking on Uana again. The girl intervened again, shooing away clown face and lapdog. She attempted to cheer Uana up, but she still look a little sad. 

At first, Kaetlyn just thought this was because of her terrible socializing skills and inability to understand emotion, but there was a certain look in Uana’s dark green eyes.

Uana hurried away to most likely her next class. Kaetlyn could’ve sworn there were tears in her eyes.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Kaetlyn worked on a worksheet in Ms.Bustier’s class. They had just finished the teacher’s daily compliment rounds where two students would be forced to compliment each other, even if they couldn’t find anything and had to make something up.

Okay, it sounds worse in Kaetlyn’s head, but it’s not so bad. 

_ Teaches how to be kind….I guess.  _

She just wanted to do anything other than sappy stuff like that. Anything that gave her strong emotions of any kind ended up with the girl leaving the proximity. She didn’t know how to deal with the fuzzy feelings in her stomach.

It seemed less than a minute later when faint and muffled screams could be heard from outside. Everyone must have heard them too, because the whole class crowded around the window, Chloe in the very front.

Struggling to get a good view, thanks to all these tall people, all Kaetlyn could see was the top halves of the several story buildings surrounding the school.

Marinette and Adrien rushed out the class. They must be easily scared by akuma attacks, because they’re never seen around when one hits Paris. Probably hiding somewhere.

It isn’t until a female figure floats up to the window when Kaetlyn could understand what was happening. The figure seemed to be small enough to be a young teenager. She wore her hair in a braid, silver with streaks of raven black. Her skin; pure black, with white glowing eyes that seemed to be producing some sort of mist effect. 

Her clothes consisted of a skin tight, sleeveless, black suit that was made of something to cause sheen. It was hard to distinguish between the two, but the girl wore black thigh high boots over her pants, also with a sheen effect. She seemed to be able to float by standing on a black cloud that acted as her platform.

Without any hesitation, the girl phased herself through the window, like how kwamis can phase through any solid with ease.

The class gasped and screeched in fear at the akumatized villain entering the room. 

“Chloe Bourgeois…” The girl said the clowns name venomously. Her voice sounded familiar, “Causing another akuma attack, as usual. Can you guys who I am?” 

She continued without an answer, “Here’s a hint: remember that girl in the hoodie? You know, the one you’ve been teasing  _ a lot  _ lately?”

“Uana?!” Kaetlyn blurted out. All eyes turned to her.

“Kaetlyn! It’s so nice to see you.” The figure said. She floated over away from Chloe’s face and a foot away from Kaetlyn, “You’ve been kind to me, but my new name is Tristesse.”

“...” 

With no words, Tristesse lifted the long cape she wore draped over her, made up of the same black cloud under her feet. The cape seemed to grow as it oozed to the floor and traveled its way to the class. It looked more like fog in this state.

Everyone stood, frozen in shock. When the fog had surrounded them, their terrified expressions were replaced with gloomy ones. Kaetlyn’s classmates didn’t seem to care a villain was in their presence. They just groaned hopelessly.

“I’ve spared you since I have no grudge against you.” Tristesse stated to Kaetlyn, “You’ve actually helped me. I’ve always been too shy to talk to anyone, so you’re the first person to bother stand up for me when it came to bullies like Chloe. Or, what did you call her, ‘Clown Face’?”

Kaetlyn simply stared, horrified that Uana would come to this, but it was no surprise she would get akumatized. It’s shocking that the poor girl made it this long without the purple moths coming after her.

Tristesse held out her hand, “Come with me. Help me show the world how I’ve been feeling for the past few years.”

Before Kaetlyn could respond, a ladybug patterned yoyo zipped and wrapped around Tristesse’s held out arm. Both girls looked to their side of the classroom door to see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing in front of it.

“Hate to interrupt this conversation, but we have a job to do.” Ladybug stated. Kaetlyn took this time to run behind the two heroes.

“Get to safety.” Chat told her, “Us heroes have this situation under control.”

Kaetlyn did as he said and scurried off to the locker room, which led to the boys’ and girls’ bathrooms. With no one inside, Lunna zipped out from her holder’s hood. 

“Ready to fight your friend?” She asked sarcastically, yet a little worried.

“She’s not my friend. More of an acquaintance I can relate to.” At that, Kaetlyn said her catchphrase “Moon, Rise!” And let the blinding white light transform her into Lune.

She returned to Ms.Bustier’s classroom. Before Lune could enter through the door, Ladybug and Tristesse bursted out, exchanging attacks while chasing each other out the school by exiting through the top.

Chat came out the door shortly afterwards, “Lune! Thank goodness you’re here. We need your help.”

“Really?!” The wolf miraculous holder blurted out again. That exclamation was suppose to be in her thoughts…

“Yeah. Come on!” The cat boy seemed to ignore Lune’s disbelief of being useful for anything.

Chat leaped away, following Ladybug and Tristesse. Lune did the same. When the two had caught up, Lune saw the villain toss more black fog from her cape onto civilians they passed by. At least a of fourth of Paris must be trapped in a gloomy state, the fog literally emitting from them.

Lune, usually the slowest of the three heroes, used as much energy as her legs could produce to run past Chat Noir and Ladybug, just behind Tristesse. The hero unsheathed one of her hook swords and, well, hooked it around the villain’s neck. She collapsed to the floor at the sudden stop. Lune unhooked her sword and pinned her to the ground.

“Nice job, Lune.” Ladybug praised. Before the wolf hero could thank her, Tristesse phased into the roof the stood on.

“She’s gone!” Chat exclaimed. Lune thought for a second. Tristesse had seemed to phase by using the heroes’ shadows. 

“I know it sounds stupid,” She began, “But I think Tristesse can travel by shadow hopping.”

“‘Shadow hopping’?” Ladybug questioned.

“Yeah. Like, traveling by hopping from shadow to shadow. Either from a person, or one cast from an object.”

The spotted heroine looked around her surroundings. “I think I have an idea on where she might be. Come on!” She said before using her yoyo to swing away. The other two heroes followed.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Lune arrived at an abandoned warehouse. “There’s plenty of shadows here,” Ladybug explained, “So if your hypothesis is right, Tristesse might have hidden here.”

Quietly, the heroes snuck inside. The room had boxes of varying sizes, the only light source being a small window since all the low hanging ones were broken, and enough dust in the air to cause a coughing fit. If Tristesse wouldn’t be here, Lune had no idea where she would be.

“So, you three do-gooders found me?” The villain’s voice echoed, Lune couldn’t pinpoint where it came from.

“How smart of you…..” The three heroes turned their back to each other, more likely chances to spot her if Tristesse were to appear. “But you’ll be too busy to do anything to stop me. That’s for sure…”

Just then, with a low hum, the three heroes’ shadows grew glowing white eyes. A chill shot through Lune’s spine as their shadows detached from each person and slid onto the wall.

Lune’s shadow seemed to be staring into her soul. The silhouette clenched its fist, pulled it back, then launched it forward to punch the hero in the stomach. She flew back and fell, Lune actually  _ felt  _ the pain sent from its attack. 

“They can hit us?!” Chat exclaimed in shock.

“Be careful. Don’t let them touch you!” Ladybug ordered.

“Why would I want to do that anyways?” Lune questioned as she sat up from the floor. 

Ladybug ignored Lune and instead called forth her lucky charm. A ladybug printed flashlight fell into her hands. “Hm….” The heroine examined the situation. Lune attempted to punch the wall where her shadow stood. Instead, she ended up with bruised knuckles.

“OW!!!!!”

“Why would you do that?” Chat asked, confused. 

“I thought it would would work, okay!” Lune’s shadow snickered at her before sending a side kick into her gut. “Agh!”

Ladybug returned to her pondering. She looked around the area. While Lune and Chat attempted to fight off their shadows, Ladybug flicked on the flashlight and shined it at her own. With a screech, the silhouette poofed out of existence.

The heroine shone the light at the other two shadows, both ending up with the same outcome.

“Well that distracted us long enough for her to get away.” Lune referred to Tristesse.

“I think she’s close bye.” Ladybug stated. 

Chat and Lune followed the spotted hero throughout the dank warehouse. Eventually, evil giggling echoed into their ears. 

“So, you believe you can beat me with a simple flashlight?” Tristesse’s voice asked.

“Chat Noir, Lune, go find the powerbox and turn on the electricity!” Ladybug ordered. Chat nodded in response before both heroes set out to fulfill her orders.

“Where do you think it might be?” Lune asked the cat boy as they sprinted down a hallway.

“Beats me. Probably downstairs if this place has one.” 

“Hm….” Lune recalled her Midnight Howl. It seemed to be powerful sound waves that are also visible. She never heard of a wolf using echolocation, but it didn’t hurt to try, right?

Lune stopped in her tracks, Chat did the same at her sudden halt. “Get behind me. I don’t want you to get hurt like Lis-emotion.” The cat boy did so without any question.

“Midnight Howl!!” With a deafening howl, purple sound waves escaped Lune’s mouth and traveled down the hallway. She closed her eyes and listened deeply for them to perhaps bounce back into her ears.

“What are y-”

“Sh!”

A few seconds past. A sudden picture is painted into Lune’s mind. It looked like a map to the warehouse. Showing every detail in the building.

“This way.” Lune used the map to guide Chat and herself to the powerbox. 

“How did you do that?” Chat asked once they reached the box. Lune swung open the lid and started working the wires. Soon enough, whatever lights weren’t completely demolished or missing illuminated a bright yellow.

“And how did you do  _ that?!”  _

Lune numbered her responses to the questions as she answered them, “To your first question: my special ability apparently can be used for echolocation. I didn’t know that until I tried it just now. And to your second question: My dad was an electrician for some years before changing his job when I was a child. He taught me quite a bit about all this wiring.”

“Hm.” Chat responded in an impressed tone. Both of them then hurried back to where they left Ladybug.

Waves of thousands of ladybugs passed them by three quarters through their return. When they had arrived, Ladybug stood there, helping up Uana from the ground.

The three heroes grouped together and celebrated, “Pound it!”

Ladybug and Lune’s miraculouses beeped frantically, Ladybug’s more than the wolf’s.

“You guys can go. I’ll take over from here.” Chat offered with a genuine smile.

“Alright. I’ll see you two later!” Ladybug said as she ran out the building.

“Just let me deal with something. Stay here.” Lune told the cat. He obediently listened and stayed put while the wolf approached Uana.

“You okay?” Lune asked the confused girl.

“I guess so.” She mumbled, “What happened.”

“I’m sure you can guess.”

Uana stared at the ground guiltily as her response.

“If anything is troubling you, don’t let it get to you. Tell a friend or family member. Just someone you can trust. No one can help you if they don’t know you need it.”

Uana looked up into the hero's hazel eyes. She nodded, showing that she would do what Lune suggested.

“It’s just…” her eyes started to water, “I got in a fight with my parents, then when I got to school, there was Chloe and-” 

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Lune crouched down to give her friend a hug.

“You don’t have to explain to me if you don’t want to.” Lune stood up, “Now, I have to go. Let Chat Noir get you back to where you need to go. And try your best to ignore his awful cat puns.” Lune smirked mischievously. Uana giggled. 

“I suggest be careful about what you talk about with her.” The wolf whispered to Chat Noir as she passed him, “She seems to be going through some personal stuff.”

“Copy that!” The cat gave a two finger salute as Lune rushed off.

________________________________________________________

 

With everything back to normal, Kaetlyn exited the school building at the ring of the bell. She was about to make her way back to her apartment, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“K-Kaetlyn!” The girl turned around at the sound of her name to see Uana rushing up to her.

“Oh, hey. Is something wrong?”

“No. Well, yes. Uh-” Uana shook heard head as if to clear her scattered thoughts, “Someone gave me some useful advice and thought I should take it, so, I want to tell you something.”

Kaetlyn smiled, more than willing to listen, “Well, what is it?”

“First of all...I should say that my real name is..” The girl hesitated, “My real name is Arden!” She suddenly blurted out before realizing her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Arden?”

“Y-yes. My parents wanted a boy, but they ended up with me. Despite being a girl, they gave me a boy’s name….Ah! Sorry! That was a bit too much, too fast.”

“It’s okay.” Kaetlyn understood. If you keep something bottled up for so long, once you finally decide to pop the lid, it’s hard not to let it explode and flood the person with everything.

          She learned this when the topic of superheros came up. She always wanted to tell people she was Lune so badly when she heard people trying to theorize who the new hero might be.

          Kaetlyn complimented her new friend, “Arden is a really cool name. I think it sounds pretty for you.”

Uana...er...Arden blushed at the compliment, “T-thanks. Um, there were some other things I want to tell you…”

“Is it okay if you tell me on my way home? I didn’t tell my parents I might be a few minutes late.” Kaetlyn shyly suggested. She always hated asking things from other people, especially when whatever Arden had to say was possibly so important.

“Oh, sure.”

The two girls walked beside each other as Arden explained everything to Kaetlyn, who quietly listened to every detail she had to say. She felt happy for some reason. The warm feeling inside her stomach felt odd. When’s the last time she had helped someone other than homework? It didn’t matter right now. What  _ did  _ matter was that Kaetlyn was both a hero during an akuma attack, and everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot that people enjoy what I’m able tk create. ^_^


	6. Inviso-Bill?

Kaetlyn finished loading the dishwasher with the dirty dishes that accumulated throughout the day. She was washing her hands under the kitchen sink when her dad groaned in annoyance.

“Something wrong?” The girl asked as she scrubbed the hand soap on her hands.

“Oh, It’s nothing. Just about work from home.” Her dad rubbed his eyes. He sat at the dining table with a laptop in front of him. He’s been using it for a couple hours now. Only break was dinner.

“What about Amity? Is something wrong?” Kaetlyn listed so many possibilities about what her father could be referring to, but she never expected what came out of his mouth.

“This weeks news at Amity Park has a whole page dedicated to a recently sighted ghost saving the town from other ghosts.” He didn’t have to look at his daughter’s face to know that she wore a bewildered expression, “I know. I didn’t believe it either, but Matthew wrote the page. Even called him to make sure. Said he’s seen the ghost with his own eyes, and that man never tells a lie, even if it would benefit him.”

Matthew was one of the man’s friends from work. Kaetlyn would always end up driving with her dad to his house. All her father and Matthew talked about was gossip at work and brainstorm about next week’s article.

“Is there a name to the ghost?” Kaetlyn decided to ask. It would get annoying to refer to the ghost as..well..‘the ghost’ the whole time.

“Not an official one, but people are calling him ‘Inviso-Bill’.” Her father answered.

“That’s a pretty stupid name.”

“Kaetlyn!” He scolded.

“Sorry…” Even if her dad would agree with her on something like that, he would still correct her. Kaetlyn’s father had always taught her about good manners. Even if the rude comment was true.

“I’ll be in my room.” Kaetlyn said before retreating to her bedroom. She turned on her computer and started a video call with Sam, her goth friend.

“What are you doing?” Lunna asked, out of view from the camera for safety in identities.

“Asking Sam about this ‘Inviso-Bill’ character. She lives in Amity after all. She might have a bit more information.”

Speaking of the devil, Sam’s face flashed on the screen. She sat up in her bed, the laptop in her lap. “So what you called me for? It’s not even lunch yet.”

“My dad found a news article about some ghost named ‘Inviso-Bill’. I was wondering if you might know anything about him.”

Sam’s eyes widened. She seemed to have frozen. Kaetlyn even checked to make sure the call wasn’t buffering.

“S-Sam..?” The sound of her name brought the goth back to earth. She still looked shocked. Her face wore a mixture of fear, confusion, and utter shock. At the same time, Sam seemed to be pondering something. Kaetlyn started to worry about her friend’s mental health.

“Uh….” Was all the girl in Amity could say. She shook her head before speaking, “Sorry, just...didn’t know your dad still checked the news back here.”

A little suspicious over her friend’s actions, Kaetlyn simply nodded, “Alright…?”

“Um, Inviso-Bill...uh...Yeah, I don’t know much. Sure, everyone talks about him. He was previously seen as evil, but after a few times of saving the town from ghost attacks, the ghost was eventually seen as a hero.”

“W-w-wait.” Kaetlyn said, “Inviso-Bill is a ghost..previously seen as evil….then proved to be a hero….that fights  _ other  _ ghosts?!”

“Yep, pretty much.” Sam replied simply.

“What the f-”

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about.”

Kaetlyn thought for a second. Was there anything else she could learn about this ghost? She was still trying to get over the fact that ghosts are real! 

          “No..that’s it. Just confused about the topic. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. See ya.” 

“See ya.” Kaetlyn echoed as the screen turned black. She closed out of the installment that allowed her to communicate with her friends.

“Why didn’t you ask anything else?” Lunna chimed in, sitting on the computer desk.

“I learned what I wanted to know. Besides,” Kaetlyn typed in the search engine and pressed ‘Enter’. Website links about Inviso-Bill appeared below. “I could always just search about him.”

“Hm….” Lunna scanned the screen, “How about this one?”

Kaetlyn clicked the link her kwami suggested. Together, they began reading.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette wore her pajamas, lying in her loft bed. “Is everything okay?” Tikki asked. A ladybug kwami that allowed the girl to transform in the famous Ladybug.

“Just thinking.” Marinette had a slightly melancholy tone in her voice.

“About what.”

“About what Master Fu said the other day.” The pigtailed girl answered.

“Still worried about that?”

“Yes, Tikki.” Marinette sat up, “Lune’s Miraculous was  _ stolen.  _ How could she have gotten it anyway?! The wolf miraculous can’t have any different effects from all the others. How did Lune get her miraculous?” She fell back down. Tikki floated over to be a few inches away from above the girl’s face.

“You have a point...but It’s best not to worry about it. I mean, it’s not like Lune is a villain, like Hawkmoth. She’s a hero too!”

Marinette smiled, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Welp, I’m fried.” Kaetlyn groaned, rubbing her eyes. She and Lunna had been reading articles over Inviso-Bill for the past hour.

“I think I might be too…” The kwami yawned, “What time is it?” 

Kaetlyn glanced at her computer screen before turning it off, “Eight-ish…? My eyes are heavy…” Apparently, reading about ghost heroes was more tiring than  _ being _ a hero herself.

“Let’s get some rest.” Lunna yawned once more before clumsily floating to a plushy pillow and falling asleep on top of it. 

          Kaetlyn used one of her dad’s many pillows and placed it on one of the two shelves built into her bed frame. It acted as a comfy place for her kwami to sleep while she tossed and turned, being the wild sleeper she is.

Kaetlyn got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and night pants as her pajamas before wrapping herself in her blankets. Her dad may enjoy pillows -conflicting with the stereotype that mother’s have all the pillows in the world, but Kaetlyn prefered warm blankets that kept the warmth inside during cold nights.

What did she know about this Inviso-Bill? She knew he was a ghost. She knew he fought other ghosts that caused catastrophe all over Amity. He seemed to be a teenager, maybe he died that young?

Ghosts can’t age, can they? And why would a teenager wear a skin tight suit? …..Other than being chosen as a miraculous holder…. Inviso-Bill  _ died _ wearing that, not transforming into the outfit like Paris’ heroes. Was he at a costume party? Must’ve been a killer one…

At the realization that Kaetlyn made a pun, she sandwiched her head between two pillows and soon enough fell fast asleep.

The sun greeted the still sleeping Kaetlyn with Saturday morning sunlight. She only woke up when her phone started buzzing frantically with spamming text messages. 

_ It’s worse than an alarm clock!  _

Reaching up on the shelf without Lunna’s bed, the half asleep girl stared at her phone’s lock screen and saw Alya filling it with texts like, “Where are you?” and “Have you seen the news??? It’s Carla Nightingale!!!”

Too lazy to type and knowing how awake her friend was, Kaetlyn called Alya, who answered in less than two seconds.

“You need to turn on the TV  _ NOW!!”  _ Kaetlyn pulled away the phone from her ear as she screeched through the microphone on hers.

“Give me a second…” Kaetlyn moaned as she slowly stretched, still wrapped in her several blankets, “I’m not even out of bed..”

“Hurry!!!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” She exhaustedly waddled out her bedroom, hanging up on Alya as she headed into the living area to turn on the TV and change it to the news station.

A girl who seems to be the same age as Kaetlyn, maybe older, sang and danced on the screen. 

          She had long wavy brown hair, peach skin, and brown eyes. The singer wore a short-sleeved white shirt and miniskirt, both having a pattern of yellow, magenta, cyan, and green triangles. A pair of black legging that ombre into a dark blue at the bottom covered her legs, with black spool shoes covering her feet.

After the girl finished singing her song, the screen cut to a portrait of a bald man wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants. 

“And that was Clara Nightingale's hit single Big Bang!” He said with enthusiasm, “Clara,” The screen cut to the man facing the girl that still danced, “in just a few months, you’ve become an international sensation with your ultra unique singing and style. Apparently, you even sing and dance in your sleep. Do you ever stop?”

“Never, you see. Dancing and singing are everything to me!” The girl explained reply and she cha-chad around the screen.

“Great...she rhymes…” Kaetlyn mumbled sarcastically.

“Sh! I’m listening!” Lunna hushed as she stared at the tv, floating beside her miraculous’ holder.

“Fine…..Wait! Lunna! What are you doing?!” The girl hissed in a hushed voice, “What if my parents see you?!”

“Calm down. Your mother left for work and your dad it still asleep.”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t wake-”

“Sh!”

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes and continued watching the news, secretly planning on disowning her miraculous if her father saw the arrogant kwami.

“You’ve come to Paris to film the video for your next song, which is going to be titled..‘Miraculous’!” The man announced to the audience on the other side of the screen.

_ What?? _

“I really admire and adore Ladybug, and Chat Noir!”

“What about Lune? She’s a pretty good hero herself!” Lunna snapped, addressing the rhyming girl. Kaetlyn just let her kwami be herself.

“I homage to them, I wanted to pay, because they inspire me every single day!”

“Auditions will be held at the Grand Cali Hotel, is that right?” The man said, “A little birdie told me that you already found your Chat Noir. Care to share the good news?”

“My lips are sealed~ but soon he’ll be revealed! We must still cast Ladybug and Lune, by the way! Yes, I’ll be wanting someone as Lune to join our play! So come down and Audition today!”

Wide eyed, Kaetlyn called Alya again, not having to wait a single second.

“So did you watch it?!” The girl asked anxiously.

“Uh...yeah, yeah I watched the news alright.” Kaetlyn replied, still in confused shock, “W-who’s Clara Nightingale?”

“Only one of the best singers ever to exist! She’s made so many popular songs! How could you  _ not  _ know her?!”

“Ah, well, you know...I grew up in America. Our countries don’t have the same popular singers..” She made her way back into her bedroom, Lunna zipped past her and waited on her pillow.

“Are you going to audition as anyone? Me and the girls are all going.”

“Me? Audition as Lune or Ladybug? Ha! Like I could ever pull off being one of them…” Kaetlyn said the last part shakily.

“Marinette’s coming too! So I won’t be the only one you know.”

_ Does she know know me that well? Impressed.  _

“How about I just watch the auditions? Not much of a dancer, or actor..”

“Fine, but don’t be late!” Alya hung up. Kaetlyn searched through her closet for a fresh set of clothes.”

“Why don’t you audition? Dip your feet into the water a bit.” Lunna suggested as Kaetlyn pulled out a random t-shirt.

“And risk my identity?! As my kwami, I thought you would be pestering me to  _ not  _ go.”

“I mean as Ladybug. Keeps your identity as ‘Lune’ safe, and you get to experience a once-in-a-lifetime event!”

She pulled her shirt over her torso while explaining, “I wasn’t lying when I said I’m not an actor or dancer. I prefer to watch people do that stuff instead of doing it myself.”

Lunna growled in annoyance, “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when you change your mind and it’s too late!”

“Whatever you say…” Kaetlyn sighed.

Entering the glass roofed building, Kaetlyn opened her mouth in awe at the sight of the large, colorful stage and even larger line of people!

Alya and the girls waving frantically at her caught her attention. Kaetlyn sped walked up to the group that was sectioned off from her by the red ropes. 

“Glad you can finally make it!” She exclaimed, “Come on, we’re going to audition!”

“Alya, I told you before, I don’t do that sort of thing. I just came to watch.”

“That’s a bummer..” Juleka said.

“It would’ve been fun if we could all do it!” Rose explained.

“Sorry, guys. Not like I’d be a good fit as anyone. I’ll just be over there.” Kaetlyn pointed behind her at an empty wall beside the entrance before waving goodbye.

“Thank you for coming, all of you! This is a dream come true! Together we’ll all dance and sing! It’s going to be awesome and amazing!” Clara Nightingale leaped and spun all over the stage, “And now, meet our rising star: Adrien as Chat Noir!!”

Everyone awed over Adrien Agreste as he exited a van while wearing an almost exact replica of Chat Noir’s suit. Only, he didn’t have the mask. He spoke to someone on a tablet that the person held. One of the employees rushed into the van Adrien came out. Was something wrong?

“It’s okay!” Clara practically sung through her microphone, “We don’t need the mask for tryouts anyway!”

Ah...so Adrien forgot his mask? Or maybe lost it?

As more employees removed the red rope at the front of one of the two lines, the girls either trying out as Ladybug or Lune got up on stage and began dancing. One-by-one, each girl showed off their performance with Adrien, each being dismissed to wait until the auditions were over for a decision to be made.

After the line ran out of people, Kaetlyn noticed Clara glancing at the one on the opposite side of the spacious room. She remained leaning against the wall as the singer took a tray of what seemed to be balls of soft pretzels. Kaetlyn still wasn’t custom to French dishes, so she suspected the baked good to be anything. Certainly looked like pretzels though.

“You must be starving from all this waiting.” Nightingale said as she walked up to the full line of auditioners. Something seemed up, her creased eyebrows and mischievous grin seemed out of character.

Suddenly, Clara tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face! The baked treats flew into the air only to come crashing down onto the floor! Before anything else could happen, Marinette slipped under the ropes and helped the rhyming singer up.

“Ah, there you are. Here’s a hug, because you are Ladybug!” Clara said to the pigtailed girl as she hugged her.

After some scared sentences followed by a nervous laugh from Marinette, Nightingale took the girl’s hand, “You did what Ladybug would have!” She pulled the auditioner into a waltz, “Just the same! Your heart is pure like hers. What’s your name?”

“This girl crazy, or what?” Lunna  whispered to Kaetlyn from her hoodie.

“And you wanted me to be a part of her music video.” She looked at the awkward situation her friend was in. Marinette seemed stiff and nervous, Carla had her knees on the ground, holding out her hand.

“U-um, excuse me?” Kaetlyn called as she briskly hurried to the pigtails’ side, “Excuse me? Uh, I don’t think Marinette feels all the comfortable right now, maybe someone else should be Ladybug? I-if she doesn’t want to be that is..” She felt awkward herself putting herself into the situation.

“And who are, may I ask?” Carla asked.

“Erm...Kaetlyn..?” She answered, bewildered.

“So I have found Lune as well, at last!”

“Wai-wai-wait...what?!!!! I-I think you got the wrong idea. Y-you see-”

Carla stood up and spun around Kaetlyn, “So shy, yet brave enough to bring comfort out of her way. All to save her friend’s day! Lune would do the same! So, are you game?”

It took Kaetlyn a while to process this.

“Woo! Go Kaetlyn and Marinette!” Alya cheered.

“You guys can do it!” Alix added, followed by more supportive comments from their friends.

“....Sorry, but I’ll have to decline. I’m not a good dancer.” Leave it up to Kaetlyn, the queen of excuses, to come up with the perfect excuse on reasons ‘why not?’.

“That’s so nice of you,” Marinette explained, “and I’m one of your hugest fans, but...I came here to be an extra with my friends and I  _ really  _ wanna stay with them.”

Carla Nightingale gave a saddened smile as she stood up from the floor, “That’s a pity. A shame, but I understand it’s true. That’s a very cool gesture, very Ladybug of you.” She said to Marinette, who smiled in response.

Before the dancer could speak to Kaetlyn, a girl dressed like ladybug walked into the room confidently. She even had the same hairstyle. Kaetlyn would’ve believed it truly was Ladybug if it weren’t for that all-too-familiar voice…

“Thank you all for coming! You can go home now.” 

_ Chloe… _

“Uh...heads up,  _ brat alert _ in the immediate vicinity.” Alya announced snarkily to her friends.

“‘Brat’ is an understatement.” Kaetlyn stated in an annoyed tone. Why did the clown have to always appear when she was least wanted, which happens to be  _ all _ the  _ time. _

Chloe strutted up the stairs, onto the stage where Adrien and Clara stood, “Your  _ Ladybug  _ has arrived. So when does the shoot begin?”

“Chloe,” Adrien spoke, “everyone has to audition, you know that.”

She turned to face where the audience would be and stretched her arms, “Oh yeah, that little formality..”

The blonde -currently wearing a ladybug wig- jogged to an empty space on stage to turn around and run back, stopping midway to lift her left leg up to create a hundred-eighty degree angle and spinning on her opposite foot. 

Placing her raised leg back on the ground, she tooks a large step forwards and spun again, this time in a ballerina sort of pose. A few more poses and spins, ending with breakdancing on the floor and a dramatic pose, all the girls still in line applauded and cheered for Chloe. Kaetlyn only scowled.

“You definitely got enough talent for me, but you and Chat Noir have to be a good match, you see?”

Chloe draped herself over Adrien with a hug, “No problem! Adrikins and I have known each other since we were little!”

Carla pondered her decision, but Mayor Bourgeois won her over, “The thought of the world’s greatest fashion designer and the daughter of the mayor of Paris. That would be just perfect.”

Marinette growled.

“Is there a problem, Master Dupain-Cheng?” Alya addressed the girl, referring to a joke they made when Chloe first walked in.

“Chloe playing Ladybug? No way! Not gonna happen!”

“Oh?  _ That  _ bothers you more than not being with Adrien in a video?”

“Uh...If I  _ were  _ Ladybug, I wouldn’t want a brat like Chloe playing me!”

The girls turned their attention to Chloe as she started giggling with joy and creating the nickname ‘Adrecat’ for Adrien. As if the evil clown playing a hero wasn’t enough, she had to make awful puns as nicknames too?!

“Hey wait!” Marinette climbed on stage, “I’ve changed my mind. I  _ do  _ wanna be Ladybug!”

Carla pumped her hand into the air, “Awesome! This will be the best video yet!” She spun over to kiss Marinette on her cheeks, “Thank you. Thank you Marinette!” She rushed over to Chloe, “I’m really sorry, what’s-your-name, but you can still be an extra in the video if your game?”

Kaetlyn snickered at the singer referring to the clown as ‘what’s-your-name’.

“What?! You want me to be a mere...EXTRA?!!” She stomped away, her father, the mayor, following behind her, “ _ Ri _ diculous! Utterly  _ ri _ diculous!”

“We still need to find someone for Lune...Kaetlyn, to ask if your still up for it, would it be too soon?” Carla crouched down from the stage to be at near eye level with the girl.

She looked at her friends, then at all the girls in line, then up at Marinette and Adrien. Being Lune risked her identity being revealed, and she knew most of the other people in line would  _ love _ to play as a superhero in Carla’s video, but her friends seemed to want her to play the wolf when the singer first offered the role.

“It would be nice to have all of us in the video together, Kaetlyn.” Adrien spoke.

She didn’t want to let anyone down.. “Mm….o..kay...I’ll be Lune..” She said, still a little unsure.

“Great! Now with all dancers at their best, why don’t you two go get dressed?” Carla motioned her arms to point at two vans, each filled with costumes. 

Kaetlyn shyly walked into one of them, yellow lights shining softly. She made sure the door was locked tight before getting dressed in the Lune outfit already laid out on the dresser surface.

“Are you going to put the mask on?” Lunna asked. Kaetlyn wore the white suit and ears, but held the mask in her hands.

“I’m gonna have to. It would seem too suspicious if I just lost it like Adrien did. Two people losing their masks?”

“But with your ponytail and face structure, people are bound to connect the dots.”

“Hm…” Kaetlyn thought for a second, “I may not be able to do anything about my face, but what about my hair?”

Kaetlyn walked out the van wearing the suit, ears, and mask. Everyone cheered as she walked up on stage, Adrien and Marinette already standing there, but neither with their masks...

“Spotlight!” Carla called through her microphone. She huddled the three teenagers into a circle, “So, your Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lune, right?”

“NO!! Uh..um…” All three exclaimed and suttered in sync, “Yeah!” They each followed with nervous laughter.

Beginning to practice the dance routine, Carla didn’t question why neither Adrien or Marinette didn’t have their masks, but questioned Kaetlyn.

“I must say, you look pretty. And I say that with a smile, but why not your old hairstyle?”

“Oh, well...I just felt like changing things up a bit. That’s all.” Kaetlyn had her hair tied on a long braid that rested on her left shoulder, and parted at the same side, her bangs covered most of her left eye.

Adrien, Kaetlyn, and Marinette continued their practice routine until Chloe and the mayor burst through the doors.

“I’m sorry,” The mayor began, “my minister of staff realized you never submitted permit blah blah in the circular blah that one can blah blah C city hall, which is blah blah blah blah closed for renovations till August, which means you don’t have a permit to shoot anywhere in France, including Paris.”

Kaetlyn couldn’t understand his French, the mayor had been speaking so fast! She’s just starting to get the hang of understanding people who speak at an average pace. All she knew was that Carla had just been prevented from doing her shoot.

“I-I don’t understand!”

Chloe answered, “It means: No more dancing, no more singing today. The nightingale can spread her wings and fly away!” She tossed Carla’s microphone in the air after snatching it out of her hand.

“No!” She exclaimed as she dropped all the flyers the mayor handed her and darted for her mic.

Kaetlyn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, wishing she could explode and totally annihilate this clown without having any consequences in return.

“No..” Carla echoed, “The video  _ needs  _ to be shot here, in Paris; the capitol of love..the city of Chat Noir, Lune, and Ladybug.. This ruins all of my plans.. I’m so sorry my beloved fans!!” She rushed off, sobbing.

“Good riddens.” Chloe uttered from her foul mouth.

“What the heck is your problem you little-!” Kaetlyn was interrupted.

“ _ My  _ problem?! She had it coming after not letting me be Ladybug!”

“You think just because your father has money you can do whatever you want?! Knowing you, you probably blackmailed her father into doing this!”

Everyone gasped, accusing such a thing to the mayor’s daughter seemed like a big deal to everybody, but titles didn’t matter to Kaetlyn. She didn’t care if someone was a famous actor or even the king of the world! What Chloe did was vile, putrid, horrid!

“Young lady, you better watch your tone.” Mayor Bourgeois snapped at Kaetlyn, who would’ve bit back if it weren’t for whatever punishment the stupid laws would give her for talking back at him.

Just then, an illuminating magenta strip of light whipped Chloe and her father, though it more of phased through them, seeing they had no reaction until they noticed the noticed the magenta outline surrounding them. 

A girl with long blonde pigtails, the tips of her hair being dyed teal and red on alternating opposite sides. Her skin white, and red and teal eyes being covered by green, blue, and red striped glasses. The blonde wore a magenta sparkling bodysuit with colorful designs the same as the stage Kaetlyn stood on. In her hand looked like Fairy Godmother’s magic wand from Cinderella, except with a blue candy cane pattern.

“Sing, dance, or rhyme, or you’ll be frozen in no time!” The girl informed through a graceful spin. 

Kaetlyn hurried to find a hiding spot to transform. By now, she knew an akumatized victim when she saw one.

She peeked from behind a van, as Chloe complained away, her hand started to turn the same magenta that outlined her. In the blink of an eye, the color spread and turned her into a terrified magenta statue! She looked like a plastic action figure with all the vibrant reflections bouncing off of her.

The girl spun her wand around, creating a magenta whip to form from it, then started transforming everyone else into statues.

“Lunna! Moon, Rise!” First the suit, then the mask and ears, finishing off with the tail-like cape and sheathe for her duo hook swords. Lune noticed her hairdo.

“Um…” She used her index finger and thumb to pick up the end up her long braid, “Why do I still have this? Lunn-...oh, wait.” Any questions she had would need to wait, for her kwami had been fused into her bracelet.

Lune followed the villain to the roof of the building.

“Sing, dance, or rhyme, or you’ll be frozen in no time!”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. No need to repeat yourself.”

“Lune, what a surprise! Never thought you’d appear so quickly right before my eyes!” She used her whip on the wolf, who ducked just in time.

“Okay,  _ that  _ was close.”

The villain was about to whip Lune again, but Ladybug’s yoyo prevented her.

“I thought you were a fan of all of us, Nightingale, so you should know that we fight villains!”

Taking a second look, it did make sense for the villain to be Nightingale, with the rhyming and everything. Lune is horrible with names, but how could she not recognize her face?! White skin, separate colored eyes, blonde hair...okay maybe she’s not  _ that _ ba-  

“WOAH!!”

Lune backflipped out of Nightingale’s whip. 

“I’m Frightningale from here on out. Forever and ever, there’s no doubt!” She began attacking the two female heroes, who continuously dodged, “And if you two stand in my way, there’ll be a price to pay!”

“You have to com ‘round. Don’t let negative emotions take you over!” Ladybug sent her yoyo flying, but Frightningale leaned back and grabbed hold of the string.

“Uh...I think it’s too late to convince her to become her smiling popstar self.” Lune suggested monotone.

Still holding onto the string, Frightningale leaped down to match the heroes’ level, “Song and dance will make the world a better place. Don’t agree with me? HA! Then your a disgrace!”

Lune unsheathed one of her hook swords as Ladybug and the rhyming victim were caught in their own mini battle on the roads of Paris.

“I can help you if you give me your akuma!”

“I won’t let you take my akuma away! I like the new me, and I’m here to stay!” As Frightningale ran up to Ladybug, Lune would’ve blocked the villain if Chat Noir didn’t trip her first with his staff.

“Do you mind if  _ I _ join the dance?” He asked as he rested his chin on the end of his staff.

Frightningale stood up and leaped all the way onto the roof of the building across the road! “You’re like all the others, but you can’t silence me! I’m just trying to make the world better, can’t you see?”

_ That’s what I thought I was doing when I was Enmity…  _ Lune started questioning herself again, was she even worthy to be Lune? A hero who lets themselves become akumatized isn’t a hero at all. Just some wannabe who attempts to help people, but ends up failing.

“Lune!” Ladybug brought the dazed hero back to earth.

“Hm?”

“I take left, Chat Noir takes right, and you strike from behind.”

“Oh..uh..okay.”

The three heroes took their routes to surround Frightningale, which would have succeeded if she wasn’t so graceful! Chat extended his staff, Ladybug tossed her yoyo, and Lune threw her sword like a spear. Her given weapons aren’t exactly meant for ranged combat... It was the best she could do.

They tried their triple attack again. This time, Lune prepared to swing her other sword. Maybe she could knock Frightningale unconscious so Ladybug could grab the akuma with ease.

As the other two used their weapons, the villain backflipped out of the way. Lune couldn’t even reach her! How high can this woman jump?!

Ladybug’s yoyo ended up wrapping around Chat Noir. Frightningale attempted to whip him and put him under the same statue-ifying curse, but Ladybug tugged her yoyo string and sent him twirling out of the way and into her arms.

The villain successfully whipped them. The two now had a magenta outline around them. 

_ If I can get her wand, maybe I can get the akuma too! _

Lune jumped from behind, clutching onto Frightningale’s wand. She gave a hero a distasteful look.

“Uh, hi. Yeah….I’ll be needing this. So if you could just hand it over over? That would be great.” Lune said before her and the akumatized victim began a game of tug-of-war for the wand.

In the end, Frightningale won and whipped Lune as well. Now, all three heroes had to dance or rhyme to prevent from becoming magenta statues.

“Welcome to my musical show! I hope it will be your fatal blow!” Frightningale exclaimed, followed by evil laughter.

Chat was about to run up to the villain and attack her if Ladybug didn’t interrupt him, “Wait! Stay right here and dance! Or else you’ll be frozen-” Her hand started to turn pur magenta, “Eh….without a..chance!” Her arm turned back, then began dancing to preventing from transforming again.

“Yeah, you’re right. We have to rhyme! Not so easy..hm...all the time?” Chat then began dancing too.

“...You guys are crazy.” Lune stated, her arms crossed. Up to her left calf muscle turned into a statue.

“Lune, you have to rhyme and dance if you don’t want to end up like the people of France!” Ladybug informed, seemingly already getting the hang of this poetry stuff.

With a scowl, Lune tried thinking of a response to turn her leg back, “I’m full aware of that...don’t..get me wrong, but I’m..not one for dancing and rhyming….like in a s..ong??” Good enough for the curse’s taste. Her leg could now move again.

“Haha! Yes!” Only to turn back… “Ugh….”

“Don’t forget, you need to rhyme when speaking, and you need to dancing while...sneaking??” Chat reminded, as if Ladybug’s warning wasn’t enough..which it wasn’t.

“Like I know how to write poetry. Doesn’t it work if I say random things that rhyme, like...woefully?” Her leg changed back to normal.

“Don’t forget to dance! Or you’ll be stuck in that stance!” Frightningale said through a devilish grin.

Lune looked at her partners and tried copying their dancing movements. She replicated them decently..maybe? The wolf never knew how to dance, she didn’t think she’d need classes either.

She noticed a moth outline form around the villain’s eyes.

“Hawkmoth, you bet. Miraculous you’ll get!” Frightningale slid down the domed shaped roof to offer an attack the the heroes, only to be countered with Ladybug’s yoyo.

“Stay in charge, Chat Noir. Don’t blow a fuse, don’t forget your dancing fight moves!”

“Dancing fight moves?” His face lit up, “Like my capoeira grooves!” Pulling off some sa- _ weet~  _ moves, Chat was able to prevent Frightningale from attacking.

“Daaaaang, Chat!” Lune needed to end the next part with a rhyme… “Your skills are as graceful as a cat’s!”

The heroes all backflipped in their own style to dodge their opponents whip. Backflipping seems to be the move of the day.

“Aha! Why is Chat Noir so dumb? He doesn’t know fifty plus fifty as a sum.” She chimed. 

_ What? _

“Yes I do! The dummy is you! It’s-”

“Fifty plus fifty is a hundred and two!” Ladybug interrupted.

“Huh?” Chat Noir, Lune, and Frightningale questioned in unison.

“Your math is crazy. Count again My lady.” Chat said as Ladybug blocked the villain’s attacked with her yoyo. Lune braced herself in case any would come flying her way.

“Fifty plus fifty, the sum doesn’t rhyme! One more false move and your trapped big time!” The ladybug leaped backwards to dodge another attack.

“I almost made a serious boo boo, but I didn’t! Thanks to you!” Chat then twirled out of the whip’s way. The three of them continued dodging for a while.

“Look, as much as I love this exercise, I say we finish this before the music dies.” Lune mentioned, the first part being sarcastic. 

Being cornered on the edge of the roof, the three of them leaped down to the streets and hid.

“You three think you’re being so clever, but soon you’ll tire yourselves and be frozen forever!” Frightningale’s voice echoed through the scattered magenta statues of terrified civilians.

“It’s not in our favor at a glance, because we constantly have to advance while keeping up the song and dance! We can leave nothing to chance.” Ladybug whispered as she, Chat, and Lune found a way to continue dancing through their crouched positions behind a bus.

“Sweet bugaboo, I agree, but what possible plan do you see?” Chat asked. Lune would usually find a snarky comment to follow, but preferred to say as least as possible to decrease her chances of turning into an action figure like Chloe.

“Our last weapon can do her harm. It is my Lucky Charm!” Handcuffs fells into Ladybug’s hands. “What is this thrown our way?”

“Handcuffs I would say.” Lune answered.

“Wow, no way…” Chat said sarcastically.

“I’ll find a way to point out the obvious any day!” Lune realized her skill in rhymes, “Hey, I’m suddenly getting good at this.” Then her hand turned a reflective magenta. “Maybe I should stop. Why do you need cuffs anyways? To play as a cop?” Whew..her hand turned back to normal.

Looking around, Ladybug answered, “They’re not for her..they’re meant for us! Now Chat Noir, do your stuff!”

Chat flexed his hand, knowing she referred to his cataclysm. “...I can’t find a rhyme.” He said through a frown, “Can you help me this time?”

Lune tried thinking of something, but Ladybug beat her, “Chat Noir, you’re a sweet talker rhymer dancer and walker. Look at the bright side today. Say goodbye to pessimism and hello to..”

Chat’s eyes brightened, “Hello to Optimism! Cataclysm!”

At that, Ladybug cuffed her and the cat’s hands together, as well as use her yoyo to tie each of one of their feet. It looked like they were attending some weird three legged race.

“Hey, what about me? There aren’t two of us. There’s three.” Lune pointed out.

“Don’t worry, forget I did not. Sneak behind and wait for my signal. That’ll help us a lot.” Ladybug ordered just as Frightningale lifted the bus with her bare hands! Jeez, how powerful is an akumatized villain?!

“Connected, we’re one. Our movements are synced. So let’s get a move on because we are linked!” Ladybug exclaimed as she and Chat duked it out with the villain.

Lune leaped out of sight, so Frightningale still doesn’t know where she is yet. Taking the advantage, she stealthily swerved around the magenta statues and climbed inside the building where Clara’s stage still stood.

Chat Noir and Ladybug managed to steer their opponent inside with no difficulty. Frightingale stood up after being knocked over and sprinted onto her stage.

“You can’t bend the rules! Dancing tied up is cheating fools!”

“You’re feeling unsteady. You know you’ve lost already!” Chat rhymed -like he should- as he and Ladybug strutted down the walkway. They seemed pretty confident. Especially Chat, who seems to breathe the runway. Almost as if we were use to acting like a model.

Lune made sure she was out of Frightningale’s sight, so ended up behind the decorated background of the stage.

“I agree,” Ladybug said, “you seemed to have lost your pride, but you’ll lose more thanks to the wolf on our side!”

Taking that as her cue, Lune leaped down to be right behind the villain.

“Hi there! Remember me? I’m going to need to take that wand of yours, you see?” Lune snatched Frightningale’s wand and tossed it to Chat, who caught it with his cataclysmic hand. It turned pitch black before disintegrating into dust. Out came Hawk Moth’s butterfly.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” All three heroes called out as Ladybug tossed her spotted handcuffs into the air, letting the swarm of ladybug repair everything that had been damaged.

With the constant need to rhyme and dance out of the way, “Time to de-evilize!” Lune watched as the pure white moth fluttered out of Ladybug’s yoyo and back to wherever it came from.

“Pound it!” The three of them exclaimed as they pounded fists.

“Oh yeah,” Chat began, “Lune?

“Hm?

“I never got to ask, but why is your hair different?”

“Oh uh...dunno! A makeover..I guess?? Um...oh! Won’t you look at that, my five minutes are about to run out, see ya!” Lune darted off. She wasn’t actually running out of time on her miraculous, for she never used her Midnight Howl. It just gave her an excuse to escape before she might slip up and reveal a hint about her civilian form.

Hiding behind the outdoor wall and front doors that were still wide open, Lune transformed back to normal.

“Seriously though,  _ why _ was my hair still this darn braid?!” Kaetlyn hissed quietly at Lunna.

“The miraculous changed your outfit based on current fashion. In this case, it doesn’t need to change your hairstyle to match your uniform.” The kwami explained.

“Don’t I get a say in how I look?!”

“You could’ve always just tied your hair back up.” Lunna shrugged

“Hard to do with non removable wolf ears on your head..” 

With a growl, Kaetlyn walked from behind the door and back into the building.

“I was saved by the two of you!? How amazing! Too good to be true!” Carla Nightingale exclaimed as she twirled.

“And Lune.” Chat informed.

“She had to run off, but she did some good work helping us.” Ladybug added.

Kaetlyn smiled. It meant so much to her to be appreciated like this. Though, the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she wasn’t used to ruined the moment. It felt so strange to feel so...light? How would you describe it?

“Sounds like you’re a pretty good hero, Kaetlyn.” Lunna whispered.

“Maybe, though I need to find better ways to keep my alter ego a secret other than change my hairdo.”

“True.”

“....I think I’ve had enough rhymes for one day.”

Lunna giggled as Kaetlyn walked up to Carla. Ladybug and Chat Noir already left because of their time limit. Instead of rehearsing the dance again, Kaetlyn discovered that she and most of Paris would be practicing together to make a music video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i rhyme? Barely  
> Are my rhymes good? Not at all  
> Creating the rhyming that wasnt from the episode was hard...but, i did it! I guess??  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Identity Revealed?!

“It’s nice of you to show me around.” Kaetlyn said to Arden. The two girls were walking back to school after Arden showed her around the area during lunch. 

Kaetlyn never went anywhere other than her apartment and the school. Every other place she had been was as a superhero with no time to memorize the routes, or when her father drove her and her mother to restaurants when they first moved to France.

“I was glad I was able to help out. Er- I mean, I  _ am  _ glad at the moment. Not that I was only glad this moment, I was glad during showing you around and- ...I think I should stop..” Arden began twirling the ends of her long hair.

Kaetlyn had some trouble not laughing at her friend’s nervous stuttering. In a mind why, of course! Not to be mean.. “I guess ‘glad’ is the word of the day.” 

Both giggled.

“Heheh! I did say that a lot didn’t I…?”

“Eh, no problem. Just trying to lighten the atmosphere. You don’t seem the best at socialization.” They entered the front doors into the courtyard.

“I haven’t had the best of luck making friends because of my name… It was okay in elementary, but after that..well…”

Kaetlyn suddenly felt angry, “People are like that. They pick on those different just to make them feel better about themselves.” 

For someone who tried to ‘lighten the atmosphere’ just a few seconds ago, things turned out pretty bad pretty quickly.. Luckily, Marinette was there to bring things back up.

“Kaetlyn!” She called as she ran up to the two girls.

“Hey Marinette. Something wrong?”

“No. I actually wanted to tell you that Jagged Stone will be recording at my parents’ bakery after school!”

“Jagged stone!” Arden asked, a wide smile on her face.

“Mhm! Make sure to watch the news for it!” Marinette informed.

“Alright. We will.” Kaetlyn said as the pigtailed girl hurried to her class, “Oh, I need to catch up to her. We’re in the same class.”

“Oh! Alright...I guess I’ll see you..later?” Arden said, returning to her normal shy self.

“Later! And you can come to my place to watch Jagged Stone with me. Haven’t had any visitors other than the landlord, so you’ll be my first guest!” Kaetlyn offered.

“T-that would be great! Thanks. Thank you...a lot!” Arden waved goodbye as the two split ways to make it in time for class.

 

______________________

 

_ Knock! Knock! Knock!  _ “I got it!” 

Kaetlyn rushed to the front door of her apartment. Opening it, she saw Arden in the doorway. “Glad you could make it!”

“Y-yeah. I’m glad too. Uh...word of the day! Eheh..” She twirled her hair again, obviously a personal action when uncomfortable.

“Was..that an attempt of a joke?”

Her eyes widened, “UH- M-m-maybe.??? Was it that bad?! I-I’m sorry!”

Kaetlyn chuckled, “It’s fine. You don’t have to be funny. Like me. Instead of jokes, I use my natural snarkyness.”

Arden smiled, seemingly a little more relaxed. That’s when Kaetlyn’s mother walked up. She wore a dark green t-shirt with rolled up jeans and flats.

“You must me Kaetlyn’s friend. I’m her mother.” The woman said in French with a smile.

“H-hello. I’m Arden, Mrs…?”

“Shire.”

“Mrs.Shire” Arden finished as Kaetlyn’s mother guided her inside. Kaetlyn already had the TV turned on to the news channel. She sat on the three person couch.

“Come and sit down. It’s about to start.”

“Oh, okay.” Arden took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, stiff and uncomfortable.

“If you need anything, just let me know. I can get it for you.”

“Thanks for the offer.” Arden said, “I’ve just not been to someone else's house in a while. And the only time I ever watch the news is when the Swimming Olympic competitions are on..”

“Really?” Kaetlyn never took her as a swimming fan.

“Yeah! I’m in love with the water, in fact. I’ve won a few swimming competitions myself.” She explained shyly, “Er- N-Not Olympic competitions, of course! Just ones that my swimming classes would offer once a month. It’s just something fun we did. Not even official…!”

Kaetlyn smirked amusingly when, with some rock n’ roll music, a screen of a blue and orange arrow pattern separated to reveal tons of fans cheering and holding up signs of a man with a goatee and wild hair. She assumed the man was Jagged Stone.

The screen slid through moving pictures of a view settings. The only one Kaetlyn recognized was the Dupen-Chengs’ bakery. A logo made up of the same orange and blue arrows spun in the middle of the screen before showing the same bald man from Carla’s interview. 

She  _ still _ didn’t know his name. Though, when does she ever know someone’s name besides a friend, or foe like Chloe?

“Welcome to ‘Fill My Shoes!’” The man began with much enthusiasm, “You’re joining us live in a new episode, and our guess today is the one and only: Jagged Stone!” The screen widend to make room for two people to be on screen.

“Rock and roll~ Ye-heah!” Jagged had pale green eyes, and his black hair was dyed purple at the tips. He wore heavy dark eyeshadow. His outfit included a sparkly black jacket with yellow accents and epaulets, yellow pants with black vertical stripes, and black heeled boots. Lacy, black fingerless gloves finished off the look.

“-a big thanks to Tom Dupen for having us here in our bakery! The best in Paris, I might add.” The bald man motioned his arm to Marinette’s father, who walked into frame, looking awfully nervous.

The camera followed Jagged Stone and Mr.Dupain to a countertop with dough and ingredients to make it. Jagged began karate chopping the dough.

“No, no…” Mr.Dupain began, “You have the right energy Jagged, you just need to be gentle.” He glanced towards the camera before shyly waving. A second later, he started showing the singer how to properly knead dough.

A few minutes later, the interviewer began asking questions, “So Jagged, how does it feel to fill the baker’s shoes today?”

“It’s awesome! Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch!” He pulled out a mesh of croissants, a baguette, and a third pastry Kaetlyn didn’t recognize. Together it looked like a guitar...maybe? She didn’t see it.

“This is so rock n’ roll!” Jagged began singing, “ _ Flour~ eggs and bu~tter!”  _ Kaetlyn turned her head to Arden at the sound of her softly squealing.

“Are...you okay?” She asked, the shy girl immediately stopped at the realization of not being alone.

“Hm? Oh..yeah! Yeah..I-I-I...erm…”

Kaetlyn left out a small laugh, “It’s fine. Don’t stress over it. I’m guessing you like Jagged Stone a lot. Huh?”

“Y-yes! Very much! I always listen to his songs while doing my homework..sometimes I’ll dance to it in my room...AH! Sorry! That was too much information!”

“And  _ that’s  _ what we call a ‘TMI’. But don’t worry about it. I was pretty socially awkward child myself, still am.”

The two girls smiled before returning their attention to the show. They saw the screen panning over to Jagged stone and a lady with pink hair and brown skin who wore a suit. They were hunching over what looked to be a high quality loft bed? The walls were covered in countless of pictures of Adrien Agreste. Kaetlyn noticed some random items on the desks, like sketches of clothing design and samples of different fabrics. 

This was the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, right? Meaning it was literally across the rode of their school, meaning They also lived in the several floors above the bakery,  _ meaning  _ this was a bedroom, a bedroom belonging to a fangirl of Adrien.

Marinette burst through a trapdoor, most likely the entry and exit of her bedroom. “What are you guys doing in here?!”

“Hey, Marinette, you want me to sign this poster of me?” Jagged asked, oblivious to how terrified the girl looked. The camera zoomed in on a poster of the singer leaning against her desk.

“No! I just need everyone to  _ leave.  _ And you, stop filming! Penny, do something!”

The cameraman turned to the pink haired lady, Kaetlyn could now see she had light brown eyes.

“You heard the lady.” Penny stated before pushing a man wearing some funky clothing. She walked across the room as the screen went to static and went to a commercial break.

“Poor girl…” Arden shook her head subtly, “Everyone from school must be watching! Not to mention whoever else watches ‘Fill My Shoes’.”

“I feel sorry for her too…” Kaetlyn agreed, “I mean, sure it wasn’t that much of a secret to the girls in our class, but now almost everyone in our school knows about this!” She recalled to when she had her own little crush in middle school, but no one knew except for Sam. Thinking about it, did Danny and Tucker suspect something back then?

The show went back live to show Marinette’s mother wielding a wooden pizza pan!? 

“I demand an apology!” She ordered in fury. She’s probably referring to the crew invading her daughter’s room.

Chaos broke out, Kaetlyn didn’t know how, but the place was just a mess! A total wreck! The camera kept jolting all over the bakery, showing unexplainable things happening! Doors mysteriously slamming shut, flying pastries, the windows closing!

An outlandish dressed woman wrapped her arm around Jagged Stone.

“Hello, Jagged.” She greeted menacingly. The singer scrambled away from her.

“Wh-who are you?! Where’s Penny? Penny!!”

The woman stood up and stared directly into the lens of the camera, “There’s no more Penny to deal with all your problems, Jagged. From now on there’s only Troublemaker!” 

She clicked the button on her pen, turning invisible. Clicking it again, Troublemaker returned to being visible.

She wore a sleeveless jumpsuit with built in boots. Over it was a short sleeved magenta jacket. Her hair styled into a wild mohawk, and her face was covered in heavy face makeup. Everything had a black, white, and bright magenta coloration to it.

“And I’ll maker your life nothing but problems!” As she started laughing hauntingly, Kaetlyn tried thinking of an excuse to leave her apartment.

“I’ll….go get some snacks! Yeah..” She bolted for the front door.

“But aren’t they in the kitchen?” Arden asked. Kaetlyn didn’t hear anymore than that, for she was already sprinting down the emergency stairs of the building. There was no time for an elevator!

“You’re not that good of a storyteller…” Lunna stated, flying beside Kaetlyn.

“It’s a little hard to think when there’s an akuma attacking your classmate's house! Moon, Rise!”

Lune leaped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the bakery. Ladybug stood on the balcony, so the wolf decided to join her.

“Did I miss anything?” 

“No,” Ladybug answered, “But we need to hurry before we do. Who knows what Troublemaker could be up to.”

The two heroines spotted Chat Noir enter the scene with his staff. He walked down the red carpeted walkway that was set up for the show. He tried lifting the steel door the villain had rolled down, only for Troublemaker to appear out of nowhere and throw him into a news van across the road. 

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his ankle and swung him on the roof with them.

“Right on time, Chat Noir!”

“Good to see you, Bugaboo, Lune. Looks like we’re gonna break bread today, huh?” He laid back comfortable in the lounge chair he’d fallen on.

“Stop calling me ‘Bugaboo’” Ladybug demanded. Lune made herself a mental note not to call her that. Not that she ever would, it seemed like a pet name Chat used to flirt with her.

“Follow me.” Lune and Chat did as told and slipped down another trapdoor that lead to the top of Marinette’s bed.

“Oh, wow. That’s a lot of pictures..” Chat said as he examined a pinboard covered in a layer of pictures of Adrien. Lune felt  awkward in here, like an added bonus to the invasion of privacy the show had revealed.

The wolf heard something. She saw Troublemaker on the bedroom floor, who had tossed a handful of knitting needles. 

“Watch out!”

Chat lifted the mattress as a target the needles planted into. Ladybug quickly slammed her hand on the mattress, setting it back down and sending Chat and Lune flying into the wall!

“Sorry.” She apologized as she joined them in the floor. Lune paid close attention to her hearing. Everytime Troublemaker clicked her pen, it made a distinctive noise, then there's the footsteps the villain makes.

After some tosses and misses made between the heroes and villain, Troublemaker lifted a piece of furniture and threw it at the trio. The girl’s dodged, Chat caught it and tossed behind him.

Lune took this time to unsheathe her hook swords. All three heroes tried attacking Troublemaker with their weapons at once, but with just a click of her pen, she turned intangible and phased through the floor. “So, Troublemaker can walk through walls -and floors, disappear. What, can she fly as well?” Lune asked to Chat since he was the only one left in the room.

“If so, she’d be much more unique than the other guys we fought.” The cat replied.

“You think?”

“Maybe.” 

Suddenly, Troublemaker leaped up from the wooden floor and reached out for Ladybug’s earrings. Her miraculous!

“Look out!” Chat Noir warned. Ladybug had no time to register the situation.

Lune used one of her swords to hook onto her legs and trip her. She used the back end of her other sword to knock Troublemaker backwards. The villain lost grip of her pen and it slid across the room.

“The akuma is inside the pen!” Ladybug exclaimed as he stood up.

All four of them bolted for the pen. Troublemaker got her hands on it first. 

“Touch me if you dare.” She clicked the pen and phased through the floor again.

“What’re we going to do?” Chat Noir asked, “I can’t touch her with a ten foot pole even if I wanted to!”

Ladybug explained, “Her strength is also her weakness. In order to touch us she must be touchable herself!”

The three heroes got up on their feet. Ladybug guided them to the kitchen/living room. Lune, Chat, and Ladybug braced for any attacks.

“Be careful! She’s probably hiding somewhere in this room! If she wants to take our miraculous she can’t be untouchable.” Ladybug informed.

“And if we can grab her, we can also grab her pen.” Chat added.

“Right, but we’ll have to be pretty quick about it.” Lune said just before Troublemaker phased through the ceiling and kicked Lune and Ladybug back, then attempted to take off Chat’s ring.

Ladybug used her yoyo to wrap around the two, both being unable to move. The villain became intangible and turned her attention back to the heroine’s miraculous.

“No!” Troublemaker pinned Ladybug to the floor and managed to take off one of her earrings!!

“Ladybug!!!” Lune called out, she did her best to focus on the akumatized victim instead of her partner’s face. 

“Cataclysm!!” Chat leapt at Troublemaker, who clicked her pen and began sinking through the floor and dropped the earing in the process. Ladybug hastily snatched her piece of jewelry back and reattached it to her ear.

Lune felt lucky to get a bracelet as her miraculous, she never wanted to get her ears pierced. In fact, she could see Lunna piercing her ears herself! The wolf shivered at the thought of her kwami poking holes in her ears just to be able to transform.

“That was close call.” Chat said as he walked up to Ladybug. He clutched his hand engulfed in his Cataclysm, as if to make sure it didn’t come in contact with anything, or anyone.

“Certainly not how I dreamed we’d share our secret identity. Oh no, not like that.”

Lune had a weird feeling about that last part. Maybe the tone Chat used? It just...didn’t sound right to her.

“Anyways,” Lune said as she joined the two, “let’s just worry about the akumatized victim. Troublemaker is our main priority at the moment.”

The two other heroes nodded in agreement. Ladybug called forth her lucky charm, to halves of a broken plate fell in her hands. She looked around, with a small issue, she eventually found a tube of glue to use.

“Stickin’ time!”

“Seriously..” Chat asked monotone.

“You got some weird plan?” Lune practically assumed.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Chat and Lune bursted through the trapdoor, entering Marinette’s bedroom.

“Alright! We’re coming to get you!” Chat Noir stated, holding up his cataclysmic hand as if it were a gun. Ladybug followed behind the two other heroes, using the glued together plate as a shield.

“Be careful you two. She can come from anywhere to get my miraculous!” Ladybug begged fearfully.

“Don’t worry,” Lune said, “Just stay behind us and you’ll be safe.” 

With no response, the cat added, “She’s nowhere to be seen. I’ll check on the roof. Stay here!” He climbed through the trapdoor on the ceiling, exiting the room.

“I’ll double check downstairs.” Lune said before leaving the scene.

“No don't leave me alone!” She heard Ladybug plead before closing the door. She also heard thudding and the plate Ladybug had in her hands shattering.

She swung open the door and rested her elbow on the floor. She watched as Troublemaker struggled to pull off Ladybug’s earrings. They were glued on.

“Oh, my poor Bugaboo. Another supervillain fan has literally glued themselves to you.”

Lune held up the tube of glue in her hand for Troublemaker to see as he continued. The wolf and cat leapt at the villain and hero. They were all in some weird spinning dance routine that Lune imagined looked hilarious. Chat managed to grab Troublemaker’s pen and turn it into dust with his cataclysm.

The villain transformed back into Penny. Going through their normal routine of returning Paris back to its state before the attack, Penny began asking the common questions of, “What’s happening? Where am I?” And the not so common question of, “Where’s Jagged?”

Ladybug took the initiative to answer, “You’re always so helpful, putting everyone before you. Let’s worry about Penny for a change. How are you feeling?”

Penny smiled softly before replying, “I’m fine. Thank you Ladybug.”

“Hey, we helped too.” Lune pointed out with a smile. Ladybug’s miraculous began beeping frantically.

“Whoops! We gotta go! Rock n’ roll!” 

“Rock n’ roll!” Chat echoed as he followed Ladybug out through the roof.

“Rock n’ rolllll~” Lune pretty much sang as she played the air guitar, which made Penny giggle.

“Don’t stress over making everyone happy. Just stay calm and you’re bound to do marvelous things!” The wolf finished up as she exited through the roof as well, joining the cat and ladybug on the balcony.

“Well that was a close call.” Ladybug said, referring to her identity almost being revealed, “Looks like you  didn’t find out my true identity today!”

“I already know who you are.” Chat stated, which made both girls freeze in fear, “You’re the girl of my dreams.”

Ladybug went from worried to relieved, even began giggling. Meantime, Lune gripped her stomach to prevent from puking. This mushy stuff always reminded her of how stupid she was when in middle school.

“Pound it.” Lune, despite her current emotions, joined Chat and Ladybug at their mini celebration of a job well done. Then they split ways to return to wherever they needed to be.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Kaetlyn waited in the elevator with a bag of chips in hand. 

“I say you’re getting better at this superhero stuff.” Lunna stated, floating beside the girl’s shoulder.

“To tell you the truth, I feel a little braver as Lune, makes me feel like I can be myself since no one will know who I am with my mask.”

“Really? I thought you’d be more uptight with the responsibility of keeping everyone safe in mind.”

The elevator doors opened with a ding. 

Kaetlyn walked down the hall as she explained herself, “Maybe, but I can be sarcastic without the fear that someone might misunderstand. I’m not sure how to accurately explain it, but I just have more confidence in myself.”

“Whatever you say.” Lunna sighed before hiding in her friend’s hood. Kaetlyn opened the door to see Arden still sitting on the couch.

“Kaetlyn!” She exlcaimed.

“Told you I was going to get snacks.” The girl walked up to the living area to place the bag of ships on the coffee table and take a seat.

“But aren’t there chips in the kitchen?”

“Yes, but I wanted to try something from Paris and not what’s left from when we were still in America.”

“Are chip brands in America different from France?” Arden asked, though she seemed to already know the answer.

“I would assume so. The companies in either places may be big, but I don’t think they’re that huge to have factories in other countries. Though, what do I know?” Kaetlyn opened the large bag and took a large chip. Taking a bite out of it, her eyes lit up, “I say Paris’ chips are better than America’s!”

Arden and Kaetlyn laughed together as they finished watching Mr.Dupen shyly wave at the camera as Jagged Stone played his pastry guitar.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Alright, I think that’s all the ghosts for tonight.” Danny suggested as he closed his Fenton Thermos. He had just finished nightly patrol with Sam and Tucker.

“You didn’t see her anywhere?” Sam asked.

“No..” Danny admitted, “Trust me, I looked.”

The three teenagers exchanged worry looks. This wasn’t some random ghoul they were talking about here. 

“Well,” Tucker began while typing on his laptop, “according to my highly advanced, self upgraded super computer, there are some readings of ghostly activity in Paris, France.”

Sam sighed in annoyance at Tucker’s form of bragging about his laptop. He had built in his own improvements on it about a week ago. By now, it was getting tiresome.

“Paris?” Danny asked, “Didn’t Kaetlyn move there a bit into the school year?”

Sam answered, “Yeah. It’s hard to video chat her because of the time difference.”

“Should I talk to her? We’ll be visiting Paris over spring break.” Reid informed.

“I say we still don’t tell her about Danny’s powers.” Sam suggested, “Turns out, Akuma attacks are a real thing. I feel like it would be too much to deal with a life of ghosts  _ and  _ akumas.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Now, can we head to Sam’s house to eat some popcorn and pretzels in her theatre?”

“My place isn’t an excuse for you boys to just do whatever!”

Reid was already jogging down the road, “Too bad! So sad! I wanna watch some movies!”

Danny transformed back into his human half and ran alongside Reid and Tucker.

“You three idiots get back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o


	8. Friendly Reunion

Kaetlyn walked beside Arden, Marinette, and Alya. They had all become to be decent friends, and Arden would have someone outside of her to communicate with. School had just let out, the four of them were heading to Adrien’s photoshoot at the park.

“Th-thanks for..inviting us to join you at the..um….” Arden stuttered, she stood on the end of their little squad beside Kaetlyn, still too shy to speak proper sentences to anyone else.

“It’s no problem!” Marinette said, “I thought it would be fun to have my friends with me.”

Alya wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulder, “Yeah right. You needed us to come with so you wouldn’t freeze in front of Adrien.”

“Alya….”

The other three giggled. Marinette had been invited to Agreste’s next photoshoot the day after Troublemaker had attacked the bakery. 

When they entered the park, Kaetlyn spotted a woman putting makeup on Adrien. Cameras and lights were everywhere. Barely any civilians were here, they must have all been cleared out so there would be no photobombs. 

“Come on, let’s go say hello!” Alya took Marinette’s arm and dragged her up to Adrien, where she started having trouble functioning properly. Kaetlyn stayed put beside Arden, who was squealing on sonic levels.

“Are..you alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s just-” She sighed, “He’s so handsome…”

A wave of concern rushed over Kaetlyn. Marinette had the largest crush on him! What was she supposed to do?! Both her friends liked Adrien. But he  _ is  _ a model, so many girls like him. How on earth would this play out? 

_           Ugh...and I was hoping to avoid drama for the rest of my life… _

__

\----------------------------------

A boy wearing a white, long sleeve shirt under and orange t-shirt and blue jeans walked down the sidewalks of Paris.

“Are you sure she’d be here?” Reid asked Sam through his phone. Yesterday, he had just arrived at Paris with his parents and older sister as a vacation during spring break. His job was to warn Kaetlyn about the danger of the ghost they were searching for, but without saying it’s a ghost….

“Yeah, why am I the one doing this? How hard could you make this task?” 

“Kaetlyn needs to know. Maybe she can help.”

“Without knowing the ghost she is searching for is a ghost?” Seriously, this is just some excuse Reid’s friends made him do so he won’t be lazy all week.

“Just..tell her it’s an akuma or something.” Sam suggested, obviously tired of this conversation, “Just go to the park. She said she’d be joining some other friends there.

“Did she say when?”

“Kaetlyn told me that she’d be heading there tomorrow, which would be today by now.”

Reid continued the argument that should’ve ended, “You see, if you can video chat Kaetlyn, why not you warn her yourself? You have a higher chance of talking to her,  _ and  _ don’t have a one week time limit.”

“Hey, I spend my time with her talking about what villains she’s seen in Paris, and what numskulls you three are!” Sam referred to Reid, Danny and Tucker.

“Danny doesn’t seem that bad.” Reid teased, “Other than the fact that he’s crushing on Paulina~”

“Least  _ I  _ don’t freeze like a deer in front headlights when I see him.” Sam bit back before hanging up.

Reid slipped his phone into his front pocket. 

“Touché.” He said to himself.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The four girls sat on the bench behind the cameras. Well, three of them. Marinette couldn’t sit still while fangirling over Adrien. One of the photographers were taking pictures of him posing, while making strange poses himself.

Kaetlyn didn’t understand how a person can spend this much time just standing and winking at a lens. 

_ She _ couldn’t understand how she’d be able to sit and watch camera flashes and a blonde boy pose for them. What better way to pass the time than playing apps on her phone?

Though, her time of enjoyment was interrupted by the photographer raging over...something. It wasn’t until he turned their way when she saw that his camera was broken. He had dark reddish-brown hair, a soul patch, and orange-brown eyes. 

“How am I supposed to create my masterpieces?!” He exclaimed furiously in a strong Italian accent. He wore red and green plaid pants attached to grey suspenders wrapping up and over his white t-shirt.

“Vincent, I’m sure we can get you another camera.” A woman reassured, “We’ll just have to pause the shoot for today.”

“You can’t  _ pause  _ art!” The photographer -Vincent- spat back before storming off. 

Marinette walked up to the woman with concern, “Is everything alright? How did his camera break?”

“When trying to get a good angle to shoot Mr.Agreste, he knocked into a light. He dropped his camera, and the light fell on it.” The woman answered. How did Kaetlyn tune out the sound of a light falling?

The sound of a camera flashing interrupted the conversation Marinette was having. A bright light focused on a nearby tree, then it disappeared!!?

The tree shrank into a small piece of film! A man dressed in a full body suit with the collar coming over his hairline appeared. His stomach seemed to have a camera lens, and the sleeves were cut off at the fingers. The outfit looked silly, but he was surely an akumatized victim, so it meant danger.

The villain walked over and snagged the film. “Ah! What a lovely piece of art! Paris should be covered in masterpieces like these!” He said through an Italian accent.

“Isn’t that Vincent?” Arden asked. Kaetlyn decided to label her as her wallflower friend, though didn’t really call her that, for it might come off as rude.

“I think it is!” Alya exclaimed. Chaos broke out, the crew managing the photoshoot scrambled away, but Vincent took pictures of them, trapping them in pieces of film!

Kaetlyn sprinted away, out of the park. She could only pray that her friends made it out safely. If Vincent captured them, maybe Lune could do something to help.

“Oof!!” Kaetlyn lost her balance and collapsed onto sidewalk. She happened to run into a boy around her age; Short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

“Sorry!” Kaetlyn apologized while helping the boy up. He only stood their, gawking at her, but she had no time to worry about that. “We need to get out of here!”

Kaetlyn grabbed his arm and guided him as far away from the park as possible.

“W-what’s happening?!” He asked.

“An akuma attack. Some camera guy? We just need to stay out of sight so he can’t trap us.” 

Kaetlyn slipped into an alleyway, the park only a few blocks away.

“Um..You..seem to be an expert at..avoiding these..akumas..” The boy said.

“Yeah, well,” Kaetlyn panted, out of breath, “you get use to it when they attack every other day. An exaggeration, of course.” Wait, why was she explaining the situation to him? He lives here! 

Kaetlyn turned around to face him. The boy wore a confused yet shocked expression on his face. Thinking back on it, their conversation wasn’t in French...and he looked awfully familiar.

“Sorry if I’m wrong...but are you from America??” She asked in English, not wanting to make assumptions. 

He nodded, “Do..you not..recognize me..?” His face was red, most likely from out of breath.

Kaetlyn thought on his question. It took her a few seconds to properly register who the boy was, “REID?!!!” Her face suddenly felt warm, “W-w-w-wha..wha….” She had trouble functioning, “.. _ WHAT  _ are you  _ doing  _ here?!!!?!”

“Came here for spring break. Mom and Dad lo-...like Paris.”

“.....Okay! Okay…” Kaetlyn tried calming down, “Just..stay here...I’ll be right back.”

“Wa-wait! Where’re you going?!” Reid asked, but she already darted off.

Lune leaped across the rooftops, heading back towards the park. She was still a little dazed over the fact that  _ Reid  _ was here. Here! In Paris!

“I got my work cut out for me..” The wolf mumbled as she skidded to a halt. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already at the scene. The heroine sent her yoyo flying, while Chat tried cornering Vincent with his staff, though the villain dodged by making the same poses he’ll do when taking pictures of Adrien.

Vincent found his chance to send his own attack, he summoned several pieces of blank film that hovered over the palm of his hand. He sent them piercing through the air!

This is when Lune jumped down and swatted then away with her words. “Sorry if I’m a little late.” She apologized.

“Timing couldn’t have been anymore perfect.” Ladybug said before calling forth her lucky charm. A spotted magnifying glass fell into her hand

“What’re we suppose to do with that?” Chat asked

“Watch out!” Lune warned as Vincent sent a few more films their way. She barely blocked the attack this time.

“That was close! Thanks, Lune.” Ladybug thanked, “We need to split. Vincent’s film can capture more than one person! If all three of us are trapped, there’s nothing we can do.”

“Vincent? I prefer ‘Picture Perfect’, thank you!” He spat before throwing more film at the heroes, who dodged at last second.

By now, the four of them were on different corners of the park. Ladybug looked around for a way to use her charm, while Chat and Lune braced for anymore attacks.

“Kaetlyn!!” Lune heard someone call. The wolf noticed Reid searching the area for her, but somehow hasn’t noticed the akumatized villain and three superheroes. Is he blind or something?

It wasn’t until Picture Perfect turned the boy’s way to take a picture when he saw what was going on.

“You idiot, get out the way!” Lune threw one of her hook swords in front of the flash, having it being captured in film instead of Reid. She jumped in front of him to block any other attacks that might be sent his way.

“Get out of here! NOW!!” Lune ordered furiously. Reid’s face scrunched in disgust for a split second, then he must have registered the danger he was in and obeyed. 

Chat’s staff extended and stabbed Picture Perfect in his stomach, breaking the lens. The villain was now stuck against a tree, the staff pinning him there.

“Where’s the akuma?!” The cat asked in perplexion, “I thought it was in his camera!”

“Maybe it’s not the camera…” Ladybug began, she leaped into the air, directly below the sun, “but in the film itself!” 

The heroine placed her magnifying glass parallel of the sun. The light from the large star created a pinpoint aiming at the film hovering in Picture Perfect’s hand.

When he tossed the film at Chat -who didn’t have time to dodge- it simply bounced off of him.

“What?!” He growled, “My film! It’s ruined!!”

Ladybug walked over and tore the pieces of film in half. The akuma flew out, and she went through her usual process of returning Paris to its state before the attack.

“Using sunlight to destroy camera film.” Lune commented.

“Smart, M’lady. As~ always.” Chat complemented. 

Picture Perfect returned to Vincent, and the three heroes split ways to return to whatever their lives offered them in civilian form.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Can’t believe there was an akuma attack right before our very eyes!” Arden exclaimed, a little less shy than usual.

“I got some pretty good footage for my Ladyblog, though.” Alya stated, holding up her phone.

“I’m just glad it’s over. Getting stuck in one of Picture Perfect’s film was terrifying!” Kaetlyn added. Her cover story was that she was one of the first to get trapped in the villain’s films.

“When do you think his photoshoot is gonna end?” Alya asked.

“I don’t think I want it to end..” Arden stated with admiration. Alya gave Kaetlyn a wide eyed look, who responded with a equally worried shrug. What would happen between Marinette and Arden? Maybe the situation can be avoided? Somehow??

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien called, “would you like to join me for some pictures?”

Marinette made a flustered reply, “Mhm!” She joined him behind the camera.

Arden fumbled with her fingers, she must have wanted to take some pictures with Adrien too…

“Kaetlyn!”

The girl turned her attention to Reid, who walked up to her and the rest of the group.

“Thank goodness I found you.” He spoke in English. Alya and Arden wore a bewildered expression.

“Uh...I’ll get back to you guys…” Kaetlyn informed her friends in French, then guided Reid off to the side, “What are you doing here?!” She questioned in English.

“My family and I came here for spring break. I..knew you lived here..so...I..thought I might as well...look for you?” His face turned red.

“Is it spring break already?”

“...Yyyyeaahhhh...How could you not know?”

“Collège Françoise Dupont doesn’t have spring break for another few weeks.”

Reid looked confused, it seemed to be the emotion of the day.

“My middle school. They have an extra year.” She explained bluntly, “Anyways..is..there a reason..why you looked for me..?” She suddenly felt nervous.

“Oh! Yeah...so…” Reid began, “Danny, Sam, Tucker and I...ever since we learned akumas were real...we’ve...been looking into them..and we think we might’ve found one roaming Paris..”

An akuma freely roaming Paris? That makes no sense! There would be chaos everywhere!

          “Are you  _ sure _ it was an akuma..?” Kaetlyn asked.

“We’re..pretty sure.”

“W-well, I’ll keep an eye out..th-th-thanks…” Kaetlyn thanked. They stood in silence for what felt like forever.

Reid spoke, “Well, I better get back to our hotel room..Er- not  _ our  _ hotel room..um...my family’s hotel room. Sorry..if that sounded..awkward..”

“It’s fine, fine, totally fine..yeah..it’s-” Kaetlyn stopped herself from repeating, “It’s..okay.”

Both of them nervously smiled before waving goodbye. Kaetlyn returned to her friends, who were currently chatting to Adrien. The shoot must have ended while they were talking.

“So, who was that boy?” Alya asked.

“He was..”  _ How should I describe him?  _ “...a friend of mine. Back in America.”

“Are you close?” She pried, Alya seems to have an unusual interest in Kaetlyn’s and Reid’s relationship.

“W-well…” She felt her face go red, “We’ve been close friends since sixth grade.”

“Do you think we can meet him?” Adrien asked, joining the conversation.

“I’m not sure...he’s only here for spring break, and he doesn’t speak French..” Kaetlyn answered.

“But spring break is a few weeks from now.” Marinette stated.

“American schools typically have it around right about now.”

Kaetlyn stood there for about the next half hour answering questions her friends asked. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

After the akuma attack, Reid searched for Kaetlyn at the park. He soon enough spotted her chatting with two other girls, “Kaetlyn!”

He saw her turn her head towards him. She wore a shocked expression.

“Thank goodness I found you.” He said while walking up to her. The two girls seemed confused. Kaetlyn turned to them and spoke something in French before guiding Reid off to the side.

“What are you doing here?!” She questioned in English.

“My family and I came here for spring break. I..knew you lived here..so...I..thought I might as well...look for you?” He felt his face burn red hot. His mind had a hard time focussing on the conversation. Maybe the akuma attack had shocked him that much?

“Is it spring break already?”

“...Yyyyeaahhhh...How could you not know?”

“Collège Françoise Dupont doesn’t have spring break for another few weeks.”

Reid felt perplexed. How does one even pronounce those syllables??

“My middle school. They have an extra year.” She explained bluntly, “Anyways..is..there a reason..why you looked for me..?” 

“Oh! Yeah...so…” Reid began,  _ How do I describe this? _ “Danny, Sam, Tucker and I...ever since we learned akumas were real...we’ve...been looking into them..and we think we might’ve found one roaming Paris..”

“Are you  _ sure _ it was an akuma..?” Kaetlyn asked.

“We’re..pretty sure.”

“W-well, I’ll keep an eye out..th-th-thanks…” Kaetlyn thanked. They stood in silence for what felt like forever.

Reid spoke, “Well, I better get back to our hotel room..Er- not  _ our  _ hotel room..um...my family’s hotel room. Sorry..if that sounded..awkward..”  _ Me and my stupid mouth! _

“It’s fine, fine, totally fine..yeah..it’s-” Kaetlyn stopped herself from repeating, “It’s..okay.”

Both of them nervously smiled before waving goodbye. With Reid out of the park and wanting to be rid of the strange occurrences today, he took out his phone and called Tucker, who answered after the second call.

“Yo, dude. What’s up?” His friend asked through the phone.

“Nothing much...finally talked to Kaetlyn after a weird akuma attack…”

“What was it like? How cool were the villains?” Tucker asked enthusiastically.

“Some guy in a weird camera jumpsuit. He used picture film as a prison.”

“That’s...interesting..but cool! I need to type this into our database!”

Reid sighed, but let his friend continue.

“To think, we have all these ghosts here in Amity, but Akumas are real people with  _ superpowers! _ Sam even managed to get her hands on a newspaper from when the first akuma showed itself in Paris.”

“Well, she has rich parents that can afford a whole bowling alley in their mansion. So, I don’t see it that surprising.” Reid commented.

“Yet not enough money to hire a translator to read the paper.” Tucker said sarcastically, “All of it is in French.”

“Look,  _ don’t _ give me another job. I did what you guys told me to do. Can I just enjoy my vacation trip now?”

Tucker chuckled, Reid could just hear that smirk on his face.

“I don’t know...you can make up for all the stuff you  _ didn’t  _ do to help us catch ghosts by dealing with the one in France.”

Reid groaned, “Dude, leave that to Sam. Which leads me to something else: Why didn’t we just give  _ her  _ the task of telling Kaetlyn about her?”

Tucker shrugged, but being on the other side of a phone call, he knew Reid couldn’t see him.

With no response, Reid just hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

_ Why do I put up with these people?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, young love. How cringey it can get!


	9. It's so Beautiful

Reid just finished getting dressed for his third day in Paris, France. He waited at the end of his bed for everyone else to finish. 

       Their hotel room was just like any other; two full beds, a small tv, a small round dining table with two matching chairs, and a bathroom that Reid’s sister was currently getting dressed in. 

          His mother was brushing her shoulder length black hair, and his father was on his phone, searching for the best restaurants in Paris for dinner tonight.

       “Alright,” His father began; dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, “where would you guys like to go to first?”

       “Anywhere really,” His mother answered; strands of white in her hair and brown eyes as well, “We’ve been almost everywhere during our honeymoon.”

       It’s true, the two of them visited Paris for their honeymoon. Reid always hated it when they would tell him and his older sister their stories. It was like listening to a dramatic romance movie. Love isn’t a bad thing, but it is when you repeat the same scenes over and over again for fourteen years.

       “Can we see the Eiffel Tower?” Reid’s sister asked excitedly as she walked out the bathroom, straightening her off-the-shoulder shirt. She had a dirty blonde pixie cut with deep brown eyes.

       “Eiffel Tower it is then.”

       “Yay!”

       Reid rolled his eyes at his sister’s excitement, yet he felt just the same way. He always heard how beautiful the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is.

       Everyone ready, out the door, they couldn’t be any less than obvious that they were tourists. They know barely any French, they carried a backpack and water bottles, applied sunscreen every few hours. Reid wished they could just stroll down the streets and enjoy the view, maybe stop at a park and hope there were no akuma attacks to ruin their day.

       Maybe he could learn French just for the sake of being able to read the street signs or understand what people around him are saying.

       Arriving at the base of the tower and about to enter the elevator leading to the top, everyone stopped in their tracks when an outlandishly clothed person skidded to a halt from out of nowhere. They dashed off with lightning speed, Becoming a colorful blur and leaving behind a large gust of wind!

       A young girl, seemingly around Reid’s age, used a spotted yoyo to swing herself above the scared civilians and some other tourists. She dressed like a ladybug, with a boy dressed as a black cat following not too far behind.

       Another girl, dressed as a white wolf, landed in the middle of the area, two hook sword unsheathed and clutched in her hands.

       “Don’t worry, everyone!” She announced in a voice of importance, yet somehow a slight casual tone, “We’ll take care of the akuma, but they can run pretty fast. You should all be careful where you’re going and find a place indoors to stay until Ladybug, Chat Noir, and I can deal with all of this.”

       Obediently following orders, people headed towards inside the Eiffel Tower, vehicles, or to their homes, like Reid and his family.

       “Well, I guess we better go…” His mother mumbled, disappointed they wouldn’t be able to admire the view of France from the tower.

Reid followed behind his family until he noticed an elderly woman had fallen from the rush of people and had trouble standing back up. He hurried to her side and tried helping her up. The white wolf came in and helped the woman up instead.

“Don’t worry, I have things under control. You go back to your family.” She ordered.

“Thank you, young lady. Same to you, young man.” The elder thanked.

“I could’ve helped, just because I’m not a superhero doesn’t mean I can’t help.” Reid said in a steady, slightly angered tone as the woman headed off.

“Well,” The wolf began, “I  _ am  _ a superhero with powers that can be the difference between whether or not Paris is saved. You and every other citizen can get injured if you attempt to do our job.”

It sounded like she didn’t appreciate the help he offered. She could be defeating the villain by now if she let the civilians take care of themselves. They weren’t helpless humans who needed a teenage girl to tell them what to do.

Before Reid could retort, his sister grabbed him by the arm and tugged him along back to the hotel.

It wasn’t until the news announced the superfast villain had been defeated by ‘Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lune’ when the Formans considered going back to the Eiffel Tower.

“At this point I just wanna take a nap…” Reid’s sister complained.

“Natalie, we’re only here for a couple for days!” His mother informed, “Your father and I already have a full day planned for tomorrow. We won’t have any other time to visit the tower. Don’t you want to see the wonderful bird’s-eye view of the city?”

That’s when his mother turned around from her food to see Natalie snoring her head off on the couch. She sighed and returned to eating.

Reid rolled his eyes and laid a blanket over his sleeping sister. Even though she was older, he’d end up taking care of her. Natalie can be childish, but she’s mostly…..wait...no, she’s just childish. Immature might be a more accurate description.

“I’m going to sleep too..” Reid yawned as he laid on one of the twin beds and took a comfortable nap.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Kaetlyn sat at her computer desk. She stared at the floor, lost in thought.

“Are you okay?” Lunna asked, resting on the girl’s shoulder.

She blinked, returning to the world, “..I’m fine, it’s just…” She jolted up from her seat, Lunna flew out of the way at her sudden movement, “AGHHH...Why can’t I just...DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE??!!!!”

Lunna hovered there and let Kaetlyn calm down a bit. She looked up at her kwami and saw her worried face. 

          “Sorry!” She plopped back into her chair, “Sorry…”

The wolf kwami slowly hovered over and sat on the girl’s lap. “What’s wrong?”

Kaetlyn took a deep breathe, making sure she won’t snap again, “It’s just..I can’t stop thinking about today. Reid tried helping that woman, and I barged in and I practically insulted him…” She covered her face with her hands.

Lunna zipped up and removed her hands, but could only remove two fingers with how small she was. 

          “Don’t say that! As Lune, it's your job to protect Paris. You were only doing just that. That boy is a part of Paris! You did nothing wrong!”

“Thanks..” Kaetlyn said halfheartedly, “I wish I could do something to make up for it. Even if I was doing my job, I still hurt him! Didn’t you see his face? He probably hates me.”

“Hm...it seemed like him and his family were heading to the top of the tower. I don’t think they were able to do so.”

“I can’t take them all to the top if that’s what you're suggesting.” Kaetlyn leaned back in her chair, feeling a little less down.

“What about just one of them? Think how romantic it’ll be if you brought Reid to the top!”

Kaetlyn blushed, “He wouldn’t know it’s me..”

“Does it matter? Heroine of the city, a handsome young boy, sitting side-by-side together as they look down at the glimmering Parisian lights at night!” Lunna seemed a little too into this..

“Look, I’ll do something about it if you stop all this lovey dovey nonsense.”

“Deal!”

Night had fallen, Lune might be able to find his hotel without being too noticed. Hopefully she didn’t seem like a creep for knocking on his window. 

          ... _ I’m starting to regret my decision….. _

After who knows how long of peering through hotel windows, the wolf found Reid on his phone, laying beside his father. 

_           Did he have trouble sleeping? _

__ She tapped the window, hoping not to wake up his family. With no response, she knocked lightly, a little louder than before. Reid looked up from the illuminating screen to see her there. 

Cautiously, he got out of his bed and opened the window. Lune froze, she lost all thought and forgot her reason for being here. 

She had one foot on the window seal to keep her balance from falling, her face leaned in close to do the same. She felt if she leaned back, she would fall like the clumsy person she is and make a fool of herself.

“What are you doing here…?” Reid asked coldly. Was he still upset at her? Oh no...did she really make that bad of a first impression?? Er-second impression; Picture Perfect and all…

“Uh…..” Was all Lune could let out.

Reid rolled his eyes and closed the window.

“No, wait!” The wolf exclaimed in a hushed voice. She held out one of her hands, which ended up being smashed between the window and it’s seal. She let out a high pitched yip. Reid noticed her situation and quickly opened the window again.

Lune pulled away her hand.

“Sorry!” He apologized. He didn’t mean to hurt her.

“I-i-i-it’s fine.” She stared at her injured hand, afraid she might screw up if she got lost in the cloud looking back at him.

With an annoyed sigh, Reid asked, “Why are you here?”

“I...I wanted to say s-sorry for what I said earlier today….” Lune glanced up at him for only a second.

Confused why she was making such a big deal over their conversation, he just wanted to go to sleep.

“Is that it?” Reid asked unenthusiastically.

“W-well…” She looked up at him and spoke slowly, “..I saw you were heading to the Eiffel Tower. The akuma must have interrupted that..sorry..”

He listened to the rest of what Lune had to say.

“I was thinking...mmm-maybe..I could take you up there..??? It’s okay if you don’t want to go..It’s just..” She gradually spoke faster, flustered, “i-i-it’s not as busy this late at night, a-aa-and- in fact, there’s probably no one there at all. The view is nice at night, you know? All the...lights and the lights and- I-I already said that..um..”

Reid chuckled, “I would love to see Paris from the tower. It’s really the only reason I agreed to the trip.” He gave her a slight smile, which only made Lune blush even more. 

_ My face is probably a tomato already!!! _

He got up and sat beside her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She did the same around his waist. Lune leapt rooftop to rooftop with Reid, heading to the Eiffel Tower.

She felt so awkward, but it was most likely better than carrying him in the bridal style.  _ That  _ would wierd.

Arriving at the top of the tower, Lune let go of Reid and let him admire the view. He walked up and pressed his face against the chain link fence. 

“Woah~” He let out in awe. The view was unbelievable! The bright, yet soft Parisian light illuminating the city was breathtaking! He couldn’t describe it words! There was nothing better than a bird’s-eye view of such a beautiful city..

The slight breeze so high up gave Lune the chills. Reid felt cold as well, but he didn’t want to leave.

The wolf sat down against the wall. He looked so happy, she didn’t want to interrupt that. 

_ Maybe Lunna is better for something other than judging me after all. _

She decided to rest her heavy eyes, no harm in that as long as she didn’t…

Reid turned around at the sound of muffled breathes of a certain white wolf. She had fallen asleep! And when there was such beautiful scenery right in front of them?

He shook his head slightly with a genuine smirk. He walked up to Lune and poked her shoulder. When that didn’t rouse her, he gently shook her. 

“Lune.” He said.

She opened her eyes and saw Reid up close in her face. She jumped back, her face exploding with bright red blush from the embarrassment.

“I-I-I-I-”

“It’s okay!” Reid chuckled, “It’s okay. I would’ve fallen asleep too.” His smile only made her freak out even more.

She looked down at her feet, afraid of how stupid she looked with a glowing red face. The next thing she knew, Reid embraced her in a tight hug. 

“Thank you  _ so  _ much” His face blushed just as much.

Lune closed her eyes and accepted his hug, hugging him back, “Je t’aime beaucoup..” She whispered.

“Eh..what was that?”

Lune widened her eyes in shock and pushed him away. “I’m sorry!! I shouldn’t have said that!! I’m so sorry!!!!! L-let’s just get you back to your place! P-pretend that never happened!”

After much stuttering and confusion, Reid and Lune made it back to their places of stay, no one knowing they even left.

Kaetlyn had her head buried in her pillow, “I can’t believe I said that!!! And right in front of him!” Her muffled voice exclaimed in regret.

“It’ll all be fine!” Lunna reassured, “It’s not like he knew it was you. He doesn’t even know French!”

Kaetlyn paused, she raised her head slightly and stared off into the distance.

“How about you get some rest? In a while this will all be forgotten.”

Without turning off the light, Kaetlyn wrapped herself in her blankets and tried falling asleep.

Lunna flipped the lights off and rested on her pillow.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Reid stared at the ceiling of his hotel room. His father beside him, and his mother and Natalie sleeping in the other bed. They agreed that the guys of the family would sleep in one bed, and the girls in the other.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the wonderful sights from the top of the Eiffel Tower. He loved heights, he loved the idea of flying and just...being free. Why couldn’t he be the half ghostboy? 

But, it’s been a long night, and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. The next thing on his bucket list was to figure out what she said, and what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovey dovey stuff...I tried my best to write about despite me not being the best at love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Merci beaucoup!


	10. Mr.Know-it-all? Oh, Knowitall

Kaetlyn sat in class as Mr.Douville explained the students’ history assignment. The slim young man had neatly combed red hair and dark skin. He wore a yellowish beige suit with a green tie to bring out his matching eyes. At the beginning of the year, he said he’s been working as a teacher for...how long….four years??? Not long compared to most of her other teachers in the past.

“You will be making a poster describing what life was like in 1792 during the first French republic.” He began, having a young yet official tone, “Remember, you are a citizen living in Paris, France during all of this. I don’t want any third person descriptions. Pretend as if you’re writing a letter to someone.”

As usual, Chloe had to speak out and be a drama queen, “But this is a poster! Why are we writing a letter? Wouldn’t make more sense to do something more appropriate for my tastes? Like, the history of my father:  _ the mayor  _ of Paris?”

Kaetlyn sighed, can’t she get by  _ one _ class without that clown mentioning something about her or her father’s job?

“I’m the one who’s been through years of university to work as a history teacher.” Mr.Douville told Bourgeois, “Meanwhile, you haven’t graduated collège yet. Not to mention I get payed for what I do, and what I do requires me to inform and  _ you _ to listen and follow instructions.” He leaned back, using his hand on his desk as support, “In conclusion, I tell you what to do and you do it without question. Are we on the same page, Ms.Bourgeois?”

“Hmph!” Was all she said while shifting herself to avoid eye contact from anyone.

With that over, Mr.Douville continued the class’ assignment, “I want you all in groups of two. Since  _ most  _ of you can behave-” He gave a cold look at Chloe, “-without any adults taking over the overall situation, I will allow you to choose your teammate.”

Everyone whispered their own little cheers at the freedom of choosing their friend for the project. Kaetlyn -being the student that creates an odd number in the class- had no one to partner up with. Marinette with Alya, Kim with Max, Chloe asking Adrien to be her partner, Ivan with Mylene, Nathaniel and Alix, she didn’t know if Nino and Sabrina would end up pairing up.

“Once you find your partner, you may begin working on your project. I have the supplies up here on my desk. I want one person from each team to come up and get them.” Mr.Douville hasn’t been a teacher for that long, but he was certainly good at his job. Kaetlyn enjoyed him as a teacher.

While half the class came up to grab supplies for the project, Kaetlyn scurried up to ask the teacher, “Erm..Mr.Douville.”

He smiled, “Ms.Shire! Is there something you need help with?”

“Um, well...I noticed I’m basically the odd one out and don’t have a partner…. What do I do..?” Goodness, the wording of that question.

Mr.Douville scanned the classroom, he seemed to be thinking up a solution. As Juleka walked by, heading back with the supplies in hand, he said, “Juleka, would it be alright if Kaetlyn joined you and Rose? She doesn’t have a teammate.”

“Oh..okay.” She answered monotone. Those kinds of questions from teachers were really just orders given by them. Of course the student would say yes! Unless they truly hated either the teacher or student who would be unexpectedly joining them.

“Follow me.” Juleka told Kaetlyn, who did just that to the back of the class.

“Er..thanks for...letting me into you team..” Kaetlyn thanked. It’s not like she had a choice.

“It’s no problem.”

Juleka had copper eyes, with her left one being covered by purple tipped bangs. Her black shirt had sea green lining and short laced sleeves; Her fingerless gloves matching -minus the green. Her purple pants and black high top sneakers finished the look.

They stopped at the back of the class where Rose sat.

“Hi, Kaetlyn!” The smiling girl in pink greeted; Her shirt going well together with white legging. Her blonde pixie cut reminded Kaetlyn of Natalie: Reid’s older sister. The only difference was Rose’s bright blue eyes when Natalie had brown.

“Hi..” She replied shakily, she didn’t really know anyone outside of Arden, Alya, and Marinette. Maybe you could count Reid, but he left back to Amity over a week ago.

“She’s in our team now.” Juleka explained simply while spreading out the materials for the project.

Rose seemed to have no problems with that.

“I think the easiest thing would be the ‘popular tribunals’ since it seems to involve insight on the citizens the most.” The copper eyed girl suggested.

“I guess so.” Kaetlyn responded, “I don’t know much about French history, just what Mr.Douville taught us this past year.”

The three girls spent the rest of the class period brainstorming on the set up of their ‘poster letter’ as Kaetlyn liked to call it. After figuring out how everything should look, they decided to split the work in three ways. Juleka would draw, Rose would decorate, and Kaetlyn would write everything down.

As the bell rang for next period, Mr.Douville made one last announcement, “Remember your project is due two days from now! We will be begin presenting by then.”

The requirement of Kaetlyn’s task asked for a minimum of six paragraphs about the topic. The research she needed to do to understand the relevance of everything was excruciating! How was one suppose to learn everything within one day. 

“Did we even learn this stuff?!!” Kaeltyn exclaimed suddenly. She sat at her computer desk.

“Well, your class did, but you didn’t.” Lunna replied, “Maybe if you quit being such an airhead you would’ve known a thing or two about the French republic.”

“Okay, it’s the first French republic.” The girl corrected sarcastically.

“Well you learned that much at least.”

Kaetlyn growled, then decided to return to her project. No point in arguing...but Lunna just pushed the subject, “Maybe if you stopped dozing off this would be ten times easier.”

She whipped around in her chair to face the kwami, “Maybe if you stopped bothering me I could get my work done!”

The conversation was cut short when hysterical laughter echoed down the street. Both watched out the window as a slim young man wearing a snazzy suit and a pair of equally snazzy glasses practically danced down the road. He had wildly styled blood red hair and dark skin.

“Looks a lot like Mr.Douville.” Kaetlyn stated.

The man pushed up his glasses and examined the area. He locked eyes on two boys tapping away on their phones. Saying something Kaetlyn couldn’t hear with the glass and distance between them, the man’s hand began glowing a bubbly pinkish red. The substance shot out like a beam and hit the two boys, who then tossed their phones and pulled out stacks of textbooks out of nowhere?!

Kaetlyn slid opened her window to hear the screams of the other citizens and the laughing of the akumatized man. His hand glew more of the magic and started zapping everyone!

“Moon, Rise!!” The blinding white light consumed her room, then out the window popped Lune, already having one of her hook swords unsheathed. The wolf leaped down on top of a deserted car. She stood straight and tall, her body facing sideways towards the akumatized victim, but her hazel eyes staring into his golden ones with fury.

“Ah, Lune! It was expected you’d come out to stop me eventually. But, alas, you won’t be able to accomplish your goal.”

“Hah! Sure. Give me one time we weren’t able to stop a villain like you from destroying Paris!”

“Destroy? Oh there’s no destroying here. And what’s this ‘we’ you speak of? I only see one hero.” He adjusted his glasses as a purple moth outlined his eyes. Hawkmoth was speaking to him, most likely poisoning them man’s head even more.

“Now feebleminded wolf, Mr.Knowitall has some miraculouses to grab hold of and students to teach.” The villain’s hand glowed it bubbly red-pink magic, but the hero needed to get something straight.

“Mr.Know-it-all???” She asked, baffled. This guy serious?

“Mr.Knowitall, thank you.” His hand still glowing, the man straightened his suit. 

“Mr.Know-it-all.” Lune repeated. 

In spite, the villain scowled before shooting a beam in the wolf’s direction. With a yip, she barely dodged.

“I say it’s an improvement compared to ‘Mr.Douville’.” He exclaimed in anger, “And maybe I will get some respect around here!” He fired a few more times. How was Lune supposed to dodge all of these?!!

At last second, Chat Noir jumped in front of her and whacked the attacks out of the way with his staff. 

“Hope you don’t mind. A cat has to make an entrance, you know!” He said to seemingly no one in general.

“Arriving a little earlier wouldn’t have been so bad.” The wolf stated.

“Well, we’re here know!” Ladybug shouted to her as she swung in with her yoyo.

The moth outline appeared over Mr.Knowitall again.

“What’s his name this time?” Chat asked.

Lune answered, “Originally Mr.Douville from Collège Françoise Dupont, but he calls himself ‘Mr.Knowitall’ now.”

The cat had a difficult time keeping in his laugh, “Mr.Know-it-all??”

“Yep!”

“Watch out!!” Ladybug warned. The red-pink magic beams were heading straight for the canine and feline, but a spotted yoyo blocked the attacks luckily!

The three spread out around Mr.Knowitall -It’s so weird to say that. Like...it’s so childish!-

“The akuma must be in his glasses!” Ladybug informed her team.

“Got it!” Lune replied.

“Of course you would be the first to figure that out, Ladybug. Always so intelligent, but unlike all of the other villains’, I will prevail and fill this city with knowledge!”

He shot another beam in Chat’s way.  Lune didn’t notice it before, but Mr.Knowitall’s red glasses were engulfed with the same bubbly magic as his hand. Probably being it’s source. No wonder Ladybug suggested them as the akuma’s place of corruption. 

The black cat blocked the attack, then said, “Brains over bronze isn’t always the best decision! Trust me, it’s always nice to take a break from learning.”

“Nonsense!! How else will one become superior! You can’t use muscle without knowledge of how to do so!” Mr.Knowitall leaped backwards several feet before running away.

“After him!” Ladybug ordered, the other two followed. They all chased him several miles across Paris, but lost sight halfway!

They weren’t fast enough to keep up with him and he managed to disappear when turning a corner that lead to another street. Their only lead was the several citizens of all ages studying, using textbooks. People in their vehicles even stopped what they were doing to do the same.

“I’ll follow his path, we’ll split up to cover more ground.” Lune nodded and Chat gave a two-finger salute before fulfilling Ladybug’s orders.

Now, all three heroes were on their own. Lune kind of liked the seclusion. No need to wear her mask if no one were around. Of course, that’s just metaphorical. 

After half an hour of searching the vicinity and no call from either Ladybug or Chat Noir, Lune thought Mr.Knowitall might’ve sent them on a wild goose chase.

She held up the handle of her sword and slid out a long rectangle that acted as a phone -it was still attached to the handle. She dialed Ladybug first, but there was no signal??

“A flying Kwami, magical powers, a miraculous, and a phone that needs cell service? Really?! I’m a superhero than can emit some echolocation howls and they make a phone for me that still needs wifi!!!?!!?? Lunna!!!” 

This made so sense! Couldn’t that blasted Kwami make her a phone that would actually work?! What if she was in an emergency and needed to call someone pronto!!? All the bad guy had to do was disable the connection!

“You teenagers are so useless without a way of communication.” Lune whipped around towards the source of the sentence. Mr.Knowitall stood there like a pole, so still and tall, his feet together, it looked sort of intimidating.

She unsheathed her second sword.

“It’s no use. I’ve destroyed the cell towers throughout all of Paris. And I have memorized your technique of fighting. Quite an amatuer if I say so myself.” 

Lune stayed silent, waiting for him to attack first. 

He sighed, “See? History is such a useful topic. Students like Chloe Bourgeois just don’t understand that. To think, she snuck into my classroom after hours just so she can obtain the history needed for her project.” 

His tone turned into venom, “That clown even insulted my grandfather’s glasses! Blasted brat!” He exhaled his anger out, “At least she’s still in there, studying this time.”

“Glad to see her nickname stuck around.” Lune mumbled, referring to him calling her a clown.

“I admire whoever came up with it. I’ve been hearing students refer to her as such since the middle of the year.”

Lune considered it if she were to brag about coming up with the name, but that would give away her identity. Hawkmoth would be after Kaetlyn until she gave up her miraculous.

Mr.Knowitall’s eyes were outlined by the moth again. Lune readied into a defensive stance.

When it disappeared, he spoke, “I say it would be wise to give up your miraculous without any fighting. If we were to go head-and-head, I would surely win, for I have memorized every move you have ever done. I can predict your actions just with a simple step as you lunge towards me.

Lune threw one of her swords at him, he didn’t move as it missed him by a mile. 

“I never had the best of accuracy….” She stated.

“Actually, you never had the best precision. There’s a difference.” Mr.Knowitall corrected, “You really have both terrible precision and terrible accuracy. Not much of an athletic type, are you?”

“Shut up!” Lune charged at him, slicing her sword vertically when she reached the blasted villain! He dodged with ease.

“Are you that bad a listening? I’ve memorized all of your techniques. Not that there’s much to begin with. You just swing a sword around randomly.”

“I beat the akuma, don’t I!!?” She swung again, he dodged again.

“Not like that. Not with me, at the least.”

Lune gritted her teeth. She ran at him again. He was prepared to dodge.What caught them both off guard was a blur of brown speed past them, but this was the wolf’s chance. As the blur disappeared, Mr.Knowitall didn’t have enough time to dodge the handle of Lune’s sword. It knocked him smack middle of his face!

She felt accomplished as he collapsed to the ground. That’s when Ladybug and Chat Noir found her.

“Got ‘em! And on my own, too!” Lune grinned from ear to ear.

“Nice job.” Ladybug congratulated as she reached down and snapped  Mr.Knowitall’s glasses in half.

“How’d you find me?” the wolf asked Chat.

“I’m not sure, really. We were lead here..in a way. We kept seeing this brown blur and decided to follow it. The blur eventually led us to you.”

Lune wore a confused expression.

“Miraculous Ladybug!!” Ladybug shouted. After Paris being restored from the villain’s chaos, she de-evilized the akuma, and everything went back to normal. The dark purple and black magic around Mr.Knowitall bubbled away to reveal Mr.Douville in his beige suit and green tie, and a much better hairstyle.

“Pound it!” The three heroes exclaimed in sync. Even if Lune hadn’t used her special ability to start the five minute countdown, she remembered her project and how much of the day she lost fighting Mr.Knowitall.

“I have to go!” She gasped with a sense of urgency, “Bye!” 

Lune hurried back to her apartment and de-transformed. Lune rushed to her computer and checked the time. 6:41pm

“How am I supposed to finish now?!” She clutched her head with her hands, ruining her ponytail.

“Mr.Douville said you had two days to finish. What’s the rush?” Lunna asked.

“The plan was to get everything ready today and we set up the poster tomorrow in class! That way we have a whole day without having to worry about it!”

“Okay, calm down. You still have a couple hours to finish your paragraphs. If you power through, you should be find.”

“Right.” Kaetlyn slid her hands over her mouth, “Right….” She plopped onto her chair and began scouring the internet for more specific information about the first French Republic.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Kaetlyn had trouble staying awake for school. History finally rolled around and she, Rose, and Juleka could finish their project. They grouped up in the back of the class like yesterday to present what they’ve accomplished.

“I have all the pictures.” Juleka said.

“I got everything for decorations!” Rose added.

“I-” Kaetlyn yawned, “Wrote this down. It’s a little messy.” She placed her papers of writing on the table. The two girls scanned through them.

“Wow, this is very detailed!” Juleka said in monotone, yet Kaetlyn heard some sort of emotion in her sentence.

“I really like it! Thanks, Kaetlyn!” Rose exclaimed with a bright smile.

“Really?” She had too much exhaustion in her system to speak above a scratchy mumble.

“Mhm! I don’t even remember some of these details from class?”

“I..just typed ‘first french republic’ in the search engine. I went from there to find specific information on the topic.” 

Someone shouldn’t be impressed over a few paragraphs if rushed work...

“This’ll be great! I can’t wait to begin!”

Juleka let out a small chuckle at Rose’s excitement. Kaetlyn managed to pull her lips into a faint smile.

She sat down in the seat beside them, trying to pay attention as her teammates, but her heavy eyes said “No”, and she passed out within the next second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not set in stone, but I'm planning the next few chapters to be a little calmer. I'm hoping to clear up any confusion previous chapters might have caused. You're welcome to let me know about something you might need an explanation to. I don't want you guys to be too busy trying to understand the story and being prevented from actually enjoy it.  
> Either way, Thanks for reading!!


	11. The Perfect Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remeber how I said I’m not good at writing about love?  
> Welp, I’m trying it again! Why do I do this? Idk, don’t ask me.

“Why was Mr. Douville so impressed with my work?” Kaetlyn asked Lunna. She spun in her wheely chair, staring at the ceiling.

“Be...cause you wrote down some good stuff for the project??” Suggested the kwami, nomming on some jerky.

“That doesn’t make sense. It was rushed and sloppy. Not like I put any effort into it.” She sighed, “Maybe they just feel sorry for me and are simply taking pity on me.”

That must have ruffled Lunna’s feathers -if she had any- because she flew up in Kaetlyn’s face.

“Does it matter?! You did a good job on your project and the teacher and your team praised you for it!! Besides, that was a few days ago! It’s a new week!”

“Okay, okay!” Kaetlyn hushed, “My mom is still here! The walls are thin, too. What if she hears you?!”

“Then stop complaining and just accept the ‘A’!”

“Ugh….”

Both heard a knock on the bedroom door. Lunna zipped out of sight as Kaetlyn’s mother opened it.

“Lunch is almost over. Are you packed?” She asked.

“Yes…” Kaetlyn replied in a miffed tone, “It’s lunch, I don’t need to bring anything back home.”

“Just making sure.” Her mother stated, slightly defensive.

Kaetlyn stood up from her seat and walked past her mother, out her bedroom. 

          “I’ll see you after school!” She rushed to the front door, waving goodbye as she exited.

Next was science in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class. Yes, she can teach a class, but is so strict and mean! If your don’t give 110% percent in her class, you end up being scolded in front of  _ everyone.  _ Quite humiliating….

There’s nothing interesting in her class anyway! Just math equations and something about atoms. Whatever, Kaetlyn would just read anyways. Literature was her strong suit. Or at least vocabulary. She would sometimes confuse her friends back in Amity with her library of colossal words. Ha! That was always fun!

Halfway through a page of her book, the bell rang. Students walked out the classroom after packing up their books, heading to their next period. Kaetlyn saw Ivan and Mylene standing off to the side, murmuring to each other about something.

Lunna popped her head out of her miraculous holder’s hood and whispered into her ear, “Go check out what they’re saying!”

Kaetlyn leaned against the nearest wall and pretended to be checking her phone so she didn’t look too suspicious. You learn a few things while being a superhero in France.

“Why should I?” She whispered back, “That’s an invasion of privacy and can come off as rude. I don’t want to seem that way to people.”

Being the sassy kwami she is, Lunna growled, “Well, my hearing is superior to yours when you’re in this state. And I can hear they’re talking about something you can help them with!”

“And what would that be?” Kaetlyn wasn’t really interested. She had to hurry to class anyways.

“I’m not telling you until you go talk to them!” She disappeared back into the girl’s hood as her, Ivan, and Mylene were heading to their next class.

“There would be no point in getting an answer out of you, then!”

For the rest of the day, those two wouldn’t shut up! They kept muttering under their breath during class, stopped to stand to the side and discuss some more, they even sat at the bleachers during Gym and did nothing but talk. The only thing that would make them stop was the teacher warning them of how their grade will fall if they don’t pay attention. 

          What made it worse was Lunna’s constant  _ nagging!  _

           Between classes: “Talk to them!” 

           In between classes: “Just ask how there day is or something! Anything to lead to what they’re talking about!”

            After school: “Just say ‘hi’ and go from there!”

“Rrgh...Alright, alright! I’ll talk to them if you want me to  _ that  _ badly!” Kaetlyn 

snapped, getting a few strange looks from fellow students trying to get back home.

            Taking a deep breath in, she walked swiftly to Ivan and Mylene, who 

were... _ still... _ whispering to each other….

          “Eh...um...e-excuse me?” She tried getting their attention. No luck. 

          “Ivan? Mylene? E-excuse me?” She spoke a little louder. This time, they looked behind them to see the dark haired girl that was in their class.

           “Can we help you?” Ivan asked, both him and Mylene looking confused.

           “W-well...I noticed you two were talking.. _ quite _ a bit throughout the day. 

Iiiieeeeee...wanted to know what might have been so important??” 

_           Jeez, I hope I don't seem intrusive! _

           The two of them exchanged looks before seemingly to silently agree on something. They turned around to fully face Kaetlyn. 

           “We’re trying to think of the perfect date to go on, and we’re unsure on what to do.” Mylene answered.

           “You two are dating?!!” Kaetlyn exclaimed, shooketh. How has she never heard of this?! Oh! Wait! She doesn’t talk to people that much... Her only friend in Paris was in a completely different class.

           “Yyyyess….?” The couple replied simultaneously, unsure on how she hasn’t known this already. How long have they even been dating?!?

          “It’s our anniversary! A full year as boyfriend and girlfriend!” Ivan  mentioned excitedly.

          A full  _ YEAR???!!!!!?!  _ Well...there’s her answer at least! A full 

YeArRRrrrr??!?!?!?

         “W-..wow! I..can’t believe it!!” Kaetlyn tried expressing excitement, but was too busy wrapping her mind around this. Didn’t high school couples only last for a few weeks!? A month at most! Is Paris really the city of love?? Were there magical powers in the city that had couples of any age last this long??!!?!

“I was thinking of repeating our first date together. It would have such a romantic meaning to it!” Ivan explained.

“And I wanted us to do something completely new and different! Something original and never done before!” Mylene told her opinion.

“Hmm….” How do dates even work? Kaetlyn hasn’t ever been on one. Unless playdates count?

“Well, almost everything has been done already…But it would be nice to do something different every once and awhile, especially for an anniversary…” Kaetlyn pondered, “Oh..but repeating your first date  _ ever  _ together would be so romantic…”

An idea popped in her head. “Ivan!” He turned his full attention to Kaetlyn’s suddenly thundering voice, “Did you proclaim your love to Mylene in any special way??” Her voice went back to a murmur, “Unless Mylene was the one to make the first move..???”

“I sang a song to her. It..it didn’t work out at first..” He blushed.

“But it worked in the end! And I’m glad!” Mylene finished for him, which just made Ivan blush even more.

Ignoring the awkward romantic moment these two were in, Kaetlyn shouted again, “I’ve got a good idea! Meet me at the park tomorrow! I need more than just me to do all this…”

She wrote the time of day on two pieces of paper so they wouldn’t forget before dashing off to he apartment. Her parents both at work, she didn’t care how loud she might be.

She threw her satchel off her shoulder and across the living area after taking out her phone from it to make a few calls.

“Arden!” Kaetlyn yelled as soon as her friend picked up the phone. “I need you with some romantic help!”

“Romance??” She sounded both confused and equally excited.

“Oui! I need to plan a date!!”

Arden gasped, “I’ll be right over!! Your place, right?!”

“Mhm! Come as soon a possible!” She hung up as Lunna came floating back with a strip of jerky in her...flipper...things...whatever you call the equivalent of a hand for a Kwami!

“You did a good thing!” The topaz eye colored wolf smiled with a mouthful of meat.

“ _ You  _ kept bothering me. I had no choice! But It certainly feels good to be a matchmaker..” Kaetlyn smirked.

“Uhm...A matchmaker is someone who  _ makes. Matches.  _ Not plan dates for people who are already together…”

“Shh, shh, shhh….let me enjoy this rare moment..” Kaetlyn pleaded in a hushed voice, putting her pointer finger up to silence her kwami.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Arden standing beside….

“ _ XACK?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?! _ ”

Black hair draping over a slim teenager’s brown eyes. A pale, forest green t-shirt over a long sleeved maroon shirt. The person who had a crush on Kaetlyn and turned into Lis-emotion when she turned him down….

“Yep, that’s me…” He seemed...different than before..definitely not afraid to speak with a sarcastic tone, that’s for sure..

“WHH-WHA-WHA-WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!?!?!???” Kaetlyn was about to pass out! Too many surprises these past 20 minutes!

“You needed to plan a date!” Arden replied, “I thought you changed your mind about him….”

“FIRST OF ALL: How do you know about that?!! Second: What made you think that!!!?!?!?”

“Xack and I share the same class!”

“We’ve actually spoken a few times before you attended  Collège Françoise Dupont.” Xack added on.

“O-o-oooookay…??” This is simply too much.. “C-come inside?????” Kaetlyn stepped to the side to let the two enter her apartment. Arden stood by her side when she called her over.

“Wasn’t he just as shy as you about a month ago?” 

“Well...not really…” Her friend whispered in response, “He was quiet, yes, but he never came off as the shy type. Xack is a  _ very  _ good listener, and respectful of others. We only started to actually hang out after I was akumatized. By then, we both knew you and had something to relate to. He does act cold to a lot of people, though…”

“Quite a nice place you got.” Xack complimented, interrupting the girls’ conversation. 

“Oh..yeah! Thanks!” She suddenly felt nervous, “My dad used to be an electrician and had the lights light up everything ju~ust right. It makes every room look a little more homey than when we first moved here.”

He nodded before asking, “There a bathroom here?”

“Oh!” Kaetlyn pointed, “That door to the left of my bedroom.”

He nodded and left to do his own thing.

“So why are we here?” Arden asked.

“These two in my class named Ivan and Mylene have been dating for a year now and want to go on the perfect date to celebrate it. I offered help and I think I have an idea!”

“Dating??!! Oh, thank you, thank you,  _ thank you!!! _ ” Arden jumped up and down frantically as she squealed her slightly hard-to-understand French, “I’ve always wanted to plan dates!! Or at least be involved in something romantic! Whether I was matchmaker or not!!”

“Actually...A matchmaker is someone who makes matches. Not plan dates for people who are already together…”

Arden held her pointer finger up to Kaetlyn’s lips, “Sh..shh...let me enjoy this moment.”

She could feel Lunna’s angered stare from behind the television…

Xack came out from the bathroom. 

“Alright, what do I have to do…?” He asked, sounding as if he were in a boring lecture in school.

“For now, just sit down somewhere while I get snacks. You can turn on the TV if you want.”

Arden took no time to get comfy on the couch and channel surf. Xack sat at one of the bar stools placed halfway around the island in their kitchen, staring at his phone.

Kaetlyn took out a bag of pretzel sticks and split it as equivalently as possible between three tall cups.

She placed one beside Xack. He looked up at the sound of the marble counter and plastic cup coming in contact.

“What is this?” He asked, equally confused and annoyed.

“It’s pretzels!” Kaetlyn answered.

“Obviously..” He mumbled sarcastically, “Why are they in a cup?”

“I find it easier to eat them if they’re standing in a cup instead of messily piled in a bowl. Besides, you get your own portion and don’t have to worry about other people taking too much.”

“Uh huh..” He went back to his phone…

Kaetlyn’s eyebrows creased. Why was he being so rude? Yeah she...turned him down...but he shouldn’t be holding a grudge over that! It’s stupid!

She handed the second cup to Arden before taking a stick from her own portion.

The three of them shared dating ideas for the remainder of the day. Well, Adren and Kaetlyn. Xack decided to be emo and stay in his corner of sadness and despair…

A while later, her father got back. He was definitely protective when he saw Xack in the apartment. But he just sat at the dining table, scrolling through social media for work while waiting for his laptop to fully charge.

Feeling awkward that her father is in earshot of their conversation, Kaetlyn had them move it into her room. Lunna had run in there to hide a long while ago, she had plenty of time to find a good hiding spot.

At last, they had planned the perfect date for an anniversary and were ready for it to all go down the following day.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Kaetlyn, Arden, and Xack stood in a circle..er..triangle?? 

…..

They stood around each other, going over the plan one last time.

“I’ll have them walk around the park to enjoy some time together,” Kaetlyn went over, “When they make their full circle around, Arden will have the Rickshaw driver drive them around Paris! Then, as the sunsets, and they’re standing in front of the Eiffel Tower after their ride, Ivan will sing a wonderful song that he had already made on his own!”

“Um..” Xack raised his hand, “What about me?”

“Oh! You’ll be in charge of the radio that’ll be playing the music for Ivan!”

“Soo...just wait until they come, press play, and walk away..???”

“Pretty much!”

“Why did it take us almost all of after school yesterday to come up with this?” Arden asked.

Kaetlyn and Xack shrugged.

Kaetlyn noticed Ivan and Mylene entering the park.

“Guys! Positions!!” 

Xack and Arden scattered while Kaetlyn stood there with a smile.

“I’m so excited!” Mylene exclaimed, “Thank you for helping with our date! I think we would’ve still been stuck on what to do if you hadn’t come in.”

“No problem! I’m glad to help!”

“So, what do you have planned for us?” Ivan asked.

“I decided you two can start out on a leisurely stroll through the park. It’s calming with a beautiful view, and barely anyone is here during this time of day!”

The couple exchanged looks of curiosity and excitement. They held hands and walked down the path.

“Don’t worry! I’ll make sure it’s a magical time for you!” Kaetlyn waved goodbye before going on her phone to text Arden

_ “All in position?”  _ Kaetlyn texted.

_ “The Rickshaw will be here in about 10 minutes.”  _ Arden replied.

_ “Good. Everything is going according to plan!” _

_ “Wouldn’t a date be more fun if they went to a fancy dinner? Or a romantic movie?” _

_ “People enjoy dates in different ways. And I’m pretty sure they've done all of that already..” _

_ “Mm..fine..” _

Kaetlyn slipped her phone in her back jean pocket and headed off to the Eiffel Tower. 

Meantime, Ivan and Mylene were enjoy their stroll through the peaceful park.

They didn’t notice a woman sitting on the rim of their water fountain. Nor did they hear her sobs.

The woman had a soft shade of blonde hair and blue eyes. She covered most of her face with her hands soaked in tears.

_ I can’t believe he cheated on me… _

What’s worse than breaking up? Breaking up because you know your significant other was disloyal to you and cheated..

The woman saw Ivan and Mylene, full of smiles and blushes. The sorrow in her soul was replaced with rage at the sight of those two being so happy. They would just break up sooner or later! What was the point of being in a relationship if it all ended in tears and shattered dreams!?

“Hello, Melancholy.” A low rumbling voice echoed in her head.

“I am Hawk Moth. I shall give you the ability to ease your pain, but you must get me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses in return!”

“Of course, Hawk Moth…” The woman grinned evilly as black and bright purple smoke began from the woman’s bracelet, creeping up to the top of her head.

Kaetlyn had taken a taxi to the Eiffel Tower. It required too much cardio to walk the full way there. She read some news articles during the drive. It was a boring task, but she would have to know if there were akuma attacks as a superhero. The news was the best way to find these akumatized villains.

“This just in! It seems to be yet  _ another  _ akuma attack at the central park of Paris!” The news woman announced. The cameraperson zoomed in on a female figure closing in on two citizens. 

_ That must be Ivan and Mylene!!!  _

“Stop the car!!!!” Kaetlyn ordered

The driver hit the breaks and she almost flung forwards at such a sudden stop! Kaetlyn tossed some money to the driver and bolted back to the park. No one seemed to be around.. 

“Moon, Rise!!”

Lune leaped onto the roofs of the buildings to the park. By the time she arrived, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already fighting the Akuma.

She caught sight of Mylene and Ivan, hiding behind a tree. “Are you two alright?” Lune asked in an urgent manner.

They both nodded in response. “Good! Now get out of here while we take care of the villain!”

They ran off as Lune unsheathed her hook swords and tossed one at the Akuma, which barely missed. Ladybug, Chat, and the villain turned their attention to me. 

“Good. Now that I have your attention,” Lune began, “give me your akuma!” 

They all blinked.

“What? The villain always asks for our miraculouses. Why can’t I ask for their akuma??” 

Just then, the villain shot a dark grey blasts of magic of some sort at her!

“Ack!” She ducked her head at the last second, which led to the blast hitting a tree. Actually, it reflected off the tree and bounced off of everything it came in contact with. It took several objects before the magic reflected off a light pole and shot into the distance.

“Okay….So  _ don’t  _ let her shoot you…”

“You think?!” Chat shouted.

The akuma shot another blast. Lune ducked and rolled to the other side of the park to pick up her hook sword.

The woman had long black hair that curled, with a strip of blonde hair that fell in front of her glowing blue eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with white frills that reached down to her thighs, with long off the shoulder sleeves that covered her hands unless raising her arm to shoot another blast of magic. 

Her dress and sleeves had black rose designs all over. Black boots with heels covered all of her legs, it made her seem rather tall… And that creepy grin on her face..

“What should we do?” Chat asked Ladybug.

“We need to prevent her from shooting any other blasts of magic! Who knows what it will do!”

The akumatized woman’s grin widened before running off.

“After her!” Ladybug commanded.

The three heroes chased after the akuma. They caught up to her at the front doors of am movie theatre. One of the posters advertised a romance movie that was currently being played. 

“Call me something instead of ‘she’, ‘her’, ‘the akuma’ ‘the villain’.”

The doors opened, she held her right hand up. The first people to walk out was a couple holding hands.

“I’d prefer it if you called me..” She blasted the couple with her magic. “Melancholy.”

The couple’s eyes were hazed over in a glassy grey. Their shock turned to anger. 

“You were planning on breaking up with me??!” The boy asked his girlfriend in rage.

“Might as well! You were going to get me a bouquet of daisies! You know I always have a sneezing fit when I’m around daisies!!”

“What did you do to them!!?” Lune demanded for an answer.

“I simply showed them where their relationship was going to go. They all end up downhill anyways. There’s no point in loving anyone.”

Ladybug threw her yoyo at Melancholy, wrapping her in its string.

“That’s a lie!” The heroine yelled, “What would your life be if had had no one to love! How would you share all the wonderful things you’ve been through if there was no one you cared for!?”

Melancholy’s face turned. She broke the string  and tossed it to the ground. Then, she held up the same hand and aimed it at Ladybug.

“Sounds like you have a lover.. Why don’t I show you how that relationship will end?”

Her eyes widened with a gasp. Chat Noir extended his staff to block the magic blast. “Sorry, but I won't let M’lady fall under your spell.”

Lune took this moment to charge at Melancholy, who tried to block with her arm. The wolf grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a black bracelet. The villain threw Lune off of her before aiming for another blast.

“No!!” The cat and ladybug shouted in unison. Melancholy used her blast to shoot the two heroes first. Both were hit and their eyes were glazed in silver. Now for Lune’s turn…

The villain aimed directly at Lune’s face. She was too shocked to move! A ball of silver grew in her palm.

Shiny brown strips of metal were thrown at Melancholy just as she shot at the wolf, then everything went dark.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Lune woke up. A normal woman with blonde hair and blue eyes replaced where Melancholy last stood. Ladybug helped the wolf up as Chat took care of the citizens.

“Did you beat the akuma?” Lune asked as the heroine while trying to balance on her feet.

“I don’t remember much, but I suppose I did since everything seems fine…”

_ What’s that supposed to mean?? _

_           “ _ I hope you didn’t see too much of your future relationship from Melancholy's spell.” 

           “I’ve actually forgotten what I saw. I think I remember seeing something...but I’d prefer not to try and grasp onto it.” Ladybug replied.

           “That makes since..”

Suddenly, Lune remembered about Ivan and Mylene. Her eyes shot wide.

“I have to go!!” And dashed off without a second to lose.

She took out the phone screen from the handle of her sword and dialed Xack first, who took a few rings to answer. 

“Kaetlyn??”

“Yea-yeah.” She replied through pants while running on top of roofs back to the park.

“Is something wrong? You sound tired.”

“Do you know where Ivan and Mylene is??”

“The two we’re helping? No. Their not at the tower and Arden called too. She said they haven’t come yet.”

_ Shoot, this isn’t good… _

__ Lune remembered how her Midnight Howl could act as echolocation. It helped her when Arden turned into Tristesse and they needed to find their way through the dark in an abandoned warehouse

“Midnight Howl!” Lune felt power surge through her, up to her throat. She need to release this building up energy.

Out came a thundering howl from her voice, then she shut her eyes to let the soundwaves paint a picture in her mind…

_ They’re at a cafe… _

Maybe as a way to calm down after the attack? Lune made her way there, de-transforming into Kaetlyn a few blocks away.

She entered the cafe, hands in pockets, and walked up to Mylene’s and Ivan’s table.

“Oh, Kaetlyn! It’s good to see you’re alright!” Mylene said.

        “Same to you! Though, I’m sorry your date got ruined by that akuma attack...I wish I could make it up to you..”

        “Don’t worry.” Ivan reassured, “I think I know how we can end our day off.” He winked at Kaetlyn, who understood what he meant.

        “Well, I’ll see you two later!” She smiled and waved goodbye before getting a second taxi to the Eiffel Tower. She texted Xack and Arden to meet her there beforehand.

        The three stood under by one of the legs of the tower. They saw Ivan and Mylene pull over in their own taxi. They paid the driver before walking into a clear spot under the tower.

        Maybe the time delay was actually a good thing. It was sunset by now, and everyone knows sunsets are romantic!  _ Everyone…! _

        Kaetlyn shoved Xack forward, who still had the radio in his hands. He took a few steps further before pressing the play button. 

        The three of them listened to Ivan singing beautifully to Mylene, who enjoyed every second.

       Xack looked down at Kaetlyn. She had such an amazing smile glowing on her face, and her breathtaking hazel eyes sparkled in the golden sky. Whoever ended up being that special someone to her would be the luckiest person in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunsets don’t have to be the most romantic thing. It’s all opinionated. :3


	12. The Science Tutor!

“Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah……” Was all Kaetlyn could hear as she tried balancing her pencil on her upper lip. Max Kante was reading from a science book to Kim and her.

Both needed tutoring for classes, and Max was the smartest student in the whole school! He even has a sentient robot named Markov.

_ Show off… _

Kaetlyn jumped at the sound of Max slamming the book closed. Kim looked up from his papers, which barely had any notes on it.

“Will you two  _ please  _ pay attention?” Max asked with an annoyed tone.

“It’s not our fault science is the most difficult class in all of learning’s existence.” Kaetlyn responded, montone, and slouched in her chair, biting the eraser off of her pencil.

“It’s quite easy once you learn the material. You’re just not putting any effort into it. And your response doesn’t even make any sense!!”

Kaetlyn shrugged.

“Kim is even doing his work!”

“Huh?” He looked up from his paper, confused. Both Kaetlyn and Max looked over to see….a bunch of doodles…

“Ugh...”

“Hey,” Kaetlyn stated sharply, “back in America, I was a great student! All A’s and B’s!”

“Well, this is France. Different material, but you should be able to learn it if you’re such a ‘great student’.” Max’s glasses gleamed, making his stare even more spine shivering.

Kim and Kaetlyn exchanged spooked looks. The sat down and decided to actually listen their tutor this time. 

           Maybe Kim, but Kaetlyn took out her phone and started texting Sam back in America. Hopefully the time difference didn’t interrupt her in class.

_ “Hey, mind talking?”  _ Kaetlyn pressed ‘send’.

__ _ “I mean, I’m in the middle of Geography, but sure.”  _ Sam replied.

“ _ I’m stuck being tutored for science.” _

__ _ “Oh yeah, you always had trouble in that class.” _

__ _ “I was better than most students!” _

_           “After struggling for the first two weeks to actually understand the material.” _

__ “Ahem…” She looked up, Max staring into her soul.

“I would appreciate it if you stopped communicating with whoever’s in your contacts and listen to what I have to say. Both of your are failing this class and it would benefit you  _ greatly  _ to pay attention.”

_ “I’ll talk to you later, my tutor is scary…” _

__ _ “Good luck.” _

__ Kaetlyn placed her phone on the table, picked up her book, and began reading about solubility… What was a solvent?! 

About half an hour later, after school tutoring had finished and Kaetlyn’s stomach was growling, Marinette’s parents’ bakery was still open. Maybe she could buy an éclair or something. Eh..as good as they were, it wouldn’t fill her up. It’s a bunch of bread and chocolate by what she knew. Hm..she could learn the recipe..or...

“Merci beaucoup!” Mr. Dupain thanked as Kaetlyn walked out their bakery with an éclair in her hands.

“You  _ really  _ need to learn self control when it comes to your stomach…” Lunna stated, popping out of her miraculous holder’s hood.

“Says the kwami who will sneak in the cabinets in the middle of the night to sneak a strip of jerky.”

“H-how do you know about that!?!”

“I’ll wake up in the morning with you snoring about jerky,  _ with  _ the wrapper on your bed and crumbs all over your face.”

Lunna slid back into her hood.

“And besides, this has chocolate chips!!” Kaetlyn took another bite of her pastry.

She was licking the chocolate off her fingers when she walked up the stairs to her apartment room’s floor. Her phone vibrated, meaning someone sent her a text.

She checked the message while opening the door and announcing, “I’m back!!” 

Kaetlyn tossed her satchel on her bed, dropped herself in the chair at her desk, and replied to Tucker’s text.

_ “Sam said you needed help with science?”  _ He sent.

_ “Don’t I always? Are you my new tutor or something?”  _ She texted back.

_ “Tucker Foley, the best technical genius  _ in the whole world!”

_ “Actually..my science tutor here in Paris made a sentient robot.” _

_ “...” _

_ “It can talk and fly.” _

_ “......” _

_ “Looks like you aren’t the brightest person after all.” _

_ “I-I can do better…” _

_ “Oh yeah? How so?” _

_ “I could hack into his robot and make him my own.” _

_ “But you haven’t created him. Hacking into it doesn’t prove anything.” _

No response from Tucker.

_ “I’ll just stick with my classmate here in France to help me.” _

Kaetlyn placed her phone on her desk and returned to the page she left on in her science book.

“How’s your friend doing?” Lunna asked, floating in with some half eaten jerky 

“Tucker?”

“No, your imaginary friend.” The kwami replied sarcastically, “Of course Tucker!”

“We don’t talk as much anymore because of the time zones. In fact, a while after we moved, the four of them have been almost as busy as I’ve been with akumas!”

“What if they’re doing something similar as you?” Lunna suggested.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Er..what if they’re..fighting crime and stuff too..??”

Kaetlyn stared wide eyed at Lunna. She suddenly burst into tears of laughter, “Ha! Th-that’s a good joke!! Like those geeks- Haha!! Would- Hahaha!! Be able to anything remotely close- Hah! To that!!” 

          She couldn’t stop! The thought of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Reid kicking criminals’ butts was so comical!!!

Lunna wasn’t phased, “Are you done yet?”

Kaetlyn took deep breaths in, trying to calm herself down. “Okay..heheh! Okay, okay. I’m good now.”

“Just study for that class you're failing!” Lunna zipped away and rested on her little bed.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Kaetlyn and Kim were back in the library with Max, who seemed agitated at their lack of attention to his teachings.

“Honestly, you two are hopeless!” Max took off his black rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do I even bother teaching you?”

“Would it help if we said we were sorry?” Kim asked, giving a nervous smile.

“No.” Was all their tutor said. He cleaned the lense of his glasses, packed up his books, and walked out the library.

“Are we really that bad?” Kaetlyn mumbled to herself. Kim must’ve heard her.

“I suppose..I doodle a lot when I’m bored, and we aren’t really listening to him.”

“But why is he getting so worked up? And why did he volunteer to be a tutor anyways?”

“Max will get extra credit if he can help us improve our grade. If you’ve met him, you know his scores are everything to him.”

“So..we’re the reason he isn’t getting the highest grade possible?”

“Yep.”

He already has the best grades in the school, but knowing she was preventing him from accomplishing a goal brought down her spirits.

Kim was packing up his books when a loud  _ THUD  _ shook the table. He looked up to see Kaetlyn standing in front of him with the book she dropped on top of his papers.

“We still have forty minutes until we’re supposed to leave.” She stated, “So let’s make those forty minutes count and help Max get some extra credit!”

Kim smiled, “Alright!” He held up his hand. Kaetlyn was about to high-five it when the librarian shushed them.

She instead did a soft high-five before sitting down and studying with Kim.

Max stopped tutoring them after that day, but that didn’t prevent Kim and Kaetlyn from improving their grades! Everyday, they would meet in the library for an hour and practice their science.

Their hard work finally paid off when Ms. Mendeleiev returned their classwork with a red ‘A’ on both of them.

“Yes!!” The two high-fived again as a celebration.

“Looks like Mr. Kante managed to teach you a thing or two after all..” The teacher mumbled.

“Oh, no.” Max adjusted his glasses, “I’m sorry Ms. Mendeleiev, but I-”

“He..did an excellent job!!” Kaetlyn interrupted him, “Kim and I had a lot of help from Max! He’s the best tutor we’ve ever had!”

The teacher made a scowl, appearing to not believe her remarks.

“Mr. Kante, good job. I will notify the principal so you will receive your extra credit.”

She walked off before he could say anything.

“B-but I quit in only a few days!”

“Mm...I don't remember you quitting.” Kim said, “Do you remember anything about that, Kaetlyn?”

She shook her head in response, “Nope! In fact, I bought some macarons for him to thank you for being such a good tutor!”

She took out a small rectangular box full of colorful macarons from her satchel on her shoulders, which she preferred to be wearing throughout the whole school day.

Max reluctantly took the box, “But..I didn’t do anything..”

“Just accept our gift! Kim paid for it, and I brought it to you! We even put in the effort to  _ not  _ eat one of those delicious cookies.”

He smiled before taking out a macaron and handing it to Kaetlyn, “Thank you.” 

He gave a second one to Kim, “Both of you.”

“It was nothing! It was actually fun once we learned the basics!” Kim replied.

“Eh….you made some bad jokes referencing Supersaturated solutions.” Kaetlyn added.

The three of them laughed together, but Ms. Mendeleiev told them to sit back down in their seats to resume class. They still giggled, though!


	13. Sear

Kaetlyn walked into the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Her dad asked her to get some croissants as a side for their dinner tonight, and the bakery’s pastries were the most delicious little things of dough to ever exist!! What life had she been living?!? Typical grocery store bread?? HAH! Might as well be eating dirt! 

“Merci!” Kaetlyn thanked Mr. Dupain after she paid for the box of croissants.

“No problem!” He smiled, waving goodbye.

Kaetlyn was halfway out the door when a blur of black, green, and a bit of pink came bolting in the bakery, knocking her to the floor!

“Ah!!”

The blur stopped to help her up, “Sorry about that!” It held out its hand, and Kaetlyn took it.

The blur happened to be her classmate, Alix Kubdel. The black and green from her clothing, and the pink from her ear length hair.

“I-it’s fine! You were just in a hurry!” Alix pulled Kaetlyn up, who happened to smush her croissants when she fell.

“Sorry..!” Alix apologized again, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s fine. I’ll just buy another box.

Alix slid up to the cash register. Kaetlyn just noticed she had rollerblades on her feet.

The rollerblader ordered some cupcakes and a box of croissants. She handed the croissants to Kaetlyn.

“It’s my fault you had to get another batch, so let me pay for ‘em.”

“Oh! Uhm…” No one has ever bought her anything before. Other than birthdays and holidays that is.. “Th-thanks! But, you didn’t have to-“

“Oh it’s fine! I don’t have to arrive at the race until and hour from now. I’m just warming up!”

“Wait, what race?” Kaetlyn asked.

“They gotta casual few laps around the city today. It happens every year. I’m attending, like I’ve been doing every year since I was ten!”

“Oh, is it that big of an event?”

“Big?” Mr. Dupain interjected himself into the conversation, “We watch the race every year!”

Mrs. Cheng walked into the room to restock the display cases.

“My husband, Marinette, and I even attended once!” She stated while making sure the chouquettes in the bowl looked  _ perfect _ . 

“So..anyone can attend?” 

Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, and Alix all nodded as their response.

“Lot’s of families use the race as an opportunity to bond in a healthy way. But we enjoy ‘Ultimate Mecha Strike III’ just as much!” Mr. Dupain mentioned, wrapping his arm around Mrs. Cheng’s waist.

Kaetlyn just assumed that was the video game the youth of Paris seemed to be obsessed with. Like how Danny and Tucker told her about a game called ‘Doomed’. 

She never bothered playing since she wasn’t really good at video games, but the boys and Sam were pros. Sam destroyed them more often than not!

“Welp, gotta hurry before it starts! See ya Dupain and Cheng!”

The married couple waved goodbye as Alix skated out the bakery. Kaetlyn told them goodbye before heading back home to eat dinner. When she got there, her father was already cooking over the stove.

“Why’re we having steak?” She asked while placing the box of croissants on the countertop beside him.

“It’s been a while since we’ve eaten it. I had to sell our grill since there was no place for it here, so I’m trying to learn to cook it on the oven.”

“I’m sure it’ll taste just a good!” Kaetlyn smiled, heading to the dining table to set up the plates and utensils.

“I hope so. It’s been forever since I’ve ruined a dish. I don’t want to break my streak, now do I?” He chuckled. Kaetlyn did the same in response.

Her mother came in from her bedroom, having taken a nap beforehand.

“My queen has awoken at last?” Kaetlyn’s father asked his wife, who simply smiled in response.

“Croissants? Why not rice like we always do?”

“Well, this is France! Have you tasted their pastries? Oh, their food is so good! And the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery is the best of the best!”

“You were always such a foodie.” Her mother took a glass mug from one of the cabinets and prepared the ingredients required for tea.

“Well, I’ll be in my room.” Kaetlyn announced while walking out the kitchen.

“Eh, could you turn on the TV first?” Her father asked, “You know I like to watch the-”

“The news! Got it!” Kaetlyn already had it to his favorite news station. She hurried to her bedroom before anyone else could ask something else from her.

She closed the door so Lunna could fly around freely before sitting on the edge of her bed and checking her phone.

“I didn’t know you were into social media!” The kwami exclaimed when looking over her miraculous holder’s shoulder.

“Well, I have Bookface. That’s about it.” Kaetlyn explained, “But I’m not on that right now. I’m just trying to find more about this annual race Alix was talking about.”

“Oh...I see.” Lunna floated around for a few seconds before asking, “Do you talk to Danny and your friends on Bookface?”

Kaetlyn looked up, “Um...yeah..Why are you so interested in my friends?”

“Hm? Uh..I don’t know what you mean..??”

“It’s probably just me, but you’ll ask about them when you barely know them. Like you want to know more about them for some reason.”

“Uh...uhm...Just want to know who the friends of my Miraculous holder are! That’s all.”

Lunna sat on Kaetlyn’s knee, “What kind of kwami would I be if I didn’t look out for you?”

Kaetlyn laughed, “And to think! A couple months ago, I would’ve been throwing a bunch of pillows at you!”

“I could just phase through them. My kind  _ can _ do that.”

“Oh that’s right…” Kaetlyn almost forgot that kwamis had the ability to just fly through objects, almost like a ghost! 

Hm..speaking of ghosts, she never found out much about that Invis-O-Bill guy. Only that he was a crime fighting ghost who saved plenty of citizens in Amity.

Kaetlyn kept scrolling through her phone. She learned that the race let’s anyone enter as long as they are a certain age. The prize is a large navy blue ribbon with shiny gold lining. The advertisements for this years race said it would be for fundraising. They’re selling random trinkets there, and Marinette mentioned that her family would be selling pastries as well, but all the money they earn would go to the fundraiser.

“It’s for a good cause, and it’s fun to join in on it too.” Lunna concluded.

“No wonder so many people attend. But it doesn’t seem like an official thing. It’s really only big this year because of the fundraiser.” Kaetlyn added in.

The kwami nodded in agreement.

“Dinner’s ready!!” The muffled voice of Kaetlyn’s father called through the walls.

Lunna stayed in the bedroom while Kaetlyn rushed to the dining table.

Her father placed three plates of steak with a side of string beans. The croissants were on a seperate plate in the middle of the table, free for the taking.

“It looks delicious!” Her mother complimented.

“I hope is tastes as good as it looks!” Her father said.

Kaetlyn cut off and took a large bite of the steak. It seemed fine at first, but the meat was hard to chew, and the seasoning was so overdone! Her father never really cooked on a stove other than to make breakfast. His specialty was food on the grill. And he took pride in the food he made

“Well, how is it?” Her father asked.

Kaetlyn and her mother were still trying to chew the rubbery steak.

“It’s...it’s great, honey!”

He smiled, “I’m glad! I better dig in as well!”

“Nononono!!” Kaetlyn shouted. She jumped out of her seat to try and grab his fork, but her arms were too short.

He stared at her, baffled.

“Er, why don’t you eat the string beans first! Save the..best for last!! Eh heh heh…” Kaetlyn suggested in a shaky voice.

Her father took a bite anyway. His worried expression turned distraught when he realized his food wasn’t all that edible…

The girls of the family exchanged looks, they banded together to try and cheer him up.

“You did great! The stove is just cheap and it’s your first time cooking on it!! Why don’t we eat some croissants instead?” Her mother suggested.

Kaetlyn nodded, “Yeah! The Dupain-Cheng’s bakery made these delicious pastries! Let’s enjoy them!!” She was equally worried for him as her mother.

Her father stood up and cleaned up the dishes left in the kitchen. 

“At least  _ they _ can make something people can enjoy..” She heard him mumble.

The girls gave each other another saddened look.

“We can go out to eat later. Just enjoy what we have..that’s..edible..” She told her daughter before getting up to check on her husband.

Kaetlyn took a croissant and ate it. She ate some string beans too, which were very bland...

“Honey, are you alright?” Her mother asked.

Kaetlyn looked up to see her father clutching the cooking tongs he used to cook. There was something purple over his eyes, but she couldn’t quite tell what it was.

Her mother gasped and jumped back as black and purple smoke engulfed him! 

His soft hazel eyes turned furious, and his casual outfit turned into that of a true chef’s, except with no sleeves. Tattoos relating to grilling and barbecuing covered his whole body up to his neck! The tanned skin turned grey, and curly hair grew a few more inches and became fully white. The tongs he clutched tightly in his right hand grown several times its original size! Then it had sharpened ends that could seemingly pierce through anything…!

“What kind of family are you…” He grumbled, “if you CAN’T EVEN ENJOY YOUR FATHER’S COOKING??!!!”

The girls screamed as he raised his cooking tongs to attack them. Kaetlyn snatched her mother’s hand and pulled her to the side. The tongs slammed into the ground, leaving large cracks that lead to the floor crumbling away!

“We need to leave!!” Kaetlyn shouted. She bolted out their apartment door, still holding on tightly to her mother’s hand. Her father’s boots stomped after them!

The girls raced down the many flights of stairs, the akuma close behind them!

“Get back here!!! I need to teach you two how to appreciate  _ real  _ food!!” His voice boomed.

Both were out of breath by the time they reached the lobby, but their lives were more important!

The people around them screamed and shrieked, trying to escape from the villain’s reach! 

Kaetlyn lead her mother out the building and aimlessly to safety. She needed to find a spot to transform  _ without  _ anyone seeing her, even her mother. Civilians screamed when they saw the akuma chasing after his daughter and wife.

The akuma stopped when he saw a child with an icecream cone. He stomped towards him and crouched down to examine the ice cream. The child stared at the akuma with wide, confused eyes.

“What kind of icecream is this??! It’s half melted!!” He snagged the cone and crushed it with his bare hands.

“I thought he would be picky on grilled foods.” Kaetlyn mumbled.

Her mother tugged her daughter’s arm, “Hurry, we need to get out and let the heroes solve this!!”

Just then, a silver metal staff shot passed the akuma, barely missing his face. 

“Didn’t you ever learn how to eat properly?” A certain black cat asked from the roof of a building.

Ladybug leaped to the ground in front of Kaetlyn and her mother, “You two get out of here! We’ll take care of the akuma.”

“That’s my husband!” Her mother stated, “Don’t hurt him!”

“Don’t worry, Ma’am. We’ll get rid of the akuma before any harm is done to him and everyone else.” Ladybug softly reassured.

Kaetlyn’s mother nodded before pulling her away from danger. They stopped several blocks down and hid in a small shop. This was her chance to finally transform!

“Um, mom.” Kaetlyn began.

“What is it, sweety?”

“I-I have to use the restroom, I’ll be right back.”

“O-okay..I’ll wait for you here.” Her mother panted, still out of breath from the running.

Kaetlyn hurried to the girls room and made sure no one was inside. Lunna flew out of her hood, “A 30 minute bathroom break? Like  _ that’s  _ believable.”

“Just hurry up and turn me into a wolf. Moon, Rise!!”

Lune darted out the front door, the customers in the shop gasping and whispering about seeing the hero up close.

She raced back to where she last saw her teammates and father. They were no longer there, but shattered roads and trees torn from their roots made up a path leading to them.

The wolf finally caught up to the action, the akuma swung his cooking tongs at Ladybug and Chat, who jumped away in their own directions.

Lune whipped out her hook swords, sprinted at the cuisine akuma, slid under his arms last second, and hooked her swords on the oversized tongs to tear them from his hands.

“Haha!!” She laughed in triumph. The wolf then struggled to break it apart or snap it in half. “How..do you open this thing????”

The akuma growled, “You don’t deserve to hold that in your hands! I bet you can’t even cook!!”

“Uerrr….”

Even without his weapon, the akuma was still as powerful as ever! He lunged towards her, snagging back his sharp cooking tongs as Lune leaped away.

“Nice try, but it looks like his weapon is harder to break.” Ladybug praised while swinging her yoyo in a circular motion.

“Thanks. It must be where the akuma is.” Lune suggested. Though she knew it as a fact since she was there during the akumatization…

“By the way, do we have a name for this guy?” Chat asked in a defensive stance towards the villain.

The three heroes hopped out of the way of the akuma’s attack simultaneously as he slammed his cooking tongs on the ground again! It seemed to be his main attack. There’s not much you can do with cooking tongs that don’t involve actual cooking.

“That’s a good question,  _ cat.  _ I suppose I’ll call myself..” He threw his tongs over his shoulder while thinking, “Sear. Sounds menacing enough.”

It honestly sounded cringy to Lune, but that might be because the sentence was coming from her father..

A purple moth appeared over his eyes, indicating Hawk Moth was communicating with Sear. His face twisted, he shifted sights between the three heroes before holding out his hand.

“I’ll tell you what; give me your miraculouses and I’ll grill up a nice tasty meal.” Sear offered.

“No thanks! I just ate a little while ago.” Chat turned down the offer jokingly.

The man’s eyes darkened, “Then I’ll go somewhere that’ll have plenty of people hungry for food. Hm...There is that race that people have been talking about..”

Lune gasped. They’ve protected many citizens of Paris before, but not so a big cluster in one group!! How are three heroes suppose to defend hordes of people at once?!

____________________________________________________________________

 

Many were cheering, anxious for the race to start! Alix had her roller blades and helmet on. Yeah, she’d beat the other contestants for sure. She’s been practicing for weeks straight!

“Take your marks!!” A man with a microphone began, “Get set…!!”

Alix positioned herself on the starting line.

“GOOOOO!!!!!” An air horn blasted through the air as the contestants raced down the track! They were suppose to head down the streets of Paris, around the Louvre Museum, and back to the finish line. 

Alix was taking the lead by a long shot! No way would the others catch up!

The screams of people could be faintly heard in the background. Though, they seemed more like terrified screams rather than thrilled ones..

She skidded to a halt. The contestants continued only to escape whatever terror was being caused in the crowd. Alix didn’t need to go back to the starting line to see an Akuma fighting Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lune!

She followed the others in the race to get away from the chaos, knowing the heroes would win.

__

 

Lune bent backwards as Sear slashed his cooking tongs at her. Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped the string around his arm. She used all her strength to start spinning the villain around in a circle.

When she retracted the string and sent Sear flying, Chat snatched his weapon and tried snapping it apart. Unfortunately to no avail..

“You’re not good at holding on to your belongings, are ya?” Lune rhetorically asked the akuma, who only scowled.

Food stands were nothing but piles of broken materials and smushed snacks. The ground was practically shattered glass! 

Thank goodness Ladybug has the ability to revert everything back to before the akuma attack...otherwise Paris would have gone bankrupt. Can a city do that?

Next thing Lune knew, Chat and Sear were pushing each other over, trying to get back the cooking tongs. The cat apparently dropped it and ended up several yards away.

Lune joined in the race, managing to grab hold of the weapon. However, the two ran into her unintentionally and she lost grip of the tongs. They were sent flying into the air and fell on a long skateboard left lying around! The skateboard started rolling down the race track due to this thing called kinetic energy.

Did Lune ever think this seventh grade knowledge would help her? Well, no. Since when does anything in school help you in the basics of the real world?

“Okay,” Chat said, still trying to push Sear out of his way, “that’s something that can only happen in a cartoon, right??”

Ladybug shrugged unsurely, “I guess not???”

The four exchanged looks… then bolted for the skateboard! They ran on top of each other, shoved one another out of the way. The heroes seemed to have forgotten that they were a team…

Soon enough, the four caught up to those racing, the skateboard slowly taking the lead!!

“Ladybug?? Chat Noir??” Alix exclaimed in shock.

“Hey!!” Lune shouted while pushing Chat out of the way, “I’m here too!!” The wolf was a  _ little  _ hurt from being excluded.

“S-sorry..?” 

This conversation was quite casual considering there was an akuma, and three superheroes trying to get cooking tongs that were riding a skateboard...AND the skateboard was winning the race they happened to be in the middle of!!

Alix skated a little faster to catch up to the weapon. She reached her hand out, but Sear smacked it away as her fingers brushed against the metal.

“They’re mine!!” He shouted right before Ladybug kicked him away. 

“Good job! You can get the tongs while Chat Noir, Lune, and I keep Sear away!”

Alix nodded in response. She tried catching up to the skateboard again, but she swerved to dodge a street light last second!! They were all entering the city itself, quite close to the museum.

At this point, it was Alix, Sear, Ladybug, Lune, and Chat left in the race. They were neck and neck! Only a hair apart!! They passed the Louvre museum! They were heading  straight into traffic!!

The girl on wheels had a close second behind the cooking tongs! The akumatized villain and Chat tied for third, Ladybug in fourth, and Lune in fifth!! 

It’s quite a race everyone! Who will win??! Place your bets now!!

They dodged cars and other vehicles, civilians simply trying to cross the road, and avoided building and small structures best they could while still fighting for the weapon.

They’re definitely getting close to the finish line!! Only several more blocks!! Looks like the tongs will win! Wait! What’s this?? Lune is catching up!! Fourth- No.. third place!! Oh, what an exciting event!!! 

“Midnight howl!!!” Lune yelled as loud as she could.

A long and deep howl exploded from her vocal cords! Alix covered her ears as she was propelled forwards!!

Oh no!! The girl on wheels lost balance and is know literally  _ FLYiNg!!!!!  _ It’ll be close!!

The five of them crossed the finish line at last!! Alix upside down in the air, Lune starting to lose balance, Chat and Sear butting heads, and Ladybug posing awkwardly to avoid all the chaos!!!

The dust is clearing.. It seems like- What’s this?! This- this is outstanding!! Absolutely  _ amazing _ !! The girl on wheels managed to catch the cooking tongs during her take off!! It looks like she’s the winner!!!!!!

Lune took Alix’s free hand and raised it in the air. Ladybug and Chat cheered for her. Alix held up the tongs as if it were a trophy she won!

The celebration was cut short when Sear stole back his weapon. 

“I’ll be taking this!” He stated, agitated over the situation in whole.

“Not so fast! Lucky Charm!!” Ladybug shouted. A large hammer fell into her hands, it’s weight tipping her over.

“Would My lady like some help?” Chat asked, bowing chivalrously.

“Indeed she would.” Ladybug teased. Chat and Ladybug held up the hammer together. 

In Sear’s scowl, it could be seen he was missing a tooth. Lune might’ve..accidentally knocked one of Sear’s teeth out when hitting him with the handle of her sword..? Accidentally!

Sear let go of the cooking tongs, and the ladybug and cat utterly destroyed it with the hammer! The dark moth fluttered out.

“Time to de-evilize!!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yoyo at the akuma and capturing it. 

“Gotcha!!”

She opened her yoyo to let the now purely white moth flutter away. “Bye bye, little butterfly.” She said softly. “Miraculous Ladybug!!” The hammer she tossed into the air burst into hundreds, maybe thousands of ladybugs! 

They returned everything back to normal. The food stands at the race were repaired, the ground was no longer shattered, and Sear returned back to Mr. Shire.

“Oww..” he mumbled.

“Pound it!” The three heroes celebrated simultaneously.

“Are you okay, D-Sir??” Lune asked, almost forgetting she couldn’t call him ‘Dad’.

“Yes, I am. Just a little dizzy..” he explained as the wolf helped him on his feet, “And for some reason, my mouth hurts…”

Lune laughed nervously, “Eh heh..I wonder how  _ that  _ happened!! Heh heh…”

Ladybug offered to help to Mr. Shire with returning home. Lune took this as a chance to return back to Mrs. Shire, who had sent several concerned texts about the whereabouts of Kaetlyn.

The wolf went back to the small shop and snuck in through the back door. No one saw her as she transformed into her civilian form and casually walked out the ‘Employees Only’ set of doors. 

Kaetlyn scanned the area for her mother. She found the woman tapping her foot anxiously on the concrete flooring.

“Mom.” She called in a slightly raised voice.

“Kaetlyn!!” Her mother ran up and gave her a tight hug. 

“You were taking so long! I came in to the restrooms to check on you, but you weren’t there! I was so worried…!”

She took a step back and a deep breath followed to calm her nerves.

“Sorry.. I saw Lune when I got out and couldn’t help but follow her! I wanted to make sure they didn’t hurt Dad.”

“Paris has trusted those superheroes for almost a full year. I don’t see why I shouldn’t.” Her mother explained. She crouched down to be at her daughter’s height, “If Ladybug says they won’t harm your father, then he won’t get hurt.”

Kaetlyn thought about it for a second before nodding in response.

“Good. And I think the man has returned to his old loving self. I saw the ladybugs Ladybug would have to repair everything from here.”

The two of them headed back to their apartment to regroup with Kaetlyn’s father. All three decided to eat out for dinner. And they knew exactly where to go.

The race Alix was competing in hadn’t ever been finished, so they were redoing it all. The food stands were up and running, and The Dupain-Chengs were the busiest! Their baked goods were a hit!!

Mrs. Shire had an open bag of chips in hand, her husband and daughter were sharing some macarons for dessert. They’ve been eating snacks for all their meal, but the food was still good!

They cheered along with the rest of the audience when the air horn sounded and the contestants rushed off. Kaetlyn specifically rooted for Alix. She  _ deserved _ to win after helping her, Ladybug, and Chat with Sear!!

“Come on Alix!! You can win, I know it!!!”

“You sure have faith in your friend!” Her father stated.

“Of course!! She’s the fastest in our whole class! WOOOOOO!!! GO ALIX!!!!”

The rollerblading champ came racing past the cheering and screaming horde of people as she approached the finish line. She won by a mile and got a shiny gold trophy for it!!!

The gates were unlocked after the other racers finished, and Kaetlyn came running up to Alix to congratulate her.

“That was awesome!! I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks, Kaetlyn! And of course I won! I’m the fastest in our whole class!”

Kaetlyn nodded, “That’s what I said!”

The two of them laughed and giggled for a while. The trophy sparkled in the evening sunlight. An eagle could see its beauty from miles away! Though, can’t they do that already? Meh, Kaetlyn was a part-time wolf, not bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never eaten a particularly poorly cooked steak, so I don't know how it's suppose to taste. But I do know I hate it when my food is dry and bland. And it just doesn’t taste right with pounds of seasoning on it, but that’s just me.


	14. Halloween Special 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!!!!!!!!  
> (Free candy!!!!)

The students ran and screamed in terror! Some scrambled and managed to hide before they could find them. Others weren’t as lucky..

Nathaniel dropped all of his sketchbooks that he hugged to his chest. They scattered everywhere!!! He dropped to his knees to gather them together again, but the Akumas were coming closer!!

Alix ran by, snatching his arm, “It’s no use! Come on!!” She pulled him up the stairs and they locked themselves in a classroom.

Rose, Adrien, Max, Kaetlyn, and Marinette were already inside.

“Did they see you?!” Rose asked, shivering behind a desk.

“Don’t worry, I locked the door.” Alix reassured. Meanwhile, Kaetlyn and Marinette were blocking the door with whatever furniture they had the strength to move.

“There are three of them and five of us. That’ll be seven if you add Nathaniel and Alix. If they manage to get in, we escape through the door and split up.” Max explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Sounds like a plan..” Kaetlyn huffed after helping Marinette push a bench against the door. They’re a lot heavier than they look…

“What if they block the door? We can’t jump out the window.” Adrien pointed out.

“Then we’ll have to lure them out of the way.” Max answered.

“Like seven teenagers can fight against three superheros gone rogue!! Hawk Moth can’t even control them anymore!!!”

Someone began banging on the door. A loud thud with every clenching fist trying to burst through the door. The students backed away. Rose, Nathaniel, and Kaetlyn hid. The rest stood there, anxiety growing with every passing second.

Despite all the weight keeping the door from opening, it swung open with ease!! Lune had a fully black version of her suit, her bracelet with cherry red jewels. Ladybug had her original suit colors inverted, and Chat Noir had gone Blanc, with his green eyes turned a vibrant magenta .

“Our times about to run out, but you could change that for us…” Chat grinned evilly, holding up his palm.

“Chat, use cataclysm!!!” Ladybug ordered, pointing at the cluster of terrified teens.

“With pleasure!”

They all screamed in terror! Chat Blanc managed to touch Max, having him pass out.

“Haha..Yes! We get stronger with every person we use our powers on!”

“Soon we can take over all of Paris!!” Lune exclaimed with wild eyes.

“Of course...he dies first…” Kaetlyn mumbled sarcastically. She shrieked when Antibug’s yoyo barely missed her by the inch!

The villain scowled. She glanced behind her when Rose tried sneaking out the room.

“Not so fast, little flower!!!” She threw her yoyo and let the string wrap around the blonde in pink!

Rose quickly lost consciousness, falling to the floor. Antibug retracted her yoyo and took in a deep breath, “That feels better! “ She exclaimed cheerily.

“Run!!” Adrien shouted. They bolted out the door and down the stairs. The three villains behind them.

“Eclipse!!” Antibug shouted. Lune dressed in black chased after the students without another word.

“They’re coming!!” Kaetlyn shouted.

    “Into the library!!” Marinette yelled. Adrien, Kaetlyn, and her burst through the library doors. 

     Adrien and Marinette began blocking the door just as they did in the classroom. 

     “Wait.” Kaetlyn ordered. They stopped, looking up at their classmate with concerned eyes

     “I’ll go out and lure them away from the school.” She said.

     There was banging on the door again.

     “Come out, come out~ I know you’re in there!” Eclipse practically sung from the other side of the wall.

     “You can’t do that!” Adrien told her, “They’ll catch you for sure!!”

     “Well it’s either I go down, or we  _ all _ go down.” Kaetlyn stated stubbornly.

     There was silence between the three of them. Eclipse at stopped trying to force her way in, too. 

     Marinette nodded, “Okay. As long as you promise to make it back safely.”

     “Thank you.”

     Adrien didn’t retort as Kaetlyn walked into a back room behind the reception desk where a librarian would usually be. There was a door that lead her out into the hallway.

     She quickly, but as quietly as she could, made her way down the stairs. Eclipse must’ve heard her!

     “There you are~” The dark wolf sung. Antibug and Chat Blanc hurried into the door Kaetlyn came out of. 

     “Make sure you take her energy, too!!” Antibug ordered Eclipse.

     “With pleasure!”

     Kaetlyn gasped and nearly tripped trying to bolted down the stairs! Adrien’s and Marrinette’s screams could be heard from the distance!

     Kaetlyn was the last survivor in the school...Being the last survivor in all of Paris was even a possibility!

     Eclipse threw one of her hook swords as her back, knocking the defenseless girl to the ground!

     “I got you know…” the villain scowled.

     Kaetlyn shrieked as the screen faded to black, and the words  _ “The End” _ Appeared.

    Mr. Damocles exited out of the video player and looked at Nino, who waited anxiously for a response.

     “The pacing was perfectly fine. The students conveyed believable emotion, and your skills in directing shows to have been improved compared to your last horror short film.”

     Nino smiled confidently. 

     “However, you forgot to include Alix and Nathaniel in the last few minutes of the film. And like Paris’ superheroes would let Hawk Moth turn them evil. It’s unrealistic and offers reasons for distrust in our heroes!”

     Nino frowned shamefully. He walked out of the principal’s office, his head hung low.

     His classmates and friends waited to hear about what Mr. Damocles had said, though the director’s expression was enough.

     “It’s okay.” Kim said. He wore Chat Blanc’s outfit.

     “We had a lot if fun acting out the story.” Juleka pointed out. She wore Eclipse’s outfit.

     Alya was on her phone, still wearing Antibug’s outfit in full. “This  will be great for my blog!! And I got to be Ladybug!”

     “Actually, you were Antibug..” Alix stated.

     “Look, I’m just glad I managed to stay alive until the credits.” Kaetlyn said, including herself in the conversation.

     “I say that would be a win.” Max agreed matter-of-the-factly. The class giggled and laughed in response.

     Meantime, Chloe was pouting to the side. “Come on Sabrina.” The clown ordered, “If I can’t be a part of their show..thing, then I’ll make my own!”

     The class overheard her, but didn’t care. It would be something cheesy with her as the main character anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused or scared? You decide!!!


	15. Shy Artist to Confident Friend

    It was the end of the school day and Arden was dragging Kaetlyn into the art room. She wanted to finish making some jewelry and didn’t want to be alone.

“Aren’t there other people in the art room you could talk to?” Kaetlyn groaned. She had no interest in sitting there with a bunch of art kids, waiting for her friend to finish her craft.

“Yes, but most are from your class. I don’t talk to many people outside of you and Xack anyways.”

“Ugh….”

They walked inside the classroom. The walls were covered in paintings, and there were wooden shelves filled with projects made in class. There were painting easels, paints, drawing supplies, spray paint, chalk, and stuff Kaetlyn never knew existed! Just how many different forms of art are there?!

Arden waved hello to the art teacher as if they were friends. She must come here often.

“Come to finish your bracelet?” He asked. The teacher had neatly combed silver hair, brown eyes, and wore some comfortable-looking yet formal clothing.

Arden shook her head, “I finished that at home! I’ve come to work on a necklace I started. She pulled some string with beads on it out of her hoodie’s pocket.

“What a wonderful trinket!” The teacher complemented, “I love how you used two strings tied together. It’s such a nice touch!”

Arden blushed, “T-thanks! I really like the color green, and pink complimented it pretty well.”

Kaetlyn found a spot on the ground to sit while the two talked about strings. She took out her book from her satchel and read from where she left off. It’s actually been a while since she read from any book that didn’t involve school. Lune just took up a lot of time in her day. Then she’s been helping a lot of her classmates recently as a simple civilian in Paris.

Reading started to seem tedious too… The chapters were too long, and the story seemed to be going nowhere…

“Hm...what patterned bead should I use next?” Arden pondered.

“Huh?”

“I’m using these brown beads for my necklace. I like to change the patterns on the beads spontaneously, but still make it look stylish and not like I just used whatever was in my back pockets.”

“O..kay…” Whatever she just said.. Kaetlyn wasn’t the most creative person.

She noticed a boy with red hair hunched over the table across from her. Wasn’t that Nathaniel? He’s a pretty quiet guy. Never spoke much. Did he even have any friends??

Kaetlyn stood up and walked over. She leaned over his shoulder to see him drawing something.

“Whatchu drawing?” She asked. Nathaniel jumped in shock. He whipped his head around to see the girl behind him.

“O-oh! Kaetlyn. I didn’t see you there.”

“Did you draw that?” She rephrased her question, hoping to get an answer and not a pair of surprised turquoise eyes staring at her.

“Well..yes.”

“What is it?”

“I’m working on a story..” He answered quietly.

“A comic??”

“If I had a plot to follow.. I draw stories, not write them.”

“Well...I’ve read plenty of stories. Maybe I can give you some help?” When she hasn’t even read anything these past few weeks…

“O-okay.” He mumbled. “I wanted to make something about Ladybug and  teaming up to fight villains.”

“Mightillustrator? Wasn’t he akumatized?” Kaetlyn remembered coming across something about a guy named Evillustrator in an old news video.

“Well, yes...but he changed his name after Ladybug de-akumatized him and became a hero.”

“Hm…”

“I-it’s okay if you can’t help. I’ll just have to find someone else to write a story with me.”

“Have you asked anyone else before?” Why was she asking this question..?

“No.. I’m not brave enough to share my story to many people.”

“So you really are shy…”

Arden came up, “Kaetlyn, what’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’m trying to help Nathaniel write a story, but I got no ideas.”

“Maybe I could help!”

Nathaniel closed his sketchbook and stood up from his seat, “That’s nice of you to offer, but I think I’ll find an actual writer for help. I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine!” Arden replied, “What if we helped you find a writer?”

“Oh..no that’s okay..” His voice decreased as he continued to speak.

Kaetlyn leaned over to Arden and whispered, “He’s a shy boi.”

Her friend gasped, “We don’t need to help you find a writer!! We need to help you gain enough courage in order to find a writer!!”

Kaetlyn and Nathaniel looked at her with confused expressions.

“Come on! Wouldn’t it be nice to finally be able to talk to people without stuttering and mumbling??”

“You could learn to do that too…” Kaetlyn suggested. Arden is such a quiet girl! She’s only this excited and outgoing when she has close friends by her side. Otherwise, you can find her in some dark corner studying for the upcoming test in history class.

“I know..but I’m better than him!” She leaned over to Kaetlyn’s ear, “And he’s kind of cute!”

“Didn’t you say that about Adrien?”

Arden nodded, “That friend of yours from America didn’t look to bad either.”

“Okay,” Kaetlyn put on an agitated tone, “You’re just some hopeless romantic at this point..”

“Nathaniel!” She turned her attention to the boy, “We’re gonna help you with your confidence.”

“Uhm.. How..??”

Kaetlyn looked around. She saw Alix spray painting a large green wall in blue.

“Try talking to Alix!” She ordered.

“Huh?”

“We’re all in the same class. Just go talk to her and try holding a conversation!”

“Alright…” Nathaniel walked over to Alix he waved his hand to say hello. She didn’t notice and continued her work.

“U-uhm...Alix?” He mumbled. No response from her. “Alix?” He asked a little louder. She stopped spray painting and turned around to face him. She took off the mask she was wearing to talk.

“Nathaniel, what’s up?”

“Well, I wanted to say…” He turned his head and gave Kaitlyn and Arden a yearning stare for guidance. They only motioned with their hands for him to continue speaking.

“I wanted to say you’rrrrrrrre..doing a great job! K-keep it up!”

“Um..okay?” She put her mask back on and went back to her artwork.

Kaetlyn decided she should offer some actual help now.. “What my friend here was trying to ask is if you could join us for the World Cup firework show tonight!”

“What?!” Nathaniel did not see this coming!

“The firework show?”

“Yeah! We’re going to be watching it on the ferris wheel. We felt like having you come along. Maybe as a second prize for winning that race a few days ago??”

Alix thought about it. She gave a thumbs up. Kaetlyn’s eyes lit up!

“Alright, I’ll come. Sounds like fun!” Her muffled voice spoke through the mask.

Arden came up and squealed, “I finally get to see the firework show up close this time!!”

“Have you never seen it before?” Kaetlyn aksed.

“Mm..no. I was too afraid of heights and didn’t want to watch from the ferris wheel. And I didn’t like joining a crowd either. A bit of too many people if you ask me..” She sighed.

“Welp! We all get to experience the pyrotechnics tonight!”

Alix, Nathaniel, and Arden gave Kaetlyn bewildered looks.

“Er..another word for a firework display.. Heh heh!”

The following few hours consisted of the four of them preparing for the show. Kaetlyn and Arden waited beside a light pole for Nathaniel and Alix. Marinette, Alya, and Nino happened to be going on the  ferris wheel too. The two groups spoke for a bit before letting each other continue about their day.

It wasn’t until they walked away when Kaetlyn noticed that Marinette was holding her phone out, which was in the middle of a facetime call with Adrien. It must be how he’s enjoying time with them at the moment… Oh the struggles of a rich model!

A few minutes later and Alix appears, followed by Nathaniel a short while later. They wait in line to board the ferris wheel. When they do, it’s mainly awkward silence.

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

“Ssso? How was everyone’s day?” Kaetlyn asked, trying to start up a conversation.

“School, rollerblading, painting in art. Nothing much.” Alix responded.

“Nathaniel?” She asked, hoping he would come out of his shell. He had no response.

“I got to do some swimming!” Arden added in, “It was refreshing! I love being in the water! It’s like you’re in outer space with how light you are.”

“You would be good friends with Kim. He takes swimming classes every week.” Alix commented.

“Astronauts in training will practice the tasks they’ll have to do in space by doing them in water.” Kaetlyn said matter-of-the-factly. “So technically, you are in outer space.”

Arden giggled, “Does that mean I’ll get to be an expert astronaut one day?”

Alix nodded, “You’ll get to be the best of the best! Your picture will be plastered on every building in Paris! ‘Arden- er…’”

“Capelle.”

“‘Arden Capelle! First woman to walk on Mars!’ the posters will say!”

The three girls laughed and giggled. Kaetlyn noticed Nathaniel smiling. That’s when the colorful fireworks were shot into the distant sky!

All four of them pressed their faces against the glass to get a better look! They could even hear the explosions from here!

The ferris wheel suddenly stopped rotating. They all tipped over to the left, Alix falling on top of Nathaniel, and Arden falling on top of Kaetlyn. They all exchanged nervous and embarrassed apologies.

Kaetlyn stood up and looked over the other side. There were a lot of webs sticking the wheel together! They were near the top and couldn’t just get out! This most definitely has be an akuma!

“Ew! What is that?!” Alix pointed to the side. There was a large figure climbing up the ferris wheel with- one, two, three, four, five, SIX arms!! They wore a dark brown costume with yellow stripes on the arms and way too many arms.

The figure simply plucked the cart Alya, Marinette, and Nino were in and jumped down to place it on the street! Just how strong are they!?

Chat Noir came into the picture. He and the rather tall akuma exchanged attacks. The akuma managed to throw Chat at the ferris wheel. They leaped up and swung three of their hands in for one powerful punch! Chat jumped away as the wheel fell over!

The four of them screamed in terror with the rest of those stuck in the carts!! The wheel was rollin straight into the water, annd Kaetlyn’s cart was reaching the bottom pretty quickly!! Chat!!! HeEeeLlLlLLLpP!

The cat raced after the rolling ferris wheel. It was merely yards away from falling into the river when he tossed his staff and it extended to create a barrier, being supported by two mouths of stone lion statues.

The wheel halted with ease when it bumped into the pole, Chat then began opening the doors to each cart and helping the civilians out to safety. When Kaetlyn and her friends got out, they decided what they should do instead due to the akuma attack.

“Uh..How about you guys go eat somewhere? I need to go!” Kaetlyn excused herself. She ran down the road covered in spiderwebs about the same time Chat Noir and Ladybug followed the same path.

Lunna flew out of her miraculous holder’s hood after the two heroes were long gone.

“Are you sure you want to go up this akuma? You seemed pretty scared when it was webbing the ferris wheel.”

“I’m a superhero in Paris! My job is to protect the city! How can I do my job if I’m hiding with my friends?”

She continued running down the street when her miraculous went from beige and gold to white and purple, transforming the rest of her outfit into the iconic white wolf suit.

Lune leaped up onto the roofs of passing building to make her journey much faster.

To her surprise, she arrived to see a flying Nino! Lune took a giant leap and grabbed him before he started falling. She landed on the floor with him in her arms bridal style. She let him get off and stand up properly.

“You shouldn’t be so close to the action.” The wolf informed, “Why don’t you go back home?” Before Nino could respond, Lune already left to catch up with her teammates.

They found the akuma keeping Alya in the middle of a huge spider web connected to two walls of a pair of large stone structures. The three heroes landed directly in front of the villain. Lune jumped back and hid behind Ladybug when she realized their opponent was a huge spider humanoid!!!

She stood several feet tall, with dark skin and yellow hair braided in a spiky ponytail. Her yellow helmet had four white eyes, and her actual face having two, all six outlined in black. Then there was a yellow spider design on her chest. How much more intimidating could she get!?

“So it’s three versus one now?” The spider woman asked.

“A-actually, two versus one? Imma sit this one out..” Lune mumbled, losing the courage to speak.

“What?!” The cat and ladybug exclaimed in unison.

“Fine with me!” The spider spoke “Round two..! Fight!”

She swung in for a punch, all three dodged it. Chat Noir lunged forward to slam his pole down as an attack. The spider blocked it with three arms and punched him with the rest! He was sent skidding several yards down the road.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug exclaimed concerningly and ran after him.

“On the floor already? We just started!” The spider punched the air a few times. She saw Lune on the floor, staring up at her with horrified eyes.

“P-please don’t hurt me!! I won’t attack! I swear!”

The spider smirked, “Aww.. It’s no fun when my prey just offers itself to me!”

“Look, bug woman! I don’t want anything to do with you!” Lune gasped when she realized what she said was a grave mistake…

“The name’s Anansi!!!” The spider scowled. She slammed a punch into the spot where Lune lay. The wolf scuttled out of the way, still on the floor.

Anansi picked up a car and threw it at her! Lune pulled up her legs so the bottom of the vehicle wouldn’t land on them, then she lifted her legs up to push it into the air and away from harm's way! Well...her harm.. The car instead shot after Ladybug and chat!

“Not a bad idea..” Lune heard Anansi mumble.

She picked up a second car, “Ding ding ding! Bell’s ringing! Round three! FIGHT!!”

Anansi threw the third car at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They ran away in opposite directions and regrouped, heading to the spider!

More attacks and dodged were exchanged between Ladybug and Anansi. Meantime, Chat climbed up the web to free Alya. Lune decided to hide behind another of the countless abandoned vehicles.

She closed her eyes and huddled up into a little ball. Only when she heard the thud of Ladybug being thrown onto the pavement in front of her did she open her eyes.

“Lune, what are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry okay! It’s not my fault that woman has way too many arms! Then there’s the alien number of eyes!”

“Lune, sometimes you have to get over your fear and just go for it. Paris needs yo- uh!” As Ladybug was trying to stand up, she found her foot stuck too the sticky webs all over the cars!

Anansi assumed she would be stuck for a good while, and leaped up to her web to obtain Chat’s miraculous.

“Lune!” Ladybug begged.

The wolf grabbed hold of her teammate’s foot and tried pulling it out of the web. With success, Ladybug stood back up, and Lune backed up against the car again.

“Are you okay, dude? Oh! Uh, I mean..Ladybug?” Nino asked.

“I thought I told you to go home to safety!?” Lune growled in confusion.

Ladybug ignored all of this and called out her lucky charm. A spotted candle fell into her hands.

She gasped, “Of course! But I don’t have enough time to do a round trip..!”

“What trip? Where?” Lune asked, still huddled on the floor.

“Maybe I could help you?” Nino offered. Ladybug whipped her head to stare at in in shock.

“Uh..!!! It’s cool.. I get it; I’m no superhero..” Nino backed down on his own offer, “I tried to save Alya, but...guess I’m not strong enough..”

“What trip??” Lune asked again, really wanting an answer.

Ladybug bent down to pick up Chat’s staff that he for some reason threw. Maybe to try and defend himself against Anansi?

“Let me tell you a secret, uh..”

“Nino! The name’s Nino.”

“Nino, when you’re facing a villain, strength doesn’t make a difference. Courage and determination do!” She handed him the staff, “We can’t let Anansi get Chat Noir’s miraculous. Use this to defend yourself and distract her. I won’t be long!”

“Wait! Ladybug, where are you going?!!” Lune asked for the third time.

“Stay here and help Nino fight Anansi. Okay?” She said before swinging away on her yoyo.

“LADYBUG!!! Rgh…” Lune stood up and reached her hand out to her. The spotted hero was long gone already.

“Uh..uh…” Nino was still in shock over all the responsibility given to him.

“Nino,”

“Y-yes!”

“Help me fight Anansi. You distract her and I’ll try to save Alya and Chat. Got it?”

He stood as straight as a soldier and nodded.

Lune smirked. She sneaked over behind a car just against the same wall as the web.

“Hey, Arachnid!!!” Nino yelled with burning fury.

Anansi leaped down to fight him, but it was more of her dodging and him swinging weak attacks.

“On your left! No, your right! Noo..the other right!” Chat tried guiding Nino, but to no avail.

Lune used her hook swords to dig into the cement walls and climb up. When reaching the top, she reached out one sword for the cat to grab.

“Hey, Chat!” He saw the sword and tried squirming to reach out his hand, but it stuck like glue on the webbing!

“Maybe if I could move my arms your plan would work!” He suggested, rather annoyed.

“Er..sorry! I’m in a fight or flight mode right now. Not thinking straight…” She heard the clanking of Chat’s metal staff falling onto the ground. Anansi had won and slowly walked back to her prey with a smug look on her face.

Lune smiled to herself when Nino extended the staff so it would tip of and fall on top of the spider. Though, she hopped away. Still! Better than her coming closer….

She punched him about three times, then Nino used his knew knowledge about how to work the staff to retaliate.

“Your friend’s good at this!” Chat called up to Alya.

“Yeah, but I sure hope Ladybug comes back before he gets bad at it!” Alya scanned the area for signs of the heroine, “Why aren’t you fighting, Lune?”

“Uh...I’ve come to get you guys off this thing! The real problem is finding a way to do that without getting stuck myself…”

“Game over! Time to fly, lightweight!!!”

“Ahhhh!” Nino was thrown into the sky!!! The three on the web held their breath. Ladybug swung by and caught him! They breathed out in relief.

“Maybe you can get my staff and use it to pull us off.” Chat told Lune.

“That would mean I would have to go near that….” She stared at Anansi, “spider….thing…”

The akuma looked up at them. Lune immediately dropped down as she hopped up to Chat to take his ring!

Lune sprinted for the staff. She got it, but now Chat Noir was on a five minute time limit… He used Cataclysm to keep Anansi from stealing his ring.

She pulled out the phone attached to her sword and dialed Ladybug, who took forever to answer!

“Come on..come on, come on… Where are you!?” Suddenly, Ladybug and a green figure dashed past her! “Hey! ….What!?”

“Hey, Six hands!” The green figure shouted, referring to Anasni “Catch this!!!” He threw a spinning shield at her! The spider dodged as it bounced off the webs. The figure caught his weapon as it flew back at him.

“Replaced your kitty with a turtle?” Anansi asked in a low toned voice.

“I love animals, but I’m not into spiders!” Ladybug then threw her yoyo at Anansi, missing her by the inch!

“Ha! Missed me!”

The turtle dude leaped up and gave Anansi a flying kick! She blocked it, and the two were caught in a bout. What made it seem more so is that Ladybug was using the string in her yoyo to create a large boxing ring around the pillars.

“Anansi!” The heroine announced, “I challenge you!” She pointed at her with spotted boxing gloves worn by her hands.

Lune hurried up to them, making sure to stay on the farther side from Anansi. Eh...Why do spiders have to be so disgustingly terrifying???

“Hey, could I borrow that du- I mean Lune?” The turtle asked, gesturing for the staff.

“Oh. Uh...sure…?” She handed it to him.

The turtle had a dark green bodysuit with a hoodie, the suit itself made with tiny hexagonal patterns. The hoodie had curved red eye designs on the sides with black and golden details. Over his eyes were black goggles with yellow-green lense. On his back was the dark green shield. And it seemed to be his miraculous that he wore on his right wrist.

The Turtle raised up his shield and hit it with the staff as if it were a gong. Anansi and Ladybug began their brawl!!!

The spider attacked! Then Ladybug dodged! Anansi ended up hitting one of the pillars and it began to crack! It better not fall down while any of us are under here…

Anasi hit another now crumbling pillar!!!! Might as well kill them all! The third, fourth pillar! Then back to the first?! There were chunks of cement falling from the sky!!

The villain landed two kicks on Ladybug! She flew into one side of the rectangular net!

“You can’t win this fight. So give up and give me your miraculous!!!” Anansi ordered.

“You wish.” Ladybug smiled. She walked backwards, pulling the net with her. The force she put on the string caused a huge chunk of pillar to snap and fall on top of Anansi!! She managed to leap out of the way, but not far enough! Her leg got caught under!

Ladybug held the Turtle superhero and tossed him up to Alya! The heroine leaped up to Chat Noir.

“Use your power now!” She called to the Turtle.

“At your service du- Uh! ..Ladybug!” He stuttered. He made same mistake when talking to Lune. Did he have a speech impediment or something?

“Shelter, Shya!!” What was he, a ninja turtle?

His shell shield glew green, the light created a large circle made of hexagons around the four of them. Lune was already back to where most of the cars were parked.

They safely hovered down to the ground. Then the ground shook as the pillars taller and wider than the buildings around it collapsed on top of them?!?

Oh! Nevermind! They’re actually safe! The turtle’s forcefield protected them from all forms of harm!

Lune ran up to the chaos, “You guys okay??” She yelled.

“We’re fine!” Alya waved back.

Something was moving under the rubble. Gah! Anansi! Lune tripped when striding backwards to get away from her.

Ladybug spun Chat around in a circle to gain momentum, then threw him at the spider woman. He still had Cataclysm activated, so he lunged his hand forward, destroying Anansi’s helmet! It turned black and crumbled to pieces as the purple moth fluttered out.

Ladybug did her thing and turned the akuma back to a white butterfly, then returned Paris to its state before the spider attack.

Anansi de-transformed into a tall young woman with brown skin, short brown ponytail, and a yellow and black outfit that made her look like she just got back from the gym.

Ladybug, Chat, and Lune were about to ‘pound it!’ when the cat’s miraculous started beeping.

“Sorry guys, but I gotta split!” He then ran off to de-transform before his true identity was revealed.

Instead, the Turtle superhero joined in.

“Pound it!” The three exclaimed it together.

“Woah, this is a first for the ladyblog.” Alya said, “A brand new superhero! What’s your name?”

What about me?? Lune never really bothered with the ladyblog, but it would be nice to have her own article for people to read about…

The turtle thought on it for a second, “Carapace! Call me Carapace!”

Ladybug chimed in, “See ya later, bugheads!” And the three remaining superheroes were off!

Lune remembered her friends. “I need to head this way. See you later!” She ran off to where she last left the ferris wheel, dialing Arden. She wouldn’t know it was Lune. It would just show up as ‘Kaetlyn’ in the girl’s contacts.

“Arden?” Lune asked.

“Kaetlyn! Where are you??! We’re waiting at the ferris wheel!”

“S-sorry! I’m heading there now. I wanted to make sure my family was okay!” She hung up and found an alleyway to de-transform.

Kaetlyn ran to the wheel where she saw Arden, Alix, and Nathaniel waiting for her. She stopped a little ways from them to catch her breath.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Arden exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

“I am, but I’m sorry we weren’t able to help you, Nathaniel…”

He shook his head. “It’s fine. You actually did a lot!”

“Wait...wut?”

“Yep! He and I are friends now!” Alix stated with a smile, “And I thought you were just some shy art kid!”

“W-well...I’m glad!” Kaetlyn replied, “Maybe you can find yourself a writer now?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. But I think I’ll just practice my drawing for now.”

Kaetlyn smiled. “Well, why not we finish our ride? That spider woman kinda ruined our trip.”

“Only a little.” Arden joked.

The four of them laughed together. From then on, they got along pretty well! And the top of the ferris wheel had a pretty nice view too.


	16. Moon, Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Anansi was suppose to come after Reverser, but it was just easier for me to write the story this way.

There was a spare hour in class, so they were heading to the art room. Kaetlyn would’ve preferred to go home or talk to Sam, but Rose had asked her to help write lyrics for a rock band. She had...quite an unexpected taste in music.

She listened through her headphones, a notebook in hand. Kaetlyn had her earbuds attached her to phone, which played the song on loop. Rose had the privilege of sharing it with her in order for them to work together.

Kaetlyn noticed a boy with a red hoodie, grey jeans, and black ankle boots walk in, but she returned to the song.

The art teacher walked up to them, Kaetlyn took out an earbud and the elderly man removed a piece of Rose’s headset so she could hear him.

“Rose, Kaetlyn, I’d like you two to meet Marc.”

“Hey, There! Nice to meet you Marc!” Rose yelled, as if everyone else could hear the heavy guitar solo blasting into her ears.

Kaetlyn simply smiled and waved. This time she payed a bit more attention to what was going in around her.

Marc had black hair and bright emerald eyes. The teacher was introducing him to the class.

Ever since trying to help Nathaniel during Anansi’s attack, he’s has had a major confidence boost! He and Alix had become closer, and he’s been talking to a lot more people!

The only thing that’s changed about Alix was her progress on her graffiti wall. The blue background partly covered the green wall, and the large letters were a lemon yellow with a darker outline to make it pop out more.

Kaetlyn felt inadequate to be here with how many skilled people there were here!

She was brought back down to earth when _Chloe_ walked in with Sabrina right behind her.. Thank goodness her and Paulina will never meet up. That would be the worst ‘typical mean girl’ duo _ever!_

The clown spat some nasty words, bringing down Nathaniel’s spirits and leading him to pack up his wonderful sketches.

The teacher stopped him. “I told you, Chloe: If you have an art project you want to work on, you’re quite welcome here.”

_Not after she hurt my little chicken nugget!!!_

“Oh _course_ I got a project!” Chloe spun flamboyantly to the front of the class, “A unique masterpiece that will revolutionize the art world.” Dramatic poses..yada yada yada…

“Let me guess!” Alix said, copying the pose the clown made, “Another collage of selfies?”

The whole room laughed. Nathaniel, Marinette, Rose, Kaetlyn, everyone! Well, not the teacher, but he didn’t stop anyone.

Chloe spun her back to the class, “What?! No! That’s ridiculous! _Utterly_ ridiculous!!”

She stomped off with her lapdog following. The room returned to normal, and Kaetlyn took more interest in what Marc was doing here. She’d never seen him before, and she can recognize everyone’s faces.

Okay, not like where she can name everyone, but if she saw them at the store or on the street somewhere, she’d know they went to her school.

“By the way, Marc,” Kaetlyn listened in on the teacher, “Marinette told us that you’re always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer.”

Marc seemed nervous, “Me?! A script writer??! Oh, no, I don’t write that kinda stuff. I mean- I don’t write anything that interesting, honestly! Thanks for everything!!”

“No! Marc!”

….. _Realllllly_ nervous…..

Marinette chased after him, and Kaetlyn went back to helping Rose. Though, she wished she could go check on him. She’s been offering help to people so often lately it almost seems out of characters _not_ to!

A few minutes pass and neither of them have returned.

“Hey, I need to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Kaetlyn told Rose, taking out her earbuds.

“Okay!” She shouted. That girl _really_ needs to turn down the volume on her headphones.

Kaetlyn rushed down the stairs and saw Marc tossing books and papers out of his locker. She hurried to him to see the problem.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

Marc jumped, “Yes! Well, no...I lost something of mine.”

“Think I could help? I have some time to spare.”

“N-no. That’s okay. I can find it on my own.” He closed his locker door.

“Looking for this?” Marinette asked, holding out a black book.

Marc eagerly took it and hugged the book, sighing in relief.

“Did you read it?!” He suddenly asked in horror.

“Oh! No…” Marinette glanced down to avoid eye contact, “Yeah…” She admitted guiltily.

“Marinette!” Kaetlyn scolded.

“Sorry, it was too tempting..”

Kaetlyn walked beside Marinette to face Marc, but he only turned away, “How embarrassing..So so lame!”

“No, it’s not!” Marinette reassured, “You should turn it into a comic book! Why don’t you team up with _Nathaniel?”_

“I’...m sure he won’t like it…”

“I would love to read whatever story you two come up with!” Kaetlyn sated, “Nathaniel is such an awesome artist! And based off what Marinette is saying, you are an excellent writer!”

“I don’t think so…” Marc is _way_ too stubborn!

“Oh! I’ve got an idea!” Marinette announced, “We’ll have him read it without telling him who wrote it!”

“So if he likes it it’s a win-win! “ Kaetlyn added.

“Mhm. And if he doesn’t...we just won’t say anything”

Marc pondered this plan for a second, “You think it will work?”

“Trust me on this.”

“I want to help, too!” Kaetlyn shouted. Marinette giggled and nodded in response.

The two girls returned to the art room. Marc was too shy to show his face there so soon.

Marinette erased Marc’s name from the book and handed it to Nathaniel. He read a couple pages from it. Their plan seemed to be working!

Afterwards, Marinette, Kaetlyn, and Marc hid behind the flight of stairs across from the ones Nate was sitting on.

“Do you think he likes it?” Marc asked.

“Look at his face! Of course he does.” Marinette answered softly.

“It’s rude to spy on people.” A voice said from behind the three of them. They looked back to see Adrien. Were they going to be ratted out?!

Marinette stuttered out the excuse of giving Nathaniel a surprise for his upcoming birthday. Kaetlyn was pretty sure there were no birthdays coming up soon.

Adrien winked before walking away with a smile. It seemed like they were safe.

“You’re just as shy as me, aren’t you?” Marc asked.

“Just do as I say, not as I do. Okay?”

“That is if you can even form the words your trying to say.” Kaetlyn giggled mischievously.

“H-hey..!”

Kaetlyn waited with Marc at the square fountain after school. They didn’t really have anything to talk about. Kaetlyn was on her phone and Marc waited anxiously for Nate.

“You can try and calm down while you wait.” Kaetlyn suggested.

“I know..I know! But what if he doesn’t like my work? Or he’s upset it’s me who wrote it?”

“Let’s say he hates every word you wrote in that book. He despised the story, he didn’t like the wording, and he loathed your handwriting.” Kaetlyn looked up from her phone, “What’s going to happen afterwards?”

Marc had a terrified expression on his face, “I would be humiliated! I’d never write again! In fact, I-I’d change schools!!”

“But _why?_ It’s one person’s opinion. So what? All authors have those few people who don’t like their work. They keep writing anyways.”

“I..suppose…” He sat down on the bench beside the water fountain. He pulled on his hood from his jacket.

Kaetlyn returned to her phone, but she glanced up almost immediately afterwards when she saw Nathaniel walking towards them.

“Ladybug?” He asked.

“Huh?” Marc looked up at Nate.

“Wha..?! You’re not Ladybug!”

“Of course I’m not. It’s me, “He pulled his hood down, “Marc. Didn’t Marinette tell you?”

“Marinette?” Nate turned his head to look up at the balcony of Marinette’s house. There she was, her phone out to watch and make sure everything went smoothly.

He snapped, “You were trying to make a fool of me, weren’t you?!”

_Uh oh…._

“You think it’s funny to toy with my feelings?!”

“N-Nathaniel, you got this all wrong!” Kaetlyn tried calming him down, “Mar-Marc, he..he just wants to make a comic book with you!”

“A comic book?” Nate asked furiously.

Marc nodded.

“Us? Together?” He held out Marc’s book, “ _Never!”_ He tore the book in half!!!

“Nate! What’s wrong with you?! This is a misunderstanding!” Kaetlyn tried explaining. He ignored her and stormed off. She rushed after him.

“Nathaniel!” She yelled at him angrily, “What the heck was _that_ for?!”

“And you! Why were you in on this?!!”

Kaetlyn was taken aback, “I-...I just wanted to help Marc! He _really_ wanted to make a comic with you…”

“Hmph!” Nathaniel stomped away.

Kaetlyn sighed. She turned around when she heard the footsteps of Marinette growing louder.

“Marc?! What happened?”

Kaetlyn ran to him and Marinette. Where Marc should be, there was a boy on a large black and white paper airplane acting as his vehicle. The boy wore a bodysuit with a hood over his head. Everything with the same color pattern as yin and yang.

“I’m not Marc anymore..” The boy flew his paper airplane around in a circle. “I am Reverser!!” He finished when he flew in front of them. “And you two! The ones who caused all this!!” Kaetlyn and Marinette took a step back in fear.

“You think you’re the super helpful girls who are loved by everyone? Well from now on, everyone will hate you!” A black paper airplane formed into his fingers.

“Reversion!!!” He threw the plane at them! Kaetlyn and Marinette dodged it! It instead flew at a man wearing a grey suit with a turquoise bow tie. It fused into his head and the pigeons around him flew off! And he loved feeding the pigeons too...poor man..

A policeman came up to Reverser. Something about vehicle registration? Reverser simply threw another paper airplane at him to bring the police officer to the side of law braking.

Marinette and Kaetlyn were already running away.

“I’ll go this way!” They told each other in unison. The two girls ran off in opposite directions.

Kaetlyn hid behind a tree in the park. Reverser had flown away so absolutely no one was around.

“I can’t believe this...What even happened?!” She asked her kwami that had flown out from her hood.

“I’m not sure..but we need to fix this akuma problem before any _more_ pigeons start flying away.” Lunna said sarcastically.

“Not. Funny…”

“Just trying to lighten the mood! We can’t be too stressed out when fighting a villain.”

“I’m a superhero dressed in a skintight suit, jumping and flying all over Paris to physically fight a superpowered villain that can lead to my _death!_ How are a few jokes going to help?!???!”

Lunna shrugged in response.

“Ugh...just-! …..Rrrgh..Moon, Rise.”

Lune leaped on top of the roofs of Paris. She found a bright red figure dodging some white and black bullets in the distance. She ran across the roofs and to the action. As soon as she caught up to them, Reverser was flying around, taking Ladybug along for the ride with her yoyo tied to his arm!

Lune ran after them, slowly catching up.

“How’s it going?” The wolf shouted at Ladybug, who was in the middle of screaming.

“What do you thinkaaaAAAHHH!!!!!!” Reverser flew higher into the sky! They were over a wooden bridge, and Lune couldn’t do anything to reach them.

He formed a paper plane and threw it at Ladybug that hung by the string of her yoyo. She dodged it, but it fused into a cyclist helmet and turned him into a clutz.

Ladybug let go of Reverser and swooped down to catch the cyclist as he rode off the bridge. How could Lune not do anything?!

Next thing you know, a paper plane fused into ladybug and now she’s just as clumsy! When she tried throwing her yoyo, it bounced off the bridge’s gate and hit her in the face...

Reverser flew down, laughing, “How do you like you’re knew role, Lady _clutz?”_

“Ragh!!” Lune jumped and grabbed hold of the plane he flew on. He simply spun in circles until she lost grip and was sent flying into the river!

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!” Something caught her before she flew into the water. “AAAK!! LET ME GO!!!” Lune wriggled and squirmed for whatever it was holding her to let her go! It was probably something to do with the akuma and she didn’t want to be at the mercy of Hawk Moth!

“Let me go I said!!”

“You want to drown in the water? Fine by me! Just don’t haunt me when you turn into a ghost!”

“Huh..?” Lune looked up, a boy dressed in a brown bodysuit was carrying her back to the line of buildings just before the bridge.

    “Wait! Who _are_ you?!” She demanded an answer.

    “That’s none of your concern!” He flew up to the roof of a building and let her go. She dropped several feet down and landed on her stomach.

    “If anyone asks, don’t include me into your excuse.” He spat, then flew off before the wolf could get a good look at him.

    There was too much going on!! Let’s just worry about the akuma..!

          Lune hurried back to the bridge and just barely missing Chat's tail as him and Ladybug tripped and fell into the river. The boy from before didn’t come to save them…

          Reverser didn’t notice her and flew off to look for Marinette, Nathaniel, and Kaetlyn.

    Lune noticed something moving in the corner of her eye and saw Chat Noir and Ladybug crawling out of the river and onto the pavement at the other side.

    She ran up to them, Chat shivering and Ladybug trying to regain her balance.   

“Are you two okay?” Lune asked.

“We’re fine, but It’s impossible to do anything with this curse…” Ladybug responded.

“No, we’re not fine!” Chat retorted, “I could catch a- Achew! A cold!”

There was something very catlike about his sneeze. As if he were a poor kitten mewing.

“Something wrong with him?” The wolf asked.

“Reverser turned him into a scaredy cat. Now he’s terrified of everything!”

“Oh…”

Lune watched the other two heroes create quite a comedic scene of trying to climb the stairs. She offered them help. It was quite challenging to encourage Chat to walk up the stairs….. _verrrrrryyy slooooooowwwwlllyyy……_ Then there was practically carrying ladybug so they wouldn’t continuously trip and slide all the way back to the bottom.

“How are we going to beat this guy?” Lune thought aloud, “We got a ladybug who can’t fly straight and a cat that won’t come out from it’s hidey hole.”

“So far, you’re the only one that hasn’t been affected.” Ladybug pointed out, “It might be up to you to defeat Reverser.”

The wolf’s worry meter was rising quickly, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.. How can a single hero defeat that guy? It’s always been a duo or trio to beat the baddies in Paris.”

“Yes, but me and Chat Noir can barely do anything. We’d be little help right now.”

They talked a bit more about it during a taxi ride to Collège Françoise Dupont. Chat was now wearing a blanket to keep him warm after his swim, and Ladybug was struggling to get her yoyo out of the car door.

They climbed up the stairs to find the art teacher and the students in his classroom trashing up the place!

“Looks like Reverser got here first…” Ladybug mumbled.

“Hey, look!” Lune picked up several of Nathaniel’s pictures that he left behind, “The Louvre is in almost all his drawings.”

“Then I guess that’s our next destination.”

“Does that mean we have to take another cab?” Chat asked shakily.

The three of them found Nate with Alix in a deserted room in the museum. In fact, the whole place was deserted! With an akuma attack, you’d want to stay in the comfort and safety of your home, but some people are simply use to it and take it so casually…casual compared to an end-of-the-world scene in movies.

“Nathaniel!” Ladybug shouted, “We need you, it’s and emergan-eaghh!!!” She tripped and fell into Chat, causing both to fall over.

“So… as you can see...we request a bit of help..” Lune smiled nervously.

Ladybug pulled out the phone on her yoyo and showed the news to Nate and Alix. The lady was talking about Mayor Bourgeois sending ten thousand tons of garbage from space down to Paris, France!

Ugh….too much chaos going on…

“We’re gonna have to try and talk to him, and we need you, Nathaniel!”

“What about Kaetlyn and Marinette?” Chat asked. Reverser demanded all three of them to show up.

“Eh-! There’s no time!” Lune said, “He’ll just have to settle for Nathaniel.”

“I’m coming with you.” Alix announced.

“What?! No!”

“It’s too dangerous.” The wolf and ladybug agreed.

“Actually...I’ll just stay here too, so I don’t get in the way..” Chat said.

Alix snuck up on him and whispered, “Boo!”

“Eaahh!!” The cat jumped into Ladybug’s arms and knocked them over.

“Not funny...we have too much to worry about right now!” Lune bit out, stressed and angry.

“It was kinda funny though.” Alix shrugged. She convinced the heroes to take her along and they took a cab to the Eiffel Tower.

“Funny, the stars are out early.” Alix pointed out.

“Those are not stars. The trash is entering the atmosphere! In just a few minutes, it’ll be like having a meteor shower, except with dumpsters instead!”

Ladybug called forth her lucky charm with surprising ease. Now how was she able to do that, but not be able to take a single step without fumbling over air?

A spotted bamboo role fell on top of her head and into her arms. Ladybug used her ‘lucky vision’ -as Lune decided to call it- to find out how to use it.

Reverser arrived on his paper plane. Ladybug used a traffic cone to talk to him, “Reverser! We’re over here! I got a deal for you. I’m gonna have Chat Noir head over to you now!”

Chat did not seem to approve.

“In exchange, you’ll have Mayor Bourgeois order the dumpsters back into space! Only _then_ will I give you my miraculous and Nathaniel!”

Reverser considered this, “I’ll only turn the mayor back if I have Chat Noir and Nathaniel! Then I’ll have Nathaniel, and then he’ll have no choice but to make a comic book with me!!”

Ladybug agreed to the terms and sent the two boys up to the top in the elevator.

“Rgh...I can’t deal with this..” Lune mumbled, “They’re going to get hurt and everything will go downhill!!”

As the elevator reached the same floor Reverser was on, Lune leaped up to attack the villain while he was distracted! Instead, she and Chat ran into each other! The plan was to have him ride a makeshift kite and use Cataclysm on the paper plane Reverser rode!

“AHH!!!!”

“AAAAAHHHH!!!!”

Both were falling! They were going to become street pancakes!! Alix caught the string of the kite and tugged on it to lift it into the air. Lune was on top of the kite and weighing it down! It wasn’t enough to bring them back into the air, but kept them from being seriously injured when landing onto the pavement.

Reverser laughed, “You worry about your friends so _dearly,_ don’t you!?” He spokd to Lune, “But it brought you all to your own demise! Makes me almost feel bad for turning you on them!”

He threw a small paper plane at the wolf, it fused into her stomach! For some reason, there was a sudden hatred towards the people around her. She noticed so much about Ladybug and Chat Noir she could make fun of. The looks on Nathaniel’s and Alix’s faces were priceless! Lune tripped Ladybug with ease, she scared Chat Noir just by making a devilish grin.

“You losers are so _worthless!”_ She spat.

“Lune! Please, we need your help to defeat Reverser!” Ladybug begged. So pathetic..

“Ha! Why should I care what happens to you?! Or anyone for that matter!” She shrugged, “Let the bad guy do what he wants. This place always has an akuma fluttering around. What’s the point of beating him if another villain is just gonna ruin my day?”

She leaped away to find a nice place to relax, “See ya! Ha ha ha!!” Lune saw an empty balcony to take a nap on. No one was around to bother her here.

    It felt so awesome to not worry about anything! No more stress about being a hero, no more worry about school, she could just wander around and do whatever she wanted!

Lune closed her eyes and took a nice cat nap under the warm evening sun.

______________________________________________________________________

       

    The wolf woke up. It seemed to be midday and the roads below were busy with traffic. She remembered Reverser nd her teammates!! Were they okay?! Did they catch the akuma!?

          Lune hurried to the Eiffel tower. The streets were as clean as ever, and no one seemed to be alarmed other than the fact that a superhero was standing in front of them.

    _I suppose they returned the villain back into Marc…_

    Lune hurried to her house and snuck into her bedroom through her window. She de-transformed and turned back into Kaetlyn.

    “You have some explaining to do.” Lunna told her miraculous holder.

    “What? Me!? I’m the one that’s confused!”

    “You allowed Reverser to reverse you! Instead of helping your team defeat him, you slept through the whole day!”

    “What!?!?!” Kaetlyn recalled yesterday. It felt so wonderful to not worry about anything, but now guilt coursed through her….

    “You need to be more careful.” The kwami informed.

    “I’m pretty sure if you were Chat or Ladybug’s kwami, you’d be nagging at them too! So be quiet!”

    “I’m not talking about you being reversed anymore! I’m talking about you jumping in when you shouldn’t have! You three would’ve been able to beat the villain a lot sooner if you didn’t interfere with the plan!”

Now Kaetlyn has had enough! “That’s it! I’m done!”

“Wha-??”

“Can’t you tell it’s been hard for me?! I’ve put up with being a hero, I’ve dealt with all this responsibility put on me! Lately, I’ve it’s been difficult to keep up with akuma attacks, helping others as a civilian, _and_ getting good grades in class! Not to mention I was no help when Anansi attacked, and I ruined everything yesterday with Reverser! My parents probably have the cops searching for me as a missing teenager!”

She took deep breaths, her face burning red with fury, “I’m _done!_ I’m out!”

She ripped off her bracelet. Lunna gasped with wide, horrified eyes…

“Give this cursed trinket to someone else!” Kaetlyn walked out of her bedroom door. No one was home but her since her parents were at work.

“From now on: Lune no longer exists!”


	17. Stupid Bird

Reverser is long gone as a threat, and Kaetlyn… Lune ... has disappeared. 

Kaetlyn tossed and turned in her bed, it’s been troubling to fall asleep… She’s so glad that there’s no more superhero work to deal with, but it felt like she betrayed a friend…

Lunna put up with Kaetlyn throwing a pillow at her, she pushed the girl to be more outgoing and encourage her to help others. And now…. She looked so heart broken when Kaetlyn quit…

“You were never a good person.” A familiar voice spat venomously.

Kaetlyn whipped her head to her right. Lunna?!!???!

“What kind of person are you? You can’t even follow simple orders Ladybug gives you!” The wolf kwami growled.

“W-wait! Lunna!” Kaetlyn got her feet wrapped in her blankets while trying to stand and reach out to Lunna. The kwami phased out the window and flew away.

“Lunna!!!” Kaetlyn watched her float away without any hesitation. What was happening?!

She took no time to rush out the door and down the stairs to the first floor. Kaetlyn bursted out the apartment building and sprinted in the direction her ex-kwami flew in.

She ran out a few streets before realizing the world was...strange….

Dinosaurs, oversized spiders, screaming citizens! One person was being harassed by swarms of bees! Another had vines tying them to the pavement!

“The Sandboy just check in~ Now nightmares can begin~”

Kaetlyn looked up and saw a small boy floating over Paris on a flying pillow. Purple, orange, and pink dust sprinkled over everyone.

_ People’s nightmares come to life, what’s most obviously an akuma attack, and now I can’t find Lunna anywhere! _

“Where the heck are you, Lunna?!!??” Kaetlyn screamed at the top of her lungs. She glanced around for a small white kwami anywhere. She only saw chaos of awful dreams and and panicked civilians.

Suddenly, her eyes locked onto a pair of Topaz ones. 

_           Lunna! _

Kaetlyn bolted after her! She turned a corner to see the kwami’s tail disappear behind a tree. She hurried to the tree, and now Lunna was floating into and alley way!

Kaetlyn bent over and caught her breath while Lunna floated at the end of the pitch black ally.

“Lunna..?” A long pause followed.

“You’re useless.” The small wolf stated in a bitter tone.

“L-Lunna-“

“Don’t talk!” She whipped around to show Kaetlyn her fierce eyes if fury! 

          “With every little thing you do, you cause trouble and do no good for  _ anyone!” _

Kaetlyn was taken aback by these claims. Though she knew they were true, it stung for them to be heard by someone else’s mouth.

She heard footsteps behind her. 

          “You tried to be someone your not…” Lunna began. 

           Kaetlyn turned herself around to see a girl -the same height, same hairstyle, and same physical appearance- in front of her. The only difference was their clothes, for the girl wore Lune’s outfit.

“I will show you what a true hero should be!” The kwami growled deeply.

The duplicate unsheathed her dual swords, but they weren’t hooked. They were straightened out and pointed at the end, with a whole side of each blade jagged with steel fangs thirsting for combat!

There was dark grey shading all over the duplicates face, making her foggy hazel eyes even more unsettling!

The Lune duplicate charged after Kaetlyn. She swung both her swords at the defenseless girl, but she dodged with lower reaction time that usual! Kaetlyn charged out of the alley and as far away from Lune as possible.

A wolf isn’t the fastest animal on the planet, but they are sure faster than a human running for their lives! 

          Kaetlyn nearly tripped and stumbled multiple times while trying to avoid attacks from Lune. She was running out of breath and growing more tired by the second!

Kaetlyn couldn’t run anymore and had cornered herself against a wall. That was a wolf’s tactic when hunting; Only run fast enough to keep your eye on the prey, then chase it until it grows tired. That’s when you go in for the kill...

Kaetlyn was Lune’s prey for the night, and she had ran out of breath. There was only one more step to fulfill….

“This is what you get for being so pointless!” Lune spat. She sheathed one sword and clutched the other tightly in her fist, her eyes wild with angered insanity..

Lune paced nearer and nearer to Kaetlyn, making the prey’s anxiety grow and heart beat shooting bullets in her chest!

    The wolf was up in her face, pointing the sword just barely an inch away from Kaetlyn’s face.

“You deserve a long, endless nap…” Lune grinned devilishly. She raised her sword into the air for the kill, but a bronze blade shot at her hand and knocked the sword out!

Lune bent down to hold her injured hand as the blade clanked on the ground. Kaetlyn looked up for a split second before being taken away into the sky! 

“HEEELLLLPP!!!!!!” She shrieked! This nightmare was definitely not over yet! Whatever was holding her just probably wanted the chance to throw more insults at her before ending her!

“Calm down! I’m here to help.”

The male voice landed on a roof a good ways away from Lune before letting Kaetlyn down. She backed up to the other end, eyes wide and shaken up.

The boy had black hair partly covering his brown eyes. He wore a bronze suit with a golden bow over his back. His calf-high boots were golden as well, and he had a silver - nearly white- mask over his eyes with a pointed nose painted gold. What made him look majestic was the pair of large, bronze wings. Each feather was a shiny metal blade that reflected the silver moonlight.

      “W-who are you and what do you want?!” Kaetlyn asked in a low, shaking tone.

“I’d prefer it stay a secret, but to calm you, you can call me Aquila.” He answered.

“Aquila..? Like..and eagle?”

He nodded. In fact, the boy’s outfit resembled a bald eagle.

“Where do you live? I’ll fly you back home.” Aquila had a professional and proper aura about him. It made him seem much older than what he appeared to be.

“I’m not going back home yet. I need to find Lunna- ah…..a friend!”

“Did that friend happen to be that copy of Lune?”

“No...but someone with her.” She started feeling a bit more at ease for some odd reason...

“Don’t worry about them then. They were merely a nightmare manifested by Sandboy.” Aquila shook his head.

“But- but she was there! I saw her!”

“I’m telling you the truth!” His voice firm, “Everything around you is nothing but nightmares belonging to you and other people. It’s their worst fears come to life!”

Kaetlyn looked down, confused and distraught, “But...I’m not scared of her…”

Aquila’s wings spread out, making him seem larger than before, “Well, something about whoever this person is frightens you.” He held out his hand, “Let me take you back home..”

The ground shook as a nearby building exploded!! Kaetlyn lost her balance and fell over, she opened her eyes and saw the same  boy riding his pillow high in the sky.  _ That must be Sandyboy!! _

__ “Aquila, we have to go after him!” Kaetlyn lifted herself up and ran after the akuma. The buildings were built close together so she had no trouble hopping over the gaps between roofs.

“No, wait- Hold up!” The eagle begged, but Kaetlyn didn’t listen to him.

She could hear the commotion of the akuma and heroes in the middle of a battle. Before she could see them, something grabbed her and swooped high into the air!

“AHHH!!!!”

“Will you stop that?! It’s  _ really  _ bothering my ears!” Aquila said through clenched teeth. He carried her bridal style, but Kaetlyn felt he would have no problem dropping her if she annoyed him any further.

“Why don’t you go down and help them?” She asked, annoying him further…oops...

“I have no place in their battle.” He replied bluntly.

“But you’re obviously a hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

He motioned his head to the fighting scene, “Look there.”

Chat Noir was protecting Ladybug from a copy that held an oversized spotted sword in her hand. How could she even carry that?

“What am I supposed to do in that situation, hm?” Aquila asked bitterly.

“Shoot and arrow at Sandboy’s pillow. Then he won’t be able to fly and Chat Noir and Ladybug can have an easier time beating him.”

      Kaetlyn connected the dots, “You were the one that helped Chat, Ladybug, and Lune with Mr.Knowitall! You defeated Melancholy, too!”

The eagle swooped down and landed on a roof hidden from public eyes by shadows.

“I will compliment you and say your analytical skills are exceptional, but I only helped because Paris would suffer if I didn’t.” 

         “Paris would suffer  _ tonight  _ if you don’t help beat Sandboy!”

          “That would risk the heroes spotting me!”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Kaetlyn asked in a slightly agitated tone.

Aquila gave her a monotone, yet intimidating, stare before answering, “Fighting...isn’t really my thing…” Kaetlyn stayed quiet, giving him a look that told him to explain further.

“I prefer to analyze and calculate, not stand in the front line of battle with the responsibility of saving Paris time and time again.”

“Oh…” How could Lune deal with a life like that for so long? No...no she couldn’t...she gave up her miraculous over losing a stupid fight…

Chat Noir and Ladybug ran away, Sandboy and the evil Ladybug chasing after them.

Aquila stood up straight from his crouching position. 

          “I will take you back to your home. Simply give me the directions.” He still carried her in his arms.

“Just drop me by Collège Françoise Dupont. I’ll walk the rest of the way.” Kaetlyn answered stubbornly. Like she would ever give a stranger directions to where she lived!

Aquila nodded, “Very well.”

He flew her far above all the chaos in the streets of the city. The monsters and screaming stopped as a wave of countless ladybugs seemingly ate them away. Civilians let out sighs of relief and returned to their homes to rest and gain back the sleep they lost.

“It seems like the duo did their job just fine without me.” Aquila mentioned, trying to prove he didn’t need to interfere with akuma attacks.

“Why were you even given your miraculous?” Kaetlyn sounded like she stated instead of asked.

“I don’t know. I one day found it and next thing I knew, I had turned into Aquila. Now when there’s an akuma attack, I simply watch Chat Noir, Ladybug, and used to watch Lune, defeat the villain without my help.”

“So...you more of use your powers as a way to get better views of the show than  _ actually  _ using them.” 

Aquila gave a mean look at Kaetlyn before dropping her! Kaetlyn would’ve screamed if she had the time, but they were only about two feet in the air. 

“There, I dropped you by your school. Now you can go home.” He crossed his arms in annoyance.

“I didn’t mean for you to drop me  _ literally!”  _

“That’s your problem. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Aquila turned his back towards her, spread his wings, and took off, returning to wherever his nest was.

“Stupid bird.” Kaetlyn mumbled. She took the route back to her apartment, still in her pajamas. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Did you happen to see Lunna during Nooroo’s cycle?” Marinette asked Tikki. The both of them rested on Marinette’s bed after defeating Sandboy.

“Sadly, no…” Tikki answered in a melancholy tone, “In fact, she hasn’t been in the miracle box for centuries!”

“What?!”

          “None of the other kwami’s have seen, or were able to contact her. When someone broke in and stole her miraculous, she hasn’t ever returned..”

Marinette couldn’t believe this! First Nooroo is captured by Hawk Moth and forced to akumatized people, and now Lunna isn’t anywhere to be found!

“What if she’s in the same situation as Nooroo!?” Marinette suggested, panicked.

“That’s highly unlikely. Her owner currently is working as a superhero to help you and Chat Noir.”

“But Lune didn’t come help us tonight when Sandboy attacked…”

Tikki considered this. “Her cycle isn’t for another twelve decades, though..”

“Decades?!”

The kwami shrugged, “Give or take a few years… Who  _ knows _ what could happen during that time.”

Marinette sighed as she laid down in bed, “Goodnight Tikki…”

    Tikki frowned, laying down to sleep beside her owner,  

    “Goodnight..Marinette….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how did Lune and Aquila get their miraculouses...???


	18. Studying Abroad???

Kaetlyn sat on her rolling chair, curled up. She watched some UsTube to pass the time. She hasn’t bothered listening to the news anymore.. Not like she could do anything about an akuma attack with Lunna gone.

    Her phone vibrated on her computer desk. Kaetlyn put her feet down to reach for it and see that Arden was calling. She hung up without a second thought, but Arden called again.

    If she just ignored the call, maybe Arden would thinks she’s busy… 

          Ugh...nope. After the call timed out, the persistent friend called a third time.

    Agitated, Kaetlyn swiped her arms across the side of her desk, knocking her phone and a few decorations onto the floor!  _ Then  _ Arden started spamming her with text messages.

    Kaetlyn stood up, snatched the phone, opened her bedroom window and- “RAAGH!!!” Threw it out….

    Kaetlyn instantly regretted that decision. Her parents still had to pay for the phone bill!!! Oh...she’s in trouble now…

    “Hey,” A boy’s voice said from the window.

    Kaetlyn jumped. She whipped around to see Aquila flapping his wings to stay visible in the window frame.

    The eagle held out his hand with Kaetlyn’s buzzing phone inside.

    “Oh…” She said unenthusiastically, “Thanks…” 

          Taking her phone back, she decided to look at what Arden wanted to talk to her about.

    There texts like, “Have you seen the news yet?!!” “Please tell me I’m not the only one freaking out about this!!” “Heyyyyyy! Are you there?” “Kaetlyn! Kaetlyn! Hey!” “Answer me! This is important!” 

    “Seems like your friend is rather eager to talk to you.” Aquila stated.

    “What’re you doing here?” Kaetlyn growled. She’s suppose to be sulking in sorrow at the loss of her alter ego right now.

    “I just came to check on you, but it seems like you don’t want any company. So…” He flapped away.

    “Wait!!”  _ What am I doing? What am I doing?!  _ “I-...I wouldn’t mind someone to talk to…”  _ Rrrgh!! You idiot!  _

__ Aquila flew back down and rested his arms on the windowsill, his feet against the outer wall of the building to support himself.

    “You seem pretty down lately. Why?” He asked nonchalantly.

    “How do you know how I act usually?” Kaetlyn asked through clenched teeth.

    “I observe almost all of Paris in my free time. I can recognize almost a fraction of the population here. -That’s still a lot- And ever since I met you when that Sandboy akuma attacked, I’ve been able to spot you a lot easier.

_ Didn’t come off as creepy at all..totally didn’t… _

__ Kaetlyn sighed. She looked back at the messages Arden sent. 

          “Was there anything interesting today?” She asked. It might be easier to get the information from him than deal with Arden.

    “Well...the Mayor’s wife and daughter both got akumatized in one day.” Aquila informed, “Chloe Bourgeois turns out to be a new hero called Queen Bee. She got akumatized as Queen Wasp. Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of both villains with no problem.”

_ Both villains as in Chloe and her akumatized form, or the akuma Mrs. Bourgeois and her daughter?  _

    “That must be what Arden’s texting me about..” Kaetlyn mumbled.

    Aquila looked to the ground, appearing to be thinking on something. 

    “H-hey…” He began softly, “I know I may have seemed rude when we first met, but maybe I can fly you around the city? I was hoping it might cheer you up.”

    She shook her head, “I don’t feel like going out right now.”

    Aquila gave a sad smirk and lifted himself from the windowsill. 

          “Well, my offer still stands if you ever feel like it.”

    He backed away from the window, turning back slowly before flying off.

    Kaetlyn closed and locked her window. She placed the phone in her hand on one of her bed’s shelves, right where Lunna’s bed should be.

______________________________________________________________________

 

    “I can’t believe this.” She scolded. Lunna floated there with her pacing around her.

    “I give you one job: Find information about the Phantom kid. And you get that girl to disown you?!”

    “I-I’m sorry Ma’am! She just has trouble picking herself up after a mistake she made. I’m sure if I go back to her, we can get more information and-!”

    “And fail again!” She yelled, her voice echoing in the void.

    “If I go out into the human world, that ghost will surely find me! I needed you to gain information on him so I wouldn’t have my plans ruined by being sucked into that blasted thermos!” She added, “Then who  _ knows  _ what I’ll be detained in afterwards! I don’t have the best reputation with that Phantom kid and his blasted human friends.”

    “Speaking of them, why don’t we try again with one of the humans? Sam would be a good target! She’s female, and it would seem strange if Lune were to go from female in Paris, to male in America!” Lunna quivered. Speaking to her owner like that had a high risk of punishment.

    “Hmm…” She sat in her chair, “It could work…”

    Lunna gave her master a worried smile.

    “If she ALREADY DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT LUNE’S EXISTENCE!!!”

    Lunna whimpered, folding her wolf ears over her eyes.

    “The next target would have to be female, knows the ghost boy, yet doesn’t know his friends…” She tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. “This is why you must have a foolproof first plan. Making a backup would lead to specifics you’d have to worry about..” She mumbled to herself.

    “T-the day I left, it was shortly before Nooroo’s cycle.”

    “Nooroo?”

    “Eh...the moth Kwami. Hawk Moth’s kwami. For every kwami’s cycle, we have the chance to contact them inside the miracle box. It could be an alibi-“

    “Enough!” She ordered. Lunna shut her mouth and nervously waited in silence.

    “I have a second plan. I wouldn’t have to have thought up of another one if you simply followed orders,” She clenched her teeth, “but this can do. I just need Desiree to fulfill a wish of mine...”

    She opened the black hexagonal box with Lunna’s white bracelet inside. The wolf kwami shone brightly in a blinding light as she fused into the miraculous.

    “In the meantime, you can spend some solitude from anyone. Not like you can talk to anyone but me.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

    Kaetlyn sat in Ms. Bustier’s classroom in the very back row. She read her book, her ‘nervous tick’ acting up again.

    Chloe was playing a video of hers for some project they had to do. She couldn’t remember. All she knew was that the class was making fun of the clown, and good for them.

    Kaetlyn’s foot continuously tapped on on the ground. Max from the seat in front of her kindly asked to stop, so she did. With the sudden change of motion, her attention was involuntarily brought back to the class.

    Chloe was insulting everyone before stepping out. Good riddance.

    By the end of class, Kaetlyn had learned nothing. She took a seat under a flight of stairs and continued reading.

    She was annoyingly interrupted by the sound of a helicopter above the school and Chloe announcing through the microphone, “Hey there losers~! I’m heading to New York with my mom! I’m leaving  _ all _ of you behind in your pathetic little school, and your  _ pathetic  _ little city. Adieu~”

    She laughed hysterically as the helicopter flew away. Kaetlyn returned back to her book. The school was celebrating by throwing an on-the-spot party. Luckily, she had gained the ability to shut out the outside world a long time ago.

    A few minutes pass by, and a helicopter flies over the school once again! Honestly, can Kaetlyn have a break already?!

    “By the powers vested in me, I declare this school a demolition sight!” A large man wearing a blue top, golden shoulder pads, a red, blue, and white sash, with grey pants. He pointed his pointer and middle finger on each hand up to create a golden orb. He shot down the orb at the school and everyone started destroying the building!

    More than obvious that this was an akuma attack, Kaetlyn ran to find a good hiding spot. She found the locker room empty, and locked the door when she got in so no one could destroy the place.

    She turned around and slammed her face in a locker door that was left open.

    “Owwww!” She covered her nose. Luckily, it wasn’t bleeding, but her face turned beet red when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

    “Kaetlyn?”

    “Reid!!??? Wha-what are you doing here? Why are you in my school?! No..why are you in Paris!??!?!!”

    He went back to Amity Park ages ago after visiting for spring break!

    “Well..I decided to study abroad. Th-this happened to be the school I was enrolled in.” He explained in English.

    Two students started banging on the windows of the room, “Hey! We need to ruin that room! There needs to be books and broken lockers!” They complained.

    “Though, I never thought the people here would want to destroy such a nice school…” Reid added.

    “We need to get out of here, fast!” Kaetlyn took her satchel from around her shoulder, and threw it at the closest window leading outside.

    “Are you crazy?! That’s destroying school property!”

     Kaetlyn was already halfway out the window. “Does it look like that matters?”

       Reid turned around to the students trying to break into the room, then back at Kaetlyn, who was picking up her satchel while trying to avoid all the glass.

     He ran and jumped over the windowsill, “Just  _ what _ is in your backpack...?!”

     “Textbooks.” She explained casually, “Follow me.”

     Kaetlyn guided Reid to a restaurant rather distanced from the action. The akuma hasn’t bothered really anywhere except for the school, and both of their stomachs were growling without lunch.

     “Sorry if this is awkward,” Kaetlyn apologized shyly, “I-I was getting hungry since we haven’t had lunch yet, so… heheh!”

     Reid rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s completely fine! I was getting hungry too..”

     Kaetlyn registered them in. The woman at the podium took two adult menus and lead the two teenagers to a table for two.

     ...That was a lot of the word “two”. Or, the sound, since the word has multiple ways to spell it..

     Kaetlyn and Reid sat across from each other.

     “My family had been here plenty of times before, so I can help if you have any questions.” Kaetlyn said.

     “Th-thanks..”

     Was she acting odd? Did she say something wrong?! Oh no..what if Reid thinks she’s a total loser now??

     The waiter came up and took their drink orders before leaving.

     “So….” Kaetlyn began. It was uncomfortable for the two to be sitting in silence, “Studying abroad! Sounds..interesting! W-..why did you decide to attend school in France?”

     “Oh, well.. the three superheroes seemed cool. I thought it would be fun to live in a place with magic. I-if that doesn’t sound weird… I’ve been dealing with a lot of technology back at Amity, so, it would be nice to take a break…”

     “Oh...I see…” 

          The waiter came back with their drinks. He took their orders for their actual meal, then walked off.

     “Oh, can I have some ice?” Reid asked the waiter in French.

     “Um…”

     “Sorry! He’s visiting from America!” Kaetlyn apologized to the waiter, who understood and nodded before returning to work.

     “What was that about?”

     “This is a completely different country with completely different customs. They don’t typically serve ice in their drinks. The only way you’ll get that is if you add some to your own drink at home.” Kaetlyn explained.

     Reid’s face turned red, embarrassed over his mistake.

     “It’s fine. Plenty of people visiting the country will make that mistake. It’s really an American thing to add ice to beverages.” Kaetlyn added, “Oh, and remember to not ask for a to-go box. It’s another unspoken rule people have here.”

     “Well, what about tipping?”

     “That’s fine, but it’s more as a gesture for good service than something you _ have  _ to do.”

     “Oh...okay…” 

     And now, they’re back to uncomfortable silence. 

     Kaetlyn remembered she still had her satchel. She took out her book and read. She was only a few chapters away from finishing! Then, she’d have to find another book series to read… There was one with about seven books, then there were eight movies based off of it. The producers had to split the seventh book into two parts since the story was so long.

     Kaetlyn knows this how?? Oh, right! Sam was a pretty big fan of the series. She kept rambling on about it, even has some merchandise of the series!

     Reid went to his messages app on his phone while Kaetlyn read. He went into the group chat that had the whole group except for Kaetlyn, since it was to discuss anything about ghosts or Danny Phantom. 

     They still haven’t officially decided if Kaetlyn should be in on the supernatural adventure. Akuma attacks seemed stressful enough!

_ “I haven’t seen the ghost anywhere.”  _ He texted.

_ “Nothing involving it either?”  _ Danny texted back more quickly than expected.

_ “No. It’s only my first week here.” _

_      “That’s a shame..” _

_      “I’ve been observing all of Paris. Still can’t find it.” _

_      “Sup guys.”  _ Tucker joined the conversation.

_  “Hey.” _

_      “Sup.” _

_      “Why don’t we just tell Kaetlyn about it?”  _ Tucker suggested,  _ “We can trust her. She’s out friend after all.” _

_      “That would be a lot of explaining considering my powers and ghost tech.”  _ Danny pointed out.

     Reid texted,  _ “I haven’t been friends with the four of you as long, yet you trust me.” _

_      “That’s because you were there when I first turned ghost. We would’ve told you eventually anyways.” _

_      “Then let’s tell Kaetlyn! She deals with daily akuma attacks in Paris! I’m sure it wouldn’t be as shocking to learn ghosts exist.” _

__ Tucker was texting something, but the waiter came by with their food and Reid had to put his phone away.

     “Merci!” Kaetlyn thanked, digging into her meal. Reid did the same.

     “If you decide to order dessert, we have a special dish for couples.” The waiter mentioned to them. Both teenager’s faces burned up.

     They glanced at each other, then frantically tried explaining they were simply friends.

     The waiter chuckled and nodded. Kaetlyn could tell he thought there was something between them..

     Reid’s tried eating his food like a normal meal, but now he couldn’t help but see this as a date. It definitely looked like one, but they were just hungry! That’s all!

_ Omg.. maybe we should’ve just gotten some fast food, or buy an apple or something at the grocery store.. That would’ve been way better than this!!! _

__ Kaetlyn began losing her appetite..

     They shyly ate their lunches, barely talking and becoming more flustered when the waiter came to check on them.

     They split the bill, Kaetlyn paying less since she tipped the waiter on top of that.

     They walked out the restaurant. Kaetlyn noticed the sky was tinted with a faint orange.

     “What time is it?” She asked.

     “Well, judging by the color of the sky and the position of the sun-“

     “I didn’t ask for your smart mouthed answer!” Kaetlyn told Reid.

     “Oh, would you rather me comment how you left your phone in the restaurant?”

     “Ha! Like I would forget-” Kaetlyn stopped rummaging through her satchel. She checked her pockets. “Mother-”

     “You  _ might _ want to go get it while we are still a short walking distance from it.” Reid suggested teasingly.

     Kaetlyn made a 360 and sprinted back to the restaurant, her face beet. 

     Red waited for a couple minutes until she came back, phone clutched in her hand.

    “Make sure you didn't forget your house keys too.” Reid added.

    “Shut up!” Kaetlyn pulled over her hood and pushed Reid forward so they could keep walking.

     “You don’t want to get locked out of your house, right?” He laughed.

     Kaetlyn groaned in embarrassment. She put her hand over the side of her face, trying to hide it.

     They spent the rest of the day with Kaetlyn showing Reid some of her favorite places in Paris. Like the park, mall, they walked passed the local library, she would have brought him to the Eiffel Tower if it weren’t so far away...

   Reid’s phone buzzed. It was his host father calling him.

     “Oh, sorry, Kaetlyn. I have to go back to my home.” He apologized, taking the call.

     “Oh okay, bye.” She whispered, waving goodbye. Reid waved back while listening to his host father.

     Kaetlyn made it back home. She hasn’t seen any sign of the swarm of ladybugs, so she assumed Ladybug and Chat Noir were still fighting that akuma guy. Plus, the school looked worse than when she left when walking back to her apartment.

     “I’m home~” She announced. She found her dad working at his laptop on the dining table. His work hours differed depending on stuff like akuma attacks, random hero sightings. Sometimes he worked overtime, sometimes he left early since someone else would get the akuma related news first.

     “Hey, sweetie.” He said when glancing away from the computer screen.

     “I was going to get you from school if you didn’t get back.” He closed his laptop, “Your mother and I may not show it since superheroes fighting villains is so common here, but we get really worried when you aren’t around during these attacks.”

     This was a little sudden to bring up.. “W-well.. you know I can take care of myself! I got a really strong punch; Like you’ve been saying since I was a child!”

     “Yes, but punching someone in the leg doesn’t keep the villain from harming you.” Her father stated.

     “Okay, that’s true..”

     He smiled, “We’ll worry about that later. For now,” He stood up, heading to the kitchen, “I might need some help cooking dinner…”

     “You’re going to try cooking again?” Last time that happened, he turned into an akumatized chef who called himself Sear. That was back when Kaetlyn still had her miraculous…

     “If I scramble some eggs and toast some bread, it’ll be perfect!”

     “Breakfast for dinner?” Kaetlyn asked, not amused.

     “My father taught me how to cook on a grill. I saw it boring to cook on a stove, so I didn’t bother learning. That is.. until I moved out and lived on my own. Still, I only bothered learning how to cook breakfast foods.”

     Kaetlyn knew how to heat up some basic foods, like a box of macaroni, some pasta if she had the noodles and sauce already. That’s actually more than what her father can do...surprisingly, yet not so much(?)

    Kaetlyn and her father made dinner together. He set up the table as she filled their plates with food.

     Her mother came shortly afterwards. By the time the three of them were chatting and eating, they saw the swarm of ladybugs returning the city back to its state before the akuma attack.

     Maybe it was best for Lune to leave. Chat and Ladybug could do their jobs just fine without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t ever studied abroad myself, but I understand sort of what it is.  
> I know it’s where you take a certain amount of time in the school year to attend school at another country. You’re put into a “host family” which is basically a household that cares for you while abroad.  
> I can’t say much more without thinking I might get something wrong, but if any of you know more about studying abroad, I would appreciate it if you explained it in the comments!  
> Thank you!!!


	19. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!!!  
> Merry New Year!!!  
> (Fear meeeeee :P)

Kaetlyn checked out some new books at the library. With responsibilities of a superhero off her hands, she had more time to catch up on her reading. She had finished her current book too quickly, and needed more!

     She had her head turned, thanking the librarian just to be kind, and didn’t notice the person she had ran into!

     “Oh no.. I’m sorry!”

     “Haha! It’s fine, Kaetlyn!” Arden smiled, “At least I didn’t fall with all these papers in my hands!”

     Arden  _ did _ have a ton load of papers and a few journals in her hands. In fact, Xack was carrying some for her!

     “Oh! Xack, it’s good to see you!” Kaetlyn smiled. 

     Xack looked away and replied bitterly, “I suppose it’s nice to see you too..”

     Kaetlyn growled, wearing an upset expression. 

           Arden tried calming the two of them down, “Come on, aren’t we all friends here? We’ve known each other for a while! Let’s all just take deep breaths and hug it out! Heheheh…”

     “Please, hugging is childish!” Xack scoffed.

     “I would gladly give you a  _ big  _ hug if our hands weren’t full.” Kaetlyn said to Arden, whose eyes lit up into stars.

     The three of them walked down the flight of stairs. It was free time and it wouldn’t hurt to catch up! Kaetlyn hasn’t really talked to any of her classmates since Lunna left…

     “Hey! Kaetlyn!” The girl turned her attention to a boy wearing an orange t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt.

     “Reid!” She exclaimed nervously.

     “You don’t sound that happy to see me..” He pointed out, a little hurt.

     “Oh! No, no! It’s just- ..I still need to get use to you being here…”

     “Hi! I’m Arden!” The girl held out a hand, papers falling out while she tried holding everything in one arm.

     “I’m Reid. Kaetlyn’s…..friend…” His cheeks seemed a little more red.

     “Aren’t you the new guy from our class? Mister Armond D’Argencourt?

     “Yep!”

     “Oh! So you're one of her American friends!”

     “Y-yes..he is..” It felt embarrassing to Kaetlyn for him to be addressed as ‘one of her American friends’.

     Reid noticed the tall, slim boy with a green t-shirt over a long sleeved maroon shirt. He wore an intimidating face, with a scary gleam in his eyes.

     “Oh, um… Xack, this is Reid. Reid, Xack.” Kaetlyn introduced, gesturing with her hand, the other trying to hold her stack of library books.

     “Nice to meet you..” Xack said coldly.

     Reid could tell his voice cracked when replying, “Same to you!”

     Arden leaned into Kaetlyn and whispered, “Can I get his number? Your friend is kinda cute.”

     “You say that about every guy!” Kaetlyn hissed, “Shut up!”

     Arden giggled hysterically as she leaned back. She gasped and yelled, “I have the perfect idea!!!”

    The other three looked around to see everyone around them staring.

    “Eh...why don’t we talk a little quieter???” Kaetlyn suggested to Arden.

     “If you want!” Completely. Oblivious. …..ugh….

     Everyone else went about the school day. Arden explained her ‘perfect idea’.

     “It’s been a while since the three of us have hung out together.” She began, “And with Reid recently joining our group, we definitely need to celebrate!”

     “Joining? I-I didn’t join anything.”

     Arden gave him sad puppy eyes.  _ Ergh.. Those eyes are so precious and puppy-like! How could I say no?!! _

__ “O-okay..I’ll join!” Reid smiled nervously.

     “Yay!!” Arden dropped all of her papers when cheering, “Now what to do about the celebration?”

     “Why don’t we go to the skating rink?” Xack suggested, kneeling down to help pick up his friend’s papers.

     “Skating rink? You mean that one with the akumatized skating teacher?” Kaetlyn asked. She heard about an ice skating teacher getting akumatized a few days ago. Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of it, of course.

     “If that’s how you want to refer it to.” Xack shrugged.

     Kaetlyn smiled excitedly, Reid knew why. They would skate a lot with Sam, Danny, and Tucker during the winter. They’d sometimes visit the rink if the lakes weren’t frozen enough.

       After school, the four of them informed their parents they would be heading out. They then headed to the rink. 

     The four of them were all wearing relatively warm clothing, so it should be fine without any winter attire. They did rent gloves though, and of course they rented ice skates.

     Kaetlyn took no time to hop onto the ice and glided across the rink! She did have to be cautious with other people on the rink. Ever since the akuma attack a few days ago, this place has been busier than ever!

     Reid followed right after her, practically flying gracefully on the ice! He even did a few jumps and twirls.

     Arden had a bit of trouble maintaining balance, but otherwise, she was great! Xack..well… He just sat in one of the seats, guarding everyone’s school bags. He didn’t even wear his gloves! Much less his ice skates..

     “Hey! Xack! Come join us!” Arden called to him.

     “Nope! I’m good…!” He called back, not looking up from his phone.

     As Kaetlyn was approaching the closest exit to their spots, she slowed down to hop off and untie her skates. She then walked up to Xack, holding her shoes by the laces.

     “Something wrong with you?” She asked snarkingly.

     “Something wrong with  _ you?” _ Xack bit back, scrolling through his phone.

     “Okay, first of all: that doesn’t make sense. Second-”

     “You ignored Arden’s texts the past two-weeks-and-a-half.”

     Kaetlyn stopped. How did he know this?

     “She was very upset. Did you even read them?” Xack asked coldly. This time, he had a reason for his rude tone.

     “...I mean...I skimmed through some of them…” Kaetlyn mumbled.

     “Exactly.”

     She stood there, watching him pay no attention to the world around him. Kaetlyn shuffled and sat in a seat three spots away from Xack.

     He glanced away from his phone, seeing her hunched over, staring at the ground, her nervous tick tapping the floor, and subtly spinning her skates in a small circle by the laces..

     Xack pressed the power button to his phone and slipped it in his front pocket while standing up and walking to the concession stand.

     He came back with a cardboard tray of four mugs of hot chocolate. He held one by the cap, low enough for Kaetlyn to see it.

     She looked up to see the mug, then sat up to see Xack. 

     Reluctantly, she took the mug. She could feel its warmth through her gloves.

     “Thank you.” Kaetlyn said in almost a whisper as Xack sat back down in his seat.

     “Don’t thank me.”

     Kaetlyn creased her eyebrows. Just when the guy was starting to seem decent, too!

     “Aw~ don’t they look cute?” Arden asked Reid. The two of them were leaning against one of the walls of the rink.

     “Yeah,” Reid answered bitterly, “sure…”

     Arden stared at him with a smug grin.

     “What..?”

     “All you need to do is go up there and talk to her.” She giggled, skating away.

     Reid stood there, confused.

     Kaetlyn put the school bag on the seat next to her onto the floor underneath it. She then scooted onto the spot.

     Xack glanced over to see what she was doing, then went back to his phone without a second thought.

     With her hot cocoa in one hand, she bit the finger of her gloves while pulling her other hand out of it. Kaetlyn threw it at Xack softly.

     He seemed annoyed, but didn’t say anything.

     With no reaction, she threw the other glove at him much harder. He even jumped! 

     “Hey! What the heck?!” He snapped, trying not to drop his phone.

     Kaetlyn giggled devilishly. She could see Xack blushing, trying to cover it up by slouching.

     “Oh my goodness!” She gasped. Xack looked up at her, confused.

     “You’re still that little sweetheart from the park!” Kaetlyn giggled.

     “Huh?!”

     “Remember? That was the first time I met you. You were so shy and embarrassed to talk to me!” She explained, “I was shocked with how cold and distant you were after hanging out with Arden and me at my place.”

     Xack’s cheeks were still a little red, “I don’t know how you girls react to your crushes, but sometimes, a guy’s personality can change when in front of the person they like!”

     “But that drastically?”

     Xack grunted, picking up and throwing Kaetlyn’s gloves at her.

     “Hey!” She exclaimed through laughter.

     That’s when Reid came up to them.

     “Hey Kaetlyn.” He thought on Xack’s name, “Uhm…”

     “Xack.” He finished for the temporary classmate.

     Reid noticed the hot chocolate. He reached to grab a mug, but Xack grabbed it a second faster.

     He stared at Reid with cold fury while taking a nice, long sip of cocoa.

     “Kaetlyn!” Arden called from the skating rink, waving at her, “Can you teach me how to spin? I saw you do it before!”

     “Yeah, sure!” She stood up, placed her mug on her seat, and hurried over to tie on her ice skates and help Arden.

     That left Reid and Xack alone…

     Reid snatched one of the last two mugs from the tray and plopped onto the seat beside the one Kaetlyn had claimed.

     He took a sip while Xack asked indignantly, “How long have you known her?”

     “Kaetlyn?” Reid replied with the same tone, “Since about...sixth grade.”

     “Were you always friends since you met?”

     “Well, we were strangers until around the middle of the year...we only knew each other because we were grouped in a project.” 

          Xack started getting on his nerves..

     “You don’t sound that close.” He growled.

     “Have long have you known her? Half a year?” Reid spat.

     The two gave each other vicious stares. No time soon would they get along..

     “Weee!! Look, I’m doing it!” Arden shouted. Reid and Xack turned their heads to see Arden twirling on the ice with one leg pointed out; Kaetlyn applauded excitedly for her friend’s accomplishment!

     “Come on you two! Especially you, Xack!” Arden told the boys, Kaetlyn helping her stop spinning without falling over, “There’s only so much time left here to skate!”

     “I’m coming!” Reid called back, hurrying to a bench beside the rink to tie his skates back on.

     “Xack…!” Kaetlyn ordered, “Come down here and at least  _ try  _ skating!”

     He groaned, slipped his phone in his front pocket, and moped to the rink.

     Reid was already on the ice while Xack was clinging onto the wall, trying to stand up straight.

     Kaetlyn slid over to him, holding out her hands.

     “I don’t need your help if that’s what your offering.”

     “You don’t need  _ my  _ help, but you need help.” She smirked.

     Xack looked to the side, taking her hand. She slowly moved backwards, letting him get a feel for being on two slim metal blades attached to his shoes.

    “Like a bike, it’s easier to balance if you’re actually moving.” Kaetlyn informed. She let go of his hand. He wobbled and teetered, but maintained balance…sort of..

    Xack’s legs were bent awkwardly so he wouldn’t slide to the floor.

     “Okay.” Kaetlyn skated behind Xack, “Stand up.” And he did.

     “Arden!” She shouted, “Here you go!” Kaetlyn pushed Xack to Arden.

     “Ah!” 

     Arden caught him, spun him around, and pushed him back to Kaetlyn.

     They kept repeating this, creating their own twist to the game ‘Monkey in the Middle’.

     “Could you stop it?!” Xack begged, frightened about falling and embarrassed over the general situation.

     “Then try skating!” Kaetlyn told him, “Have you at least roller skated before?”

     “When I was a child!” He yelled while being tossed to Arden.

     “Just move your legs as if you were walking, but push them out towards the back so you can propel yourself forwards.” She turned him around, “Oh, and don’t lift your feet.”

     Arden pushed Xack to Kaetlyn, who made sure there was enough distance between them so he could try skating.

     Xack followed Arden’s directions. He looked...okay...at least he was moving on his own!

     “Woo! Go Xack!” Kaetlyn cheered. Arden applauded along with her!

     “Tch.” Reid has been skating on the other side of the rink, watching the scene. 

     He could twirl, jump, spin, do all sorts of tricks, no one even acknowledged him. Yet, Xack can look like an infant learning to walk, and he gets “Whoopies!” and “You’re doing amazing!”. What logic is that?!

     Reid glanced where Kaetlyn, Arden, and Xack where. Kaetlyn and Xack were holding hands?! 

     “Rrgh…”

     Kaetlyn and Xack were slowly sliding across the ice. She helped him keep balance by holding his two hands.

     “You’re getting the hang of normal skating, but that stuff gets boring. Let’s try the twirl I taught Arden.” Kaetlyn said, “Is that okay?”

     “M-..mhm.” Xack’s face was a little red.

     “Alright, first y- waAH!!” An orange blur raced between them, catching Kaetlyn and tearing her from Xack, who lost balance and fell on the bone-chilling ice!

     Reid turned out to be that blur. He held Kaetlyn’s hand. 

     “I was wondering…” He suddenly choked, “I-if…”

     Arden helped Xack get up, watching the moment between her two friends.

     “It’s been a while since we’ve had a chance to skate together.” Reid started over, “W-..would you mind if we went a few laps around the rink…?”

     “Oh!” Kaetlyn looked back at Xack and Arden. The excited girl gave her a thumbs up of approval.

     “Okay!” Kaetlyn smiled.

     Arden towed Xack to the closest exit and sat him on the bench beside it.

    “Why did you support them?” He asked her.

     “Huh? Oh…” Arden sat beside Xack as he untied his laces, “I know you like Kaetlyn, but her and Reid haven’t properly spent time together since she moved here! I thought it would be a good opportunity to give them a chance to chat by themselves and catch up. Besides...” She sat on the bench sideways to see Kaetlyn and Reid skating together in the busy ice rink, “They look so graceful out there.”

    Xack watched them. They almost seemed like professionals! He wondered how often they would ice skate back in America.

     One thing’s for sure, he couldn’t be happier to see that bright smile on Kaetlyn’s beautiful face.


	20. Shopping~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this XD

Kaetlyn finished her day at school. She walked down the stairs to see Arden talking to Reid.

     “Hey, guys! How’s it going?” She asked the two of them with a smile.

     “Oh, Kaetlyn! Reid was telling me about America!” Arden explained.

     “America? I mean...school systems and cultures are different. What else could we tell you about...?” 

     “Well, I was simply telling her about our friends in America.” Reid said.

     “Then there's a lot to be said.” Kaetlyn chuckled.

     Xack found them and joined the conversation as well, “What are you talking about?”

     As Arden caught him up on what Reid told her, Kaetlyn stared at Reid, then Xack, then back to Reid.

     Xack noticed Kaetlyn’s eyes on him. His cheeks grew red.

     “Hm….” 

     “Wha-what’s wrong?” Xack asked her. Arden and Reid turned to look at Kaetlyn.

     “You...and Reid’s outfit…” She glanced back and forth at the two boys, “are almost identical.”

     They looked at each other’s outfits. Xack wore a forest green t-shirt over a long sleeved, maroon shirt, and Reid wore an orange shirt over a long sleeved white shirt.

     “Omg, you’re right!” Arden gasped.

     “See?”

     “What the heck!” The two boys exclaimed in synchronized anger, “Why are you copying me?! No,  _ you’re  _ copying  _ me!” _

     Kaetlyn giggled at their comical situation. Out of so many different clothing articles, styles, patterns, it happened to be her two friends, from two completely different countries, that had the same outfit.

     “Stop laughing!” The boys told Kaetlyn, both their faces a little red.

     “One of you will have to change your outfit.” Arden stated.

     “Well I’m not changing!” They still yelled at each other in sync, “No,  _ I’m  _ not changing! Change your shirt! First of all: I look good in this shirt, second of all: I look good in this shirt,  _ third  _ of all, I look good in this shirt. So, tell me I don’t look good in this shirt!” They continued to fight in synchronization.

     Kaetlyn was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off! Arden could barely stand up and had to lean against the railing while wiping away tears!

     “STOP LAUGHING!!!” Reid and Xack ordered them, but the girls didn’t listen.

     “Okay! Okay!” Arden tried talking through laughter, “Why not -HAHA- both of you...hehehhahAHAAAA!!!”

     “ _ Both of you,  _ change your shirt!” Kaetlyn finished. She now had hiccups from laughing so much!

     Arden gasped, forgetting to laugh, “I just had a brilliant idea!”

     Kaetlyn calmed herself down so she can listen, but she still had hiccups.

    “What if we  _ all  _ got new outfits?”

    The other three looked at each other, then back to Arden.

    “I’ve been wanting to change my wardrobe. Reid and Xack need to change theirs, obviously, and Kaetlyn  _ needs  _ to come shopping with me!”

    “Uhm..shopping..? For clothes?” Kaetlyn never had an interest in buying stuff… She enjoyed the mall for their food court.

     “Yeah, it will be fun! We can go to the mall! I was thinking we go to Carrousel du Louvre. It’s connected to the Louvre, so we can visit the museum, too!”

    “But Galerie Vivienne is much nicer, in my opinion.” Xack mentioned

    “But Carrousel du Louvre is  _ underground!  _ How cool is that?”

          After Xack and Arden fought over which mall to visit, they picked a mall called Forum des Halles.

          Everyone informed their parents they’d be out for a few hours with friends, and took the subway there.

          Kaetlyn’s had her mouth open in awe. The building was so big! Lot’s of glass. Almost all the outer walls were windows. There was a circular building to the right, and a long, narrow, rectangular building to the left. They walked underneath a large, curvy glass roof connecting everything together. 

          People walked in and out, shopping bags in hand. Reid, Xack, Arden, and Kaetlyn approached a map of the mall.

          “This is Forum des Halles?!” Reid exclaimed in awe equal to Kaetlyn’s. They were inside the mall, but still outside.. there were no entrance doors to the area, just the large opening they walked through.

          “The clothe shops are right here.” Arden pointed her finger at the map, “I also noticed a jewelry shop near the clothes that we can stop by at. We can get some pretty jewelry to match our new outfits!”

          “For now, let’s just worry about getting me and copycat over here a new outfit so we don’t look alike.” Xack suggested, scowling when referring to Reid.

          “Hey! I was wearing these clothes long before you!”

          “I bet not!”

          “I bet so!”

          “You two, enough!” Kaetlyn pushed them apart, “The situation will be fixed much sooner if we head over to the shops right now instead of arguing.”

          The boys crossed their arms and looked away, reluctantly listening to Kaetlyn.

          “Honestly, they would look similar even without the same style.” Arden stated, “They both have black hair and brown eyes.”

          Kaetlyn took a closer look. She was right! If it weren’t for Xack’s height and Reid’s broader shoulders, they could be almost identical twins!

          “Oh my…”

          “See?”

          Reid and Xack examined each other, then faced the girls, “We do  _ not   _ look alike!” They shouted in sync, gaining a few looks from passing by customers.

          Arden and Kaetlyn giggled, then the four of them headed over to the clothing stores.

          The group split up, the girls went shopping in their section, and the guys shopped in theirs.

          Kaetlyn was browsing some shirts on an oval-like clothing rack, Arden was on the other side.

           “Hey,” Kaetlyn began, “do you think the guys are gonna do okay by themselves?”

           “Xack and Reid? Uhm…” Arden thought about her answer, “Well, they don’t seem to get along that well. I’m sure things will get better after we find some new looks. It won’t feel like their style is being stolen, then!”

          “Yeah, I suppose…” Kaetlyn found a black dress hoodie, “How does this look?” She held it up so Arden could see from the other side of the rack.

           “Ooo~ That looks cute! I say try it on!”

          On the other side of the store, Xack was looking at some jackets, feeling a few of them to see if they would feel comfortable.

          He noticed Reid at some shelves, trying to find a new pair of jeans.

          Xack walked up. As Reid was going to take a pair, he said, “Those wouldn’t look good on you.”

          For some reason, Reid listened to him and took another pair he thought were cool.

          “Those would look worse.” Xack said. Reid took another pair. 

          “Those too, and those. Those pants are meant for those who weigh under two hundred pounds. Are you  _ trying  _ to look like an idiot?”

         “Rrgh…” Reid had enough of Xack comments. He went to take a pair of pants, and wouldn’t listen to him, but Xack snatched it right from his hands!

          “These would look better on me.” He stated, leaving the boy from across seas in anger.

           “What’s your deal?!” Reid asked in fury.

          “My deal?”

          “Yes! You’ve been rude ever since I met you! Arden somehow puts up with you! I feel bad for her, honestly.” He mumbled the last part.

          “My deal?” Xack repeated himself, scrolling through his phone, “I didn’t make any deals. So I don’t have one.” 

           At that, he headed over to find Kaetlyn and Arden. Xack already finished looking for clothes.

          The four of them grouped up at the dressing rooms. The girl’s were trying on clothes first.

          Arden came out first, wearing a black jacket, shirt, and some jeans rolled up at the ankles, all topped off with some leather, ankle boots.

          “What do you think?” She asked.

          “It looks great!” Reid complimented.

          “Maybe find something else to replace the shirt and jacket.” Xack suggested.

          “Yeah, I was wondering if I could pull off the top.” 

          Kaetlyn came out next from the dressing room next door. She had a yellow t-shirt loosely tucked into some black, distressed pants.

          “I..don’t think I like it..” She mumbled shyly.

          “Oh, come on! You look cute!” Arden reassured.

          “You were the one to choose these for me...of course you would like them..”

          Xack scrolled through his phone. Reid’s cheeks were a little red, “It  _ is  _ a little odd to see you without a jacket…”

          “Huh?” Arden asked.

          “I wore ripped jeans before, but the last time I’ve been seen in anything revealing more than my ankles or wrists was summer in fourth grade.” Kaetlyn explained to her friend.

          “Ohhh… Really?”

          They went back into the dressing rooms to try on another outfit.

         Kaetlyn came out with the black dress hoodie and some dark blue jeans with sneakers.

          She noticed Reid glancing away, his face red, and Xack didn’t tear his eyes from his phone.

          “I look bad, don’t I…?” Kaetlyn held her hood halfway over her head.

         Xack took a quick glance at her, but ended up admiring her for a second longer. 

          “I-It’s not...bad..” He said, going back to his phone.

          “Are you kidding!” Arden exclaimed, just exiting her dressing room, “You look super cute~!” 

          “I can say the same thing for you!” Kaetlyn complimented. 

          Arden wore a cream, long sleeved shirt that comfortably hugged her arms. It tucked into the black belt of her skirt at the waist. The skirt itself was a pinkish plum, and a cream underskirt. She had dark grey leggings tucked into calf high, black boots that folded over themselves. The soles were a slightly darker shade of Arden’s skirt.

          “That looks great!” Reid said, giving Arden two thumbs up.

          “I say buy it.” Xack commented.

          “I’ll go look for some more clothes.” Kaetlyn said. She went back in to change into her normal outfit, then left to find some more clothes items.

          Arden and Kaetlyn switched places with Xack and Reid. It was their turn to try on outfits.

          They both came out a few minutes later, almost simultaneously. Xack wore a dark blue jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, and black pants.

       He saw that Reid had the exact same thing on! The only difference was that he had his sleeves rolled up..

     Annoyed, they went back in to change, then came out  _ again  _ with the exact. Same. Thing!

          “Why don’t you stop copying me!” They yelled at each other in sync. Arden had some trouble stifling her giggles.

          Third time’s a charm.. Xack walked out first. He wore a sea green, long sleeved shirt with a dark, grey-red jacket tied around his waist, and slightly baggy grey pants tucked into sand brown boots reaching his ankles. All had a slight, dark greyish tint to it.

          Arden applauded excitedly, her emerald eyes sparkling, “That looks great on you! Totally shows off that tough, emotionless facade you put on!”

          “Um… Thanks..???”

          Kaetlyn came back, some more clothes folded over her arms.

          “Xack! You look great!” She complimented, which made him wish he had his phone.

          “Hm..” Kaetlyn stopped in front of him, examining his outfit, “Something’s...off.. Ah! I know!”

          Kaetlyn placed her clothes on the bench Arden sat at, she took out a dark grey beanie from the pile.

          “Come here.” She told Xack. He listened and took a few steps forward, slightly confused.

          Kaetlyn stood on her toes to put the beanie on his head. His face burned a bright red when realizing how close their faces were.

          She stepped back and took another look at him, “There! That looks much better!”

          Xack..had no idea what to do… He pulled the beanie over his face in embarrassment.

          “Uhm.. That’s not how you wear it, but okay...”

          Reid took a deep breath from in his dressing room. Would Kaetlyn ever look at something and think he’d like it? Would she ever get him something..?

          He opened the door to show his friends his outfit. He wore a light blue, jean jacket over an orange, pullover hoodie. His dark blue jeans rolled up at the ankles, and his orangish-yellow sneakers had black designs and white soles.

          “Wow! Reid, you look..” Kaetlyn had a hard time forming words, “g-great!” Her throat choked up. He really  _ did  _ look great in that outfit.

          “Th-thanks..”

          “Okay, we all have our clothes. Can we go cash out and eat dinner? I’m getting hungry.” Xack asked.

          “Same. I’m getting rather hungry.” Arden added, holding her stomach with one hand, clothes hanging off the other.

          Reid and Kaetlyn nodded. They then found a map to find the food court. When arriving, everyone split up to buy their own dish; They regrouped at a table with six chairs, Arden and Reid placing their shopping bags on the two extra seats.

          “What did you get, Kaetlyn?” Arden asked, swallowing her mouthful of food.

          Kaetlyn looked at her own shopping bag, then back at Arden, “You’ll see! I’m going to wear it at school.”

          “Aww...but I want to see your outfit!” She whined.

          “If she doesn’t want to wear her new clothes now, don’t force her to.” Xack said, scrolling through his phone, then taking a bite of his meal.

          “At least Arden pays attention to her friends.” Reid pointed out bitterly.

         Xack looked up from his phone, “What that supposed to mean..?”

         “It  _ means  _ a certain someone is too addicted to their phone to give their friends a second thought. Almost as if they didn’t exist.” Reid replied in a steady, angered tone.

          “ _ Everyone  _ is addicted to their phones, though.” Kaetlyn whispered to Arden, who nodded in full agreement.

         “You little bi-”

         “OKAY! How about we enjoy the food on our plates? Before it goes cold..?” Arden cut Xack off. Reid felt thankful, he wasn’t going to get yelled at by some copycat flea that just wouldn’t let him be, no matter how much he scratched.

          With the argument over, Kaetlyn and Reid finished their meals first.

          “I’ll be back. I have a little more shopping to do.” Kaetlyn announced to her friends, standing up from her seat.

          “You finished eating that quickly?!” Arden asked, baffled and shocked.

          “Yeah…???” 

          “I finished too..” Reid put himself in the conversation. 

          “What?! I’m just over halfway done! How do you eat so fast?!”

          “Uhm…” Kaetlyn and Reid looked at each other, then back at Arden, “We...eat??”

          “Are you kidding? You eat as fast as cheetahs!” Arden couldn’t get her mind around how quickly he two had eaten.

          “They just eat faster than us.” Xack stated, “Trying not to sound rude, but it’s a fact that French are some of the slowest eaters. Meantime, Americans are the fastest eaters.”

          “That’s...interesting…” Arden murmured.

          “Well, I’ma go finish up my shopping while we still have time. Just wait for me here.” Kaetlyn told the group.

          “Wait, where are you going?” Arden asked.

          “Hm? Oh, I saw a hair salon, and It’s been a while since I got my hair trimmed. I have some dead ends..” Kaetlyn replied, rubbing some of the ends of her hair between her fingers.

         “Oh, okay. We’ll wait here.”

          Kaetlyn nodded, then headed for the hair salon. The rest of the group waited for the next twenty-something minutes.

         “Do you think she finished?” Reid asked.

         “If she did, she would be here. Idiot..” Xack mumbled the last part.

         “She says she’s almost done. I texted back saying we’d meet her there.” Arden said, picking up Kaetlyn’s shopping bags.

          Xack and Reid followed. They found the salon, and saw a girl waiting at the doorway with hair down to her shoulders and brown highlights a shade lighter than her actual hair.

         She noticed the three of them and smiled, “Xack, Arden, Reid!” There you are!” The girl ran up to them.

          “Wait…” Arden leaned in to examine the girl, “Kaetlyn?!!?”

          “Um..yes…” She answered shyly, “Am I  _ that  _ unrecognizable?”

          “No, no! It’s just..” Arden trailed off.

          “We haven’t seen you without your hair up in a ponytail.” Xack finished.

          “I haven’t seen you with short hair,  _ or  _ such light colored hair! And I’ve known you longer!” Reid added.

         Kaetlyn blushed, “It’s just..I’ve been feeling off lately, and so much has changed the past couple of weeks. So...I wanted to get my hair cut! Sort of..to mark the change in my life…???” She looked at their perplexed and shocked expressions, “Sappy? Yeah...thought so…”

          “N-no! It wasn’t sappy at all! Just...different.” Reid reassured, making sure his wording wouldn’t upset her.

          “Eh...it was a  _ little  _ cheesy…” Arden said, her arm around Kaetlyn’s shoulders as friendly comforting.

          “Hey!” Kaetlyn whined.

          Arden giggled.

          “Anymore shopping before we call it a day?” Xack asked. His tone implied he wanted to leave the mall as soon as possible.

          The other three looked at each other. They all had similar responses, “Nope.” “Guess not...” “Mmm..nuh uh.”

          “Great.” Xack turned 180 degrees and headed for the exit, his shopping bag hanging over his shoulder.

          “Dunno why you hang out with that guy… he’s always so cold! Antisocial…” Reid complained to the girls.

          “He wasn’t like that when I first met him… In fact, he was super nervous and shy.” Kaetlyn said.

          “Xack may seem bitter and lonely on the outside,” Arden explained, “but really, he’s a true cinnamon roll. Trust me. I’ve known him since cinquième!”

          “‘Cinquième?’”

          “Basically seventh grade.” Kaetlyn answered for Reid.

         “Oooh…”

          “Anyway, we should be heading back. I  _ really  _ want to wear my new outfit!”

          “Agreed.” Kaetlyn said as the three of them took the same path Xack had taken.

          “Besides, if you want to learn Xack’s true colors, you’ll  _ actually  _ have to  _ get along with him..!” _ Arden directed the last bit more towards Reid.

          “Not my fault he’s a total...rude...annoying...scrub!” Reid’s face turned red trying to find words to describe Xack.

          “Don’t hurt yourself.” Kaetlyn smirked sarcastically. Arden giggled softly.

          They continued their way to the main exit of the mall, Reid furiously mumbling and grumbling adjectives to describe Xack. 

          Meantime, during a taxi ride home, Xack was looking up proper insults to call Reid on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!   
> It still feels like 2018...just me, though?


	21. Origin of the Eagle

Lunna woke in the middle of the night. Her heavy eyes looked down to see Kaetlyn wrapped in countless blankets, sound asleep. 

          The kwami rose from her bed and floated out the apartment by phasing through the bedroom window. She flew a good distance before finding two buildings that seemed rather normal. She swooped into the alleyway, made sure no one has seen her, then phased through the concrete ground below her.

          On the other side, Lunna found herself in a dark, ominous void tinged green. In front her the kwami was a large throne floating in the middle of the void that made the woman lounging on it seem merely a speck of dust.

          “Nice to know my bond to you works.” The woman said to Lunna.

          “All thanks to the powers of your genie, Master.” The wolf shakily replied, her arms folding inwards towards her body.

          “The powers of that harem girl wouldn’t have been done if  _ I  _ haven’t wished it, so it’s thanks to  _ me.”  _

          “O-of course…” Lunna forced a smile on her face, which only revealed the terror she had trouble hiding.

          “Speaking of…” The woman mumbled. 

          From out of nowhere, a young woman dressed in blue and purple Arabian attire approached the woman on the throne. She stopped right below the throne and bowed, her body to the floor.

          “Desiree.” The woman said.

          “My queen.” 

          “Stand up, I request something of you.”

          “Of course.” Desiree stood up. She had green skin with bright red eyes and extremely long black hair. Instead of legs, she had a tail, which was a dead giveaway that Desiree was a ghost.

          “I understand with every wish you grant, your power increases, which is the only reason why you willingly follow my orders.” The woman began, sitting up straight with importance.

          “If we were alive, I would still be gladly serving you, for you are the queen, and I am a mere subject of your kingdom.”

          The woman scowled, obviously not believing Desiree’s words.

          “After wishing for you to steal the wolf miraculous for me, then for the bond I have connected to me and ky kwami, I ask for something else.”

          “Anything, your highness.”

          With a simple shift if the eyes, Lunna lowered her head as she flew up to the throne, hovering by the woman’s shoulder.

          “I wish for you to create a miraculous just like mine, but with a different animal and trinket.” The woman wished, gesturing to Lunna as an example.

          With a nightly pink glow from Desiree’s hands, a pair of golden wrist cuffs appeared, hovering in front of the genie.

          “These will turn whoever wears it into an eagle. The person will transform into a different outfit, and possess a weapon for combat.” The ghost explained.

          “Next, I wish for the cuffs to be in a box identical to those of the other miraculouses.” The woman wished again.

          With the same magic, a black hexagonal box appeared from thin air.

          The woman held up her hands, signaling Desiree to bring the cuffs and box to her.

          When in her hands, the woman admired the cuffs, then placed them in the box with grace before shutting it closed.

          “Finally, I wish to be able to watch the wearer of this eagle miraculous for as long as they wear it.”

          The box glew the same nightly pink as Desiree’s hands. When it disappeared, the genie added, “I don’t mind granting a fourth wish for royalty.”

          The woman clutched the box in one hand, swiping the other through the air as she said, “The only royalty you will serve is me! Dead or alive! You may grant wishes to whatever lowlife humans you want, but I am the only one important in both the Ghost Zone and the human world.”

          “Of course.” Desiree dipped her upper body in a bow before flying away, dissapearing a mysteriously as she arrived.

          “My kwami.” Lunna jumped at her master addressing her.

          “Yes, Ma’am?”

          “Take this wish-made miraculous and give it to someone close to the current holder of my bracelet. Someone she knows and sees often, preferably someone also related to the phantom kid.” The woman held the box with red designs up to Lunna, who carefully picked it up with both hands.

          “I-if I may ask,” The wolf stuttered, “what d-do you plan on doing…?”

          “Currently, I am in the dark about the hero who calls himself ‘Danny Phantom’. I will admit that all I know is his name, and that he fights other ghosts. This means he will come for me if I try to become ruler again.

          Since I’m stuck in this void, with my powers being limited to creating portals for only brief moments, I need someone from the outside to give me information. Unfortunately, I cannot create any portals in Amity Park, where Danny Phantom lives with his friends.

          Once that girl you currently are partnered with moved outside Amity Park, I finally had my chance to get inside information, but she turns out to be in the dark about his existence too.

          With more people related to the girl or phantom kid under my watch with the miraculouses, maybe I will be able to finally find his weak points.

          I could learn his true identity in the human world, I could fight him and ruin him. He wouldn’t be able to stop my plans if her were dead, but it would be more fun to watch him crumble at the loss of what he loves about his world.”

          A long silence followed. Finally, Lunna decided it would be appropriate for her to leave.

          With permission from her master, Lunna flew out roughly the same direction she came in and appeared in Paris. Another limitation to her master’s powers: she could not control where the portals to the void would appear, same to the portals back to earth.

          Lunna flew around in search of the holder of the eagle miraculous. She eventually came across an apartment with a familiar face sleeping in his bedroom. Kaetlyn knew him, so maybe he would help find information when steered in the right direction.

         Phasing through the window, Lunna placed the box on his bedside table. The boy had black hair that completely covered his eyes when sleeping in his side.

          Lunna hurried back to Kaetlyn, her task for the night now done. 

          The box glew a nightly pink just as the kwami left.

______________________________________________________________________

          “You better still be there.” The woman said, leaning on the arm of her oversized throne.

          Desiree appeared from the shadows, “I haven’t left, just as you requested before summoning your kwami.”

          “Good, because I will actually take that fourth wish you offered.”

          “And what will that be? Your wish is my command afterall.”

          The woman took a pause, making sure she worded it correctly, “I wish to be able to control the holder of the eagle miraculous.”

          “And the wolf miraculous?”

          “The witch’s magic which created the trinkets prevent me from many things involving tampering with my miraculous. So the eagle will have to suffice.”

          Desiree grinned from ear-to-ear, bowing as if she were in a dress, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know Danny Phantom (it’s quite an old show, so i don’t expect majority of you to know) the Ghost Zone is pretty much the world that ghosts live in. Just like how humans live on earth, ghosts live in the ghost zone.   
> The only way into the ghost zone from earth is by the “Fenton Portal” which was made by the parents of Danny (Phantom) Fenton.   
> Except, Lunna’s master has the power to create her own entry ways between worlds, but her powers are limited for reasons I will not say yet. :)


	22. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! Five weeks since the last chapter?!?! O.O  
> Sorry! This week has been hectic and I had a bit of procrastination beforehand... ^_^'  
> This chapter is kinda short, but I think it's better than nothing. Enjoy!

The fake eagle miraculous had been handed to Aquila, Lune had given up ‘her own’ miraculous, and Lunna now seemed destined to spend her unlimited lifespan at her master’s side in the void. The only thing to do was watch whatever her master’s plan was to unfold.

  

            Reid was now part of the group with Kaetlyn, Xack, and Arden, Kaetlyn had adapted back to a normal life without Lune to worry about, things seemed to be turning around. Kaetlyn had time to bring her grades up...science was still a problem, though… She also didn’t have to worry about akumas other than steering away from them. It was nice. Kaetlyn wasn’t sure if she wanted her miraculous back.

          

          “Master, I hope I’m not bothering…” Lunna began.

          “It’s not like I have anything better to do.” She retorted, resting her her head on her hand.

          “W-well...I hoped I could- maybe...probably…”

          “Spit it out!”

          “I was hoping I could finally be informed about your plan!” Lunna blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards.

 

          Kaetlyn wrote down notes in geography class. She wondered what Lunna was doing right now. Maybe she was enjoy life with the other kwamis? Perhaps there was even another Lune out there, somewhere in the world.  

 

    “My plan involves finding a way out of this void.” Lunna’s owner said with a bite in her tone.

    “H-how do hope on doing that..?” The kwami pushed her luck.

    “It is something you don’t need to know.” The woman lifted herself from her throne, the only thing she had to interact with other than talking to her kwami, “Now go back to your little box. I need some time in silence.”

    Lunna bowed her head, “Yes, Pharaoh.”  She returned to her miraculous that laid on the arm of her owner’s throne, but stopped suddenly.

 

    The bell rang for Ms. Bustier’s class. Kaetlyn followed her class to their seats and took her own. She flipped through a few pages of her chapter book whenever she got the chance, but spent majority of her time taking notes and participating in class. Things have truly seemed to turn around for her.

  


    “M-miss…” Lunna mumbled.

    No response.

    Lunna opened her mouth to speak again, but her owner interrupted, “I told you to go back to your box.” She didn’t even turn around to see her kwami.

   

 

          The bell range, marking the beginning of lunch. Kaetlyn awaited her turn in the lunch line. She waved to Arden, who she noticed was sitting at a lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria.

          Arden wore her pinkish-plum skirt and cream shirt. Her boots made her appear slightly taller than Kaetlyn, due to the heels.

         Kaetlyn walked out of the lunch line after paying, and walked over to sit with her friends. Xack was already sitting with Arden. He wore his grey-tinted, sea green shirt and red jacket tied around his wait.

          “Wow, Kaetlyn! You look great!” Arden complimented.

          Kaetlyn smiled, “Thanks!”

          She wore a light, deep ocean blue jacket with grey sleeves tinted from the same ocean. One sleeve was tied up with a green-blue ribbon. She had a shirt matching the same color, blue jeans going down to her ankles, and white shoes with black soles. All in addition do her new haircut.

          Kaetlyn neared towards the end of the school day. A lot seemed to happen in class. And with Heroes Day tomorrow, it would be crazier and more hectic than usual.

 

    “I just have…” Lunna had second thoughts on her question.

    “What is it?” Her owner’s voice snapped.

 

                   The last bell rang, and students flooded out of the front doors. Kaetlyn waved goodbye to her classmates and friends. Kaetlyn walked home on the sidewalk, trying to avoid the crowded walkway.

   

    “I was just wondering if I..well…”

     

          The teenage girl stopped at a red light with other pedestrians, waiting for it to be safe to cross the street.

 

    “Well…” She snarled to the kwami.

   

                  The light on the other side of the road turned from a red hand signaling ‘stop’, to a green sticker walking; signaling that the pedestrians may now walk. Kaetlyn followed the crowd to the other side of the road.

    “Maybe I could...return to Kaetlyn?

    “Who?”

    “Eh- L-Lune... the person you handed me to so you could find more information on Danny Phantom.

          

          Kaetlyn entered her apartment building, walked up to the elevators, and pushed the button on the wall. A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and the doors open. She walked in, the doors closed, she pushed the button to her floor, and waited for it to bring her to her destination.

 

    The woman whipped around and flew up to her kwami’s face, her eyes raging with fury, “ _I_ gave you a mission! _I_ gave you a chance at the outside world and you _failed!”_

      

          The elevator doors opened, and Kaetlyn walked out. She made her way down the hallway.

 

           “I just hoped-”

    “Go back to your box _now!_ You will come out when a feel like it.”

 

          Kaetlyn found the door leading to her apartment. She took out her key and unlocked the door knob.

          “I’m home!” She announced to the empty apartment. Both her parents were still at work.

 

    Lunna’s ears drooped. She slowly floated to her miraculous’ box.

 

          Kaetlyn let her satchel slide off her shoulder, down her arm, and into her hand as she approached her closed bedroom door.

 

           “You? Sent back to that girl who you _failed_ to get information from?” Tha kwami’s owner hiss under her breath.

 

          Kaetlyn put her free hand on the door knob, turned the handle-

 

          “Never.”

 

          She opened the door.

          “Kaetlyn!!!” A white, wolf-like kwami greeted with a bright smile.

 


	23. Moon, Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting as many chapters! I know there's already a few episodes in season 3 in miraculous. Meantime, I'm only near the end of season 2 in the story... ^_^'  
> I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Sorry again!!!

Kaetlyn flipped the page of her book, which she only had a chapter or so left to read. Ms. Bustier’s class was video chatting with some girl named Lila. Kaetlyn didn’t know her, so she didn’t care.

          Everyone says goodbye to Lila, Ms.Bustier turns the monitor off, and the teacher turns around to talk to her class.

          Kaetlyn started paying attention when an elderly man in a handmade owl suit came crashing into the classroom through the door.

         “We  _ do  _ have imagination! Hoo! Hoo!” He exclaimed, turned the monitor on to show a picture of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the occasionally recurring heroes.

          It’s quite obvious to tell the man dressed as an owl was just the principal, but everyone went along with it and pretended they didn’t know  _ hoo  _ he was.

          …….

          Ya know...hoo..? Like the owl…..?

          ……..

          I thought I would be funny, okay? Don’t leave the chapter! Please!

          Ahem.. As I was saying...The principal said a few more words and Ms. Bustier began asking each classmate what their heroic deed for Heroes day would be.

          Oh! That’s right! Heroes day: an old holiday recently given a new reason to celebrate by honoring Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s services as superheroes. It’s a day where everyone can ‘be a hero’ and do good deeds.

          Though you could do good deeds everyday, Heroes day  _ does _ offer opportunities to help and support others in more uncommon ways.

          Nino was going to play songs for the elderly, and Alya was going to make it so that those handicapped could attend the school.

          When it came to Kaetlyn’s turn to share what her good deed was going to be, she drew a blank.

          Chloe laughed, “Are you serious? What idiot would have  _ nothing  _ for Heroes day? Oh, right, you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

          Kaetlyn tried explaining herself, though it’s not easy when flustered, “I just… haven’t figured out what I could do to- Well… I’ve thought on it…”  _ No I haven’t…  _

          “That’s alright, Kaetlyn. You can sit down.” The teacher told her.

          Kaetlyn sunk down into her seat, she had to stand up when telling everyone her good deed..

          “Remember: you don’t have to do something big for Heroes day.” Ms. Bustier told the class, “Even the smallest of things can improve the lives of many!”

          Meantime, Marinette was hosting a baked goods tasting at the park for the  _ whole school. _

          The bell rang, and Kaetlyn was starving! She snuck in some jerky to the school, so she found a quiet place under the stairs to have a snack.

           Most of the students have either left to eat lunch at home, or were in the cafeteria, so no one would find it odd or suspicious for Kaetlyn to toss the rest of her stick of beef jerky in the hood of her new jacket.

           It’s not like the jacket would get ruined, a little wolf had already scarfed it all down her throat.

          “I definitely missed the jerky you gave me.” Lunna said, popping her head out from Kaetlyn’s hood.

          “Yeah, thanks to you leaving, I had to eat jerky everyday.” Kaetlyn smirked. 

          The wolf kwami returned just yesterday after Kaetlyn returning home from school. She freaked out, and almost ended up having another pillow fight, like their first encounter. She was glad to see Lunna’s face again, but that meant she had to transform into Lune every time there was an akuma attack again. Life was simpler as a normal student in France, but she’d prefer balancing a superhero and civilian life than saying goodbye to Lunna again.

          Kaetlyn tried asking Lunna why she decided to suddenly return, but the wolf only said that she’d thought her miraculous holder would change her mind after some time apart.

          During Lune’s disappearance, she’s slowly been excluded from the picture. It was Chat Noir and Ladybug as the main hero’s of Paris with Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace as well known, part-time superheroes. Kaetlyn wondered if Lune had been completely forgotten yet.

          After lunch, Kaetlyn wrapped the plastic jerky wrappers in the paper towel and planned on throwing it away at home. She stood up, and walked out from under the stairs.

          She saw students huddled around something in several clusters.

          Finding classmates she’d know and not feel awkward around, Kaetlyn perked over their shoulders to see them watching the news on their phones.

          Marinette and Adrien walked into the school. Kaetlyn waved for them to come over.

          “What’s going on?” Marinette asked.

          Kaetlyn, Juleka, and Mylene took a step back so Rose could show her and Adrien the latest report.

          “Chat Noir defeated; Ladybug under Hawkmoth’s influence! This is Paris’ worst nightmare!” The news woman announced. The camera person turned to Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.

          “Ladybug defeated?! Nothing will ever be rock n’ roll again!”

          “We’ll have to cancel the concert?!”

          Back to the news woman, “That’s right Clara. There’s no point in celebrating Heroes Day, either!”

          Kaetlyn couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated?! That’s impossible!!!

_ Does that mean we can’t de-evilize the akumas…?  _ The next victim would be forever cursed with a purple butterfly just  _ waiting  _ for their emotions to go south! Or...red butterflies???

          On the broadcast, the camera person panned over to the sky, filled with scarlet colored butterflies. Screams and panic everywhere! 

          The news woman tried waving one away, but it phased into her and turned her into an akumatized villain!!

          “Dear viewers,” The villain said, “what  _ does  _ make sense is the coming of~”

          “Our new lead rockstar~” Jagged Stone, now akumatized added.

          “Scarletmoth~!!!” Frightingale finished with a song note.

          Everyone gasped. Three akumas at once, their outfits all completely colored scarlet, Scarletmoth replaced Hawkmoth!!! It was chaos!

          Speaking of which….

          The red moths had made their way to the school! Students ran and shrieked. Over half were akumatized and ran off!

          Kaetlyn bolted for the quickest escape route! The front doors would seem the easiest, the the moths chased her to the back wall!

          “Don’t let fear get the better of you!” Lunna ordered, “That’s what Hawkmoth’s moths are attracted to: negative emotions! And right now, for you, that would be fear!”

         Being cornered, Kaetlyn flattened herself against the wall. She took a deep breath in, hold, and took a long, slow, deep breath out. She did this a few more times until the moths fluttered away.

          “Kaetlyn!!” Two voices called simultaneously.

          She looked up to see Reid and Xack running down the stairs. Thank goodness they weren’t akumatized, but…

          “Where’s Arden…?”

          They looked at each other, then back at her.

          “She’s….well…” Reid tried explaining, but it was obvious.

          “Tristesse took her place..” Xack stated blunty, yet sorrowful.

          It took a second later to realize how many red moths and screams of terror there were.

          “We have to leave, come on!” Kaetlyn ordered. The three of them ran outside, but skidded to a stop when finding a scarlet King Kong clutching Adrien in his fist.

          “Other way!” They ran back in, headed into the locker room, and shut the door tightly. No moths or akumas had gotten inside the room yet.

          “Uhm..Kaetlyn..??” She turned around and noticed she had been grasping onto Reid’s hand the whole time.

         She let go and coiled her hand back, both of their faces burning almost as red as the moths outside.

          “S-sorry…” Kaetlyn apologized shakily.

          With Lunna back, and her miraculous around her wrist, Kaetlyn needed to find a way to hide and transform.

          “Quick.” She had gotten too good at excuses, “Let’s hide in the lockers.”

           “Huh?!” Both boys exclaimed.

           “We each hide in a different locker. The moths will have a harder time finding us, then.”

          The boys seemed reluctant, but Kaetlyn was already pushing Xack to hide in an opened locker.

          “Okay, okay! Stop pushing me!” Xack got into the locker, “You better hide too.” Her told her before closing the door. Reid was already closing the door to the locker he was hiding in.

          Kaetlyn went inside a locker too, but so Lunna could zip out from hiding. 

          “Moon, Rise.” Kaetlyn whispered. A blinding white light shone through the gaps of the locker.

          First, the white bodysuit, then the mask covering the upper half of her face until her hairline, then the ears, and lastly: the tail.

          Lune quietly opened the door so Reid and Xack wouldn’t suspect anything. She ran outside the room and leaped up to the roof, where she found Ladybug.

          Wait- Ladybug?!

          The supposed ‘defeated’ heroine stood  _ right there!!!  _

          “Lune?!” She exclaimed after turning around, “Where have you been?!!”

          “I should be asking ‘Why on earth are  _ you  _ here!?’ The news said you and Chat Noir were done for!”

          “Whatever it was, it wasn’t real. Me and Chat Noir are both fine.” Ladybug explained, “But what about you?? You haven’t been seen for so long! And..your...outfit..?”

          Lune looked down and examined herself. Instead of white gloves and boots, dark grey bandages were wrapped around her hands and feet, up to her wrists and knees. And instead of her white cape starting around her neck, it was tied around her waist, dark grey, and a tattered tail hanging out…

          Wait-...where was her weapon?! No double hook swords! Not even one! 

          “Uh-uhm….” How would Lune explain this if  _ she  _ didn’t even know?! “Uh… my kwami and I wanted a makeover… ??? I swear that’s not why I vanished for so long! There was... trouble to take care of and I had to leave immediately so- … I’ll… shut up so we can save Paris…” Lune gave Ladybug a nervous smile, who nodded with a smirk.

          “You go help civilians from being akumatized. Remember: you can’t let fear control you.” Ladybug ordered, “I have to go find help.”

          Lune nodded and headed in the opposite direction. She found a few people running from the red moths.

          “Keep calm!” She shouted while leaping in to shoo the insects away, “They’ll only akumatize you if you let fear take you over!”

          As the citizens calmed down, and the moths fluttered away. They cheered and rejoiced.

          Lune heard a distant scream and rushed over to help. A young woman was cornered by a swarm of scarlet moths!

          “Don’t be scared! If you are, they’ll akumatize you!” The heroine shouted. She ran after the woman, catching her and carrying her to a safer place, far away from the moths.

          “Merci… ” The woman thanked, “Wait, Lune?!”

          “Yeah. I have no time to explain.” The wolf placed the woman on the gorund before leaping up onto the roof of the building behind her, “Make sure to warn anyone else you see! Tell them to stay calm!”

          “I will!” The woman assured while waving goodbye.

          While searching for anymore distressed civilians, Lune noticed a brown speck flying in the distance. Getting closer, she could make out a pair of wings.

_ Aquila. _

__ “Hey! Bird brain!” She yelled. She still wasn’t too fond of him. Yes, he saved her from falling into the river when fighting reverser, and he seemed alright when she gave up her miraculous, but how he acted otherwise towards her brushed her fur the wrong way.

          “Aqui-“ That’s right… Lune doesn’t know his hero name, only Kaetlyn... “Stupid eagle, get down here!”

          Aquila heard her and swooped down, landing in front of her.

         “Well, look who decided to show up from hiatus… You don’t look too good either.”

          “Ha ha ha...” Lune laughed sarcastically, “Why don’t you help Paris by shooing away these moths? Or help find Hawk Moth, who is the only one I can think of to pull off any of this?”

          “I don’t get involved in that stuff. I only observe.” He stated, crossing his arms, “This is your fight, not mine.”

          Lune wore an annoyed expression. Having enough of Aquila’s nonsense, he grabbed the archer’s bow wrapped over his shoulder and dragged him with her.

          “What the- Let go you dog!”

          “I’m a wolf, thank you.” She replied monotone, not turning her head to look at him, “For an eagle, you have rather poor eyesight.”

          Lune stopped in her tracks when she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir heading somewhere. Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee were right behind them.

           “Come on, let’s go.” Lune ordered, continuing to drag Aquila with her, but he resisted.

          “No way am I going with you! I’m not showing my face to any more heroes!” Aquila shouted, pulling away from Lune.

          “You  _ are _ coming with me! Paris needs every hero it can get!” Lune growled, tugging Aquila in the direction of the others.

          “So just because I have a magical trinket, I’m automatically a hero!?”

          “Why else were you chosen to have your powers?! You are given your miraculous to protect Paris! Didn’t your kwami tell you  _ anything??!”  _

          Aquila stood up straight, unintentionally pulling Lune to the ground.

          Lune looked up, Aquila’s face was filled with confusion.

          “What’s a… a ‘kwami’?” He asked.

          Lune picked herself up. She examined him. He had the suit, the weapon. Lune didn’t notice it before, but the golden cuffs on his wrists must be his miraculous. So why doesn’t he know what a kwami is? Every superhero -at least in Paris- has a kwami to go along with their miraculous!

          “N-...” Lune didn’t know what to say, “Nevermind… We need to get to the others.” Her tone went from shocked to strict, “Whether you like it or not, you’re helping us defeat Hawk Moth.”

          Lune dragged Aquila to the other heros. They crouched down on the top if a large wall, giving them the best view of Hawk Moth and the akumatized villains without being caught. 

          Hawk Moth stood on the railing of the Eiffel Tower, talking to his akuma subjects that stood on the ground beneath him.

          “Lune!” Ladybug called when she saw the wolf land on the building.

          “Lune?!” Everyone else exclaimed. They weren’t expecting to see the heroine that vanished so long ago, especially to see her in her current condition.

          “Who’s that?” Queen Bee -Chloe- asked, referring to Aquila.

          Lune still despised the clown, but it wouldn’t help the situation to start bickering, so…

          “We met when we were attacked. I thought he might be able to help.”

          “Good job, Lune.” Ladybug said, “It’s nice to know you’re willing to help us…”

          “Aquila.” The eagle reluctantly answered.

          “Aquila.”

          The hero’s started talking about what to do when fighting Hawk Moth. Lune simply listened. It was her first day back, and there’s a lot if action she missed, so there really wasn’t much the wolf could say. It almost felt like she was a brand new hero again.

          Aquila stayed behind the scenes. He didn’t like talking to other people, much less work with them.

          Chills ran down his spine. Ever since he got his miraculous, it’s felt like someone was watching him, which makes it harder to feel relaxed, especially with others around him.

          Actually, it didn’t feel like someone was watching him. It felt more like… like…  hm… it’s difficult to explain, but it felt like someone was watching  _ through  _ him. As in, they could see whatever he saw. They were watching everything he saw through is eyes.

          How many examples would it take to explain it?

          “Aquila,” Lune turned behind her to ask, “you okay?”

          The eagle shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Yeah.” He said, but he really wasn’t.

          “Okay.” Lune replied, turning back to her teammates.

          Aquila’s spine tingled. It almost felt like a ghost was following him around.


	24. Almost There

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” Scarlet Moth shouted to the heroes, “I can feel your close presence. If you are to save Paris and all its people, I’ll give you one last chance! Give yourselves up and bring me your miraculous!”

“Well, it seems he doesn’t know  _ exactly _ where we are…” Lune mumbled under her breath. There were seven heroes and a whole army of akumatized villains. One hero has just returned after a long hiatus, and the other has never fought before, at least that’s what Lune assumed. If they played their cards right and worked together as a real team, they might have a chance.

Ladybug stood on the ledge of the building and announced, “Hawk Moth, I hope you’ve enjoyed Volpina’s illusion, because the  _ real  _ Ladybug will  _ never  _ hand over her miraculous!”

Chat Noir stood beside her, “And we got a better idea, you’re gonna give us  _ your  _ miraculous!”

Carapace and Rena Rouge stood up beside them. 

“You may have an army of akumatized warriors…” Carapace began.

“But  _ we’re  _ a whole team of superheroes.” Rena Rouge finished.

“You’re going to wish you never wore that utterly ri- _ dic- _ ulous costume!” Chlo- Queen Bee shouted.

Lune stood up next, “Defeating you may seem impossible, but guess what, we’re too  _ stubborn _ to back down!”

The wolf felt a hand grab onto hers. It was Aquila’s. He stood beside her. Lune noticed the worry on his face and the sweat on his forehead.

“It’s okay.” Lune whispered to him, “You don’t have to be on the front line. You can fly as high as you want and shoot the enemies with your bow.” 

Aquila smirked at her comment

The whole team leaped down and charged at the villains! 

“Don’t forget our main objective! We’ve got to get to Hawk Moth!”

Luckily, Lune spent some of her freetime -before giving up her miraculous-  researching about previous akumas that Ladybug and Chat Noir faced before she entered the picture. She knew majority of the akumas’ names and their main abilities, so it shouldn’t be as difficult of a challenge.

A villain named Stormy Weather created a large thunder cloud with her umbrella, powering up for an attack.

“Carapace, shield!” Ladybug ordered. Carapace hurled the shield on his back over Ladybug’s head, which blocked a scarlet thunderbolt Stormy Weather shot form the ferrule of her umbrella.

Chat Noir got caught up fighting three villains, Riposte, Rogercop, and The Mime. The Pharaoh flew in, carrying akumatized Rose: Princess Fragrance. Carapace blocked their attacks from Chat Noir.

Lune dropped to her knees and skidded across the ground to avoid Zombizou’s zombifying kiss. She grabbed the villain’s ankle when passing her and pulled her to the ground. Lune snatched the black lip balm in Zombizou’s hand she knew to be holding the akuma and snapped it in half. 

Ladybug threw her yoyo at it and de-akumatized it along with the several other villains the team defeated.

From high up above, Aquila noticed and teenage boy dressed in black and white clothing. It was Reverser. The villain created a black and white paper airplane and tossed it in Lune’s direction, who was too busy helping Ms. Bustier to notice.

Aquila quickly plucked a bronze feather off one of his wings and made a wicked good shot, piercing the paper airplane and pinning it to the ground just before it hit his teammate.

“Thanks, Aquila!” Lune waved to him. He floated back down to the ground to regroup with the heroes.

Ladybug pointed at Hawk Moth, “Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth!”

She called forth her lucky charm, and down came a spotted tennis racket.

She looked around the area before saying to her team, “Get ready, I’m gonna need all of you.”

Aquila turned his attention behind him at the sound of arrows shooting through the air. It looked like Dark Cupid, a boy named Kim. His villain outfit was a scarlet suit with large matching wings attached to his back.

“More akumas incoming!” Aquila warned, spreading his wings before taking flight. Dark Cupid had filled the civilians they just freed with disdain, the perfect emotion for akumatizing.

The six heroes were back to brawling with the army of akumas while Aquila and Dark Cupid were shooting their arrows at each other.

“Why don’t you just stay still!” Aquila shouted, shooting a bronze arrow at his opponent.

He dodged Dark Cupid’s arrow, but it was heading straight for Carapace.

“Hey, watch out!” He warned, but the turtle wasn’t fast enough, and Rena Rouge jumped in front of him to take the arrow instead.

“Rena!” Lune shouted.

Aquila, no longer paying attention to Dark Cupid, shot arrows at any akumas fluttering by Rena Rouge, scaring them off and keeping her from being akumatized.

Queen Bee helped protect the fox as well.

After many chaotic events happening too quick to keep track of, Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge all ended up being akumatized.

Lune couldn’t take it. Whatever chance they had of fighting all these villains off was gone now. She could barely constrained her tears. The wolf fell to the ground to hide her face.

“You stupid wolf!” Aquila raced to Lune, wrapping his arms around her stomach so she wouldn’t fall as he flew away.

“Wait! Ladybug and Chat Noir-!”

“Are escaping too.” The eagle interrupted. Following was the low rumbling sound of cement crumbling. Lune tilted her head upside down to look behind her and see that Chat Noir had used Cataclysm to create a whole in the ground for Ladybug and him to run away.

Aquila took Lune to the Louvre where there were no people, villains, or akumas.

“I could’ve helped them.” Lune mumbled once they were inside the museum.

“You were a crying mess just  _ waiting  _ to be akumatized. You would’ve been just another villain they had to worry about.” Aquila said in a sharp tone, his arms crossed.

“For the record, I didn’t even shed a tear!” 

“You were going to.”

Lune didn’t know what to do with herself. In anger, she punched the wall with the side of her fist. That not being enough, she started having a boxing match with the wall.

“Careful before you ruin something!” Aquila used one arm to push her away and the other to protect the painting Lune was close to punching a hole through.

“Look,” He began, holding Lune’s shoulders so she had to face him, “I didn’t want to be pulled into this mess, but you said otherwise. You wanted to continue fighting, but I said otherwise.”

“I would like a meaning to this conversation.” Lune bit.

“Why did you drag me to the villains so I could fight alongside you and the other heroes?” 

“What..?”

“Why did you force me to fight akumas with you and the rest of the team?”

“Because…” Lune trailed off, she had to think about it. She just sort brought him along at first. 

Well, it was her first day back as a hero and they were facing probably the largest battle in their lives. It would be nice to have someone she already decently knew with her. She didn’t feel that close with Chat and Ladybug, much less the others, _especially_ Chloe.

“I knew you’d be able to help. You could fight any flying villains while we dealt with the ones on the ground.” Lune spoke the truth, she just didn’t add what else she was thinking.

“So you thought I would be useful?”

“Mhm.”

“Say..had faith in me?”

“W-well…” Lune glanced to the side, “Yes.”

“I have faith in you too.” Aquila told her, “I flew you out of that mess because I knew you’d be able to fight them off alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. You still have the power to help protect Paris, but you wouldn’t have used it if you were akumatized.”

Lune felt flustered and assumed she was blushing slightly. She noticed Aquila’s hands on her shoulders. She looked into his brown eyes. They were familiar for some reason. She knew she had seen them before.

“Enough with the sappy talk!” Lune pushed Aquila’s head back with her hand. He let go of her shoulders, then she stopped pushing him.

“We need to get back before Hawk Moth akumatizes all of Paris! Hurry up, bird brain!” Lune hurried up the stairs that lead to the museum’s exit.

Aquila gave a slight smile, “We’ll fly back. It’s quicker.”

Carrying Lune, Aquila flew to the Eiffel Tower where Hawk Moth should still be. As they approached, he saw a scarlet villain that looked a lot like Frozer twirling on the top of the tower. The villain’s twirling created an icy layer over the tower and spread, freezing a good portion of Paris. Yep, it was Frozer.

Aquila also noticed two red and black specks shooting up from the manmade lake before it froze completely over.  _ Ladybug and Chat Noir. _

Ladybug swung her yoyo at Frozer and broke his figure skating blades, the akuma fluttering out and Frozer de-transforming back into a normal civilian.

“You sure don’t want to miss what’s coming next!” Ladybug shouted to Hawk Moth. It doesn’t seem like she or Chat Noir had spotted the other two heroes.

“Time to show everyone that the  _ real  _ Ladybug is back!” Ladybug opened her yoyo, releasing all the akumas she’s caught, which were now a swarm of beautiful white butterflies fluttering throughout Paris.

Aquila flew down to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Hope you don’t mind us dropping in!” Lune grinned from ear to ear. Aquila dropped the wolf when they were only a couple feet above the ground.

“Aquila! Lune! You made it!” Chat exclaimed.

The enemy started closing in.

“I suggest we take a little detour.” Ladybug said, spinning her yoyo while taking slow steps backward.

The four heroes leaped away, closer to the inner of the city. They dodged lasers and flying cars -a weird mesh of attacks, but that’s what the akumas were doing!

“Any ideas?!” Lune asked, yelling her words while trying to catch up with the others. Aquila flew a few feet above the ground since running seemed like a waste of energy to him, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing good on their own speed. Meantime, wolves conserved their energy by running slower to tire out whatever their chasing. So while Lune had the greatest stamina, she lacked in speed and probably wouldn’t survive a zombie apocalypse .

The three heroes running leaped over a wall of vehicles, Aquila simply flying over them. They stumbled to the floor when landing. Lune was sure they were gonners if it weren’t for the mob of Parisians fighting against the scarlet akumas. 

It was great! It almost seemed like the whole city banded together to create a revolution against Hawk Moth and his army!

“Are you okay?” An elderly, yet slim and fit, woman asked, holding out her hand to help Ladybug up. Aquila help Chat Noir up, and Lune picked herself up.

“It’s awesome seeing you guys again!” A woman in a chef’s uniform exclaimed in excitement.

“Parisians are all on your side.”

“We will slow them down. You four go save the world.”

“You’re all fantastic. Thank you. Take care!” Ladybug thanked them, running off with the rest.

“Thank you!” Chat Noir called back. Lune waved goodbye as Aquila took lift off. He agreed to fly her the rest of the way since she was so slow compared to the others. A nice gesture or just trying to save Paris? At least Lune didn’t have to do anything at the moment. She just had to make sure to duck her head if Aquila flew to close to the top of a light pole.

“You take care of the ice cream man, Chat Noir!” Ladybug ordered as they approached the Eiffel Tower. The ice cream man was another previous villain before Lune and Aquila. He was like a giant Frosty the Snowman, but made of ice ice cream instead of snow. At least, that’s what Lune thought of him.

Aquila swerved around the two giant villains while original duo took care of them. The four regrouped by landing on the surface behind Hawk Moth. Sorry,  _ Scarlet  _ Moth. His suit was completely red. It was difficult to tell apart the details, but he had a mask going completely over his head, the only holes were for his eyes and mouth.

Chat Noir called upon his Cataclysm, Lune tried her Midnight Howl, which seemed to work since she felt all her power gather in her throat, just waiting to be unleashed.

“Eyes of the Sun!” Aquila shouted. His eyes glowed a soft, yet bright, gold.

“What does that do?” Chat Noir asked, which Lune would’ve if she didn’t have Midnight Howl activated. She previously learned that if she tried speaking when her power was in use, her words would simply come out as a deafening howl.

“My eyesight becomes identical to that of an eagle’s. It’s even better in the dark.”

Lune wasn’t sure how it might help, but she’ll go with it.

When Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, a spotted hexagonal box fell into her hand. It looked like the box a miraculous would come in.

“It’s a sign, Hawk Moth.” She said, holding out the box for him to see, “A sign that your miraculous will wind up inside this box!”

“Are you sure that you’re not making a serious mistake?” Hawk Moth asked. Lune recognized that voice back from when she was Enmity…

“How do you know that the wish I was planning to make with your miraculous wouldn’t have been beneficial to everyone?”

“If you were to make a wish, there’d be a price to pay. Why don’t you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?” Ladybug pestered

“Give me your miraculous and you’ll find out.”

“Yeah,” Aquila spoke, his arrows armed and ready to fire, “if you had a beneficial wish, I’m sure you’d simply tell us.”

Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Lune closed in on Hawk Moth. Aquila stayed put, scanning the area. He noticed the metal beams that made up the tower. He noticed an orange fox tail in the distance. He looked up to the sky and saw a pair of wings flapping to hold up a human in the hair. He looked at the box in Ladybug’s hands and noticed the reflection of a grown man creeping up from behind.

“It’s a trap!” He yelled, shooting an arrow at the fox tail to pin Volpina to the ground.

The other three heroes managed to dodge Dark Cupid’s arrow and the  _ real  _ Hawk Moth’s akumas. The four pulled off some more stunts to de-akumatize Dark Cupid and made sure Kim landed on the ground safely. It was the four of them versus Hawk Moth now. No more villains to aid him.

“You’re such a coward, Hawk Moth!” Ladybug spat.

“There’s no hiding  _ this _ time.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir charged at him. Lune couldn’t do anything without a weapon, and Aquila’s arrows were better suited for ranged combat, but he kept his arrow ready.

Aquila noticed an opening. “Out of the way you two!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt away from Hawk moth.

“Lune, now!”

The wolf opened her mouth to scream, “Midnight Howl!!!” The sound was so strong that it knocked Hawk Moth off his feet. He couldn’t do anything since he had to cover his ears.

“Nice!” Aquila praised, holding up his hand for a high-five, which Lune accepted.

Chat Noir picked up Hawk Moth’s cane and used her cataclysmic hand to snap it in half with ease.

With Hawk Moth de-akumatized, all the scarlet villains reverted back to normal.

Furious, Hawk Moth said to the heroes, “All right, kids, watch what a man whose got nothing to lose can do!”

Fighting back proved to be a challenge… Hawk Moth had defeated all four heroes with scary ease. They all lied on the ground, growing weak by the second and their five minute timers already two minutes down.

“You’re never going to win.” Hawk Moth hissed, “Not today or any other day. You’re still so green young superheroes. You can’t even stay transformed after you’ve used your powers!”

A familiar green shield zipped through the air, knocking Hawk Moth in the chest and causing him to fall backwards. The shell bounced off of him and flew back into Carapace’s hand.

“Need a hand?” Rena Rouge asked, standing between Queen Bee and Carapace. 

Ladybug stood up and wrapped her yoyo around the Eiffel Tower, trapping the team of heroes and single villain inside one arena.

As they closed in, Aquila noticed a deep blue feather gently fall and phase into Hawk Moth’s broken cane. The outline of a mask in the same shade of blue appeared in front of Hawk Moth. He fell to the ground in defeat as dark clouds transformed into a gargantuan violet moth.

“Hang on, guys!” Aquila warned. The moth flapped its oversized wings, the wind created by it sending the heroes flying backwards.

Ladybug tried attacking the moth, but it disappeared before she could do anything. Hawk Moth managed to sneak away during the confusion…

The heroes dispersed to detransform. Lune returned to her school to check on Reid and Xack.

She stopped outside behind the bushes just as her timer ran out. Lunna came out of the miraculous, exhausted and not in the best condition.

“Are you okay?” Kaetlyn asked her kwami.

“I’m fine.” Lunna huffed, “Just need some more jerky.”

Kaetlyn smiled, then rushed inside to the locker room where she left her friends.

“Xack, Reid?” She called out. She knocked on the lockers she saw the two hide in. Xack walked out of his

“Thank goodness you’re okay.” He said, “Why did you run off?”

“R-run off?!” Kaetlyn stuttered, “What makes you say I ran off?! I-I was in the locker the whole time! I-”

“I heard your footsteps run out the room.” He crossed his arms, “For all I knew, you could’ve been akumatized!”

The two of them would’ve argued if the tapping of running footsteps didn’t enter the room.

“Was...looking...for...you guys…” Reid puffed, all out of breath.

“And where have  _ you  _ been?” Xack asked, displeased.

“Been…” Reid took a deep breathe, “Been running around the school trying to find you guys. Neither of you were in your lockers.”

Xack and Kaetlyn exchanged looks.

“I was in my locker the whole time.” Xack said.

“No you weren’t.”

“Yes I was.

“I checked your locker.

“Then you checked the wrong one, you idiot.”

“Well I checked all of them and you weren’t in any.”

“You blind or what? I stood quietly in the locker next to yours during the whole Hawk Moth attack!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Will you two children just  _ shut up!”  _ Kaetlyn yelled, pushing the two boys away from each other, “I ran off to fend off the akumas in the school, which I managed to scare a few off, Xack says he stayed out during the whole time, and Reid ran off to find us because he didn’t know where either of us are!” She paused to breath in, she spoke that all in one breath. “Obviously, there was confusion and panic. The day is over, Hawk Moth was defeated, everything is back to normal.

Kaetlyn took a step back and crossed her arms, “Why can’t you two  _ for once  _ just have a friendly conversation? Doesn’t even have to be friendly! It can be asking how the weather is for all I care!” 

She stomped off, but stopping at the door when a pigtailed girl sent her a text message.

“Why don’t we head to the park?” Kaeltyn asked, “My classmate, Marinette, is having a picnic there and I think it would help with this way-too-stressful situation.”

The two boys just stared at her, then nodded.

 

“Why don’t we head to the park?” Kaeltyn asked, “My classmate, Marinette, is having a picnic there and I think it would help with this way-too-stressful situation.”

The woman showed no expression as she waved her hand over the screen, causing it to disperse into the same dark green fog that made up the void. 

She paced back and forth as she thought. She stopped, holding out her hand and letting it glow with golden light. The magic shot forwards in the shape of a beam, stopping several feet ahead to create a small portal to the streets of Paris.

The portal grew barely large enough for the woman to float through, but vanished almost an instant afterwards. It took too much of her energy to cast her magic in the void.”

“The blasted Order of the Guardians, trapping me in here.” The woman mumbled under her breath, “What right do they have to trap a Queen?!”

Still, maybe if she powered through, she could finally escape and become a ruler once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last episode of season 2! Now, to catch up on season three and write chapters corresponding to them....  
> Welp, at least I get to binge watch.  
> Thanks for reading!


	25. The Evil Dragon Versus Two Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I enjoy making these sort of filler chapters a little too much... ^_^'

Kaetlyn took a bite of pizza while she listened to Arden over the phone.

“It was hilarious!” Arden exclaimed, “Well, not Mark being spooked by Xack, but the fact that our boy actually tripped! He’s pretty clumsy when he isn’t pretending to be the strong, silent type.”

Kaetlyn took a sip of soda before saying, “Not sure if I’d call Xack ‘our boy’, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him trip or stumble before.”

“Oh you have  _ no idea.  _ We’ll sometimes walk home together since our apartment building are just across the street from each other…” Arden stopped to take a bite of salad, she didn’t wait to finish her mouthful in order to finish speaking, “...And...sometimes...” She spoke through crunches on her vegetables, “..actually,  _ all  _ the time,  _ crunch crunch  _ he’ll run into lamp posts,  _ crunch  _ almost run into walls. I have to keep a leash on him to make sure he doesn’t run into all the people!  _ Crunch crunch  _ Honestly, it can get annoying sometimes.”

“So…” Kaetlyn finished her pizza, “I never thought Xack could be such a clutz.”

“Well~” Arden practically singed, “he’s careful not to trip in front of you.”

“Arden….” Kaetlyn grumbled. Her friend giggle hysterically in response.

“What? I think you two would look cute together!”

“You say the same about me and Reid..”

“I can’t decide which couple I prefer more!”

Kaetlyn was sure Arden was one of those people who shipped real people together. Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………

Kaetlyn chugged down the rest of her soda while Arden continued rambling. It was lunchtime at school and Kaetlyn decided she wanted to eat the leftover pizza from the day before. Mom and Dad weren’t home because of work, but Lunna liked flying around the apartment without worrying about others seeing her, so it was another reason to come back home for lunch.

Kaetlyn walked into her room to turn on her computer and watch the news channel. It wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye out for akumas during her freetime.

While the computer was starting up, Kaetlyn spun around in her rolly chair, which made it a little hard to think when responding to Arden.

As the chair slowed down, Kaetlyn stopped when facing away from her desk. She looked ahead, her mind going blank when she saw a round, brown body with eight, long legs crawling on her closet door.

Kaetlyn stood up, trying not to fall as she snuck to the door, bolting out her room last second and slamming the door shut.

“Kaetlyn?” Arden asked, concerned, “Kaetlyn, are you okay?”

“Arden…” Kaetlyn’s voice shook, her eyes wide as she walked away from the door, afraid the spider could open it, “Th-there’s a monster coming to attack me…”

“What? Is it an akuma?! Unless you’re just pranking me…”

“There’s a blood sucking  _ spider  _ in my room and my parents aren’t home!!! What am I supposed to do!?!???”

“Calm down, calm down…” Arden tried soothing her friend, “Spiders don’t suck the blood out of humans… I think.”

“ _ Arden!” _

“Kidding! Kidding. I’ll get you some help. Give me a second.” Arden hung up, leaving Kaetlyn alone in a house with a demon spider coming to steal her soul.

“Hey! What about me?” Lunna pouted, nomming on a half eaten strip of beef jerky.

“What are you gonna do?! Lune won’t be able to do anything!”

“Not if she keeps acting like a child…” Lunna floated onto the kitchen island to finish her food.

“Spiders are monsters of the night that have come to eliminate the human race!” Kaetlyn insisted, staying put and away from the walls. Lunna just sat there, finishing her strip of jerky. It wasn’t until she was licking the crumbs of her lip when there was a knock on the front door.

Kaetlyn -extremely paranoid- made her way to the door while Lunna found a comfy place to hide.

She opened the door to find two boys, each with brown eyes and messy black hair.

“Wha-...what are you two doing here?” 

“Arden texted me that you needed help, so I came, but  _ this  _ guy decides to follow me.” Reid and Xack explained in sync, their anger only multiplying when they realized it “Okay, it's getting _ really _ annoying that you’re copying me.”

“This ongoing gag is getting really annoying.” Lunna mumbled under her breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

“It doesn’t matter!” Kaetlyn grabbed the boys’ arms and dragged them in the apartment, “There a spider in my room and it’s come to kill me!”

Reid clipped the bridge of his nose, “I swear, if it’s no bigger than your fingertip-”

“No, no! It’s  _ really  _ big.” Kaetlyn explained, walking to her closed bedroom door, “I could count all eight of its eyes.” She hissed.

Xack wore a confused expression, pointing at Kaetlyn and saying, “Arachnophobia?” 

“Yep.” Reid responded, “She would freak out even if it were smaller than a fly. She once spilled fruit punch all over herself when she ran into a fake plush at a Halloween festival back in America.”

“Hey, it had red eyes!”

Reid chuckled, “It was a cute plushie that a 7 year old dropped when running to get a caramel apple at the food stand.”

With Kaetlyn’s face turning red at a mix of embarrassment and anger and Reid laughing his head off, Xack decided to take action and open the door. 

“Where’s the spider?” He asked, glancing around the room.

“I last saw it on my closest doors.” 

Reid walked into the room and looked, “It’s not there anymore.” He said.

“Oh no..” Kaetlyn frantically looked around the apartment, “Don’t tell me it got out…!”

“You closed the door when you saw it. It’s either still in here or it scuttled out the window you left open.” Xack suggested. Kaetlyn used to leave her window open for quick escapes in case there was an akuma she needed to deal with. It’s become a habit at this point to open the window every morning when she wakes up.

Reid looked up, pointing at the ceiling, “Found it.”

All three of them could see a spider  _ much  _ larger than the tip of Kaetlyn’s finger -see? There’s a right to be scared of it this time!- that just sat there, probably waiting for prey to come too close.

“Well...we’re gonna need more than a glass cup and paper to capture this…” Reid pondered how they would get rid of it.

“Capture? What about killing it?!” Kaetlyn exclaimed.

“What’s the biggest glass bowl you have?” Reid ignored her.

With a grunt, Kaetlyn went into the cabinets and grab a large glass mixing bowl then handed it ro Reid.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the bowl, “Leave it to us, Kaetlyn. You just wait outside.”

“Okay…”

While Xack and Reid dealt with the spider, Kaetlyn called Arden.

“I thought you were going to get help!” She tried keeping her voice down so the guys couldn’t hear her.

“I did.” Replied Arden over the phone.

“ _ Actual  _ help. Like exterminators or something. Not two guys who are probably destroying everything in my room!” Kaetlyn yelled over clatter and screams from her bedroom.

With her back turned, she couldn’t see that the spider landed on Xack’s head, and that Reid was trying to beat it with a broom, only to give Xack a headache. Kaetlyn also couldn’t see that the boys were pretty much tackling each other to get away from the spider, screaming like little girls.

“Look, if you want I cou-” Kaetlyn pulled her ear away from the phone when she got a notification from the news app she downloaded. Nothing wrong in being able to keep up with the latest akuma attacks while heading to school.

It said something about Ladybug fighting a villain named Chameleon.

“Eh… g-guys?” She called back to her friends.

“Yeah?” They said in sync.

“I need to go.” Lunna sneaked her way into Kaetlyn’s hood as she gave an excuse to run off. “Um...my parents want me to get the mail. The mailbox is in the lobby so...I’ll be right back!” Kaetlyn rushed out the front door, slamming it shut and running into the elevator. That when she transformed into Lune and hurried to help Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Meantime, Xack and Reid scoured the kitchen for bowls, pans, spoons. They went into the small supplies closet for brooms and mops, even some cleaning spray.

“Alright,” Reid began, holding up a pan lid as a shield and wearing a large pot as a helmet, “I’ll corner it and you catch it with the bowl. We’ll let it loose in the park.”

“Why can’t I corner it?” Xack asked, annoyed.

“Because I have the broom.”

“So you can be the knight in shining armour and steal the spotlight?!”

“You have armour too!”

Xack pulled down his beanie, the one Kaetlyn chose for her. Other than that, he taped a bunch of pan lids around his chest. He had the glass bowl in one hand, and some cleaning spray in the other.

Reid opened the door and peered inside. The spider was crawling on the wall just above Kaetlyn’s bed. 

He looked back at Xack, “When I say go, you charge at it, okay?”

Xack nodded. Reid peeked into the door, only for the spider to have disappeared. He walked into the room, the arachnid nowhere to be seen.

Reid softly closed the door, his eyes wide, staring into the distance. “We have a problem.”

“I-It’s probably hiding somewhere.” Xack suggested. Fighting off a spider was fine, but when it could be crawling anywhere…well… What’s worse than fighting a scary monster? Trying to find it. You never know if it could be just around the corner, ready to jump scare you.

Reid opened the door and shoved Xack inside. “You find it, I’ll jump in when you do.”

“Hey wai-!”

Reid slammed the door shut, “Kaetlyn will think your brave, right?”

“I don’t want to find this thing! Let me out!” Xack banged on the door.

“Good luck, buddy!” Reid said while taking a chair from the dining room to block the bedroom door, “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Xack growled, now he was stuck in Kaetlyn’s bedroom that had been invaded by a large arachnid. Trying to catch it earlier made a huge mess that, hopefully, they wouldn’t have to clean up. The trashcan was tipped over, leaving jerky wrappings all over the floor, photographs on top of the drawers fell off. Luckily, none were broken, but they didn’t take the time to put them all back. 

Nothing else was really touched since Xack and Reid respected Kaetlyn’s privacy, but there were a lot of small trinkets and objects laying about that got knocked over or fallen off shelves.

Xack held up the glass bowl in his hand, he had his spray bottle ready to fire incase it attack. It’s not that he has an irrational fear of spiders, but… j-just imagine that thing crawling on you…

He looked around the room and checked the corners; no spiders. Xack checked the window. He didn’t see it crawling on the walls, and someone would’ve probably screamed if they crossed paths with it on the sidewalk. 

He looked up at the ceiling, and there it was, spinning a web around the ceiling fan’s blades.

“That’s not the best place to set up your hunting ground…” Xack mumbled, pulling his beanie down. He knocked on the door, “I found the stupid thing. Let me out now!”

Reid turned around. He was in the kitchen, which stood directly across from Kaetlyn’s bedroom. He placed the bag of chips he took from the cabinet and finished his mouthful while pulling the chair out of the way and opening the door. 

Back in America, Kaetlyn and him were pretty close along with Sam, Tucker, and Danny. He was almost like the second child to Mr. and Mrs. Shire. He could take food whenever he was hungry, watch TV whenever he was bored, he once took a nap on the couch after a long day at track practice. Sometimes, Kaetlyn wasn’t even home half the time. Basically, Reid was always welcomed in their house as long as at least one of the Shire’s were home.

Reid opened the door and asked, “Where is it?”

Xack pointed at the ceiling fan.

“Okay… We need to find a way to get it down.”

“Tell me why we’re doing all this? Seems like a lot of trouble just to get a spider out of a bedroom.”

“Because Arden told us  _ Kaetlyn  _ needed help.” Reid bit, crossing his arms.

“Shut up and just knock it down.” Xack stepped behind him. Reid took the broom he left beside the doorway and cautious tried scaring the spider down from the ceiling. It simply crawled to the opposite side of the fan blades, away from the boys.

“Rrgh…” Reid growled, “Where’s the switch?” He flicked on one of the two switches beside the door. One was to turn on the lights, the one Reid flicked on turned on the fan.

The blades started spinning, quickly picking up speed.

“This’ll get it off.” Reid said, holding his broom ready.

“Just how dumb  _ are  _ you?!”

“What do you mean?” Reid looked back at his taller replica. -Haven’t tried that one before-

“That thing is gonna end up flying off! Who knows, maybe it’ll land-”

Before Xack could finish, the spider flew off the blades and onto Reid’s head, which he took off his ‘helmet’ and forgot to put it on when letting Xack out.

“EEEEEEEK!” He shrieked like a little girl. Xack screamed as well, trying to spray the spider off.

“Get it off! Get it off!” Reid jumped around, running into the walls in hopes of the spider falling off of his head.

Xack grabbed the broom and started whacking the spider, he hit Reid plenty of times too. 

There was screaming and plenty of whacking. The walls might’ve broken down if Reid’s head was strong enough. 

When Xack dropped the broom and change his weapon to the pot Reid left on the countertop, the spider finally decided to jump off of Reid’s head.

He let out a sigh of relief, but Xack didn’t notice that the spider had left when he slammed the pot into the back of his head, sending him to the floor.

“Idiot!” Reid exclaimed in anger, rubbing the back of his head, “The spider was off already!”

“ _ Sorry  _ for trying to save your life!” Xack bit back snarkily.

It finally registered in their brains that the spider was crawling away on the floor. Wide out in the open, it was the perfect chance to catch it!

“Where’s the bowl!” Reid yelled, “Get the bowl! The bowl!”

“Alright! Alright!” Xack snatched the glass bowl off the floor, throwing himself on top the spider, the bowl beneath him to trap it.

“Haha! Gotcha!”

“Woo!!!” Reid pumped his fists into the air, excited that they won the battle and relieved that this whole thing was over.

That’s when the front door opened, revealing Kaetlyn back with a handful of junk mail, bills, and a letter from one of Dad’s friends from his old job in America.

She saw Reid, his fists in the air with a broom next to his feet and a pot in his hand. And she saw Xack laying on the floor, wearing pan lids taped around his chest and his hand on a large glass bowl that held-

“Spider!!!” Kaetlyn squealed, jumping back against the hallway wall.

“I-It’s fine, Kaetlyn!” Reid tried calming her down, resting his arms, “It’s trapped now. We’ll just head downstairs and toss it back into the wild.”

Xack sat up, his hand still on the bowl, “We’re gonna let it loose in the park not too far from here.”

Kaetlyn shuddered, “Remind me not to go back there, then.”

Reid searched the cabinets for a chopping board, the only thing that could e could think of to substitute a normal sheet of paper, which was too small for the bowl.

When he found it, he slid it under the bowl and carried it out the door.

“Don’t worry, Kaetlyn. Your knight in shining armour is here!” He said in a joking manner, posing to fit his description of himself.

Kaetlyn giggled despite the spider in his hands, which made him blush slightly.

Xack put on his beanie, it fell off when falling to catch the spider.

“Come on  _ Knight _ ,” He referred to Reid sarcastically, “let’s banish the evil dragon from the Shire kingdom once and for all.”

“You two are  _ such  _ dorks.” Kaetlyn smiled, shaking her head as they headed to the elevator.

She walked into her apartment, stopping before crossing through the doorway when she noticed how big of a mess was made. She hurried to her room to see everything was ruined.

“Xack! Reid!” She called angrily. She ran out her apartment, catching a glimpse of the boys waving as the elevator doors closed. Kaetlyn growled. Maybe if she hurried down the stairs, she’d beat them to the lobby and have them clean up after themselves.

Her phone dinged just then. She took it out from her back pocket and saw that Xack had texted her.

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes as she checked to see what message he left. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she saw the spider in the picture he sent. It was Xack holding the phone above him and Reid so they both could be in frame. 

In the photo, Xack smirked while tugging the edge of his beanie with his hand, and Reid stuck his tongue out and winked at the camera, holding up the spider so it took up the bottom left corner of the screen.

_ “The spider wants to say one last goodbye before it leaves!”  _ Xack texted along with the photo.

Kaetlyn smirked as she typed her response.

“Whatcha doing?” Lunna asked, popping her head out of her miraculous holder’s hood.

“This.” Kaetlyn replied when pressing ‘send’

_ “Awww you two make such a cute couple! I better tell Arden.” _

“Wow…” Lunna said, “Just how childish are you?”

“Sh-shut up!” Kaetlyn walked back inside, picking up the broom when Xack texted back,  _ “No! Don’t do that! She’ll never let this go for weeks!” _ He added,  _ “It’s just one picture! I was trying to make a joke!” _

_ “Make sure to buy him flowers when you go on your next date.” _

_ “KAETLYYYYN!!!!”  _

She couldn’t help but giggle. It was fun teasing Xack sometimes.

Kaetlyn picked up the stuff in the main room before realizing the time.

“Ack! I need to get back to school!” Kaetlyn rushed to get her satchel, grabbed Lunna, then bolted out the door, “Can’t believe fighting Chameleon took all of lunch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fact: The spider that invaded Kaetlyn's room was a Eratigena Atrica, or a giant house spider. I get a little uneasy when looking at pictures of bugs and spiders, so I tried describing it to the best of my memory after looking at a few.


	26. I Love Movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter corresponds with season 3 episode 6 of the TV show. So if you haven't gotten that far yet, I suggest watching up to it so there aren't any spoilers or anything.  
> Thank you!

After fighting a werewolf, a spoiled child, and lady wrapped up in the past, Kaetlyn was exhausted. It was the weekend and it was the first hour all week where she could catch her breath.

She sat in her rolly chair, chatting with Sam over a video call on her computer.

“Sorry, but I don’t think fast food can last long enough to take a plane trip to France.” Sam shrugged.

“It’s fine.” Kaetlyn groaned, “I’m just craving some Nasty Burger right now. We haven’t had fast food since moving here.”

“Understandable. You get to eat some good food there, though.”

Kaetlyn leaned back in the chair, spinning back and forth with her foot, “I suppose…” Her stomach growled.

“Changing the subject, how’s it going with Reid?” Sam asked.

“Decent. I think him and Xack are getting along a bit better.”

“He’s vented to me a few times about how annoying this ‘Xack’ guy can get…” Sam snarled, “When he isn’t talking about you or the beauty of Paris, he starts ranting about Xack. Or...was it talking about Paris and the beauty of you?”

“Saaam!!!” Kaetlyn stood up from her chair, her cheeks turning pink.

“It’s obvious you two like each other.”

“I know a certain dork guy and goth girl that obviously like each other too.” Kaetlyn smirked.

Sam crossed her arms.

“You know I’m right.” Kaetlyn pointed at the screen.

“Byeeee.” Sam said before hanging up. Kaetlyn plopped back into her chair, letting it spin her around to face the other way.

“30 minutes talking to her and not once did you mention that ‘Inviso-Bill’ guy?” Lunna asked, sitting on the top of Kaetlyn’s computer screen.

“As interesting as a ghost boy sounds, I’ve been swamped with akumas and could go for some normal time as a normal 14 year old girl.”

“Speaking of a normal life...uh..” Lunna jumped around the keyboard to type something it. On the screen appeared a poster for an animated movie based on the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“You promised you’d attend this little thing…”

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. Ding! _

“THE PREMIERE!!!!” Kaetlyn jolted from her seat, “I completely forgot!” She rushed to her computer, looking for the clock on the bottom right of the screen, “What time is it?!”

When she saw that the premiere would be starting soon, she flipped out. Kaetlyn had to assure her parents she was just excited over the movie when they came in to see if she was alright.

“Why didn’t you remind me?!” She asked her kwami.

“You want me to walk in front the camera and show your friend that your a Parisian superhero?” The wolf hissed.

“You don’t walk, you fly!”

“Just turn into Lune already!”

“Moon, Rise!”

Lune jumped out her bedroom window and rushed to the theatre. She honestly didn't know why the movie director asked her to attend the premiere of the movie if she wasn’t even in it. Lune would be the only superhero there, too. Chat Noir couldn’t make it and Ladybug turned down the offer. The wolf ended up being guilted into it. A lot of people wanted at least one of the heroes to show up, so she said yes.

Lune arrived at the cinema, leaping down from the roof to wave at all the photographers and the camera broadcasting to the news. It felt odd with her hands and feet wrapped in bandages and her tail tattered, but that was still a problem she didn’t know how to fix.

The bouncer let her in with a simple nod. 

“I guess showing up in costume is good enough.” She mumbled to herself.

Inside the cinema, Lune could see plenty of famous people. She saw Adrien Agreste with his father, Gabriel Agreste, and a woman and a young girl around her own age. The women must be some rich and famous family like the Agreste’s if they’re talking to each other. There was also Clara Nightingale and Jagged stone. Lune spotted Chloe arguing with Marinette.

Wait, what was Marinette doing here?

Lune saw a macaron stand near the back of the room, the girl’s parents tending it. Marinette must be helping her parents serve snacks to everyone.

“Look, children, it’s Lune!” A slim woman with short blonde hair said to a group of young children. Lune assumed it was a class field trip.

The children crowded the wolf. She thought she was going to be talking to adults and maybe some of their teenager children, but not elementary students! How do you even talk to a child? Give them candy? Ask their favorite color?

“Uh… H-hi, kids.” Lune nervously waved.

“I can’t wait to watch you in the movie!” One child said to her.

“Well, I can’t promise that I’ll be in the movie, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will be!”

The class lowered their heads in disappointment. What has she done?!

“Eh- Now, now… Uhm…” Oh, what was something her mom would say to her?

Lune crouched down to be at the class’ eye level, “Now, I may not be the main character, but if you pay attention to the background, I’m sure you’ll find me somewhere in the movie.”

“Really?” One of the boys asked.

Lune smiled and nodded, “Yep! You’ll have to be quiet and pay  _ close  _ attention, though. I’m  _ pretty  _ good at hiding if I do say so myself.” She stood up and crossed her arms while soaking in the excited cheers of the small humans.

“Alright, let’s leave Lune alone now. We can’t bother her all day.” The teacher said.

“Awww…..”

Lune giggled and waved goodbye. Once the students were out of sight, she let out a large sigh of relief. “I never knew talking to kids can be so mentally exhausting… No way am I gonna be a mother…”

The wolf looked around. She could go for a Ladybug themed macaron right about now. Dealing with Marinette’s excited parents was another thing. She just wanted to get a small something to eat, but she had to sit through Mr. Dupain’s clumsiness and Mrs. Cheng’s nervous stuttering just to get a single red macaron. 

Being a celebrity was harder than it looked. And this was only socializing! What about the actual work they had to do?! Modeling, performing, dealing with the stressed co-workers who put together the modeling and performing. Ugh...Lune doesn’t pay attention to many famous celebrities, so all she knows is that some are models, some are actors, and some sing. Well, some are superheroes, but that’s a different story.

Shoving the macaron in her mouth, Lune noticed a man dressed in all black. His shirt, his jacket, his pants. His hair was even black. The only thing colorful was the red and black spotted tag and blue lanyard around his neck, which meant he was…  _ gasp!  _ The movie director!

Finally! Someone interesting! Someone who helped make the movie! Someone who took charge and made sure every detail was as it should be! Someone who takes part in creating stories and characters that fans love watching! Well… all the characters in the movie were real, but he took part in everything else!

Lune loved watching movies with her parents every Saturday night growing up. They would gather around the couch with popcorn and candy and watch all their favorite movies. And, sometimes, they would surprise her by playing a DVD with a brand new movie she hasn’t watch yet! As she got older, they haven’t been able to have movie nights as often, but she still enjoyed watching TV all day! 

The wolf walked up to the movie director, not knowing how to start a conversation. Actually, she did have a question for him.

“E-excuse me?” Lune asked the man. He had grey-green eyes and a thick beard.

“Oh! Lune, what a surprise to see you.” He said. The man’s voice was deep yet had a bright tone to it. What was his name again..? Darn it! Lune never paid enough attention to the credits…

“Well, you  _ did  _ ask me to be here.” Lune smile nervously, rubbing her head only to remember she had ears on top.

“I’m surprised because Chat Noir couldn’t make it, and Ladybug turned down my offer to appear.” He seemed disappointed. I guess a person tends to feel that way when the main characters of their movie don’t decide to show up to the premier.

“Well, there aren’t any akuma attacks taking up my time, and I would  _ love  _ to see your movie! The art style is so good! And the voice actors sound pretty accurate to the real thing. Too bad Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t take time to voice in it, but you tend to be busy when trying to live two lives.. Eh-” Lune’s face turned pink from embarrassment, “Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to ramble!”

The movie director smiled and waved it off, “It’s completely fine. Actually, it’s great!”

“Huh?”

“I haven’t seen anyone so excited over my movie past the fact that it involve two of Paris’ greatest heroes.”

“Oh! That’s brings me to a question. You see-”

“LADYBUG!!!” The same class that bombarded Lune from before did the same to the movie director, nearly knocking him to his feet. Lune had trouble containing her giggles.

“Hey there kids!” He said excitedly. Lune walked away, letting him deal with the small children. It was his time to shine, afterall. Lune would prefer the spotlight to be off of her for a while.

She went back to the macaron stand. She felt a little guilty for eating so many of the sweet candy sandwiches of goodness -as Lune preferred to describe them, but Marinette’s parents were completely fine with it, so long as they are able to help a famous superhero like Lune.

The wolf heard what sounded like a fight at the entrance of the cinema. She shoved the half eaten macaron in her mouth before rushing to the scene.

The bouncer had been knocked to the ground by..by… what is this thing? It looked like the movie director, but her was.. Well.. drawn.. With white outlines and black scribbles. The ladybug mask over his face was the only thing solidly colored.

Everyone scattered, screaming in terror over the akuma. Lune glanced around for something that could be used as a weapon. She tore off two legs from one of the chairs. Uhm.. eheh.. Ladybug could turn everything back to normal, so it was okay, right…?

“Come on now, don’t leave!” The movie director said. Why couldn’t she remember his name?! “This show’s just getting started!”

His mask emitted a blinding light, a pink, animated, poof..thing..exploded from the building with a very cartoony sound effect. It seemed like Lune’s childhood dreams of cartoons becoming real had finally been fulfilled, just that it was only the villain who came out to play.

The akuma transformed into a 2D drawing of a green dinosaur with a ladybug mask. He towered over all the buildings, spitting lasers at them. It sure has been a weird week in Paris…

Lune leaped to the roof of a building the dino  _ hadn’t _ destroyed yet. Ladybug and Chat Noir followed.

“Thank goodness you guys are here!” She exclaimed, “I don’t think I could fight a laser-spewing dinosaur with two legs of a chair…” She held up her temporary weapons. No matter how many times she’s transformed since getting Lunna back, her hook swords never popped up. At least she had her Midnight Howl.

Chat Noir called the akuma’s attention by shouting, “We’d have come to your movie premier if we knew how upset you were gonna get.”

“What’s with that trailer, too. I am  _ not scared of cats… at all!”  _ Ladybug criticized, crossing her arms.

“You haven’t even seen the movie and you’re already slamming it!” The villain roared furiously.

“He  _ does  _ have a point, you know.” Chat Noir agreed.

Lune rubbed the back of her head, both hands holding the chair legs, “That’s..actually true. Yeah…”

The three of them dodged the laser the dino fired at them.

Ladybug spun her yoyo before throwing it and letting the string wrap around the villain, tying his to the skyscraper behind him.

His mask lit up again, this time, turning into a giant black and white robot with gold and blue designs. Reminded Lune of an old cartoon her father use to watch all the time as a kid. Well, it could also be one of the newer cartoons.. Hrm.. The design was too vague for the wolf to decide on anything specific.

Next thing she knew, Chat Noir shoved the girls out of fire from the giant robot’s lightning beam. When it comes to cartoons, anything can happen. Just might as well accept whatever crazy thing happens next…

The robot’s ladybug mask glowed again, turning him into a talking sheep with the outline looking as if it were from a  _ really  _ old animated cartoon. You’d just have to watch one to understand.

“ _ I  _ am the only true hero! _ ”  _ The sheep exclaimed. His voice changed drastically too. Lune supposed it came with whatever character he played as.

Lune threw one of the chair legs at him. The sheep tossed a black drawing at it. Chat Noir charged when the drawing fell to the floor. He didn't stop in time and fell in. Looks like the drawing was a dark hole, and the chair leg fell inside, so it seems she only had one weapon with her.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Chat’s hand and pulled him out. They leaped to the roof of a nearby building, only to leap away again when fists of boxing gloves were thrown at them.

The three heroes continued running down the streets, dodging the fists.

“How do you beat a 2D character?” Chat asked.

“Get an oversized eraser?” Lune suggested.

“No. the only thing that doesn’t transform when he changes is his mask.” Ladybug said. Lune should’ve probably realized it isn’t the appropriate time for jokes. Oops.

“The akuma must be in it.”

“Now just to get to it...” Lune said.

The trio skidded to a stop. Lune saw the sheep leap into the air and transform into a blonde woman dressed in a blue and red superhero costume.

“Feel the power of cartoons!” She yelled.

“How about you feel the power of the Lucky Charm!”

A small spotted camera fell into Ladybug’s hands.

“What are we supposed to do with that thing? Give the cartoon its own photoshoot?”

Shaking her head, Ladybug wrapped the camera around her head.

The trio screamed when they saw the cartoon’s eyes spark. Green lasers shot from her eyes, creating a massive explosion that broke through the ground below he heroes.

“He  _ really  _ doesn’t take kindly to competition.” Chat grunted in pain. Lune winced when trying to stand up. Falling several feet into the subway will do that to you.

The cartoon changed again into a ninja. After doing a few ninja hand movements, he dropped a purple smoke bomb.

“I can’t see anything…” Lune informed, though no one could see anything.

“Protect your miraculous! He can be anywhere!” Ladybug ordered. Lune wrapped her hand around her wrist that wore her bracelet.

The three were back-to-back-to-back in the purple smoke.

Lune opened her stinging eyes. She saw the villain in his original form running at Ladybug.

“Watch out!” Lune grabbed the villain’s arm and threw him over and onto the pavement while Chat and Ladybug got out of the way. She dropped the broken chair leg somewhere, but it would be pretty useless in this fight. What even made her think it was a good idea?

Lune couldn’t keep her eyes open. They were tearing up from the smoke and it was kind of hard to breath.

The heroes could here confused grunting from the villain.

“Over there!” Ladybug shouted. Lune heard her teammates throw their weapons at him, but the sound of the villain transforming followed by bird chirping suggested her got away. Lune supposed he turned into a bird to fly out the subway. Again, today is just weird, there’s nothing that could happen to change that at the moment.

The smoke cleared out and Lune could see again.

“Where’d he go?” Chat asked, “Why didn’t he attack us while we were blinded?”

“To your first question; I think he flew off after transforming into another cartoon character, and to you second...beats me…” Lune half answered.

“The camera was recording the whole fight. Maybe it’ll show us something we didn’t see before.” Ladybug suggested, taking the camera off her head.

Chat and Lune crowded around her. She pressed play. The purple smoke was still everywhere. The screen turned to Chat.

“Protect your miraculous! He can be anywhere!” Ladybug’s voice called from the camera. The villain leapt at them, pausing mid-leap.

“Is it buffering?” Lune asked. She got weird looks from the others. Oh wait… it’s a digital camera… The wolf smiled and laughed in embarrassment.

“Did you pause it?” Chat asked Ladybug.

“No…”

To make up for her stupid comment, Lune pointed out, “We all had our eyes closed, right?”

“So  _ that’s  _ why he didn’t take our miraculous.” Chat said.

“If nobody’s watching him, he stops moving.” Ladybug added.

“Like an actual movie! If nobody’s watching it, it’s as if it never existed! That’s  _ amazing!”  _ Lune jumped in excitement, her inner geek coming out.

“Now we know how to defeat him!”

The trio leapt out the subway and easily found the akuma. This time, he was a giant unicorn spewing rainbows. The rainbows hit the buildings, and they vanished.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one watching this?” The wolf asked in confusion.

“You’re not.”

“We need to get everyone to stop watching him.” Chat said. 

“Kinda tricky to do that when this movie is a sellout. Lune replied.

Ladybug’s earrings start to beep. They were running out of time to beat this thing.

“Time for the end credits, you two.”

The cat and wolf followed the ladybug, spreading out to tell everyone they needed to close their eyes. Thankfully, they did, but the TV crew came. Leave it to the news to ruin a hero's whole plan…

“Chat Noir, Lune, you keep him busy.” Ladybug ordered. Chat and Lune nodded to each other.

Chat took his pole. It grew so it would be easier for the unicorn to see him. Lune grabbed on as it shot up. Her white suit would be easier to see on the black roof, but she felt cooler this way.

“Jealous of success, huh?” The cat called out to the villain, twirling his tail.

“You can play the smart alley cat, but once I have your miraculous,  _ everyone  _ will forget about you soon enough!”

“ _ That  _ voice doesn’t get annoying…” Lune said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The cartoon growled, changing into a muscular man in a white, sleeveless one piece outfit.

He brought his hands back, blue magic of sorts charging up in his palms.

“Hey! White is suppose to be my col- AAHH!!” Lune dodged beams of blue power that the villain shot at them.

“I suggest we run!” Chat said, taking his metal pole back.

“I second that!” Lune agreed. The two heroes ran from the cartoon, dodging the lasers he shot.

They stopped when his mask glowed and turned him into a petite girl with long blonde hair and large pink eyes.

“Oh great, we got a  Sailor Scouting knock-off.” Lune said to herself. 

“Huh?”

“Eh- Nevermind.”

The cat and wolf ran when the magical girl used magic to create a large golden explosion. They then regrouped with Ladybug, who wasn’t too far away.

Chat called forth his Cataclysm. His right hand swarmed with dark bubbles.

“Everybody must watch animation!” The girl yelled, her hand charging up with magic.

The tio leapt away to dodge, landing on the ground simultaneously. 

“Funny, because  _ I _ think we’re the last ones.” Chat said, glancing at Ladybug and Lune.

Lune, Ladybug, and Chat Noir watched the girl change back into his original form of black scribbles with white outlining.

“Shut your eyes tight, Chat Noir and Lune.” Ladybug told them.

“Chat if you make a pun…”

“You know I trust you blindly.” The cat told Ladybug, mainly to tease Lune and be funny.

With an annoyed sigh, Lune shut her eyes, and so did her partners. She opened her eyes when she heard the fluttering of an akumatized moth. Chat had broken the mask i\on the villains head face.

Ladybug de-evilized the moth and turned Paris back to its original state. The villain turned back into the movie director from the cinema? Of all people to be unhappy, it was the movie director at his own movie premiere.

“Why don’t you guys come to the premiere? It’s a little weird being the only hero there, especially when the movie is about you two.” Lune asked Ladybug and Chat. They looked at each other, giving unconfident answers.

Lune rolled her eyes, smirking. It was sort of funny seeing them speak over each other, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Nevermind. I get that you can be busy. Plus, I don’t need to recharge after using my special ability.” The wolf helped the movie director up, offering to take him back. “I’ll see you two later!” She called back to her teammates.

Lune returned to the cinema, taking a few more macarons before the premiere started. She was walking into the theatre when Marinette -standing by the theatre entrance to serve macarons- started freaking out when the movie director gave her his pass to watch the movie.

“Of  _ course  _ I know you. You’re Thomas Astruc, the movie director!” Marinette squealed in excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She happily strolled into the theatre finding a seat. Meanwhile, Lune was trying to contain her own squeal that she finally knew the movie directors name.

“I love movies so much!!!” She yelled, pumping her hand into the air. She stopped and turned around to see the whole theatre looking at her. She blushed. Her face turned even more red when she saw Thomas Astruc was still in the hallway where he could hear her.

Wanting to hide from the world, she hurried to find herself a seat in the theatre and began watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When first watching the episode, I geeked out over all the references Animaestro made when changing into certain cartoons. ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Where’s The Fifth?

It was after school and Kaetlyn laid in her bed, holding her hands to the ceiling as she twisted the miraculous around her wrist. Her father had just gotten home a few minutes ago. Lunna sat on the top of the computer desk, eating a stick of jerky.

She watched the golden jewels spin around; All lined in a row. One, Two, Three, Four.

Kaetlyn sighed, “Remind me why I’m a hero?”

Lunna looked up, “What do you mean?”

She continues twirling her bracelet. Three, Four, back to the first one.

“I was just starting to get the hang of my alter ego when I quit. Now that I’m back, I feel like I’m worse than ever.”

Four, One, Two, Three.

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s your costume. You have a disadvantage.” Lunna said before taking a chomp out of her food.

“Yeah, but…” One, Two, Three… “I don’t know… Then Aquila decides to show up. For some reason he doesn’t know what a kwami is.” Kaetlyn rested her hands on her lap after sitting herself up on the mattress. “For all I know, he could be a poser. They got magic jewelry and ghosts, apparently, why not evil wizards?”

“Well, a magician created the miraculouses so we could communicate with humans.”

“So we have an evil magician, a miraculous gone-wrong, and an American girl trying to live two lives here in France. Then there’s whatever Sam and the others are dealing with back at Amity. The whole ‘Invis-O-Bill’ thing.”

Lunna rolled her eyes, flying up to rest on Kaetlyn’s lap, “ _ I  _ think you need to give yourself more credit. You've been able to help save Paris countless times, even when you were completely hopeless, you still gave your all and managed to defeat the akuma.”

Kaetlyn gave a weak and sentimental smile, “Thanks, Lunna…” she held out her pointer finger in front of her kwami, who hugged it in return.

The ground trembling and what sounded like an earthquake interrupted their sweet moment. Both girls jumped up. 

Kaetlyn ran to her window, which had red light shining through. Opening the curtains, she saw a large volcano ready to erupt at any second. The sky grew smoggy and had a deep red tint to it.

“Kaetlyn!” They heard her dad cry out. Lunna hid in her miraculous holder’s hood just before he swung the door open.

“Dad, I’m fine!” She ran up to him, giving him a reassuring hug, “The ground’s just shaky.”

“Hoh, you have no idea how worried I get when there’s an akuma attack.” That statement confused Kaetlyn.

Her dad leaned out of the hug and said, “You’re staying here with me until Chat Noir and Ladybug fix all of this.”

Oh no… “Wha-what about Lune? She can help too!”

“She’s a supporting hero in my opinion. She doesn’t even care enough to protect Paris. That wolf proved that when she disappeared for so long.”

The saddened expression on his daughters face confused her. 

“What is it?”

Before Kaetlyn could stutter out an answer, she heard Lunna’s voice calling out from the window.

“Help me! Help me please! I’m stuck!”

Her dad rushed to look over the window. He didn’t see anyone, but someone was out there.

“You stay here, Kaety, I’m going to go help whoever is down there.” He rushed out the front door, “Don’t leave the apartment!”

Lunna flew up and through the window, floating besides Kaetlyn.

“You’re  _ welcome.”  _ She said in a snarky tone when the girl didn’t respond.

“Thanks…”

“Hey, are you alright?” The kwami’s tone became much softer.

Kaetlyn snarled, “If he was going to care about my wellbeing so much, then maybe we should have moved here.”

Lunna stayed silent.

“Whatever. Just- Moon, Rise, or whatever.”

Upset and confused, Lune hopped on her windowsill and leapt roof to roof. She eventually found Chat and Ladybug.

The akuma this time was Stormy Weather 2. She’s returned and now stronger than before. She created a volcano that should erupt and smog the whole world. Ladybug and Chat defeated her with Lune saying a few one liners, just sort of tagging along…

The wolf hurried back to her apartment and fell to her mattress when Stormy Weather was defeated. She was almost out of breath when her father came crashing into her room.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re still here. I thought you left.” He said, sitting on the side of her bed in relief, “Where were you? I came back after I couldn’t find whoever was outside and you were gone.”

Kaetlyn sat up, “I… was hiding in the closet?”

“Why didn’t you come out after the akuma attack? I called your name countless times!”

“J-just scared! I didn’t know what was going on or what kind of powers the akuma had! What if they could mimic voices?”

Her dad smiled, turning to the side to kiss his daughter on her forehead, “I called Mom. She and her co-workers are being let off early due to the attack. Work would’ve ended about two hours from now, anyways.”

“At least no one got hurt.” Kaetlyn gave a soft smirk.

Her dad stood up and walked out the door, pausing to ask, “How about I cook something? Eggs for dinner!”

She giggled, “Breakfast sounds good for dinner.”

“Alright, then!”

Kaetlyn stood up to close the door. Her dad always left it open.

“If he learned how to cook on a stove, you could be eating all the steak you want!” Lunna said, hovering at shoulder height next to her miraculous holder.

“Steak is expensive, though. We can’t have it  _ every  _ night.” She twirled her bracelet. One, Two, Three, Four… 

“I bet if you got paid as a superhero, you’d have enough money for a whole mansion!”

“That’d only be if I did a good job.” Four, One, Two, Three…

“You get better with every akuma you face! Pretty soon, you’ll be the best hero!”

Kaetlyn giggled at that, “We managed to defeat Stormy Weather because Ladybug’s 5 minutes-”

One. Two. Three. Four.

“Lunna,”

The kwami’s ears perked up. Kaetlyn stopped twirling her bracelet, holding up the wrist that wore it.

“Where’s my fifth jewel?”

 

________________________________________________________

The woman snatched Lunna, clutching her in her fist.

“P-please…?” The kwami squeaked.

“I stole you thousands of years ago so you can obey  _ me!  _ Not go running off with some  _ girl!”  _

“Wh-who else is suppose to help you in your plan-?”

“Not another word out of you.” She tightened her grip. She took the wolf miraculous from its box. “Desiree!”

The ghost appeared from the shadows of the void, “Yes,my queen?”

“I want you to tie this bracelet with me! The kwami attached to it cannot leave my side!”

“You’ll have to say the magic word for your command to be fulfilled, your highness.”

“Master, please!” Lunna interrupted, “Just- just a chance! Give me another chan-” The demonic stare her master gave shut her up real quick.

She let go of Lunna, who took a few steps back when released.

The woman rested her head on her hand, leaning on the arm of her throne. She held up the bracelet with her other arm.

She spoke in monotone, “I wish for a single jewel to break off of this bracelet.” Her wish was granted. “I wish to be able to use the broken off jewel as a way to watch through the rest. Like a...what was it called? A camera?” Her second wish, granted.

“Finally, I wish to be able to control whomever is connected to the wolf miraculous, using this jewel as a way to command them; Kwami and whoever wears the costume.” Third wish granted. The woman had one of the purple jewels in her palm. The bracelet had only four.

Desiree bowed, “I cannot guarantee the miraculous will act the same as before. It has been created with magic not my own, and magic much more powerful.”

“As long as I get what I want.” She admired the jewel, “Lunna.”   
The kwami flinched at her name, “Y-yes, master…?”

“You heard what I’m able to do now. So you can’t try anything funny and get away with it.” She shut the box and handed it to Lunna. The wolf’s eyes sparkled with glee.

“Take it back to the girl. I will be checking in on you occasionally from now on during night, so I suggest you get some real work done.”

“Thank you. Thank you! Thank you, master! Y-you won’t regret this!” 

With a wave of the woman’s hand, Lunna flew off in the opposite direction, portal appearing just big enough for her. It disappeared when she flew through and entered the streets of Paris.

“You’re getting better at controlling the void.” 

“Well, I have to find something to do after being cast away for thousands of years. Those foul Order of the Guardians had a surprising amount of power when trapping me here.”

 

________________________________________________________

 

“I-it must have been damaged when reentering the miracle box.” Lunna explained, “I never opened the box holding the miraculous until I came back to you.”

“That doesn’t explain how a whole jewel could go missing. If it got damaged like that, I would’ve found the jewel in the box. It doesn't just disappear!”

“Uh...well…”

“I’m home!” Mom’s voice chimed from the front door, “Kaetlyn?”

Lunna phased through the closet door and hid.

“Kaetlyn, are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, Mom, I’m fine.” She hugged her mother, “Dad kept me safe.”

He mother sighed, “Lately, the akuma attacks seem to be getting more dangerous each time.”

Kaetlyn didn’t know how to respond.

“How about you go help Dad cook while I settle in? Make sure he stick to breakfast?” 

The girl nodded, hearing Mom complain under her breath about her husband’s limited cooking skills.

Lunna stayed in the closet until Kaetlyn went to bed. She managed to get away with explaining anything. Of all miraculous to steal, it  _ had  _ to be the wolf miraculous, didn’t it?


End file.
